My fists are weapons, but weapons to protect
by sandiiitos96
Summary: Oh well, I just can't seem to get enough out of those two. A story about Jaune and Pyrrha, though this one will be a bit more than just a short story. Maybe later on, I will add Velvet and Cardin too, but I don't know. Also, just to note but there will be quite a lot of focus on a few OC characters of mine.
1. Chapter 1

KTFO

"Jaune, I believe you have improved a lot since our first, late night training," Pyrrha said as she lightly patted blonde on the shoulder.

"You really think so?" Jaune lifted his eyes up so he could look at his partners face. While he was really thankful to her for helping him out so much, he still couldn't shake off the feeling that maybe this was just a waste of effort.

And for a good reason as he still got his ass handed to himself in practically every combat class. Especially when he was paired up with Cardin, which seemed to happen way more often than he would like to. Now, getting beaten up wasn't actually the worst part. It was the humiliation of hearing everyones laughter and calling him all kinds of names which really did the damage to poor blonde. Being a leader of such amazing team, but being so pathetic himself only continued to drag down his already low self esteem.

"Jaune.." Pyrrha tried to snap her partner out of his gloomy mood. Wrapping her arm around his neck, she pulled him just a little bit closer.

"I know it's hard for you, and you often don't believe in your abilities, but you have to remember that me, and rest of the team do. So please, stop being so hard on yourself because of the fact that you don't progress as fast as you would want to."

"But Pyrrha, you don't understand." Jaune protested "I am the leader of the team and yet just look at me. My grades are average, my combat skills are poor and mine, supposedly, best trait, strategic thinking isn't anywhere near as amazing as you guys make it out to be." Pyrrhas lips pushed a heavy sigh out. Honestly, if not for his terribly low self esteem, she would describe her knight as a near perfect person.

Grabbing Jaunes face in her palms, Pyrrha with her gaze alone demanded blonde's attention.

" Listen, and listen carefully." Her tone was almost menacing.

"O-okay." Jaune could only squeak back.

"First of all, your grades are actually ABOVE average. Second, your combat skills while maybe not the best, are constantly improving. And last but not least, do I really need to start counting how many times have your superb tactics pulled us out of difficult situations?"

Pyrrha finished, waiting for Jaune to say something.

Just as she demanded, Jaune listened carefully to every single word she said. And he tried, he really tried to believe in them. And partially it worked. While his heart could accept Pyrrhas praises, it was his damned mind which got into his way. Always reminding him of all the failures he has done so far, and all the humiliation he constantly had to go through.

"Pyrrha, I..I want to believe but it's just…"

Jaune struggled to say more. But he didn't have to because amazon didn't even need him to finish as she already knew what would come. It now left her with only one option left. It was risky, and something she never had tried before, but at this moment, she was willing to bet on it. Though saying it appeared to put more resistance than she anticipated to. Opening her mouth, she stumbled upon every word, but slowly made the progress. "J-Jaune…I-I know….t-that for you…..it may…..n-not seem like it b-but…..y-you're my….shining knight…..so…..i-if you will g-go down…t-then so will I."

(OH by the dust! It was so overly cheesy!)

Pyrrha panicked to herself, realizing that it could actually make Jaune think of her as some weirdo and run away. But wasn't she saying that?

Though it turned out that her worries had no solid ground to stand on as Jaune, while maybe surprised at first, had a new found hope, and burning determination glimpsing in his eyes.

Letting himself down was one thing, but letting Pyrrha go down just because of his weaknesses and problems was entirely different story. After all, she was the last person he ever wanted to drag down and disappoint.

Taking her hand into his and squeezing it, Jaunes words came out clear and strong.

"Pyrrha, I will continue to do my best…I promise."

Slightly shocked at first, but thankful that he didn't run away, Pyrrha responded "You give me your word?"

"By the name of Arc, yes."

"And remember, and Arc-"

"never goes back on his word." They said at the same time.

Little giggle slipped by Amazons lips as this was the Jaune Arc she adored and had a crush on. And it seemed that blonde was feeling helluva better too as he had the same kind of reaction. After calming down, Jaune gave his partner a light tap on the shoulder.

"Pyrrha…..thanks for…everything really." His voice was sincere and honest, his smile as thankful as ever.

Pyrrha let her hand rest on knights shoulder.

"You don't have to. I am your partner and friend(Though I should be your girlfriend already.) so it's my duty to help you best ways I can."

"Yea, but not many partners(you're the best ever) friends(would be nice if you could be more) would have such patience with a loser-"

Pyrrha glared at him.

"I-I mean unsure guy like me." He lifted his arms in defense.

Giving him a bit more scares, Pyrrhas features relaxed.

"Don't worry, I will have all the patience in a world and then some."

"You're the best." Jaune meant in more ways than one.

"Sure I am." Pyrrha allowed herself to be praised. It was Jaune, she liked that. And shortly after, she gave her knight a hug before leaving the rooftop, after all, it was her way of giving the blonde much needed warmth, compassion, comfort, confidence, respect and…oh who the hell was she kidding right now. She just wanted to cuddle with her, first to be boyfriend, right now. That's all there was to it this time.

Hey, everyone can be selfish sometimes. Besides, it didn't seem that Jaune minded a little intimacy moment between them. But she couldn't be more wrong….in a sense.

Did she do it on purpose or not, as if Jaune cared, but her aim with the hug was a little bit off this time, as blondes face was pressed against Pyrrhas nice, soft, woman features.

(Oh, sweet dust above does she have nice…curves) Jaune had to admit as he mentally added this moment to his list of "Reasons to appreciate life more" But as his mind and heart were flying somewhere above seven heavens, young man didn't quite register that he had unexpected encounter raising up in his lower segment. Only when he felt tight pressure in his crouch did he realize that he, perhaps, just got a little bit too excited.

(No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, it's not like that at all. If I just poke my crouch I will-)

Jaunes face cringed in pure horror, his mouth wide open, he gasped for air desperately, face covered in cold sweat. He rolled his shaky eyeballs down to his lower abdomen, yet it only confirmed that the bulge in his pants was huge.

(In the name of every great Arc, Pyrrha please don't move your legs.) Jaune pleaded as his situation was already critical.

But really, how in the name of holy Arc did he get so excited?

Well…for starters, our boy was very sensible to the touch. Second, Jaune wasn't used to such hot contact with any girl and here came the biggest reason. It wasn't just any hot girl, it was the hottest of them all, his crush, Pyrrha Nikos, pressing her boo-curves in his face. So maybe…..it was no surprise that he had 'problem' raising up. But enough about that. He had to act fast before Pyrrha would notice his bulge. And his time was running really low as Pyrrha started to get curious as to why Jaune has been so awfully quiet this whole time.

"Jaune?" She tried to get boys attention.

"Y-yea?" (THINK!)

"You haven't said a single word this whole time. Are you feeling okay?"

"O-of course I am" (THINK! THINK! THINK IDIOT!)

"Are you sure? You sound strange." Her tone was concerned and girl tried to have a glimpse of knights face.

(THINK! THIIIIINK!)

But something got into her way. Two round shapes blocked her view to have a good look of blondes expression. And in exactly that moment Pyrrha realized that she unintentionally, or on subconscious level intentionally pressed Jaunes face against her chest.

"O-oh Jaune, s-sorry, I didn't mean to." (Maybe)

Pyrrha apologized as she then did what blonde feared the most. With a light push, she fired Jaune back off a bit.

Blondes eyes went even wider than before, and everything seemed to turn into slow motion for him.

(Nononononononononononono! NOOOOOO!) It was like he was in different space where nothing made sound, if only for his heartbeats which painfully ringed into his ears. Was it….it probably was….

(Heh, so this how my youth ends.) Jaunes voice was full of defeat. But there was nothing he could do. He just had to accept his fate like a real Arc. (Sorry Pyrrha…..but I guess this is the end of a road for me. And just after I gave you my word….pathetic.) Little, miserable smile decorated blondes lips as he closed his eyes and was ready to embrace his destiny.

Oh Pyrrha….

 _y-you're my…..shining knight…..so…..i-if you will g-go down…..t-then so will I…._

 _i-if you will g-go down….._

 _so will I….._

 _will I…_

 _I…._

(No…way in HELL!) His teeth and fists clenched tight, knights eyes burned with never seen before strength. (I will not go down, not here and not anywhere else. Because…I am your shining knight!)

Regaining his focus to the max, Jaune had close to none time to come up with a plan, yet he did.

(Of course, How did I not think of that sooner.)

Now he just had to act as fast as he could and hope that Pyrrha still hasn't shifted her eyes on his bulge. Her eyes were rolling down, but he could pinpoint that she had her gaze at his chest for now.

(I can make it!)

He moved his hands as inhumanly possible as he could)

Solar plexus area.

(I can do it!)

Navel.

(Do it!)

Pelvis area.

Shia Labeouf: Just do it!

In the very, very last moment, Jaune slid his palms in the pockets of his jeans.

(I…..I MADE IT!) Jaune screamed to himself as he awkwardly landed on his back. (I really did it…did it) His chest moved up and down as blonde sucked air back into his lungs after such horrifying experience.

"J-Jaune, are you okay?" Pyrrha felt guilty for pushing him so suddenly.

After taking a few more deep breaths, Jaune smiled like a man who has escaped worst of fate. Looking up at the sky, blondes eyes glimpsed with a new found appreciation for himself.

(Maybe…..my team is right, maybe my strategic thinking is great after all.)

"More than okay Pyrrha, I feel great."

"Are you sure? You look exhausted."

"Oh it's nothing, don't worry about that."

"Alright." Pyrrha decided to give up on this on as while Jaune did look strangely spent, his face was glistering with a weird overjoyment.

"Let's just go back to dorm." Jaune suddenly suggested, getting one of his hands out of the pocket to help himself get up.

"Okay, but before we go, I-I just wanted to apologize-"

"You don't have to." Jaune shrugged it off. He didn't mind that in a first place. Minus getting a bit too excited.

"Are you-"

"I am perfectly sure Pyrrha." Her knight reassured her, giving her a light tap on the shoulder.

(Does this mean….he liked that?)

Amazon wondered to herself, feeling slightly excited of what could it mean if the answer was positive.

"After you." She heard Jaune calling out to her. Said blonde was standing next to an open door, gesturing with one hand for her to come in.

Instead of saying anything, Pyrrha gave blonde and appreciative smile, before going through the frame, and soon after, Jaune followed in, leaving the rooftop empty.

But what an eventful night that was.

Next day….

* * *

Everything seemed to go as usual for team JNPR. They woke up, washed themselves, had their breakfast , but no pancakes, Nora stole all of them, met up with team RWBY, had a decent chat with them and already attended a few classes and so on and on. Nothing out of frames, but Jaune liked that and hoped that everything would go as smooth as it did so far. Yea right, as if Jaune could spend a whole day without getting embarrassed at least once.

Combat class.

Or more specific.

Cardin.

Just why?

"What is it Jauney boy, already giving up?"

Bully mocked blonde as he made circles around his almost defeated figure. Painting heavily, Jaune looked at his aura indicator. It showed yellow which meant one more good hit, and he's done.

(Okay, taking him head on would be suicide rush.) Jaune figured as he still was no match for Cardin in combat strength. He needed a plan.

"Jaune, hang on." Pyrrha prayed for her partner.

"Come on Jaune, you can do it." Ruby cheered for the blondey too.

"Break his legs!" Shouted Nora, swinging her arms in the air.

Weiss "Come on people, you know how this will end right?" She just wasn't as optimistic as they were.

With a dangerous glare, Pyrrha turned her head to face Weiss.

Pulling back a bit, ice queen in her defense said "D-don't misunderstand me, I would like Jaune to win, but I know, YOU know that he isn't on that level yet….if he'll ever be." She almost whispered the last part.

Relaxing a bit, Pyrrha returned her attention back to Jaune.

"Jaune isn't like he used to be before, he'll pull it off."

Weiss rolled her eyes "We'll see."

By this time, as their conversation ended and Cardin kept making circles around blondey, enjoying his sweet time, Jaune had already made a plan.

(It should work.) Jaune was confident.

"Did I hit your head too hard Cardin? Because I don't remember ever saying that I gave up, but then again….you are the dumbest in our class."

Hall erupted into laughter.

Yang "Pffff, oh snap, good one Vomit boy, that sure as hell will make him angry." She had a good laugh on that one.

(But of course.) Pyrrha snapped, already picking up on what Jaunes plan was. (Use your enemies weaknesses in your advantage.) Pyrrha clenched her fists and held her breath as this might very well be the time were Jaune showed everyone what he's really made of.

"You will regret those words Jauney boy."

Cardin hushed, turning red from anger.

(It's working!) Jaune exclaimed.

"Be my guest to try and make me."

Cardin had enough of that, so he rushed to blondes side.

Jaune (Wait for it.)

When the distance was close enough, Cardin made a huge swing at Jaune, unfortunately for him though, blondey was exactly expecting that.

(Now!)

With a shield bash, Jaune knocked Cardins mace away, leaving him wide open.

(This is my/your chance!) Both Pyrrha and Jaune gasped, as knight swinged his sword at Cardin. Sadly…Jaune himself instead of making short and precise swing, made overly huge and clumsy one and because of that, Cardin was able to dodge it with a step back and even worse, come back with a counterattack, landing an upward blow to Jaunes chest plate. With a painful grunt, blonde flew backwards, landing on his back. And with that, his aura indicator marked red, ending the match in Cardins favor.

"You know Jauney boy, for someone talking so tough, you sure are a bit too…..pathetic, hahaha , loser." Cardin sneered walking away, feeling as great as ever beating up poor blondey, and just to add salt to the injury, making almost whole class laughing while doing so.

"He was so close to winning!" Exclaimed Ruby, standing on her toes.

Yang only shrugged her shoulders "Maybe he'll have better luck next time."

And as everyone around kept expressing their own opinions about the match, Pyrrha was one of a few who was almost silent. Only letting out blondes name through her lips once, her eyes kept locked at Jaunes figure, which was slowly standing up on its feet. And while he did his best to seem as indifferent about the event as he could, Pyrrha new better that her knight was sulking inside, feeling lower than the ground and all the laughter around just made it so much worse. With heavy, slow footsteps, Jaune left the scene and headed back to dorm, not even caring enough to hear what Goodwitch had to say about his efforts and improvements.

His team of course, followed shortly after.

* * *

"You did good Jaune." Pyrrha squeezed his shoulder gently.

"You were so close to breaking his legs! You'll do it next time!" Nora hopped up and down, feeling proud-ish about her leader. You could never really tell so….

Even the usually quiet Ren wanted to speak up for blondes effort.

"You have to practice your swings more. Had it been short and precise, you would have won. But still, this is the closest you have ever got."

"Guys, I am okay," Jaune said in defense.

Letting her hand slide on his chin, Pyrrha tilted knights face to her side, her expression being the one Jaune could recognize instantly.

"Pyrrha, really, I'll be fine."

Boy allowed himself to rest his arm on her leg.

(How they aren't a couple yet, I will never know.) Ren wondered, witnessing just how close and intimate they could be.

"Okay, to be honest with you guys….I feel disappointed about the match. I mean being so close, yet still losing, it's even worse than being completely outmatched because you don't expect to win to begin with.

"But Jaune, being so close is exactly the proof that you're improving."

"I know Pyrrha, I really do. It's just…..I still can't help but to feel kind of disappointed."

"Well then, use that as a driving force to get even better than you are now."

"And I will, so you don't have to worry. I mean come on guys, with a team and even more importantly, friends like you, I'll be fine in to time. And anyways, being your leader means that I have to stay strong, even after a defeat right? So trust me…like I always trust in you. Okay?"

With that being said, tension was really leaving the room as their leader seemed to be fine, or will be with enough given time. In silent agreement, they decided that they should just give him some peace and quiet.

After, everyone retrieved in their own corners, well everyone except for Pyrrha, who was still sitting on Jaunes bed.

Seeing that he had his peace at hands, Jaune lied down on his bed and took out the scroll, searching for something interesting to read or watch. Though he soon felt light pokes at his side. Turning his look to the "attacker" he saw Pyrrha smiling a bit timidly. Quickly getting what she wanted to, Jaune shifted closer to the wall, creating enough space for his partner to lie beside him, which she gladly did, resting her head into crook of Jaunes neck. Wrapping his arm around Pyrrhas own neck, Jaune scrolled down through news, ads, gossips and what not to find something interesting.

(You two….really…..just be a couple already) It was one of the rare instances were Ren had to wonder twice per day, as to how they weren't yet.

Scrolling through dozens of uninteresting stuff, Jaune finally saw something that piqued his interest.

An article about boxing match.

Pressing on a glowing box, it revealed more information and even had a video of the fight. Looking through dozens of words, Jaune realized that he couldn't recognize neither of the fighters, which could only mean that they were very green in a boxing world for now. Also, it seemed that the fight was very competitive, though one of the guys managed to TKO the other one in the last round.

"Hey, this should be interesting." Jaune quietly mumbled, pressing the play button.

"You like boxing?" He heard his partners voice.

"O-oh yea, you could say that."

Pyrrhas eyes went slightly wider, being amazed by the revelation, but then again, Jaune has always been full of surprises.

"Oh come on man, you have longer reach, just use your jab more." Jaune commented throughout the whole match. "No! Don't go into an in fight! You're at disadvantage there!" Blonde face palmed, being frustrated that the guy made such a mistake. Pyrrha wanted to say something too, but was kept mesmerized at how excited and drawn in her knight was about the fight. Constantly commenting, pointing out each fighters strengths, weaknesses, what they should, shouldn't do. And it was quite amusing to see him wave his head from side to side, feet moving, making some air punches. It was like Jaune was fighting just as much as they did.

"Just use your guard for now, try to survive the round. No! Don't punch, you still haven't recovered!" Blonde winced as the guy didn't listen to his advice and received a powerful right to the nose which only started the onslaught, and sure enough, referee stepped in and stopped the fight.

"That really was an awesome match."

Jaune exclaimed, feeling satisfied, but also pumped up seeing such an intense fight.

"They lack some fundamentals, but with a right mind set and training, they can become big stars."

His lips tucked into smile, eyes lingering with great intensity and some unrecognizable hope, Pyrrha got really curious as to what kind of connection did Jaune share with this ancient sport.

"Jaune, it really seems like you have stronger bond with boxing than a regular viewer would have. Have you perhaps….boxed yourself at some point?"

Even Nora and Ren had their attention to the conversation.

Partially looking away, young man didn't answer right away. His eyes shifted from side to side in nervous fashion.

"I…well…..yea, kind of."

Jaune faced Pyrrha, trying to look as casual as he could.

"What do you mean by kind of?" Pyrrha knew her knight was bothered by something, but decided to question him later.

"Well I have some amateur background, but never went to be a professional."

"Did you not want to?"

"I…no" he shook his head "Not like that. It's a long story and I don't feel like telling it right now.

"So you wanted to become a professional boxer but for some reason, didn't?" Pyrrha tried to sum it up in a nutshell.

"I….well yea." Blonde admitted.

Being a boxer sounds awesome! You could brake lots of…." Nora stopped, not knowing how to continue. She looked at Ren.

"What do they usually break?"

"Noses, jaws, cheek bones, face in general."

"You could brake lots of faces!"

Nora hopped on her toes, firing off a few shots, fists only. Needed to mention that she fired only her fists.

It's Nora…..

Have to be specific.

"Yea, being a boxer could be quite cool." Jaune nodded in agreement, his tone sullen, and his eyes still lingering with some deep hope.

"Let's go!" Pyrrha just suddenly said, standing upright, offering Jaune a hand.

"Where to?" Blonde cocked his eyebrow in confusion.

"To the rooftop." Pyrrha exclaimed, grabbing Jaunes hand and dragging him out of the room.

"B-but why?

Pyrrha temporarily stopped. Facing her knight she smiled "To have a boxing match." And she continued to drag him further. Still heavily confused, Jaune decided to just tag along for now. Though he would be lying if he would say that having a boxing match didn't evoke an interest as to what exactly she meant by that. And soon he would find his answer.

Doors opened up and Pyrrha and Jaune went right through them, reaching their final destination, rooftop. A place where they shared their most precious moments of life, and today, they would experience a new one, well kind of…Jaune at least would, a precious moment that is…Pyrrha would…eh, you'll see.

"Sooo….." Jaune scratched the back of the head "What did you mean by a 'boxing match'?"

"Exactly that." Pyrrha turned around. "We will have a boxing match."

"So….you…and me….a boxing match?"

"Is it really that hard to believe?" Pyrrha questioned the guy, wondering why he acted so surprised. After all, they have sparred plenty of times before, with weapons obviously, but it didn't change the fact that it was still sparing, and a fighting match in a sense.

"Not really…..but why?" That was the question Jaune wanted to find answer to.

"Because you want to," Pyrrha said straight away.

"B-because I want to?"

"Yes." She made it clear second time too.

Jaune shook his head, but not to disagree, more like to shake off old, bottled up feelings he held inside.

"No….I-I mean…boxing and all that stuff….it's in the past. I don't really feel anything f-"

"Jaune." Pyrrha interrupted. "That look you had while watching a fight, it couldn't lie you know. It made it clear that your passion and bond for the sport is still there, inside of you. So you don't have to lie and say that you don't feel anything towards it anymore, at least not to me."

"I…" Blonde struggled with himself. Could he…really accept this? Was it a right thing to do? Or did it even really matter if it was right or not. But he tried so hard to forget about it…and now, just suddenly….Jaune just didn't know what to do.

"Are you ready?" Pyrrha asked, stretching her muscles to warm up.

"Pyrrha…I mean, I really appreciate your idea, but…we shouldn't do this." (It's for the best….I think.)

"Why?"

"W-why?"

"Yea, tell me why we should not?" Pyrrha almost sounded angry, but maybe she was.

"Well…" Jaune tried to think of some solid reasons "In boxing, there are weight classes, I am quite heavier than you so you probably wouldn't be in my class. Also, male boxers don't fight female ones because….you know…."

"Jaune, not to brag or anything, but how many times have I defeated you so far?"

"I stopped counting after 75."

Pyrrha smiled.

"Oh….yea, you actually have a point there, haha."

"Listen, I know there is some deep, maybe even heartbreaking story behind why you stopped boxing, but lets be honest, you still have that fire and passion inside of you. So please Jaune, I'm not asking much, but to only wanting you to allow that burning fire inside of you to take control over you for a little moment. You have always been a person who should act with his heart more anyways, so please….do this for me, but much more importantly, for yourself."

Jaune closed his eyes and kept silent for a few moments. (Act more with my heart she says. Well if I would do that then…) After a few more internal fights and a bit of a thinking, blondes eyes opened.

"Light or heavy?" He asked.

"Hmm?"

"I mean contact, light or heavy?" He repeated, his lips not able to restrict themselves from a little smirk.

"Heavy." She said, feeling better herself about the fact that Jaune had finally agreed, and had a little, genuine smile across his face.

"Alright, heavy it is." Blonde nodded, doing a quick, little warm up himself.

"You ready?" His partner asked.

"Yep."

"Then let's get ready for the rumble!" Pyrrha exclaimed as she slowly advanced forward. With light, short steps, girl moved closer and closer to her opponent, who at the time didn't even bother to get his guard up. (Isn't he going to put a guard or something?) Pyrrha wondered as Jaune still did nothing, while she confidently moved forward.

But then the distance did get close enough, Jaune finally did it. Moving his right foot back, knees buckled a bit, he pressed his right arm against the chin, but the left one was stretched out forward.

This was it, his boxing stance.

Just seeing that alone, made Pyrrha stop in her tracks. If she remembered right, then Jaunes stance, first couple of times, looked clumsy and unsteady when they first started their late night sparings. This was the first time seeing his boxing stance, yet it already looked so powerful and intimidating.

No longer did Pyrrha want to march forward recklessly. Whatever it was, his aura, his guard, his glare, it all radiated off danger. Changing her plan a bit, Amazon decided to just make circles around her opponent. With a decent enough footwork, she made perfect circles around the knight, but still kept out of his punching distance. All the time, Jaune didn't move much, only kept turning around so that he would not lose the sight of his partner.

(It doesn't look like he will attack first.) Pyrrha speculated (I didn't want to be the first one to throw a blow, but it seems that I have to.) If he won't punch, then she will. With that, Pyrrha made a quick step forward and was ready to-

Her body retreated instantly, red, burning mark on her right cheek.

(Wh-what was that?) One moment she was ready to attack, but in the next one, she for her dear life tried to dodge Jaunes jab. But…was that even a punch?

"Tch, my accuracy is really terrible." Jaune figured, after all, he hasn't boxed in quite a while.

Terrible? He thought it was terrible? Pyrrha did her absolutely best to dodge that jab, and it was a miracle she did. The sensation of it passing just next to her face still shaking her boots.

Amazon touched the red spot on her cheek and winced instantly. Whatever it was, passing by her head, it in no way felt like a punch. It was more like a bullet. A bullet which felt like it could have taken her head off.

(O-okay, if that had connected, it would have been really bad.) She knew that much, but oh well…..her fate wasn't on her side to night as blonde was ready to go offensive himself.

(There is no way I can dodge them! Just have to use my guard for now.) And so she did, though that idea soon was found to be quite useless. First jab sunk into her forearm, and her face already cringed in great pain. And there were plenty to come. With a few more guarded, her arms already started to feel numb, and it wasn't like she didn't have any other impact because her head always snapped back a bit with each shot.

(I..can't…take this anymore.) With each strike, her bones just kept shattering more and more. If she will keep this up, there will be nothing to punch back with. But how could she strike back? She barely saw Jaunes jabs which were so lighting fast and hard that her risking strike back, could end very badly for her. But she didn't have any other choice. Fortunately for her at least, Jaune was head hunting at the moment, and he didn't use anything besides his left. If only, if only she could slip by one of his strikes, she could counterattack him.

It was Pyrrhas only option.

(Just…gawk…wait..agrhh..need a right moment) Focusing as much as she could, she endured a few more lefts until….(Now!) Pyrrha gasped as her figure was ready to slip by Jaunes another incoming jab.

Well…it was only a feint.

A mixture of inside juices, spit and blood rushed through Pyrrhas lips, as she was LITERALLY lifted off the ground as Jaune finally caught her flush, with a body shot, right into solar plexus area. Knocking all the wind out of her, his punch drilled so deep in, that it was expected to go right through poor girls frame.

Everything went into haze for Pyrrha, the only thing she could feel right now was unbearable pain in her midsection.

Unfortunately for her, Jaune had a little follow up too as he was caught up in a moment, aaand by a little follow up, it was meant a perfect, full body, text book left hook.

Well at least she didn't feel pain anymore…..I guess?

Pyrrhas head flew sideways. She only felt Jaunes hard knuckles against her jaw for a very little moment, after that, everything went white. No more pain, or sound, or everything else, a bliss. Her knees completely gave out, and she was falling face first to the canvas.

And her last remaining thought, before she would completely lose her consciousness was a strange one.

(I wonder….what boxing folks would say about me in a moment like this one? Oh yea..that's right…they would say-

Knocked the fuck out.

 **Authors note: Okay, first thing to say is that this turned out way longer than I expected. Like damn…5 and a half thousand words! That's crazy! Anyways, next chapters won't be that long,** **that's for sure**. **Also, if you have read my other writing then you probably know that I very rarely include any comedy in. Well, as for this one, I tried to include some in the first half of the chapter. So I would like to know if it actually made….at least smile some of you? Or was it so cringe worthy bad that you had to punch yourself in a face to regain back some of your sanity? Also, those of you who will leave comments, as if there will be any, please let me know if you would like to see some more of this story. Or you can just leave some useful criticism, tips, cons, pros, whatever you feel like really. I will appreciate every single comment of yours. Okay, I guess that's all for now.**

 **Have a nice one!**

 **Yours:**

 **Sandiiitos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors notes: Oh boy…with what to even start really. Well, I guess I could start with an apology- Sorry that I took so much time to write the next chapter. Like damn, it's been couple of months hasn't it? I know, way too long. I will try to correct that. From the other side though, I want to thank everyone for the great feedback they have given to me, I mean I didn't expect to get so many favs, reviews and followers just after one chapter. And while I don't know if my success will grow after that, as long as there really are people who look forward to see more from this story, then I should try to deliver. So really, thanks for that. Also, in one of the reviews, someone pointed out that maybe I should replace all the brackets (this is where I write characters thoughts in) with italics, because it can be a little bit jarring, so I would like to know if there are other people who feel the same. It's just in my style to use brackets ever since I started to write, but if there will be more people who think that I should change that, then I will really consider the idea. With that being said, I also should mention that this chapter will have M rating so thread carefully. I mean there will be nothing crazy or something, but it will include an adult theme so just thought I should warn you anyway. And, I think it's about time for me to shut the fuck up and just let you read the chapter.**

 **Yea, I think that will do.**

 **I love you**

With much too effort needed, Pyrrha hazely opened her eyelids. To her surprise though, the sight in front of her was different from the rooftops scenery, but not any less familiar. Team JNPR dormitory room. Her eyes could soon register that these four corners were filled with nothing but glistering darkness. So she was unconscious for not too long.

Unconscious…

''Right!'' Pyrrha snapped, finally remembering why she was out cold in a first place.

It was Jaune….

As crazy as it sounded, he was the reason why she was knocked out and separated from this world for a couple of hours.

''Who would have thought that he was so powerful." She mumbled to herself as the realization that her clumsy knight was quite a fighter hit her harder than anything ever had…quite literally.

But before she could wonder about that some more, she heard a soft creak coming from behind.

Doors slowly, almost hesitantly were opening up. Through the little gap, she saw blonde, almost shining strands of hair hanging in midair as the figure still wasn't sure whenever to go in or not.

Though after mastering enough courage, it peeped in deeper and Pyrrha saw two deep, blue orbs looking at her intently. Of course, she knew who it was, but decided to be patient and let her knight step into room on his own terms.

At least it didn't take too much time because as soon as Blonde could make out in the dark mist that his partner was sitting upright, his body almost instantly teleported in front of Pyrrha and without a single word, pulled her into deep hug.

Shocked at how fast it happened, Amazons frame was frozen for a couple of seconds. Though as soon as she realized that she was being bombarded with ''Sorries'' which were coming from Jaunes mouth at insanely rapid speed, she knew she had to act and calm her knight down.

''Jaune, could you stop apologizing?'' Was her first attempt.

Not surprising, but it didn't work.

Usually, Pyrrha would be much more patient, but since this one wasn't the case, and she didn't feel like wasting any more time, redhead decided to just use more drastic measures.

Grabbing Jaune by his collar, she gave him a good head blow.

Needless to say, it worked like a charm as Jaune was now preoccupied with messaging his forehead and groaning painfully.

"Sorry Jaune, but I had to shut you up."

''You didn't have to hit me though.'' Jaune wined in between of painful grunts.

Pyrrhas eyebrows twitched "Just so you know, I tried to ask you first."

''I didn't hear you so you should have – oh, wait, that doesn't matter'' Jaunes entire figure snapped as he remembered what he wanted to say.

Adjusting his look to her he said ''Pyrrha, I just wanted to let you know that I am so sor…r…y?''

His mouth shut down as he was scared to bare bones from the furious gaze amazon was giving to him. Her look so sharp it could cut steel, dark shadows casting over her face which only strengthened the bright, dangerous colors her eyes were burning with.

''Jaune….the last thing I want you to do is to blame yourself for what happened earlier.''

''Y-yea b-but''

''Shut up!''

''O-okay'' He squealed.

''Now listen and listen carefully because I won't repeat myself.'' Her tone was as threatening as her gaze.

Jaune could only shake his head as an understanding.

''Jaune, the thing is, what happened on the rooftop earlier and the reason I was put out cold, none of that is your fault."

Jaunes body twitched as he wanted to protest against that, but for his own healths good, restrained himself of doing so.

So Pyrrha continued.

''I was the one who asked to fight, I was the one who was confident in my abilities, **I** was the one who said that we should go all out and lastly…..I was the one who ended up not being good enough, and as a result, ended up like this-''

Pyrrha took Jaunes face in her hands ''So please Jaune, save me some headache and just accept this as **MY** fault. Because it is.''

Pyrrha noticed a few rigid, strange body movements from her knight. Most likely because he wanted to protest against those claims, but decided that maybe this time he could really accept it as someone else's fault and not his.

With a heavy sight, Jaune shook his head in agreement before he would pull her back into hug.

''Okay, I won't blame myself for this anymore, at least for the most part.'' He said the last part in light, fun way.

Pyrrha smiled ''Good enough for me.'' She felt relieved and pressed her body just a little bit closer to his.

And thus, short silence found its way in.

As long as it lasted, they both kept stealing each other's warmth. On Pyrrhas part, it really didn't seem necessary to say anything. Being embraced by Jaune was good enough for her. Although, something somehow felt strange. What exactly? Pyrrha by her life couldn't tell.

It just..did.

But she brushed it aside as it didn't feel as important as enjoying the moment she had.

As for Jaune, he wasn't 100 percent into it. Not that he didn't want to be, but it seemed that he had something to tell. Something important. It took him some time, but with enough stolen glances of Pyrrhas beauty, he was able to open his mouth and produce sound.

''Pyrrha, I know this will be way over the top but seeing you so fragile and weak, laying down on the bed…..it reminded me something.''

''What?'' Pyrrha asked confused, locking her eyes into his.

''It reminded me that there is something I have to tell you, so please, listen to me.''

''O-okay.'' Was all Pyrrha could muster as Jaunes sweet tone, look in his eyes and jut his overall aura, it all indicated that her knight was about to confess his feelings.

Covering Pyrrhas pink tinted cheeks with his fingers, Jaune ever so slowly formed a sentence which Pyrrha hoped to hear for far too long.

''Pyrrha…I love you.'' Jaune finally said it.

For a few seconds, amazon's heart almost stopped beating. Like a complete fool, all she could do was sit there and stare at her knight in utter disbelief.

But boy oh boy, little did she know that this was only beginning to something far more intimate….and pleasing.

In a gentle motion, Jaune moved his body closer to Pyrrha who still didn't even have enough time to recover from confession.

Before she even knew it, her lips were already moving together with Jaunes. In a lustful, pleasant dance, they tasted each other's insides, trading hot saliva with their tongues.

By the time Pyrrha realized in what kind of situation she was in, it was already too late to resist as she gave in to the pleasure of Jaunes lips brushing against hers, his tongue boldly exploring every corner of her mouth.

And as they kept trading hot fluids with each other, Jaunes boldness moved off the charts as Pyrrha felt how Jaunes hand slid all across her naked thigh which led her to realize that she, strangely enough, wasn't wearing anything but white, plain shirt and a pack of underwear.

While still freely sliding, Jaunes hands moved to her well trained midsection. Making a few soft strokes here and there, he soon moved to one of the better parts of women's body.

Pyrrhas eyes went slightly wider when she felt how her knight's palm gently squeezed her breast.

(Should I say something?) Ran through her head once.

While in her mind it certainly felt like she should, her body didn't approve as it felt just way too good to be touched like that by her knight.

While still playing with her breast, Jaunes patience ran really low because the clothes which separated him from her naked skin pissed him off to no end to it.

There was no room for them.

Before she knew it, Jaunes fingers moved to the buttons of her shirt. One by one, he opened them carefully. When it was done, he opened it up to reveal more of his redhead's goddess like figure. Moving back a bit, Jaune admired the beauty in front of him. Even if she had a few manish features visible from all the training she did, instead of downgrading, it only added more charm to Pyrrhas beautiful figure.

So strong, yet so beautiful.

Perfection…

The only way Jaune could get more out of it, was to remove the last pieces of clothing she had.

And so he did as his hands reached behind Pyrrhas back and were ready to remove her bra.

Feeling like this is the last chance to say something, Pyrrha used it ''Jaune, maybe we are going too-''

Her sentence was cut off short as Jaune pressed his lips against hers. He kissed her just enough to make her a little bit breathless and then backed off a bit.

''Pyrrha, let me just do what we both have wanted for so long.'' He said, each word filled with lust and desire.

''I…'' was all Pyrrha could mutter before her bra was taken off.

The tone of her face matching her hair, all amazon could do was keep blushing like crazy and hope that Jaune liked what was before his eyes.

What a silly thought that was, of course he did.

Not only that but it made the urge to see her in the whole beauty stronger than ever. With a light push, Jaune forced his partner to lean on her back, his eyes taking a few more images of Pyrrhas gorgeous shapes before he would start to lustfully press his lips against her hot skin.

Starting from the top of her breasts, Jaunes lips gradually, ever so slowly moved lower and lower. With every single kiss, Pyrrhas back made small arcs, her lips softly pleaded for more. The lower blonde got, the louder her lewd sounds echoed.

Nothing in this pattern changed until Jaunes lower lip brushed against the top of her lower piece. Wrapping his thumbs around the cloth, he slowly slid her last remaining fabric away from her skin.

Or at least so it was intended to be, but the urge to taste the flavor of her innocence was so great that as soon as the fabric touched her knees, Jaune launched himself forward pressing his mouth against her sweet spot, his tongue immediately exploring the middle ground of her lower lips, his hot saliva colliding with her dirty flowing juices.

Pyrrha on the other hand, almost broke her back as the arc she made was huge. Her mouth struggling to suck air back into lungs as it was too occupied with making loud, uncontrollable moans of pleasure.

One after the other one.

But again…even amidst all of this, Pyrrha again felt like something was wrong or at least different in some kind of way. Yet just like before, she couldn't tell what and would have tried to figure it out, but the situations she was in made it next to impossible so she pushed those thoughts aside and was ready to be sent back into the depths of her fantasy.

Fantasy.

Fantasy….

Oh Pyrrha…..you poor thing.

Nora, Ren and Jaune (the real one) were all standing in a medical room besides the Pyrrha, who was still out cold resting in a bed.

As it turns out, outside of amazons wet dreams, what really happened is that after the knock out, Jaune quickly took Pyrrha to their dormitory room were with a help of a little discussion between his teammates, they all decided that it would be best to just take her to the medical facility and let the professionals take care of the rest.

And so, skipping some minor, unimportant details, let's just observe our heroes reaction to the whole situation.

''So, not only are you a beast in a fist fight, but you're also an expert in 'biology studies?''' Even Ren felt like teasing our blondy a bit.

''Ren please….let's just not-''

''Oh Jaune! Don't stop!''

Pyrrha moaned in her sleep, her body shifting from side to side.

"Pyrrha…" Jaune said in low tone, his head crooked into his shoulders, face red from embarrassment.

''I never knew our gladiator was this funny in her sleep.'' Nora giggled, being amused by her teammate's odd, funny behavior.

She was the only one who didn't know what kind of wild dreams their amazon was having. Even our usually naively minded Jauney boy knew perfectly well that Pyrrha wasn't acting ''funny''.

She was acting more like-

''OH JAUNE, RIGHT THERE, YES!"

this…..

Well, you get the idea.

With every single passing second, Pyrrhas moans became louder and louder, and her face really started to resemble more like that of a mating chimpanzee, her heavy breaths almost visible from how h-

"OH JAUNE, YES!"

Shut up Pyrrha! Anyways, as I was saying her breaths were so-

"Jaune, please take me! OH YES!"

Oh for fuck sake! You know what?! Screw this, let's just move on.

Anyways, after dozens of moans and screams, situation was really getting out of hand. Even though they were in separate room, thank dust for that, Pyrrhas mating calls would soon reach outer ears if nothing would be done, and that is if some haven't already.

''Guys, I think we should do something about this." Jaune was the first one to address the issue.

"Why?" Asked Nora in between her giggles.

"Do you want to?" Asked Ren, his voice not able to hide the mischievous undertone.

"W-what do you mean, if I want to?'' Asked Jaune, ignoring Ren's question.

"Oh nothing much but do you really wish to end her little fantasy?''

"O-of course I….want." Jaune said not so reassuringly.

"Are you sure?" Ren pressed on "I mean if you listen to her, it looks like you're really pounding it…..pounding it…..pounding it…..poun-"

"Please Ren, just….just don't."

Knight pleaded as it already was too much for him.

"Sorry." Ren chuckled, having enough fun for now.

"Ren, could you please…" Jaune turned to his friend, his face telling him more than a thousand words could.

Ren of course, understood the desperation his friend was in and knew perfectly well what he asked him to do. Nodding once, his figure retreated to the entrance.

"Nora, we have to go," He said.

"But why? It's way too fun to look at Pyrrha."

Stopping near the exit, Ren's voice got all serious.

"Nora…..I'll make some pancakes."

…

…

…

…

If you didn't guess already, they weren't there anymore.

"Thanks Ren." Jaune quietly mumbled, clearly appreciating his sacrifice.

Now he just had to deal Pyrrhas constant moans, though he had to act fast.

''I guess I'll just have to wake her up." Knight came to a conclusion.

Though to be honest, as much as he didn't want to admit, he was quite intrigued in knowing more about what exactly was Pyrrha experiencing in her wildest fantasy. But since Pyrrhas own pride was on the line, he just had to grit his teeth, push those regrets aside and wake up his sleeping beauty.

Shaking her slightly by her shoulder was his first attempt. That only earned him a few more mating calls. Obviously, he tried it again. But the same, his only result was making amazon spell his name in lewdest ways possible.

"Come on Pyrrha, wake up already." Young man tried his best to achieve his goal.

Little by little, but Pyrrhas face did start to resemble less and less of a mating chimpanzee, and more like someone who was being disturbed in her sleep.

"Pyrrha…Pyrrha…..Pyrrha." Jaune shook her slightly stronger, his voice a little bit louder.

It seemed that his relentlessness would soon pay off as the amazon seemed to be really close to the breaking point.

"Pyrrha…Pyrrha…..Pyrrha…..Pyrrha….Py-"

"Mhmm piss off!" Pyrrha finally darted her upper body upwards, her fist slamming against poor Blondes nose, sending him to the ground.

Her eyes partially closed, amazon couldn't really grasp her circumstances.

"W-where am I?" She asked groggily, her voice barely hearable.

"In a medical room." She heard from somewhere besides her bed.

Tilting her head to the left side, she saw Jaune laying on the floor, covering his face with a hand.

"Emm….sup?" He said awkwardly, waving at her.

"Jaune…" Pyrrha sounded emotionless, still trying to grasp her situation.

(I'm in the bed….I see Jaune….something medical….wait….wait….WHAT?!)

Pyrrha snapped, her mind slowly processing her current situation.

"Jaune! You said I was in, ouch-" Pyrrha winced, feeling sharp pain on the side of her jaw.

"Just calm down for now." Knight advised, forcing her to lay on the back.

For now doing as he said, Pyrrha laid motionless, trying to remember everything.

(He said I was in a medical room, but why?)

It took her a few passing headaches, but she soon did dig out the reason why she was here in a bed.

(Wait, I remember now, I had a boxing match with Jaune and….) Her thinking stopped for a moment as she came to a sudden realization of what happened at the very end of a fight. Or at least bits and pieces of it.

(I….yea…I was knocked out.)

Talk about surprises.

First time losing and her opponent was no other than her knight himself.

Pyrrha even had to giggle a little bit about the fact.

Okay, at least she now knew the reason she was out cold but still, there was something that kept bothering her, like something was different than she remembered it to be. Still not able to put her finger on it, she glanced at her knight who was still sitting on a floor motionless. Squinting her eyes slightly, she kept gazing at her, soon to be lover, doing her damnest to figure out what was different.

First few moments passed calmly, but then, out of nowhere, lewd images started to fill her head.

(W-what is this?)

Pyrrha was surprised at first, but as soon as the lewd images slowly formed into blown out scenes, it slowly clicked to her what was wrong.

(So wait…..it was all just a dream?)

So the confession, his lustful look, his burning desire, the soft strokes he made, the flavor of his lips and just about everything and anything, it was all nothing but mere illusion created by her mind, self reflecting mirror displaying her unspoken desires for the young man.

Great….just…great.

Though honestly, she shouldn't have been this surprised about the revelation.

It was Jaune after all.

But even so, it still didn't change the fact that she felt huge disappointment, and the same amount of frustration just to make it even worse.

Now please, don't take this the wrong way. There is a fine difference between being just that, horny, and having burning desire and compassion towards someone. Pyrrha was obviously fit in the latter. Yes, she was young, lustful woman but that only meant that when she did happen to find the right guy, Jaune in this case, all she wanted was to commit herself fully, and craved to experience everything there was to be experienced.

But oh well, since this is the Jaune we're talking about, a wish like that was next to impossible, at least any time soon so instead, Pyrrha let out a heavy sight, covering her forehead with the back of her hand which casted dark shadows over her face.

"Are you okay?" Jaune finally spoke, sensing his partner's dreadful mood.

Being quite at first, she did mmm at him.

Not really saying anything, Jaune stood up and took his seat.

"How long?" He managed to hear her say.

"Couple of hours."

"Got here?"

"I carried you here."

"How is it?"

"With how strong you are, a piece of cake."

"Get out?"

"Even today."

Now knowing everything she wanted to, her hand slipped on Jaunes, crossing fingers with his.

"Not your fault." She said after squeezing his hand gently.

"Could we just agree that we're both at fault?" He suggested.

"Okay." Pyrrha nodded, her lips finally decorated with a little smile, even if it was just briefly.

After that, their conversation died down and silence filled the space between them.

Pyrrha didn't mind that as it felt comfortable for her, but the same couldn't be said about her knight as he nervously shifted in his seat, eyes blinking rapidly.

Lifting her hand, amazon tilted Jaunes face so he would look at her. Her eyes showing concern, Jaune knew that he looked as nervous as he felt, but it couldn't be helped as he tried to muster enough courage to confess something.

"Jaune, just say it." Pyrrhas tone was regaining its strength.

Still hesitating at first, he took a few deep breaths in order to slowly form his words.

"Pyrrha, I know this will be way over the top but seeing you so fragile and weak, laying on the bed…it reminded me something."

One, two, three, dozens of them, Pyrrhas heart skipped more beats than she dared to count.

Déjà vu.

But this time it wasn't a dream. Or at least Pyrrha hoped it wasn't.

Stuttering, she managed to mumble out "W-what?"

"It reminded me that there is something I have to tell you, so please, listen to me."

"O-o-okay." She said, or at least thought she did because she wasn't sure as her mind was far from clear, only her own heartbeats and heat in the cheeks reminded her that she was still conscious.

Covering Pyrrhas pink tinted cheeks with his fingers, Jaune ever so slowly formed a sentence which Pyrrha hoped to hear for far too long.

"Pyrrha….I am going to visit my old place, would you come with me?"

"…..Eh?..."

 **Authors note: So, that's the end of that. Now before some of you start to complain, guys, I know myself that this wasn't exactly the most story driven chapter and it very well could disappoint some of you, and in defense….all I can really say is that I just had this idea and went along with it. Maybe I should have done this differently but…oh well, I don't really regret writing this chap and hope that you at least found some enjoyment in it. As for the next chapter, now that one will be a lot more story driven and will have some really nice, interesting revelations so I hope you will look forward to that.**

 **Also….ya know….would be awesome to see some comments regarding this chapter. Would really appreciate it. But that's up to you, so I can only hope.**

 **Anyways, this is it for now so until next time.**

 **Have a nice one!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Sup guys! It's been quite some time since I updated hasn't it…..again. More than a month huh? Well, at least not 3 months like before so hey, that's an improvement right?**

 **Okay, jokes aside, sorry everyone for the slow update again. Now I could make lots of excuses and what not about that and why next chapters go so slow but a lot more than that, I want you to know that the reasons why chapters aren't coming as fast as one would desire, aren't because I don't enjoy to write this fic anymore. And in no way in hell will I drop this writing unfinished. Honestly, I have had quite a blast writing this story so far and I don't think it will change any time soon.**

 **And I truly want you to know that.**

 **Why? Well…..I just, I dunno, I just want you to know that I truly wasn't expecting so much love for the story, so many followers, favs, reading reviews all that really cracks a smile on my face.**

 **And so, I just wanted to let you know that this story will advance, albeit slowly, but it will.**

 **Also, besides that I wanted to say that this chapter will be traveling into..well dangerous grounds maybe I should say. Now, please don't have the wrong idea. It's not like I will do something super drastic or something, sort of anyway, but I will change a few story elements from the original story into the ones which will fit in nicely with my own.**

 **That's what I mean by dangerous grounds. And that might really pull off some of you. I mean the idea of Jaune being a boxer already is quite a dangerous path to take as a writer, but for this one, and I should say the upcoming chapter as well, I will do a few….interesting tweaks with certain story elements and that, if not done right, can completely mess up the story.**

 **Anyways, again, I am rumbling about all this stuff when in fact, I should just shut the fuck up, let you read the chapter, and then hear your thoughts about it.**

 **Yea, that sounds about right.**

 **Behind Arc's name**

''...Eh?...'' Was all Pyrrha could say at this point as the words she heard from Jaune there definetely not the ones she hoped to hear. Her expression being a textbook example of ''Wot'' face, Amazon hoped that she simply misheard her knight.

Sadly though, no luck there as Jaune did repeat himself but that only confirmed that her hearing, unfortunately, wasn't at fault. It really was nothing but simple invitation to his 'old place'.

''So...will you go with me?'' Jaune patiently waited for her to answer.

Sigh….

(It's Jaune alright.)

Pyrrha said to herself, not knowing whenever to cry or laugh about the antics of her leader. For this occasion though, she decided to use the middle ground. Putting up a half assed smile, she adjusted her look to the blonde ''Jaune, you don't have to get so flustered over a simple invitation.'' She said, and just like many times before, placed her hand over Jaunes.

''I know it's just-'' Blonde was almost embarresed to admit ''You see...well I have never really invited anyone to my house before so it's my first time.''

''O-oh.'' Now that, Pyrrha had to admit, she wasn't expacting to hear that. But that quickly rose a question in her mind.

''But why?'' It didn't take long of her to ask.

She noticed how Jaunes mouth opened as he wanted to say something right away, but then shut it down as if deciding how to word his sentence correctly. But the more he thought about it, the lower his look went, all the more did his eyes flicker with pain, and all the more did it seem like he didn't want to say anything at all.

Whatever the reason was, it was serious and beyond personal to him.

Feeling guilty she even asked, Pyrrha tried to drop the matter.

''Forget it Jaune, I don't need to-''

''It's alright.'' Blonde interrupted her, his face already looking a lot calmer, ''If it's you-'' he placed his own hand over hers ''It's alright.''

His face now decorated with a smile which showed his unquestionable trust for her.

Now feeling flustered herself, Amazon settled with a simple ''Okay.''

''To say in short, I don't...well...I don't get along with some of my relatives, especially...especially my mother so you know,it would be quite awkward to invite friends to my place."

Jaune finished it with a forced laugh.

Honestly...

If not for the fact that her hands were interwined with Jaunes, Pyrrha would have slapped herself pretty damn good but since it was the case, all she could do was mentally bitchslap herself.

(Seriously, don't jump on your guns so fast.) Pyrrha had to remind herself.

No wonder it took so much out of Jaune to ask her out.

It wasn't just a simple invitation. It was like Jaune gave her a chance to explore unknown territories of his personal life, which he did not want to share with just about anyone.

Only very few were allowed to go in there, or maybe not even that much. Just maybe, it was only Pyrrha who could.

"But are you sure you want me go with you?"

Amazon needed to make sure that her knight was absolutely sure of his decision.

"Of course it is." He said like it was no big deal at all.

Hearing that, Pyrrha felt how her mouth corners went slightly upwards as the faith her partner held to her, was rear to find.

"Then it's settled, we will visit this old place of yours." She said while still keeping her smile.

"Heh," Jaune cracked a smile of his own, "I should have known from the beginning that I could count on you."

"Of course you can. That's why I am the best." Pyrrha giggled slightly.

For some reason, Blondes eyes went a little bit lower hearing that.

Pyrrha noticed that and couldn't understand what was wrong. It wasn't like he looked sad, more like bothered about something.

"Is something wrong?" Amazon leaned slightly closer to her partner.

Knight looked at her, then lowered his eyes again.

(I know you would want a bit more but…)

Blonde raised his look again "Pyrrha, I know this won't be much but…"

And before going in, Jaune moistered his lips so they would be just that little bit more tender, and then just went for it.

From Pyrrhas perspective, it all happened in just about few frames. First one there Jaune was sitting motionless, second one when he suddenly looked up and said something and then, the third one where all of a sudden he was so close that Redhead could even smell his scent.

At first, Pyrrha was almost sure that Jaune wanted to whisper her something as the position was right, but something warm being pressed against her skin told her otherwise.

Only when Jaune backed off a bit did Amazon realize that yes, oh by the dust YES, her knight actually gave her a kiss. Maybe it was only on a cheek but still, there was no mistaking that Jaune actually kissed her.

For her surprise though, before she could even properly react to it, much less comment on it, Jaunes figure was already half hidden behind the door frame.

"I'll go and call the doctor so he could check you out." Blonde spoke in a rather calm, but rushed manner. Then he was sort of ready to leave but after taking just one step, his muscles stiffened.

"Jaune…" He heard her soft voice.

Obviously, she would have at least a comment or two about the kiss, but he didn't want to discuss that. At least not right now. So before she would say anything further, Jaune had to be the first one to say something.

So many sentences ran through his head, so much did he want to say to her, want her to know, to realize, yet amidst all that, he settled with a single word. But in this case it meant so very much that it was almost overwhelming to say it.

"Thanks." He said with the most genuine of smiles before closing the doors behind him.

"He just left." She stated the obvious.

Honestly, Pyrrha didn't know how to exactly feel about this. Obviously, she was happy that her knight finally gave her a kiss, but she really had to question his reasons for doing so. Maybe he only did that as a 'thanks' for her agreeing to go with him. After all, it was the last thing blonde said before leaving. But then again, it would be a bit overstretched for someone like Jaune to go such lengths so maybe, just maybe he moved his body not out of partnership or friendship, but something else.

If only it would be the case…

Yet as much as the redhead wanted to know the answer, she didn't and wouldn't unless Jaune would tell her and that sure as hell didn't seem like something she could depend on. But whatever the case was, the sensation of Jaunes tender lips being pressed against her skin felt beyond pleasant, and it was enough for some time being. So there was only one last regret lingering in her heart.

Her look frozen at the door, she pressed her legs against the chest and bent her head over the knees.

(You clumsy idiot, you didn't even let me to kiss you back.)

Yet instead of sulking over that, a light giggle escaped in the air as Pyrrha promised that one of those days Jaune wouldn't get away from her like that, and then she would pay him back ten fold.

In her own way of course.

 **Few hours later.**

As expected, Pyrrhas medical examination went well and she was free to go. After that, they went to their dormitory room where they changed their clothing into something a bit more casual.

While still being there, both Ren and Nora asked if they were going somewhere to which Jaune promised that he would explain everything later. Both teammates agreed on that and waived them off and wished luck on their journey.

After that, they went to Ozpins cabinet to inform the headmaster that they would leave the school grounds for a day or two if necessary.

"Could I at least be informed to where you'll be gone?" Ozpin asked.

"My hometown, 'Spirits of free' " Jaune answered.

"Paying a visit to home I see."

"Yea."

Of course, Ozpin wanted to know why so suddenly, and even more importantly why he needed Pyrrha to go along with him, but decided to leave those details as they were, unknown.

"Well then, Mr. Arc, Ms. Nikos, you are free to go. " He bowed ever so slightly.

"Thank you." They both said before leaving.

Now, with all of that done, all they had to do was one more thing.

Fly.

Son of a…

While perfectly fine with Pyrrha, Jaune wasn't too happy about the idea. Oh well, not like there was anything he could do about that. Just had to endure it.

Though to be honest, it wasn't that bad actually as seeing how pale Jaune looked, Pyrrha suggested that he should rest his head on her lap.

Which he gladly did of course.

So now, after going through all that trouble, both of them were already half way to the 'Spirits of free'. And that's about all Pyrrha knew so far about the place, just the name and that it was located in southern region of Vale.

Though Pyrrha now knew why Jaune talked so very little about his home. Being on bad terms with your parent is a heavy burden to bear, so amazon didn't blame her knight one bit that he gave her so very little information.

Besides, that didn't matter that much anyway as she would soon find out herself just what kind of place was Jaunes hometown, the place where he spend most of his childhood.

And with that mindset in tact and Jaune resting motionless on her lap, since amazon didn't have anything better to do, she went back to the little scene in the hospital room. And all the possible reasons behind it.

As far as asking Jaune goes, just as she anticipated, it was out of the option as her knight acted way too casual after their first little kiss and she knew that if being asked, blonde would simply dance around the subject or even worse, all it would do is create a really awkward tension between them.

Or maybe…..she really was overthinking that little scene to begin with and it was nothing more than a kind gesture from Jaunes side.

Though given his personality it seemed unlikely. A hug or a pat on the shoulders she could understand, but a kiss, even if it was just a peck on the cheek seemed a bit too much for him.

So that could mean…

Pyrrha ran her fingers through the blondes hair, her heartrate increased by a beat or two as in amazons mind, it really seemed that the most logical conclusion she could make, was also the most positive one.

But really, before anyone would want to comment on it, Pyrrha herself knew perfectly well that her thinking so much over a little, simple kiss on the cheek was quite immature, and it seemed like something that only a teenage girls who were helplessly in love with someone would do. But wasn't she close to that? And did it even matter?

Pyrrha loved Jaune wholeheartedly and didn't fight that fact one bit, nor she even tried to.

Anyways, this whole thing went on for so long that Pyrrha didn't even notice that they arrived at the final destination until a feminine voice on the speakers loudly and clearly stated "Welcome to your final destination 'Spirits of free'. We hope you enjoyed your flight and please, feel free to use our services again. Have a nice day!"

"Seems like we arrived." Jaune said, albeit a bit weakly as he still felt the effects of the flight.

"It seems so," Pyrrha said.

"Then let's move on."

"Okay."

Helping Jaune to get up, they slowly advanced out of the ship and onto the sweet ground.

It only took Jaune a few glances that yes, this indeed was his hometown. And he already could see plenty of memories surfacing right before his eyes. Some pleasant, some not.

"Yep, this is my home," He exclaimed.

Pyrrha looked at the general direction Jaune was looking and…..wow…..just…wow. Now, Amazon knew that Arcs household was quite wealthy but certainly not to this magnitude.

Solid mansions no less, their size so great that redhead had to twist her neck just to take in all the buildings standing before her eyes. Each bigger than the last one, they all were painted in bright, vivid colors. Their outer appearance masterfully crafted in unique, beautiful ways. Their windows perfectly displaying the insides, which seemed to be just as beautiful as the outer appearance, if not even more. And albeit all the mansions were decorated differently, they perfectly mashed together.

"Your home is….quite big I see." Pyrrha didn't know what else to say.

"You think so?" Jaunes tone was truly questioning. "I mean it's not small but…."

"Jaune, maybe since you have lived there for most of your life, it doesn't seem special to you, but most people can't afford…..that." She simply pointed at the massive buildings.

Jaune followed her finger and soon realized what she was talking about. Though the moment he did he couldn't help but to giggle slightly.

"Pyrrha, you got it all wrong, that's not where I live. Those are my neighbors." Then he pointed at the house besides all of those huge constructions. "That is where I live."

Pyrrha looked at the direction Jaune was showing her to and…..

"Oh." Was Pyrrhas reaction.

In all honesty, if redhead had to describe the house itself, all she needed would be a single word.

Plain.

But not just any kind of plain, but the one which actually made the house stand out…somehow, anyhow.

In all seriousness though, it was a two story cottage based house with a wooden carcass, two white windows on each side, three if you count in the upper ones. The walls themselves were painted in brown. And if not careful, you could easily miss the main entrance as the doors were painted with the same color as the walls, just different tone. Rooftop colored in gray, and a chimney sticking out.

And that's it.

O-oh but it had a garden too. With apple trees and potato plants it seemed. Flowers too if you looked closely.

At least the house looked quite spacy and well kept as it had at most a few cracks here and there in the paint.

"So..what do you think?" Jaune asked.

Pyrrha took a few more glances before answering "It maybe doesn't stand out much, but I still think it looks quite nice." She said in all honesty.

Redhead was simply surprised at first because of her first, false impression that Jaune lived in those huge mansions, but besides that she honestly didn't think much of his home. It looked like it was well taken care of, had just enough space and the rest didn't matter that much. Besides, Pyrrha wasn't someone who would judge a person by the place they lived in to begin with.

"Then, shall we go in?"

"Sure." Pyrrha said, although she felt slight tension.

"Okay, though….you know…you can let me go." Jaune said as he was still leaning on Pyrrhas shoulders.

"Oh, okay." And so she let him go.

After that, amazon was ready to go but just after half a step stopped in her tracks as to her surprise, she felt how Jaune crossed his fingers with hers.

"Though for safety measures I suppose…." He gazed at her, looking for a hopeful answer.

"Sure." Pyrrha said before even thinking.

So finally, they were ready to visit Jaunes place.

For as long as the walk lasted, Pyrrha took that time to inspect their surroundings.

'Spirits of free'

Interesting name she had to admit. And more or less, it looked like the landscape lived up to that name as the grounds they were on, were somewhat isolated from outer world and its troubles. Sure, Pyrrha could see that kilometers 2 or 3 far away, there was a mass of rooftops indicating that there indeed was a city. But their exact location was surrounded with walls of trees which grew up to an honorable length, giving a place a sort of secured feel to it.

"Okay, we're here." Jaune exclaimed, getting back Pyrrhas attention as they were standing in front of the main entrance, his heartrate slightly increased.

Pyrrha too, felt a little bit nervous but was the first one to address that they should just go in as she knew that the more they would stand around, the harder it would be to take that final step.

"Okay," Jaune nodded, as shortly after his hand reached for the doorknob and with a slight click, they opened up.

To no surprise, the first part was a lengthy hallway/corridor. On each side of it, 2 or 3 doors stood out, each leading to its respective room. As far as its decorations go, it had a few weapon stands placed on it. Their resemblance to Jaunes combat arms unmistakable. Swords, war axes, maces. All fairly ordinary, but at the same time simple to use in combat. Seemed like that's what Arc weapons were going for, simple in design, but practical on the battlefield. But not only did the weapons made the hallway livelier, a few photos as well, though from this angle, Pyrrha couldn't make out what was on them.

(Family photos) Pyrrha though was most likely the answer.

"Anybody home?" Jaune raised his voice a little bit as they stepped in his property.

Only answer to that was a dead silence.

"Anybody?" Knight tried again.

Still, no answer.

"Maybe no one is home yet?" Pyrrha suggested.

"No, that's impossible." Jaune stated. There had to be someone.

"Hey! Someone is ho-"

"El Jauney…?" Suddenly, from their left, were a staircase was, an unfamiliar voice for Pyrrha, reached out.

Both turning their looks to where the voice was coming from, they saw an elder man, well in his sixties, maybe even seventies.

At first, Pyrrha couldn't make it out why the man's face looked strangely familiar as it was hidden under an honorable beard, plus the wrinkles.

But it didn't take long before amazon realized why the old man's features looked so similar to some ones. His eyes. Deep, blue like an ocean, there was no mistaking it. Those were the same eyes Jaune had. Maybe a little bit paler from the old age, but still, the same as her knights.

And then the rest looked a lot familiar too.

His build, quite heavy and even despite the age, still looked powerful and ready to fight. Hairstyle, almost identical to Jaunes, though not as thick. Face in general, was almost a mirror copy of blondes, but it had a few wrinkles covering it, cheeks were slightly tugged lower and he had a few battle scars covering his left side.

And of course, his gorgeous, blue eyes.

"Old pops….." Jaunes voice was almost a whisper, so soothing, so soft.

Just mere two words, yet they already displayed his great affection to the elder man.

"El Jauney…" Man's voice got softer too, and his pace increased rapidly. By the end of it, he was almost sprinting to his grandchild's side, his arms immediately wrapping around Jaunes shoulders, holding him preciously.

"El Jauney, it's really you!" Old man cried out.

"Old pops!" Jaune too, cried out in joy, his own arms wrapping around his grandfather's waist.

"Oh so long has my heart wished to see your face." Old Arc couldn't help but to feel sentimental.

"Yea, I missed you too, well…some of you anyway." Jaune unwillingly remembered a certain person's face.

"Still holding a grudge I see." Old pops backed off a bit, but still held his arms on his grandson's shoulders. "Not that I could blame you." Man felt sharp pain admitting that.

Jaunes answer was a solemn side look and intentionally or not, but he searched for Pyrrhas hand which when found, took in his own.

"But please, let's not dig up the bad." Old Arc suggested. Heavy talk wasn't, after all, the first thing he wanted to share with his long gone younger son. "That surely isn't the reason you came here for, correct?"

"No, it's not." Jaune looked back at his grandfather.

"But really El Jauney, what winds bring you here?"

"Well I…." Jaune stumbled, not knowing where to start exactly.

While his son was searching for the right words to say, Old pops finally paid some more attention to the partner Jaune broad along. Sure, he noticed her from the very beginning but was too mesmerized by the fact that his only grandson visited him to care enough about her, but now, really giving her an eye….and the way they were holding hands like that….

Man's features moved upwards. "Oh, oh, ho, ho, ho my boy, so the time has finally come." Old Arc moved closer to Pyrrha.

Jaune only raised an eyebrow.

"Young love," He bowed slightly, placing his hand over heart, "It truly was not intended of me to be so rude to you so please, accept my apologies." He offered her a handshake.

"Oh no, don't be." She brushed it off, gladly taking his hand.

(What a fine strength she has in her grip.) Old pops noted (Albeit she has no weapon by waist, her arms have probably been holding one for quite some time.)

"Young love, could you please me with your name?" He asked after breaking the handshake.

"Pyrrha Nikos," She answered politely.

"Pyrrha Nikos…."Old pops repeated after her, his gaze still strongly locked on her features. Although her clothing didn't reveal much of her skin, her broad shoulders alone were enough to strengthen the guess that she indeed, has been trained in combat and worth to mention, her beautiful, red hair. The color of compassion, strength, fierceness and so much more, but everything related to warriors path and great lovers too.

Great Arc couldn't help but to smile looking at his son's partner. So little he knew about her, yet already liked her so very much.

"As for my name, please, you can call me Adalard."

"Mr. Adalard," Pyrrha said.

"Oh no, not so formal."

"Sorry," she apologized.

"No need." He brushed it off.

Truly, with such a short time passing, she indeed left a spectacular first impression on the old man.

Whenever it was absolute truth or not, but she really seemed worthy of every man's affection. And to think that….

Old man's smile grew even wider.

"El Jauney," He turned to his grandchild "I know that you have had some unpleasant memories buried in your own homeland, but I wish, please, it would truly warm this old heart of mine if the ceremony would take place in our sacred lands but…..I will understand if you have already decided on different grounds to be."

"Ceremony?"

"Yes, and also, don't worry about money. We maybe aren't as wealthy as our ancestors used to be but surely, have more than enough to take care of both of your upcoming expenses."

Not only Jaune, but Pyrrha too didn't quite catch the old man's drift, although Jaune had a suspicion of what his grandfather was getting so excited about.

"Old pops, what kind of ceremony are you talking about?"

For a second, Great Arc looked surprised that his son would even ask.

"Your upcoming marriage of course." He said with conviction.

Being stunned, the pair couldn't even respond to that right away.

"But I have to say my boy, that's one fine woman you got under your wing. I am delighted to no end that you were able to win over such fine goddesses heart." He shook his head in sheer blissfulness.

"Old pops…." Jaune was almost physically hurt to crush his grandfather's hopes, seeing him so happy like that.

"I think you misunderstood, Pyrrha and I….we're not getting married." He felt his heart clenched saying that.

Oddly though, man's smile didn't disappear. Maybe slightly confused, he blinked twice and then laughed a bit.

"Old age sure has affected my hearing, what did you say my boy?"

Jaune felt even more hurt to repeat it again, "Pyrrha and I…..we're not getting married…..w-we aren't even like…together, much less getting married." Saying the last part was the greatest regret to him and Pyrrha's face told the same story as their looks crossed for a split second.

As for Old pops, now it was his turn to be completely left speechless. Mouth shut down, he didn't know what to say.

Sure, maybe he jumped on his sword too fast with the whole marriage but at least, seeing them together like that he was sure that his son has pledged his heart to the girl.

But winds seemed to turn the other way.

Or at least Jaunes words so implied.

"O-oh, so I was mistaken." Old pops didn't know what else to say.

"Yea…" Jaune confirmed.

After a short, silent moment, Great Arc raised his voice again, "But if so, then what's the true reason of your visit as I am sure that you have one."

"For now, can we just go inside?" Jaune asked as they were still standing in the corridor.

"More than welcome." Old pops said before leading the way to his room.

As they were still walking, Pyrrha leaned closer to her knight's ear, "Your grandfather seemed very pleased of the idea of me being your wife." She whispered, hardly even trying to hide the excitement of the said idea.

"Yea, seems like he likes you a lot."

"Then…I guess we already have his blessing in case we do get married." She laughed at the end, trying to make it seem like more of a joke.

Jaune wanted to say something to that, but left his mouth shut, leaving the conversation half finished.

Shortly after, doors clicked and all three of them were now standing in the older Arc's room.

While still fairly ordinary, it definitely had more life to its looks than house itself. Just like in the corridor, it had a few weapon stands attached to the walls. Again, greatly resembling Jaune's. It had a few family paintings as well on some of which, Pyrrha could make out that her knight was painted on them. Though at much younger age. She could even recognize Great Arc here and there but he too, was at least a decade younger. Following paintings trail, her eyes soon where attached to the fireplace, or more like the trophies fit on it. Diplomas, golden medals, even a few cups. All of them were sport related, she could tell.

(Maybe those are Jaune's.) Pyrrha wondered, but not for long as her answer soon came on itself.

"All of them are El Jauney's." Old pops said, feeling proud.

"You probably didn't know but my boy used to be quite a boxer." He quickly glanced at Jaune, then back at Pyrrha.

"Oh but I did know," Amazon said.

"You did?" Arc was genuinely surprised. After all, ever since the incident, Jaune tried his best to distance himself from the sport and never even really talked about it.

Seeing mans surprised look, amazon tried to explain, although very subtly in details.

"Yes he….told me." (And shortly after knocked me out.) Though that part he didn't need to know.

"So he did." Old pops side glanced at his son again.

"Y-yea I did. Mind as well tell her you know," He said, feeling thankful that his redhead didn't tell the whole story.

(So he trusts her that greatly.) "Understandable." Was all Arc said before gesturing for them to have a seat.

After they all sat down, Old Arc again gazed at how dearly his grandchild held his partners hand. If not sweet love, then he definitely held great comfort in being close to her.

But knowing his son, there could always be other possibility.

"Young love, would it be okay if I would borrow El Jauney for a minute or two, later of course?"

"Sure." She saw no harm in that.

"Thank you." He slightly shook his head.

"Now please, El Jauney, could you enlighten me on what winds have brought you back here, in the middle of semester?"

Looking to his right, Jaune glanced at Pyrrha for a few seconds. His gaze was met with amazons one, albeit hers was questioning one as she too, didn't know why they were here.

Jaune looked back at his grandfather.

"I….well I have several reasons for that but for now….I would appreciate if you could tell Pyrrha about my past or…the days I was still boxing.

"About your past?" Old pops looked as puzzled as redhead.

"Yea….." He squeezed her hand a bit more tightly "Pyrrha deserves to know about one of the biggest parts of my life. I don't want to hold it as a secret anymore, at least not to her."

"Jaune…" Pyrrha quietly mumbled

"Not that I have anything against it, but why not tell her yourself?"

"As I said, I have several reasons for coming back home, seeing you Old pops being one of them." He smiled shorty, and so did his grandfather.

"But for now, I just want to reveal the secrets I have held in myself for such a long time. Besides-"

"Jaune-" Pyrrha felt the need to interrupt "It's okay if you have a few secrets locked up inside your heart. We all have them so you don't have to reveal them for me if-"

"But I want to." This time blonde cut her sentence short "I want you to know."

To that, Pyrrhas only answer was a silent nod seeing just how determined her knight was about this.

"Anyways," Jaune returned to Old pops "Please, I would really appreciate if you were to tell her that, besides, you always liked to tell stories so why not now?"

"Then, if you so wish, I have nothing against it."

"Then please, do it."

"Very well, though you do realize that first I…..will have to talk about history hidden behind Arcs name."

"Yea," Jaune said without a doubt.

"Behind Arcs name?" Pyrrha questioned.

"Yes." Old man now turned his attention to amazon.

"It plays big part in why Jaune used to walk a boxers path."

While it sounded almost a bit menacing, Pyrrha agreed to listen further.

"But please, first, let me start by asking, how much do you know about the 'Great war' and Arcs?"

"About the war, I only know that it was fought because of clash of different ideologies and beliefs which resulted in the greatest conflict in Remnants history, as for Arcs, I only know that they participated in it." Pyrrha felt slightly embarrassed that she knew so very little.

"What you said stands correct. More or less, that's what 'Great war' was about, a clash of different ideologies and beliefs. As for Arcs being part of it, that is correct too. Though not only did we participate in 'Great war' but Faunus one too as we were one of the leading forces against the said rebels."

"That I didn't know." Pyrrha admitted.

"It's alright." He brushed it off.

"Now, young love, have you ever wondered why people in your academy speak so very little of our household, if at all, even though we hold such great importance in Vales history, or even Remnants as a whole?"

"I…no, not really." She said, starting to wonder where this was going.

"So you said." Old Arc wasn't surprised. Then he looked at Jaune. Seeing that his boy didn't seem troubled, he continued.

"You see young love, there is an iron solid reason for that. In the past, we were one of the greatest lineage of warriors in Vale, still are I would say. For generations, our household produced plenty of splendid fighters, men truly capable in combat. As of that reason, we have been of great help to Vale for a couple of decades at least. And as I said, we were one of the leading forces against Faunus rebels, and perhaps, if not for our help, Vales history would be painted in much darker colors."

"I don't understand." Pyrrha said as those didn't seem like a reasons for keeping Arcs name so low in profile, especially their history, "If it's true, then why is your family so very little talked about?" She said what was originally asked to her.

"Because young love, our ancestors were not people who were meant to be admired. Much more than anything, they were feared. "

"Feared?"

"Yes, feared, as the causes they lifted their weapons for, were not of noble branch. Theirs were disgusting, and much more than that, plain selfish."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Exactly the words I said. For longest of time, Arcs were known as murderers, rapists, thieves and just over all terrorizers."

Mouth wide open, Pyrrha was too stunned to even say a single word. She looked at Jaune and got even more schoked at how calm his expression was. Then she looked back at old Arc who too, was exceptionally calm telling truth like that.

"By the definition, Arcs were originally a group of masterfully well trained mercenaries, their roots located in Vale. What ever the job was, their hearts didn't care as long as the price was well worth it, the rest didn't matter. And they continued to live like that for generations to come. Though as the winds blew further, being a group of mercenaries didn't satisfy them no more. They desired more power, more freedom.

A freedom to do what they please.

As so they formed a household known as Arcs. Why that name? Even I do not know that. But there are rumors that the first leader of the household was named Josephina Arc. True or not, that doesn't matter.

So, being a household now, Arcs started to raid other grounds. If some tried to stand in their ways, mercy was the least they showed. And so, raiding land after land, Vale no longer could ignore them. Something had to be done.

And they did.

War they did.

….And that is one of the plaids which led to the 'Great war'. Of course, there are many different reasons leading to the most horrifying conflict in Remnants history, but battles between Vale and Arc forces were one of the leading factors, or at least so I believe."

Old man stopped for a moment, giving Pyrrha a chance to take in all the crazy information.

Shocked was barely explaining how she felt about this. For the redhead, it all seemed like a total madness, something fake, like a made up story.

She glanced at Jaune, half expecting that maybe he would tell her that his grandfather, being a veteran warrior, had a really twisted sense of humor.

Though no luck there of course as seeing her shockingly questioning look, blonde said "Pyrrha, what he tells is true."

So she glanced back at his grandfather.

"And….what happened after?"

"Bloodshed happened, a complete, disastrous bloodshed young love. To not to go in great details, Vales side was slowly losing the battle, that is until other greater forces of bigger lands in Remnant sent in aid for Vale.

Since Arc numbers even in their prime days were not that great, they couldn't withstand the outer forces and in the end….they were defeated. Most of them died on the battlefield, but some surrendered. But since the war had barely started and Vale was in desperate situation, those Arcs who were left, under strict supervision were used to compete against other enemies.

Seeing how great of a help they are on the battlefield, a deal was made between Arcs and Vale. As long as they would assist whenever needed, Arcs could keep being a household, under a strict supervision still, but they could. And since those who surrendered feared death more than loved absolute freedom, they agreed on said conditions and from then on, were used as a military force when needed.

As the time went on though, Arcs ideologies and beliefs slowly changed. They started to see the good in helping people and slowly but surely, they forged a different path from their ancestors, and started to use their steel for greater good. By the time Faunus war emerged, Arcs voluntarily assisted Vale against rebel forces as the bond between the old enemies became much more friendly and united in nature. Seeing that the newer generations of Arcs had changed their ways, and became people worthy of trust, Vale promised that they would not hold the older grudges and crimes against them.

And so, after so many years of war and rage, our household could live peacefully, and we were finally seen as people who could be admired, and not feared."

Old man finished, waiting patiently for Pyrrha to collect her thoughts.

Never, not even once did amazon suspect that Arcs family had such a horrific history. Maybe it was Jaunes image which altered her views on his family, believing that they were a lineage of warriors who always fought for good.

And yet she could hardly be any more wrong. To think that they started off as mercenaries who did everything and anything for the prizes they desired. And then formed a household which only further implemented their selfish beliefs.

But as old pops said, not all of Arcs history is tainted in dark. After they lost their war with Vale, those who were left slowly changed their ways, and for better.

(When you think about it, it's almost like a fairy tail.) Pyrrha though.

The one where bad turns into good. And to that, redhead could hold great respect. When you are born with good people around you, living an honest life isn't that hard. But when people around you have really twisted views and beliefs, it's beyond hard to get through that and take a different path, one were you live to do good and help others. It takes unimaginable willpower, determination and most likely, a desire to change. And that made Pyrrha to question something.

"Old pops-I-I mean Mr. Adalard." Pyrrhas cheeks went slightly red.

Both Jaune and Old pops cracked a smile.

"Please young love, as I said, no need for formalities with me, besides, you'll be part of Arcs family anyway so if you so wish, you can call me like El Jauney does."

Pyrrhas cheeks blushed in even darker red.

"Come on Old pops." Jaune frowned slightly, not that he had anything against it but still.

"Shut it boy!" He commanded "We'll have a talk about this later anyway, so be prepared"

(Aww man…) Knowing his grandfather, Jaune knew it wouldn't be an easy talk.

"Excuse me." Pyrrha tried to get attention.

"Sorry, please, go ahead."

"I wanted to know, were all older generations of Arcs the way you described them to be.

"Oh no, that is not truth. Like always, there were a few exceptions, like my grandfather."

"Your grandfather?"

"Yes, the man whose weapons El Jauney uses. Of course, he wasn't the only one, but he was one of the leaders who fought against old system of Arcs family. In the 'Great war' those Arc members who looked for a different path and helped Vale to fight against their own kind, after it was over, they were assigned as the new leaders of Arcs household and did their absolutely best to forge a different path for their family.

And succeeded I believe."

"I see." Pyrrha said, feeling better and more relieved knowing that not all of Arcs family members of the past were scum. And it warmed her heart that Old pops grandfather was one of those exceptions.

"Have any more questions?"

Thinking for a sec, Pyrrha said that no, she didn't.

"Good." He slightly shook his head.

"Because I believe it's about time I tell you the second part of the story."

"Second part?"

"Yes, the one about El Jauney and boxing, and how they came to be." Old pops was already feeling nostalgia riling up.

"I am listening," Pyrrha said, feeling excited but anxious at the same time too, as she knew that there will be some terrible breaking point.

"Then please do. Listen to the tale of a young boy who was once known be-

Jaune, the dancing Arc angel."

 **Authors note: Well, that's the end of that I guess. As expected, it came out longer than I thought it would be but since I enjoyed writing this, that hardly matters, I hope.**

 **Anyways, this is what I meant by saying that I will take dangerous with this chapter, and the next one too, probably even more so with the next chap. But….I can't deny the fact that I really enjoyed to make up my own version of Arcs history, albeit we don't know the original one anyway. And writing grandfathers character was a lot of fun too. So whatever your thoughts will be on this chapter, I want you to know that it won't change the fact that I feel proud of this written piece.**

 **But I assure you that you're still more than welcome to criticize it.**

 **Anyways, before I start to rumble on for too long, I just want to tell that the next chapter too, will be heavier in tone, very light on comedy, just like this one but still, I hope you will look forward to that as well.**

 **And like always guys-**

 **Have a nice one!**


	4. Chapter 4

''Jaune, the dancing Arc angel'' (part one)

''Jaune, the dancing Arc angel…'' Pyrrha repeated to herself. She had to admit, it had a really nice ring to it. And it even fit his image quite nicely too. He is quite a dancer as he has proved previously, and the personality matches closely too. Though of course, he earned that nickname not by those traits, but probably due to his boxing style or something. So amazon still wondered greatly what sort of story that nickname carried with it.

"I think it suits him," She still felt like saying, her look crossed between Jaune and Old pops.

"Indeed it does,'' Great Arc agreed ''and soon I will reveal the reasons why but before I do, like to any respectable tale, I think it would be appropriate to start with an introduction.''

Pyrrha nodded.

''So you agree. Then I shall start with that. The tale which begins…..

….

….

….

El Jauney, how old were you again?"

"Old pops…" Jaune simply smiled at him as he knew that his grandfather was simply messing with him.

After a light giggle, Great Arc continued.

"The tale which starts 18 and a half years ago, in a little, isolated hometown still known to be ,Spirits of free.' A place where El Jauney took his first breaths. Oh, so well can I still remember that day,'' Old pops reminisced ''So little, so very little he used to be. Even with his eyes closed, I knew the color would be great ocean blue, like every male Arc before him. His hair, even when covered with blood and guts, it still shined like the almighty sun above. And his cry. That first sound he produced. Just few heartbeats into this world, yet by boy already tried to prove something as his little roar loudly and proudly declared ,I am alive and well!' Is what it said time, after time, after time.

Oh and his tiny little fists.'' He chuckled ''If only you had seen how viciously he swung them around, as if fighting off an invisible enemy. Such an amusing sight that was."

"It must have been.'' Pyrrha chuckled as well.

"Truly it was. And as I kept observing him carefully, I knew, even with so little time passing, my heart already whispered to me that this boy will be great when he will grow older. Not only me though, so did the rest of the family. Even….." Old pops hesitated slightly "Even El Jauney's mother believed at the time that he would do great things."

" _Lilianna…" Adalard whimpered softly as he was taken over by the joy of having his first grandson. "Oh my sweet girl, look at your child, observe carefully this precious life you're holding in your hands. So little he is, yet his tiny fists are already battling something." He caressed his son's cheek with his finger. "Oh sweet heavens above, my heart is not lying when I tell you that this little boy will bring greatness into this world."_

 _Woman pressed her newborn closer to the chest, her exhausted features looking intently at her child's face. "Of course….he will." She said in between heavy breaths. "He is from our family…after all. But…the path he will walk…is already decided for him…the one..and only." She said as her lips pressed against her precious son's forehead._

"And slowly after that, years started to fly by. And so did the expectations that our boy would develop into which he was originally intended to be. You see, the more time moved forward, the less it seemed that El Jauney would follow the path destined for him.

Remember Young love how I said that Arc's history played big role in why El Jauney became one with boxing?"

"Yes."

"Good, because it truly stands correct. You see, my boy had, or I should even say has a unique bond with our families' household. This sort of love, hate relationship going on."

"Love, hate?"

"Yes, because when my boy learned the true nature of our families' history he, understandably of course, wasn't very pleased about it." Both Jaune and Old pops almost cracked a smile on that as 'wasn't pleased' barely did justice to the sheer disgust and disbelief knight held when learning the darker side of Arc's past.

 _6 and a half years ago_

" _No….no….Old fart, I don't believe you." Jaune shook his head._

" _How many times do I have to tell you to watch your tongue." Great Arc frowned slightly "But….yes, that truly is the real nature of older Arc's history."_

 _Jaune's shoulders tensed "So…wait, that means I am part of it right? I am Arc too, so that probably means that I am part of a family which used to be murderers, rapists and maybe something worse than that." His face cringed greatly at such a disgusting idea._

" _El Jauney…" Old Arc lowered his look. As much as Arc's have changed, Jaune had every right to react that way._

 _Getting on his knee, Old Arc placed his hand over his son's hair "You're right my boy, our families history is not be proud of, but for many years already, we have changed greatly. So what I will ask of you is to understand that we Arc's, as we stand now, are not the same as we were back then. You can't write a new past, but you can a new future. Please, try to understand that." He brushed blonde's hair a little._

" _It's not about that but…..it's just that I don't want to carry around such burden. I mean all the stories you told me about your grandfather and the rest of our family heroes. All the people I admire and…you too, all of you carry around that burden, no?_

" _My boy, you're still so young. So I understand why your mind would think like that but with time you will understand that it isn't a burden we carry around, it is more like a reminder of what we should not strive to be."_

" _Sounds like a load of crap to me." He turned his head._

" _Watch your tongue, but believe me, with time you will think differently."_

" _Don't bet on it."_

"While my boy truly despised the darker side of our families history, he still held great admiration to the heroes we had. That is what I meant by love, hate relationship.

"Now it makes sense." Pyrrha said as she could understand why Jaune would have such bond with his household. Now considered heroes, but used to be scum of the earth.

"Indeed. Raising his steel for a family with such a twisted history didn't appeal my boy one bit, so that only pushed him further away from the path which was originally destined for him."

"Only pushed him further away? So wait, does that mean…" She looked at Jaune "You never wanted to be a huntsman?"

"Well….yea, kind of I guess." It was a bit uneasy to admit it like that.

"So then why did you…." Pyrrha slightly shook her head "It's nothing." Amazon decided to be patient and let the story itself reveal the reasons why Jaune joined the Beacon.

"Please continue." She gestured for Old pops.

"Shall do. As I just mentioned, El Jauney never really wanted to walk a huntsman's path. When you think about it, it's almost amusing. The destiny which was originally for told to him, was the one which he was least interested in.

"There were any more reasons than that?"

"Yes. One of the more solid ones being, although probably the most unexpected one at that, was my boy's lack of natural ability in weapon wielding. He just wasn't blessed with it like the rest of our family. And to a character like El Jauney was, it felt like being stabbed with a hot knife."

Pyrrha nodded as she knew herself just how greatly Jaune's low self-confidence affected him. And it seems that he had this problem far before he joined Beacon. Though what she didn't know is that Old Arc meant it a bit differently.

"But perhaps, the greatest reason why El Jauney turned away from the huntsman's path was.." he stopped as his eyes made contact with his son's. With a light shook, Jaune signaled that he was okay with him continuing, and so Arc did "was his mother, Lilianna."

Pyrrha side looked at her partner, noticing how his expression slightly changed at the mention of that name. Just barely, but his look went lower after hearing it. But it was more than enough to prove that the bond between her knight and his mother, was truly not of close nature. Forcing her head to turn back was Old pops voice as he continued.

"She, out of all people, was the one who was most disappointed in El Jauney's lack of weapon wielding ability. You see young love, Lilianna was a woman of high standards, beliefs and honors. What I want to emphasize with that is that while El Jauney's hate for the darker past of Arcs was of highest grounds, someone who was as noble and high as Lilianna was in her perspectives in life and thinking, was even more furious of our families' history than my boy. It angered her more than anything and I would even say, made her blind to a few things. Though again, just like in my boy's case, she held great admiration to our families' heroes so she too, was in this sort of love, hate relationship with our household. But since hers was even more extreme than my boys, it affected the people around her. Close ones especially because to her, Arcs could walk only one path, the path of huntsman's, huntresses. It was the only way to fight off the sins of our families' past.

And that is exactly where the problems started between her and my boy.

As I said, El Jauney, unexpectedly, wasn't blessed with the talents the rest of Arcs were, and while it was a shocking experience for all of the family, it was Lilianna who was most affected by it. Furious only barely began to describe the anger and disappointment she felt towards El Jauney's less than impressive swordsmanship. She simply could not phantom how an Arc, and even more importantly, her son could be so powerless in combat. Of course, my boy's lack of interest didn't help either. So it was only natural that such bond would result in one conflict after the other." Old Arcs shoulders sagged down as he remembered one of the many.

" _Your swings are pathetic! Put more weight to them I tell you!" Lilianna once again screamed at her son._

" _Shut up you hag! How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want to be a war tool!" Jaune didn't want to back off without a fight._

" _You watch your damn mouth with me. And like it or not, but you will be a huntsman someday."_

" _No! I will find my own way to be great." Jaune dropped his weapon to emphasize the point and to show that the training was over._

" _There is no other way and pick up your sword!"_

" _Make me." He dared her, quietly mumbling under his nose._

" _Oh I will." She threatened as her body began to move._

" _That's enough!" Adalard shouted as he heard the conflict even from the other room and luckily decided to check the scene happening here. "Please, calm yourself, both of you."_

" _I wanted to go outside anyway," Jaune said as he started to walk away._

" _And where do you think you're going? Your training isn't over yet." She trailed her look after her son._

 _Jaune's pace though didn't slow down._

" _I said, where-"_

" _My sweet girl," Old pops stopped her "just let the boy be."_

" _Let him be? How….how can you say that when you have seen yourself just how weak his combat skill is?"_

 _Shortly after, doors opened and Jaune was out of the room._

" _I know that very well. But getting so angry about it won't help the situation either."_

" _How could I not be angry when my own son is so-"_

" _Lilianna!...As I said, let the boy be for today."_

 _Not saying anything, she marched out of the room too, leaving her father alone._

 _Heavy sigh Old Arc gave out as scenes like these happened way too often than his heart would want to handle. But the worst part was that he just didn't know how to stop them from coming back up._

"I…I understand her wanting Jaune to become a great huntsman like some of the Arcs were, but forcing it like that just seems…cruel."

"It is, it truly is. If only Lilianna would understand that but she is a really stubborn and prideful woman."

"No, she's simply a useless hag." Jaune words were unusually poisonous.

"El Jauney, please, she is your mother."

Jaune frowned and looked sideways as if denying that fact. "Some mother I have." He silently hissed.

For Old Arc, as painful as it was, he had no answer to that. As an Arc, his daughter was everything you could wish for. Strong, determined, proud and confident. But as a mother…it was a bit different story.

Pyrrha too, didn't say anything. She really wasn't someone to make quick judgements about a person but with most certainty she could tell, that the first impression of Jaune's mother wasn't the best one.

Feeling that this sort of heavy silence would eat him up, Old pops raised his voice again.

"So….now you know why El Jauney isn't very fond of his mother's presence, and understand why they would argue a lot of their together spent time."

"Yes…"

"But you see, at least they still shared their time together, even with how difficult it was. Yet one day, even that was torn apart."

"What…happened?"

"Well….the scene was painted something like this."

" _Sweet heavens above, you call that defense?" Lilianna's frustration was railing her up._

" _Hey, I'm trying!" Jaune retorted back._

 _Her eyebrows twitched "Out of 10 of my halfhearted swings, you blocked NONE. How…how is that considered trying?"_

 _Jaune gritted his teeth. To be honest, she was right, he wasn't exactly trying his very best but the sad part is that even if he would, the end result still wouldn't be that much different._

" _I have told you many times already, I won't be a war tool!" He stepped forward._

" _Not a war tool, a huntsman, and then a noble hero like the Great Arcs!"_

 _Somewhere in one of the corners, in a complete contrast to the shouting, a silent, deep sigh was made as Old pops again, had to witness his children fighting._

" _Whatever, I don't want to follow the same footsteps of my ancestors. I want to find something I like."_

" _Something you like? And what would it be?"_

" _I..I don't know right now, but I will definitely find it. So…please, stop being so angry at me all the time…." Jaune's voice got a lot softer, his look lowered to the floor as he by no means found any pleasure in arguing with his mother._

 _Finding something he likes…It surfaced a few distant memories in Lilianna's mind. But she soon pushed them away. With her voice now being a lot calmer too, she said "Jaune, you have to understand, we, our family, we have but one way to live. And it is on a battlefield, fighting for the good of society, for those who aren't strong enough to defend themselves, for a chance to make this world a better place._

 _That's the only way."_

" _But...what if I want to find a different way." Jaune raised his look so he could see his mother's face, which to his great liking, was a calm sight for one those rare occasions._

" _Jaune, there is no other way." She held his shoulders._

" _But why?" He simply couldn't understand._

" _Because, to atone for the great crimes of the past our family committed, we must use our steel and become heroes like the better Arcs used to." She caressed his cheek._

" _But…Old pops has told me many times that the bad things our family did in the past, doesn't relate to who we are today, because we have changed greatly."_

" _Indeed we have, and it was thanks to our great skill on the battlefield, and how effectively we could use it for better deeds. So you see Jaune, we have to continue to prove our worth on those same grounds and show that we can still do good things."_

 _Jaune wanted to say something but stopped since he couldn't really find faults in his mother's thinking. Though he still felt like questioning something._

 _Moving a bit closer, he allowed himself to muzzle in his mother's chest, his soft voice barely hearable under her breath "But….other kids have dreams of their own, why am I different?"_

" _Because other kids don't have to walk around with the same burden we do.'' Her fingers ran through her son's hair "Jaune….Arcs don't have dreams of their own."_

 _Hearing that, Great Arc could feel how his heart clenched painfully, reminding him of a pain from the past. He first hand felt that statement on his skin. But even so, he still believed differently. So hearing his daughter say words like that was a huge disappointment for him, and a shame on himself for letting his precious girl think that way. Though he wasn't the only one who didn't agree on that statement. Jaune too, thought the other way._

" _No," Jaune shook his head "no, this is….this is somehow wrong. I...I just know it."_

" _Jaune, please understand." She took her sons face in her hands._

" _No, no, I-I will find my own way, no matter what."_

" _Please, don't make me angry."_

" _I don't want to but you forcing your ideals like that on me…it's wrong, it must be." Jaunes voice got a little louder._

" _I am simply leading you to the right path." Her tone matched Jaune's._

" _I think that's enough for you two." Old Arc wanted to interrupt as he knew where this was going._

" _You stay out of this!" She fired back both with her gaze and words as she wasn't done with her son. And wouldn't let anyone get in her way this time. Not even her father._

 _Then she turned back to Jaune "You will listen to your mother right?"_

" _I would want to…but no, not this time."_

" _Jaune…"_

" _No…"_

" _You will.."_

" _I said no.."_

" _You have to."_

" _No I don't'."_

" _I said you have to!"_

" _And I said I wo-"_

 _Slap._

" _IF SO THEN YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY USELESS!" Her scream echoed loudly as she just snapped in fury._

 _Jaune barely managed to stay on his feet, the cheek which felt his mother's slap now burning hot, huge imprint left on it. And a lonely tear running down from the pain of the impact. His fists now clenched tight, Jaune slowly stepped away. After a few, he quickly turned around and dashed away._

" _You stupid, useless hag!" Was the last sentence left from him before he was gone._

 _Lilianna on the other hand, slowly calmed down, her look frozen at the door her son ran through._

" _We'll have a talk about this." She barely managed to hear her father say before he went out too. His tone definitely not playing on the kind notes._

 _Now being alone, she had some time to really think about what just transpired._

 _She looked at the palm she slapped her son with, and saw that it was still red. Closing it, she wrapped the other arm around it and pressed them closer to her chest. Her heart beating slightly faster, all she could think about was how much she wished that the numbness her palm was in, after slapping her child with it, would just go away as fast as possible._

"Calling your own child useless…it has to be one of the greatest sins a parent could ever commit, no matter if it was in rage of fury or not."

"It is," Pyrrha scoffed, her grip around Jaunes fingers getting a lot stronger. In her mind, saying something like that to your own child was really crossing a line. A parent should exactly be the one who should give his kid a confidence boost, not completely strip it away.

"Pyrrha, please, don't get so overworked about it now." Jaune tried to calm her down.

"But it's just too-"

"Young love, I beg of you too, leave that anger for later time, please, could you do that?" His tone was as sincere as his plead.

Her being asked like that by Jaune's grandfather, it did help to ease her stiffened muscles quite a bit, though she still kept her grip tight.

"Okay."

"Thank you." He felt relieved seeing her more relaxed figure. "Anyways," grandfathers own features were at peace now as he got over one of the toughest parts in the tale "The introduction is over, now…comes the confrontation." After saying that, Old Arcs pale blueness in his eyes became few shades darker and livelier. After all, this was the part he was most looking for. At least for the most part.

"Please do." Pyrrha herself was almost charged from the excitement of Jaune's grandfather.

"Say no more." And he began the tales main course.

"After the conflict I told you about, I chased right after my boy. Luckily, I knew where he would be at times like that one as after incidents similar to that, the place was always the same.

Sure enough, he was in my room, sitting next to a fireplace, his figure curled up in a tiny ball. He needed someone, as much as he wanted to be alone, I knew better that he needed someone to be by his side. And like many times before, I happened to be that someone."

" _El Jauney, my boy…" Old pops slowly approached his son._

 _Jaune kept silent, his eyes locked on the tiny flame as he kept observing just how much it struggled to survive._

 _His grandfather now being right before his child, he got on his knee and took his boy's shoulder._

" _El Jauney.." He leaned slightly closer, trying to get his son's attention._

 _Still, it didn't work as Jaune even turned his face further away from him. Seeing that this perhaps wasn't the best way to approach his son, Old Arc stood up and marched to his wardrobe. With a soft creak, he opened it up and took a simple cardboard box out of it. Before opening that one too, he slid his hand over its top as the content lying in it was beyond precious to him. After all, it contained his dreams which he was not able to reach._

 _Opening it up, man took a pair of boxing gloves and mitts._

" _El Jauney, come her for a second."_

 _His son still was sitting like a rock stuck in a sand, not even caring enough to turn his head._

" _I want you to try something, something which will help you to relieve that anger you hold inside."_

 _Still, no answer._

" _My boy, please, believe me when I say that this will help you greatly…I give you my word, and you know, I have always kept it. Because that's my nindo, my ninja w-oh, wrong anime. Curse that old age."_

" _Naruto is shit anyway, it's littered with nothing but fillers now." Jaune mumbled quietly._

" _H-hey, you watch what you say, read the manga and you will see that- oh, what am I saying, just get over here."_

 _While maybe he didn't get up, Jaunes head was at least tilted to his grandfather's side. Looking at the items he was holding, Jaune soon came to a realization that he didn't know what those were."_

" _What are you holding?"_

" _These," He lifted gloves up a bit "are the boxing gloves, and these are the mitts."_

" _Boxing gloves and mitts?"_

" _Yes, now what I want you to do is to take these on and give me a few good shots."_

 _Old Arc came closer to his son "Here." He offered Jaune his gloves._

 _At first, blonde didn't take them as his eyes were inspecting them._

 _10 oz boxing gloves, red colored, its top being white. The strap around it had logo on it, 'Kings of the ring' was said there with big, black letters. Had a few shreds here and there but overall, since they were nicely kept, looked fairly well._

" _You want me to take them on?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Why?"_

" _As I said, to unload that anger you hold inside on these mitts. And don't worry, you don't have to hold back, just give it your all." He tried to encourage him. Though he couldn't deny that his eyes would love to see his only grandson try out his most beloved form of combat as well._

" _Are you sure this will help?"_

" _I gave you my word."_

" _Well…..if you say so." And so Jaune put the gloves on. Even if they were only 10 oz size, they still looked huge on Jaune's fists._

" _Come on. Hit this mitt with all your might." Old pops held them at a suitable high for Jaune._

 _While he still hesitated at first, blonde remembered the sudden slap his mother gave to him, and the cruel words she shouted after that and it was enough of a driving force to give the damn mitt the best he had so…._

 _Old Arcs eyes shot wide open as his hand was blown away by the force of his son's punch, the sound following after it being deep and dangerous._

 _Even Jaune himself was surprised at the experience, but not for the reasons his grandfather was. For that single, little moment his glove made contact with the mitts surface, an explosive wave of energy rushed through his entire body, making his body hair stand upright, his skin covered with goosebumps. Muscles filled with never before felt sensation, Jaune simply couldn't believe just how good it felt. And he wanted to feel it again…really badly._

" _Old pops," he said while looking at his fists which were literally shaking from the adrenaline dose he still felt in his blood "One more….I…please, I want to try one more."_

 _His look shot upwards as his gaze was literally begging Old Arc to place the mitts again so he could drill his fist in that surface._

 _Old Arc was looking at his mitt, the dent in it clearly a proof that something powerful ran through it, but his mind was still perplexed._

" _S-sure." He said as his mind really wanted to make sure that he didn't imagine it. So he placed them again._

 _Jaune took a few seconds to ready himself but when he was comfortable enough, his right hand again, unloaded all of its might in the soft surface of the mitt, yet this time it wasn't out of anger, no, it was simple, unmistakable drive to let his fist fly and hit something._

 _And Old pops eyes were wide open again. His mind an ears were not playing jokes on him. His son's punch was really quite something, this time maybe even more so than the last one._

 _(Could it….really be?) Old man's blood started to circulate faster as a single, hopeful idea began to fill his mind and soul._

" _El Jauney, would you want to try it again?" He was almost as excited as his son._

" _Yes!" Jaune said instinctively._

" _Good, good, but this time I want you to try it a bit differently."_

" _Differently?"_

" _Yes, with a little bit of technique behind it."_

" _Okay."_

" _Good, then let's begin with your stance because in order to get maximum power out of your fists, you have to have a solid foundation under your feet."_

 _Jaune nodded._

" _Now what I want you to do is to struck your left foot forward."_

" _Like this?" Jaune showed._

" _A little bit more."_

 _Jaune made a few more inches._

" _That will be enough. Now what I want you to do is to make the gap in between your legs wider."_

 _Jaune carefully slid his foot to the side._

" _Splendid, you see my boy, what you have created there now is your line of balance. If you want to always be steady on your feet, don't cross your legs over it, or make that gap too wide. It's very important."_

" _Okay." Even if it was a bit hard to follow, since Jaune really tried to understand his grandfather's instructions, more or less he got it right._

" _Now. What I will ask of you, is to start tip toeing on your feet. Don't worry, I'll show you what I mean. Watch me."_

 _After an enthusiastic nod from Jaune, grandfather instinctively got in his boxing stance. It was orthodox one, with his right guard pressed to his cheek, but left one hanging by his waist. Soon, his feet started to move and he was tip toeing like it was second wind to him._

 _Jaune's eyes were locked on Old pops feet. Watching them carefully, he tried to imitate the movement. At first, it was quite awkward and clunky. And he even wanted to question how this would help his balance or anything at all. But the more he did it, the more comfortable it started to seem. It was like he was on some sort of springs which could launch his body at any moment._

" _Yes, just like that, just like that. Light. You see my boy, you have to be as light as a feather on your feet. That's what the hopping is for, to make you light."_

 _Jaune slightly nodded. Maybe that's why his knees started to feel like springs the more he tried to imitate that tip toeing._

 _Giving him just a few more seconds, he again continued._

" _Good, now, when you will throw your right fist this time, what I want you to try is to lock in both your elbow and shoulder in that punch. Also, instead of clenching your fist from the very beginning, you will only do it at the very end. Just before your glove will touch the mitt. Just like a wolf which only bears its fangs in the preys flesh at the very end of the strike. Though again, I will show you first how it all is really done. So watch."_

 _Old Arc demanded his son's attention as he again, wanted to show a little demonstration. Lightly skipping on his toes, Old pops moved back and forth, back and forth._

 _Even if he wouldn't have asked, Jaunes eyes still would have been glued to Old pops figure. Anything and everything, it all just seemed so fascinating to him._

 _Seeing that his child's eyes were closely inspecting him, Great Arc skipped just a few more times, and then fired his right._

 _Jaune took a sudden step back as he got spooked by the sound of his grandfather's fist slashing air apart, yet at the same time felt such sudden urge to try this himself that he could hardly contain himself._

" _Old pops, let me try!" He skipped on his toes faster and faster, adrenalin slowly building up in his veins._

 _Adalard smiled "Say no more." And he placed the mitts in the right position._

 _Just like Old pops, Jaune took a little bit more time on hopping part. His gaze strongly locked on the target in front of him, his mind flashing with images of Old Arc's figure and how he fired his right. Frame by frame, he tried to figure out all the details he needed._

" _Ready…?"_

 _Jaune skipped a few more times._

" _Well…..here I go!"_

 _Jaune proclaimed before his body started to do wonders. Sliding his left foot forward, his right hand came off straight as an arrow. Just as instructed, he locked both, his shoulder and elbow with the punch, his fist clenched only at the very end, right before it made contact with the mitt._

 _Old man's mouth went slightly open at how solid the shot was._

 _The form, beautiful, motion, fluid and swift, barely did he make any unnecessary tweaks, accuracy, almost as good as marksman's shot arrow. For a 12 year old kid with no prior boxing experience before this, that right hand was just something entirely else. A single drop of sweat ran down grandfather's forehead as this truly proved his suspicion to be right._

 _(There is no mistaking it…..he is blessed. And probably more so than anyone I have ever seen.) Old Arc could hardly believe the statement himself._

 _As for Jaune, his eyes were like lit on fire. That same explosive wave again ran through his body, and shook his heart greatly. The excitement of course, forcing his blood to flow harder._

 _So satisfying did it feel to do as his grandfather told him to. And he pleaded that there would be more._

" _Old pops…"_

" _Hmm?"_

" _Is….is there something more I can learn about this boxing?"_

" _H-h-ha ha ha ha" Great Arc just couldn't contain himself this time "Oh my dear, little son, you barely scratched the surface and that is me being generous. So much there is to learn. Even the right hand you just threw, while really good considering everything, there is still so much you could perfect even in that one punch."_

 _Old man noticed how his son clenched his fists and smiled, eyes livelier than he ever remembered them to be._

" _Then please, show me more, teach me more. I want to learn everything about this boxing world so please….could you…?"_

 _For Old pops, words like that were a music to his ears "Of course I could but…you see my boy," he placed the mitt over Jaune's chest "boxing is one of the toughest, most brutal sports ever created. Yet at the same time, on of the most beautiful ones too. It is like life I even would dare to say. Because to succeed in this harsh reality, you have to be willing to take the hits. And the higher you will go, the more punches will be thrown at you, and the harder they will become. And since it's a long road to take, only very few survive through all that. But those who do…they achieve greatness of such magnitude many can't even imagine it in their dreams._

 _And the beautiful part is, anyone has a chance of getting their hands on it. Because boxing is honest. If you will put in your utmost effort, if your determination will be as solid as a steel, and if you will be able to fight off the fears, this harsh reality will offer you something back. Something precious and valuable._

 _So that's why I want you to understand one thing. If you truly want to learn everything there is to boxing, you'll have to endure training tougher and harsher than anything you ever had until this point. Because talent alone, no matter how great it is, will never be enough. Because boxing doesn't care about talent, or even your dreams. All it cares about is your attitude, work ethic and how much you're willing to sacrifice in order to keep moving forward. So-"_

" _Old pops," Jaune said, after which he lightly pressed his glove against grandfather's cheek as he truly understood what old man tried to tell him "I will do everything and anything you will tell me to. I promise. So please, show me more boxing." His little gaze burned with the determination he felt at the moment, and believed he would for the rest of the hard, long road._

 _Whenever it would hold or not, but Old pops couldn't help himself but to feel hopeful. Even if he had witnessed many great talents brake down after they experience the true essence of boxing, since it was his own, dear son begging him to show more of his beloved sport, he couldn't help himself but to feel hopeful that El Jauney would be the one who would attain that far away greatness._

 _He just had to at least let his son try to achieve it._

" _As you wish El Jauney, I will show you" He took Jaunes glove and squeezed it in between the mitts "what boxing is really all about."_

Old man finished, his eyes closed as he still envisioned everything he could remember about that fateful day.

"And that is how my boy discovered boxing," He said, shortly after opening his eyes.

Pyrrha too, took a little bit of time before saying anything (So it was his grandfather who first showed him boxing. And it seems that Adalard used to be a boxer himself.) Pyrrha smiled slightly (Usually the saying goes 'Like father like son', but this time it is a little bit different, but still, just as endearing.)

"So you were a boxer too?" She wanted to make sure that she got it right.

"Correct, but it's ancient history at this point."

"Then it really is no surprise that you were the one who first showed boxing to Jaune."

"Surprise or not, but I would be fooling myself if I were to deny the fact that I felt great pleasure knowing that he discovered it from me."

For Pyrrha, it really was endearing to watch just how pleased Jaune's grandfather was about the fact that his boy crossed paths with this ancient sport because of his help. To know that your child discovered and immediately fell in love with something you treasured so much yourself, it truly had to be a special moment in life.

Turning her head, she saw that her partner too, looked rather happy, so she gazed back to Adalard.

"And what happened after?"

"Oh…what happened after is that I witnessed a masterful art in motion being created. As I suspected, El Jauney was truly blessed in boxing. He picked up techniques and basics faster than anyone I had ever seen. He needed only a few showcases before he could start imitating it, and only a few tries before he was already good at it.

But good didn't satisfy nor me nor my boy. We both knew he could do better than average good.

And he did.

In all the colors he did.

His unworldly talent combined with hard work, it got what he picked up to be shaped to a near perfection. After all, that nickname 'Jaune, the dancing Arc angel' didn't come on by itself. My boy truly earned it. Especially with his very first, official amateur match." Old man's eyes sparkled "I could tell you a little bit more if you so desire," He said, but would be damned if Pyrrha would decline the offer. Luckily for him, she was more than interested in knowing how Jaune got that nickname.

"I would love to hear more."

"So you said." And he continued.

" _How are you feeling?" Old pops_ _asked as he was near done with wrapping bandages around Jaune's fists._

" _Slightly nervous." He lightly hopped on his toes._

" _Don't worry about that. It's completely normal to-"_

" _I have to knock that guy out in some awesome way," Jaune said as his smirk grew slightly wider._

" _El Jauney…" Old Arc chuckled lightly and shortly after, he was done with bandages._

" _Don't worry about knocking him out. In fact, don't worry about winning this match at all. It's all about feeling this out and gaining experience." (Not that I wouldn't want to see you knock that little bastards teeth out.)_

" _Old pops," he lightly smacked his fist against grandfathers cheek "that guy's ass is grass, I can promise you that. I just want to look as awesome as possible while knocking him out."_

" _Like always, you're just so full of it," Old Arc said, though his lips were tucked into smile as he couldn't help it but to adore his son's arrogance. Not that he could blame him as not that many shared such talent as he did. Though a friendly reminder was needed._

" _Listen, feeling confident is a very important trait for a boxer, but don't let it affect you in bad ways. Never, and I mean never underestimate your opponent. Especially since your foe already has 15 matches under his fists, with 12 wins from which 6 were early stoppages. Make one mistake and you will be his next victim."_

" _Don't shake your old, wrinkly ass cheeks for nothing. I will be fine."_

 _After a light chuckle, Old pops reminded Jaune to watch his tongue, though a remark like that eased his mind greatly. At this point, all he could do was to believe in his son._

" _Then I suppose I will stop shaking them. Also, it seems that it's time for us to go." Old pops raised his fist as he heard their names announced._

" _Okay," Jaune said as they bumped their fists together and were ready to leave the locker room._

 _Knees slightly weaker, breaths rigged and deeper than usual, his skin covered with goosebumps, heartrate faster than it should be. As much as Jaune knew he would win, he still felt the pressure._

 _(My moment, this will be my moment.) Jaune said to himself. To him, failure was not an option._

 _Coming out of the dark locker room, he squinted his eyes as the lights above seemed brighter than usual. So much time had he spent in this gym 'Kings of the ring' yet for the first time ever, the lights above were not comforting him. Today, they felt like bonfires which literally burnt his skin._

 _And then his ears ringed._

 _Clap, he turned his head to the left, clap, he looked to the right. Spectators weren't many, yet it seemed like he was under millions of eyes. They were all watching him._

 _Suddenly, he felt how his shoulder got heavier. Turning his head, his eyes were met with a reassuring, comforting smile. He smiled back._

 _This is my moment._

 _The springs in his knees which felt rustier than ever, the stiffness in muscles, that discomforting warmth, overwhelming number of heartbeats, the static sound from the claps. The closer he got to the ring, the all the more it all faded into nothingness and was exchanged with never before felt excitement._

 _This is my moment._

 _Ropes were pushed away as Old pops held them wide open._

" _Step in." Jaune could read from his eyes._

 _He nodded._

 _Going through the ropes, Jaune gazed at the other corner._

 _Cocky grin._

 _His opponent was feeling full of himself, his arm already flying around in confident fashion._

 _0 vs 15._

 _But it didn't matter. He lost three times, he would lose this one too._

" _You ready?" Jaune heard._

" _More than ever before." He smashed his gloves together._

 _A pat on the back "Then prove me those words with actions."_

 _A nod. He will._

 _A referee who was already standing in the center, signaled for the combatants to come forward._

 _That same cocky grin. Probably even wider than before, but definitely much closer to Jaune's face. Such nuisance._

 _But it didn't matter._

 _Feet were light, fists were hot, mind was clear, senses were sharp._

 _This is my moment._

" _Are instructions clear?" Referee asked after explaining the rules._

 _They nodded. No questions were asked._

" _Then touch the gloves."_

 _And they did. At least Jaune tried to but his glove was met with his opponents fading back._

" _You will lose." Jaune heard him say._

 _Fists clenched tight, but lips tugged into a smile._

" _We'll see about that…" he mumbled quietly before retreating to his corner. Needed to await those few lasts seconds. Though they passed so quickly, as if their existence was never a part of reality._

" _You know what to do right?" Old pops asked._

 _A nod._

" _Then go for it my boy." Was the context Jaune could read from the light push grandfather gave to him._

 _And a gong came off._

 _And so did Jaune's opponent as he immediately dashed from his corner and already tried to finish blondey off. Tough luck._

 _A side step. Jaune's legs moved him out of the danger, but only after blocking a few haymakers with his guard._

 _Persistence._

 _Jaune had to move away again as his foe really wanted to impress the crowd and finish the fight quickly._

 _Mistake._

 _The simple pattern of his attacks, the haymakers he made, his over simplistic straightforwardness. All of it was too easy to read and too easy to evade._

 _Light._

 _Jaune's footwork was something else. He moved around with such precision and elegance, as if he was an artist giving the crowd a mesmerizing performance. A true dancer on the stage. He was everywhere, yet at the same time nowhere in the ring. It was his steps and skips which dictated where his opponent and he would be. His partner could only follow after him, his seeming clumsiness only further show boosting Jaune's spectacular moves._

 _Clear._

 _Jaune's mind was as cool as a winter breeze in a snowy night. No worries clouded his thinking. His mind quickly figuring out everything he needed to know. Where his opponent would move, what punch he would throw, what guard he would use, where he would step. Even the rhythm of his heartbeats was read from the way his chest moved._

 _Offense, defense, thinking, instincts, breathing. Just his very existence. Jaune kept figuring it all out._

 _Sharp._

 _Jaune's senses were beyond human limitation. His were more like an animals, a predator's who was intertwined with its prey._

 _The awareness Jaune had being top notch. He saw everything and anything his foe threw at him. Nothing was missed, nothing left out. Even the sound Jaune's opponent made when moving was noted. It all mattered, it had to be taken into account._

 _Hot._

 _His blood was boiling. Especially in his fists. Ready. They were so ready to crush whatever would stand in his way. Just needed to throw them out. But Jaune was patient. He wanted to build up that drive to the point where he would no longer be able to hold it in. And then he could release it all in a single moment._

 _Awe._

 _Some whisper here, maybe there. A compliment, perhaps they called his name. Whatever the crowd said and did, it was all directed at Jaune. No eyes dared to trail off. They were all watching him. A prodigy at work._

 _Admiration and pride._

 _Old pops mouth was half open as he wanted to give some instructions to his boy, but those thoughts wandered off somewhere and he was kept mesmerized by the spectacle in front of his eyes._

 _Such perfection._

 _He knew first hand that his boy would show him something promising, but certainly not to this degree. A chill ran down his spine and his old heart pumped blood harder than it had in years. He blinked once, and then regretted it. He would not allow himself to do that again. Old man wanted this to be burnt into his mind, all of it._

 _This admiration he held to the boy dancing in the ring, and the unmistakable pride in knowing that he was part of his blood and flesh, his own, dear son._

 _Time to finish it._

 _Around 2 and a half minutes in the first round, and Jaune already had enough of it. He was done with simply moving around. That drive he was building up all this time, it was ready to explode._

 _His opponent like a madman kept chasing after him, his swings growing even wider than before as the desperation and frustration was railing him up. Swing after swing, he only kept missing and wasting his energy._

 _But not for long anymore._

 _Again, he winded up his next haymaker. Jaune of course read the movement and took the necessary action. Though this time, instead of simply dodging it, Jaune leaped forward in incredible speed and countered the incoming attack with a combination which was literally running in his blood. An old school, but his most beloved one, two._

 _But Jaune did it with such pureness and beauty to it, his form being almost angelic, that it seemed as if it was something new, something which had never been seen before._

 _The conclusion after it, was of course predictable._

 _Mouth guard flew up in the ceiling, a thin line of blood following after it. A broken nose, fading away consciousness. Jaune's opponent like a lifeless doll crashed on the matt._

 _A single look from the referee and he signaled that the match was over. Count was not needed. Taking Jaune's hand, he raised it in the air declaring the obvious. That Jaune was a winner._

 _It took a crowd a few seconds before they would respond as they were still perplexed at what just happened before their eyes, but the moment they did, in a united fashion they called out his name and cheered for him._

 _Even if Jaune was really thankful to the crowd, his eyes were locked on a single figure standing by the ring. Raising his fist, he shot it out at grandfather's direction._

 _It was written all over him._

 _Without a single word spoken, he made it loud and clear with his childish smirk, the confident look in his eyes, and the proud fist he held in the air._

 _A single line of words which could describe the match and the event as a whole._

" _This is my moment."_

 _Was what his stature perfectly said._

 _ **Authors note: So, that's the end of that. At least for part 1. Anyways' the reason this is only part 1 is because I at first thought that it would be a singular chapter, this whole tale I mean. But I just got so carried away with the draft that I slowly realized that I could make it into 2 chapters. I mean….8k words….I think that's enough for 1 chapter. The good news now is that I have finished draft for the next chapter buuuut…..I still won't make a promise and say that it will come a lot faster than previous writings. There is a big chance it will, but still, I'd rather not lie to you, but just a wait and see how it goes down.**_

 _ **Also, with this chapter I believe….is where my story deviates from the canon RWBY, and into my truly own. I mean there of course will be elements from the canon one, quite a few sometimes, but….as much as I don't want to say it, if you are really looking for a canon heavy fic, then I'm not sure if this is for you. Of course, I will be delighted to no end if those of you who are looking for canon driven RWBY fan fic's will continue to read my story, but I will at least give you this sort of little reminder of what to expect.**_

 _ **Anyways' that is all I guess. Of course, some reviews and all that great stuff would be truly appreciated, but I will leave that to you and only hope for the best.**_

 _ **And with that, until next time comes guy's-**_

 _ **Have a nice one;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Jaune, the dancing Arc angel" (second part)

"That's the way first match ended." Old Arc finished, his head still filled with the images of that wonderful day.

"It must have been quite an experience for both of you," Pyrrha said, and soon noted how dearly both Adalard and Jaune smiled after her statement.

"Yea, it was," Jaune said and Old pops nodded in agreement.

"But I have to say, you really seemed to have a lot more self-confidence when you were younger." Pyrrha had to note as it was quite unusual to listen to the way how Old Arc described Jaune's past character. Quite different from the way he is now.

Blonde's eyes slightly shifted. "Y-yea….a little bit more." Jaune's gaze was slightly turned sideways.

Pyrrha slightly cocked her eyebrow as she couldn't understand why her partner seemed slightly uncomfortable. Though her gaze soon shifted to her left as she heard Jaune's grandfathers muffled chuckle.

Pressing the side of his fast against his lips, Old Arc's chest moved back and forth as he could barely hold back his laughter from bursting out.

"A little bit more he says," Adalard said as he calmed down "That would be an understatement of the century to say it like that."

Now Pyrrha cocked both of her eyebrows "Understatement of the century? What do you mean….?" She only had one guess to that, but there was no way it could have been true. Sure, a little bit more seemed a bit dishonest, but something far beyond that seemed even more unlikely.

"What I mean young love is that my boy used to be one of the cockiest brats to ever walk this earth. You see, he always used to be a little bit of a show off but after he discovered boxing, and realized how good he was at it, my boy simply couldn't shut his mouth up about how great and mighty he was.

Such cocky, little brat he was."

"Pfff, h-ha ha ha ha ha, I'm sorry but that is just, ha ha ha" Pyrrha just had to laugh on that one as she genuinely thought that Old Arc was joking. Though as soon as she noticed that both Old pops and Jaune were quite serious, her laughter died down.

"That….wasn't a joke?"

Old Arc himself chuckled lightly "Young love, I truthfully understand your reaction seeing how my boy is now, but no, I wasn't joking. As delusion as it may seem, there actually was a time when my son's tongue was as mighty as an army of thousand men. His self-belief and arrogance was just that great. But….you know, since El Jauney could always back up his words with actions, which sometimes even exceeded his sayings I couldn't help but to adore his past character."

…..

…..

…..

Wow….just…wow. Pyrrha honestly didn't know what to say. Looking at him now, it really seemed delusion to think that there actually was a time when Jaune, yes, THIS Jaune, Jaune Arc, her partner, teams JNPR leader and the real counter-part to her plushy with whom she secretly cuddles with at nights-

But back to the point that her blonde actually used to be arrogant.

No words to that.

"And after all, not every youngster can say that they fought for a world title." Old Arc suddenly proclaimed proud fully.

"Excuse me?" Pyrrha questioned as she thought that her hearing went wrong for a few moments.

"El Jauney, my boy, fought for a world title when he was at the age of 16."

Once, twice, a few more times did Pyrrha blink. Slowly but surely it did sink to her what ''world title'' meant. Then she slowly turned to face her partner.

"Jaune…you..fought for a world title?"

"Well, yea but only in amateurs so-"

"As if that matters!" Pyrrha exclaimed in a complete awe and her arms wrapped around Jaunes neck, pulling him as close as she could. Such overwhelming joy she felt in learning that her knight achieved so much in his beloved sport.

(Fighting for a world title in amateurs. It's hard to get any more amazing than that.) She thought to herself. Amazon almost had to hold her breath at the said idea.

Jaune Arc, he truly was full of surprises.

Many people called him a weakling, a complete failure, the black sheep of his own team. Yet there he was. Someone who actually fought for one of the grandest titles in a brutal, tough sport as boxing. No failure or weakling could ever do that.

"Jaune, it's almost unfair that you didn't let me know all this time that you were just…that amazing," She said. And after, if she was this close anyway, since her knight didn't let her kiss him back that one time in a hospital room, she gently pressed her lips against the blonde's cheek and then muzzled back into the crook of his neck.

"You're amazing," She said one more time against his skin.

Jaune on the other hand was simply perplexed at first. He was just so overwhelmed by his goddesses' reaction that it even confused him as to how he should react to that. Okay, he knew that she would be pleasantly surprised about the revelation but certainly not to such a degree. But then again, it was Pyrrha. Someone who genuinely cared about him. And, if his intuition was right, though at this point it would be almost just down right retarded to think otherwise, she cared so much not just out of partnership or friendship.

But something even more beautiful than that.

Wrapping his own arms around his partner's waist, he buried his face in Pyrrha's neck, his warm breaths slightly tickling her skin.

"Thanks.." Was all he said before he would let himself to be drowned into this precious moment he had. Not even caring if his grandfather was closely inspecting them or not, though he could guess that he did.

(Those two….there's no mistaking it, their hearts and souls are united in one.) Old pops even found it to be slightly amusing how two people who were undeniably in love couldn't express it into words. Oh well, maybe this was just new generations thing he could not understand. But whatever the case was, the scene in front of him was truly dear to him so he held his mouth shut and let them be like that for as long as they wished.

Which to no one's surprise came to be quite a lengthy moment.

And this one was on Jaune's account.

He was the one who didn't want to let go of the most. Holding her like that, so closely, so preciously. At such proximity he could even feel her dear scent. And her heart. Even if her chest wasn't from the modest ones he could still count her heartbeats perfectly. Maybe partially due to the fact that her beats were just so fast and strong. Not that his were any less noticeable. In fact, the rhythm of their hearts matched so well together that it almost seemed like they were conversing with each other. Maybe they just tried to express what their tongues couldn't.

Perhaps, it truly was that.

(Maybe, I should just let them be alone.) Old pops thought. It didn't seem like they would be ready to listen further any time soon so he mind as well just let them be in private. Especially since there was only the last third left to tell from Jaune's tale. But it was exactly the one he didn't want to tell the most. The one which ripped Jaune and boxing apart from each other. So Old pops figured he could tell it some other time.

Just barely, but through the corner of her eye Pyrrha did notice that Jaune's grandfather was slowly getting up and ready to leave which she, from one side, could really appreciate since it was a gesture which told "Enjoy your intimacy moment" But as much as she wished to do just that, leaving the story half-finished wasn't the best idea. She listened so far so she should hear the rest as well.

And with that mindset, Pyrrha tried to back off a bit from her partner which seemed to be harder to do than she anticipated it to be. As much as she struggled, Jaunes grip around her waist didn't loosen up one bit so she gave up on that and just tried to get Old pops attention while still being held dearly by her knight.

"Adalard, please, I would like to hear the rest." And after she quietly whispered into Jaune's ear "Hey, I think you should let me go for now."

"Just a little bit more." Knight mumbled.

"I can tell you the rest later, so don't worry about that."

"No, no, I would like to hear it right now." "Jaune, I think that's enough."

"A little bit more…"

"Are you absolutely sure you want to hear it right now?"

"Yes, of course." "Jauuuune…"

Knight held her for just a few more moments but soon let her go since she showed reluctance in this. That, and plus Pyrrha really deserved to hear the remaining bits and pieces of his tale.

"Well…if you so insist." His shoulders slightly sagged down as the mood in the air would soon be changed. But there was no escaping it anyway as he would still be forced to tell her the rest someday. It's just that he didn't want to ruin their moment. But oh well, if Pyrrha wanted to hear the last third right away, then so be it.

His footsteps being slightly heavier, he walked back to his couch and took his place. And as he was ready to start, Pyrrha suddenly interrupted him as she remembered something.

"What is it young love?"

"I…there's something I wanted to ask."

"And it would be?"

"What did…Lilianna think of Jaune being a boxer?"

"She wasn't very fond of that, being as stubborn as she was, her mind was still locked on the idea that he should have walked a huntsman's path but since El Jauney earned great success in the sport, she at least didn't forcefully try to make him quit it. As unpleasant as it was for her, she allowed the boy to do his thing."

(So she at least allowed him to follow his own destiny, even if it was unwillingly.) Pyrrha thought. And to be honest, it was nice to know that she at least had that much good will in her.

"I see." Was all Pyrrha said as she then gestured for Old pops to continue the tale.

And just before he did, Jaune suddenly remembered something. His memory was triggered when Pyrrha asked what his mother thought about him being a boxer, which made him to remember a certain moment relating to the topic. But even more so to his relationship with Lilianna. Why did blonde remember that one night so well? He honestly didn't know. But the knight liked to go back to it from time to time. And right now, he felt like doing it again.

Which he did in a moment's heartbeat.

 _3 years and 3 months ago._

 _Arc's residence._

 _His face swollen, muscles stiff, body hurting all over and completely spent, Jaune helplessly slumbered down in his rooms couch._

 _It was a very brutal day at the gym._

 _30 rounds of sparring, tough roadwork and hellish training with the mitts._

 _Jaune barely pushed a tired breath through his lips and his eyes were already half closed as he was ready to give up on staying awake any longer. The only reason why he wasn't already sleeping soundly being that his body was hurting all over the places._

" _Old fart sure didn't go easy on me." Jaune thought. But honestly, he liked that. After all, it was half the reason why he was so great in the ring and was undefeated thus far. And it would soon lead him to the very pinnacle of his amateur career. So there was no way he could complain._

 _Spreading his legs out just a bit more, Jaune decided that the only thing he could do was to wait until the crashing stiffness and pain in his muscles would fade away, and he could finally get some sleep._

 _It was late in the night should also be mentioned. Double the reason why he wished he could get his well-earned rest as fast as possible._

 _Though soon, the calming silence in the room was disrupted as a clicking sound was to be heard. Doors slowly opened and to Jaunes great disliking, Lilianna's figure emerged._

 _(Looks like I'll be sleeping elsewhere.) Jaune figured quickly._

 _As much as his body protested, he forced himself up and was ready to leave. Her presence was the last thing he needed right now. For quite some time already._

 _Ever since he discovered boxing, his stay time at his home decreased rapidly. In a past year or two, it got to the point where he barely was seen at his own place at all. For the most part, he was at the gym, training relentlessly. He would only go home when he needed some sleep and even then it wasn't always the case as he sometimes got a permission to stay over-night at the gym._

 _So obviously, he rarely saw his mother. And didn't mind that one bit._

 _Just a few more steps and Jaune was close to walk past his mother, his look directly at the door. Though the moment he was right next to her, his vision just went dark and his body became almost weightless. The reason being that Lilianna grabbed his face with her palm and forced him back on the couch._

" _Hey!?" Jaune protested as he tried to get out of his mother's grip, though he failed at that miserably. Partially because he was too tired and also because of his mother's monstrous strength._

" _Stay still…" She strongly commanded._

" _What do you want?" Jaune asked half irritated, half angry. Though he actually didn't try to get himself free as he knew that there was no way he could._

 _Instead of saying anything, Lilianna took out a tube. Rolling its top off, she slid her two fingers into the weird mixture it was filled with and then pressed them onto the Jaune's swollen features. Carefully, with utmost gentleness, she started to smear the mixture all over blonde's face._

 _Jaune of course wanted to know what his mother was up to this time, but as soon as he felt the effects of that weird mixture, his initial thoughts trailed off somewhere._

 _Whatever it was, what his mother smeared all over his face, it helped greatly to him. The pain his body was filled with, it slowly started to fade away._

" _What is that?" Jaune asked, his tone now a lot calmer._

"… _.A medical mixture," She said, her tone being a lot calmer too, although there were a few notes of irritation audible._

 _Although it took him some time, Jaune asked "Where did you get it?" Blonde wondered as since he started to box,_ _he got to know a lot of well known brands which made grease_ _'s against bruises, swelling, numbness and other negative effects. Yet this one he couldn't recognize._

 _And it was good too._

 _Although not right off the bat, Lilianna answered "I made it myself."_

 _Jaune's eyes got slightly wider "Since when did you know how to-"_

" _Since my idiot son decided to be a boxer." She rushed the sentence quickly, cutting Jaune off short. And then just went back to taking care of his swollen features._

 _('Since my idiot son decided to be a boxer', heh.) Jaune didn't know why, but that line made him smile, almost chuckle even._

" _Why did you pick up boxing anyway? Do you really like to get your head bashed in so much?"_

 _Jaune rolled his eyes. "I don't get my head bashed in all that much. Besides that, I'm really good at it and I love the sport. That's all."_

 _Lilianna heard the answer, her fingers sliding across Jaune's distorted skin. Such a rare sight it was for her. Well, she didn't get to see his face a lot either ways and even when she did, it was for a very short moment's notice. But even so, seeing him like this was a solid reminder of what kind of a sport boxing really was. Even for someone as talented as Jaune._

"… _But boxing is a really dangerous sport." She said quietly._

" _Yea, because being a huntsman and fighting grim creatures which can literally rip your head off with a single swing is just SO much safer right?" Jaune didn't really try to be mean, but he couldn't understand why would she mention boxing being dangerous when she herself tried to push him on the path which involved risks even more severe than his sport. Not that you couldn't die in a ring but the chances of it happening were surely a lot lower than being a huntsman._

 _Lilianna too, couldn't deny how much truth the statement held in itself. Oddly enough, it even almost made her chuckle with the way how boldly Jaune stated it._

" _That is true, but a huntsman doesn't have to fight on his own. You can always have a partner with you to help you out."_

" _Yes, because it will be very useful to have someone with you to get your detached head and place it back on your shoulders. Add a little bit of magic dust and you'll be back on your feet like a new one." This time around, Jaune just genuinely tried to be funny._

 _And it really worked as Lilianna couldn't completely hold back all of the laughter and a few muffled giggles here and there escaped in the air._

 _Jaune of course heard them and noted just how….how…..there was just something to them. Since her laughter was short and not very clear, blonde couldn't figure out the right way to describe those few giggles which did escape, but whatever that word could be which he was searching for, one thing he did know for sure._

 _The few notes of her laughter which he did hear, whatever the reason could be…..but they made his heartbeats skip in some way._

 _And he really wanted to know why._

 _But not giving him any more chances to think of the reasons was his mother's voice as he heard her say "So I assume that you won't change your mind and are still against the idea of being a huntsman."_

 _Now being slightly more serious Jaune answered "I think I have said it plenty enough times. No. I won't be. I will keep boxing." He stated them as a fact._

 _Being quiet for a bit she said "So you're as stubborn as I am."_

 _After a short pause himself Jaune responded "I guess."_

 _With those words exchanged, they kept quiet for some time. Lilianna continued to take care of Jaunes swollen features while blonde kept himself still, his gaze somehow ending up on his mother's face. Her flamish eyeballs darting from side to side as she kept looking intently at his wounds and treating them carefully._

 _Which she did splendidly well, Jaune had to admit._

 _And he really, really liked that._

 _Mostly because how rare it was for her to be so gentle and motherly. Not that she was physically violent to him. She raised her hand against him just once and even that one time it wasn't unbearably bad. Her calling him useless was what hurt him the most. Partially because of that fact alone and partially because it had some truth in it since he wasn't blessed with the talents the rest of the Arcs were._

 _So it truly wasn't about her being physically violent to him but about her being able to be like this. She, who was so strong and rough around the corners to be able to display such care and gentleness. With nothing but the help of her fingertips too._

 _It really was mind perplexing._

 _Yet even more so it was pleasant to Jaune._

 _And who knows, maybe he shouldn't be that surprised that Lilianna could be so soft if she wanted to. Maybe it was just something all mothers could do. But whatever the case it would be, he really liked this side of her. But at the same time felt saddened that she wouldn't show it more often to him. Though it all the more worked as a reason for him to take this moment the best way he could too._

 _So with his gaze still strongly locked on his mother's features, he allowed her to treat his wounds as long as she found it to be necessary. And as Lilianna kept doing just that, she had to note just how intently her son was staring at her. She noticed it right away but didn't pay it too much attention, though since his gaze didn't turn sideways for quite some time she decided to question if there was something blonde wanted._

" _Do you need something?" She asked as her hand slid across Jaune's cheek._

 _The first response she got was a blink. Then a continuous, silent gaze as it seemed that Jaune was running through his thoughts._

 _(Do I need something?) He asked himself too._

 _It was rare of him to ask anything of her but could it be that right now he needed something from his mother?_

 _Anything?_

 _Maybe. Maybe there really was something. Though that something in this case was really important to him. So he mind as well could give it a shot._

" _There….is something…." He started slowly._

"… _..And it would be?" Her thumb ran over his eyebrow._

" _In a few months, there will be 'Golden gloves' tournament. Winning it is every amateur boxers dream. I'm gonna take part in it and win so…." Jaune's resolve wavered slightly._

… _.._

… _.._

… _.._

" _Do you want me to be there?"_

 _Jaune slightly shook his head "It's not about whenever I want you to be there or not, you just_ _ **have**_ _to be there."_

 _Lilianna didn't say anything right away. For one more time, she ran her fingers over her son's features. Sliding them over his forehead, she pushed his hair away to have a better look of his face._

 _His gaze, she couldn't really tell what kind of emotion was hidden in those blue orbs he had. Most likely because there was more than one right now. Maybe determination, perhaps excitement. Some hopefulness? Even desperation? Or just all of them at once._

 _She really didn't know. But still, about one thing she was sure, those emotions were strong and were not to be taken lightly. Turning them down didn't seem like an option she had._

" _I'll take it as my duty," Lilianna said, and just before she turned away she noticed how emotions in Jaune's eyes slightly shifted._

 _Placing the tube with medication on the table, she then proceeded to march out of the room._

 _Blonde's eyes followed his mother's figure right till the end. Then he turned his look on the table. Wrapping his fingers around the tube, he picked it up. Sliding his finger over its still warm surface he said "You have to be there. To see me become great in my own way ya know."_

 _And shortly after, he tried to apply the medication himself. To his great surprise though, the moment his fingers made contact with his skin, he had to slightly wince as he felt sharp pain._

 _So it takes some time for the medication to have its effects work. But of course it does. It can't just magically do wonders right away. So then why was he surprised?_

 _Gazing at the doors Lilianna walked through, he soon remembered why._

 _Getting as comfortable as he could, Jaune's eyelids got unbearably heavy as tiredness seemed to finally win over his consciousness. Not resisting it one bit, he allowed himself to completely close his eyes and was ready to get some well-earned sleep._

 _And just before he did exactly that, he quietly mumbled to himself "When she did it, it didn't hurt…..at all."_

(Didn't hurt at all.) Jaune said to himself, slightly pressing his fingers to his cheek. Even after all this time he could still remember, even feel just how different it was when he tried to apply the medication himself and when Lilianna did it. Such seemingly mundane, unimportant detail but there was just something truly special behind it. And for one reason or another, felt really dear to him. And probably that's why he could still remember it so well.

Though this wasn't really the right time to drown himself in that moment as he wanted to pay attention to the Old pops and Pyrrha. Luckily he didn't miss much and could easily listen further.

"…..by the end of his amateur career, my boy's record was 165 fights….165 wins and with 135 of them being early stoppages." Old Arc smiled proud fully.

"That's a near perfect record." Pyrrha smiled too, her gaze shifting to Jaune's side for a short moment. Even if she didn't say anything, knight could perfectly read from her expression alone. "You're amazing" Is what it said.

"Indeed it is," Old Arc agreed wholeheartedly.

"And it all eventually came to the point where my boy only had but one high to reach in the amateur grounds. 'Golden gloves' cup. The very pinnacle of what you can conquer before turning pro."

"So that's the world title Jaune fought for, correct?"

"Indeed."

Pyrrha went silent for a short moment. She did know about such an event, although not much since she wasn't the biggest boxing fan. It was one of the more anticipated sport related events happening in Remnant. If she remembered correctly, it happened once a year, each time in a different continent, though she could have been wrong about that.

"I assume you have at least heard of it, yes?" Old Arc questioned.

"Yes. If I'm not mistaken it happens once a year, each time in a different continent. "

"Correct." Old pops confirmed "Since you already know that, I will simply go briefly through the rules of the event.

First, and probably the most important thing to note is that it follows pro boxing rules and regulations, with an additional single tweak to it. What that means is that combatants participating in it don't use headgear and the size of their gloves is 10 oz, instead of 12. The number of rounds is 12, just as in pro championship. As for the single, unique tweak I spoke of, well, it would be that the referee can't stop the fight. Only the corner can do it, or if the fighter can't make the ten count."

"Isn't that….a bit too brutal, considering that it is amateur boxing?" Pyrrha wondered as it even seemed slightly odd to her.

"Brutal it is young love" Great Arc agreed "As for the reasons why it is, then the only thing I could say is that maybe because of the mentality of 'Golden gloves' tournament. For the most part, it is sort of looked at as this harsh, tough test for the fighters to see which of them would be ready for the pro boxing world. At least so I believe. Whenever or not it is the correct way to do it, that's up to each individual to thin but one thing is for certain. As brutal and hard as it is, every young, promising boxer wants to achieve it and we, obviously, were not an exception.

Pyrrha slightly nodded. Being a four time champion herself, she could actually understand such thinking. And after all, the harder the road to your goal, the all the more you will enjoy getting to the end of it.

"So, since my boy achieved everything he could, besides 'Golden gloves' cup, we wasted no time and went straight ahead for it. Our hearts filled with hope that we would be victorious like every time before. But…." Old Arc took a deep breath "Life sometimes isn't as simple as you could wish it to be. And that day truly proved it."

His words now being heavier in tone, Old pops could already see all the scenes right in front of him. He did not miss a single detail from that day. Unfortunately, he had to share them with Pyrrha. As much as he did not want to, she deserved to know what happened those 2 and a half years ago. So with that mindset intact, he painted that day with his words so Pyrrha would finally learn the truth as to why his boy left boxing.

 _Day of the championship._

" _Ready for this?" Old pops asked as his body hair was standing upright from the excitement he felt at the moment._

" _As ready as one can be," Jaune said with confidence. His body too, filled with unspeakable thrill and anticipation._

" _As you should be." Old pops stated "Then there's only one more thing for me to add."_

 _Leaning slightly closer, he pressed his forehead against his son's "Remember, all the hellish training and struggles you fought through, all them were so you could earn your place to be here._ _ **YOU**_. _Deserve to be here. And this whole event, all of it, it is your moment. It has always been ever since you took up the boxing gloves. Just remember that."_

" _I know," Jaune said without the slightest hesitation or doubt._

 _And with that, Old Arc locked his eyes right directly in his child's for those few seconds he had left._

 _Slightly narrowed, sharp, filled with determination and will, his gaze was so much different than couple of years ago. Many thought that he would be a failure when he would grow up. Nothing but a black spot on Arc's family. Even his own mother doubted if he would achieve anything. And yet here he was. Standing proud and unfazed by all the troubles life threw at him. Ready to prove all the naysayers that he was above the usual crowd._

 _There was no failure in that. Nowhere._

 _Instead, this will become the moment he will show his greatness to the whole world._

" _Then off you go," Old Arc said after which he lightly kissed his son's forehead and allowed him to march off into his own forged destiny._

 _And soon, the bell rang signaling that the first round had just started._

"And what a first round that was young love. Even if there weren't many clean hits, the sheer thrill of seeing the punches pass by their heads was more than enough to shake your boots. Simply put, it was a masterclass from both of the fighters."

"Then I assume that Jaune's opponent was quite something else too."

"Oh indeed he was. 220 fights, 216 of those were victories and 210 of them were early stoppages. And I should mention that more than half of them were clean ko's. Just like El Jauney, he was overwhelmingly blessed with the right tools for boxing. And he perfectly showed that right from the beginning of the first round.

" _Bullet like left jab was fired from Jaune in hopes that it would land on his target, what happened instead was that blondey's insides were almost turned into a flat pancake as a terrifying body blow just missed his ribcage._

 _(Damnit, have to admit, that bastards head movement is amazing.) Jaune thought to himself as it was annoyingly difficult to land something on the guy. Not only that but there was always a chance to receive an immediate counter as his foe's dash speed was first class._

 _(Single attacks ain't gonna cut it, have to use com-) His thoughts quickly trailed off as he was forced to use a sudden step to his left as a razor sharp right hook grazed his cheek and managed to disconnect a few strands of hair from his head. Well, rather that than disconnect his head from the shoulders._

 _(Damn, the guy won't give me even a second to re-) And Jaune's sharp instincts and his footwork again saved him from the hospital visit assuring punch._

 _Which made him realize for sure. This wouldn't be an easy night for him. Not one bit._

"For the first time ever, El Jauney was challenged so greatly in a match. Forcing him to be so defensive, making him move around a lot more than he usually would, punishing my boy for the very few mistakes he made. And just not letting him relax for a single moment as it would cost him greatly. Truly, he was a rival to the very core. But that isn't to say that we were losing it. In fact, we had a slight edge on our side. You see, those few losses the guy had on the record, all of them were coming from the guys who could move around splendidly. And since my boy's footwork was his best both offense and defense, it gave us a slight advantage so the future seemed hopeful. That is….until something happened."

Pyrrha immediately noticed how Old Arc's stature tensed just from the sheer mentioning.

Forcing himself to continue, Old pops said "In the closing seconds of the first round, something unexpected occurred, something, which shouldn't have…"

 _Yet again Jaune dived under a razor sharp left hook. Even the sound which slashed air apart made his danger sensors go full throttle. Those definitely were not the kind of punches he could afford to take._

 _(There's no mistaking it, hooks are definitely his 'Sunday' punches, the left one specially so.) Jaune figured rather quickly. Every single time he tried to move in, that left hook was always there, ready, ready to blast his head off._

 _Every. Single. Time._

 _And with that knowing, the colors on Jaunes face became slightly brighter. A single, effective, but rather simple strategy was quickly formed as Jaune figured out his opponent's habit. That one punch he always used when he was in danger himself._

 _(It's definitely worth a -) Jaune dived under a right hook (-shot) He finished the sentence as he hopped a few times in the same place before making that rare occasion of him moving in himself. With few, lighting fast skips he closed the distance to his foe and was in his firing range. And exactly the moment Jaune was in, yet again he was in a way of his opponents left hook._

 _As he was expecting it. Bingo._

 _Moving his right glove a bit higher, Jaune blocked the incoming attack and right immediately after, delivered a blow of his own._

 _Bullet fast, precise left jab was ready to hit its mark right in the center. Unfortunately, Jaune's opponent's instincts were so damn great that he was able to half evade the attack. While his cheek was grazed, the punch didn't interrupt his rhythm as much as Jaune wished to. Not that it mattered to the blonde knight greatly as the jab was only the start of his attack. The real finisher was the canon like right straight which fallowed right after his left. As Jaune anticipated, his second blow hit the target perfectly…_

 _Somewhere where it shouldn't have….._

 _Old Arc in pure horror watched as his boy drilled his mighty right hand into his opponent's concreate hard forehead. Since 'Golden gloves' cup followed pro boxing rules, they weren't wearing any headgear. Curse that and Jaune's opponent's evasion skills. Since the left jab didn't interrupt him as much as it should have, he was able to start the defensive movement but wasn't able to get out of the punches way completely. And it honestly would have been so much better if he would have._

 _Either ways, there was no question about it, Jaune's right hand was broken. Even without having a single look at it, Old pops could tell just from the amount of pain his son's face showed to him. Fortunately at least, blonde's foe couldn't attack right away as his knees buckled quite a bit and luckily, since the incident happened in the nearing seconds of the first round a gong soon ringed signaling for the end, and it seemed that for the end of the match as there was no point in continuing it._

 _With his teeth gritted tight, Jaune marched back to his corner. Old pops by that time already took out the stool so his son would have a place to sit. With a heavy thump, Jaune took his seat, his left hand on top of his right as he tried to stop it from shaking so badly. Taking deep but short breaths, he tried to calm himself and collect his thoughts._

 _Old pops didn't even dare to touch his boy's hand. Instead, he tried to muster all of the willpower to suggest that the match should be stopped since there was no point in continuing it._

 _His look lowered down, he placed the hand on top of blonde's knee and slowly started to form words. Each one stinging baldy at his heart._

" _Jaune…I-I know you won't accept it but….the match…..we need to sto-"_

" _Match isn't over!" Jaune fired back before he could even think "No…there's no way…"_

" _My boy, you know this isn't an easy decision for me to make either but with just one hand….even you can't do it. It's a suicide." Old Arc said, yet hidden in some deeper corner of his heart was a mighty scream which declared that there still is a chance._

 _But feeling that there is a chance and thinking there is one are two completely different things._

" _I don't care…." Jaune said after a sharp breath. Slightly turning his head, he ran his eyes over a crowd in search of a familiar womanly figure. Right now, he couldn't find it but he still knew that she was here, somewhere. Her arms most likely crossed, stature tall and proud. Her blonde, beautiful hair perfectly hanging by the waist, those flamish eyeballs of hers following his every move, most likely judging him._

 _Jaune knew she would hold her word so her presence was definitely among the crowd. So there was no way he could back off like this, especially after saying that he would win this._

 _Losing was not an option for him._

 _Jaune turned his look back to grandfather's side._

" _That…useless hag, she is watching me right now. I know. She's waiting. Waiting until I would show her my greatness. So please, Old pops, let me continue." He raised his head to the grandfather, even his eyes screaming with a plead 'Let me continue!'_

" _El Jauney…" Old pops entire figure tensed._

 _He knew, so well did he knew that there was no point in letting this match advance any further._

 _Victory was simply not attainable for them anymore._

 _And yet he couldn't bring himself to stop it._

 _Such resolve to fight on, his spirit still demanding a chance to prove himself. The eyes of his boys were still lit on passionate fire and will. The determination to carry on was still as strong as ever._

 _And much of that was thanks to Lilianna._

 _So badly did the boy want to prove that he could achieve greatness in his own way. And old pops could understand that very well. With such complicated relationship as they had, to finally show to his mother that he was well worth her affection even despite the fact that he wasn't talented in the ways Arcs were. It must have been a goal he could not by his life give up on._

 _And with that, even despite all the creeping odds they, and especially Jaune were facing, Old Arc had but one, only option._

 _And it was to pray for the greater beings above that they would grant Jaune a chance to perform a one in a lifetime miracle. So much struggle, training, blood and guts went into preparation for this….yet now it all turned into one, almost unwinnable bet…_

" _Do your best." Old Arc hugged his child before he would send him off._

" _Thanks," Jaune said with utmost appreciation to his grandfather before he would pick himself up. His gaze now strongly locked on his opponents figure, he didn't hesitate one bit before he would move himself forward._

 _Forward into the uncertain destiny ahead of him._

"B-but that one in a lifetime miracle d-didn't happen." Old Arc struggled to say more as he still felt the guilt of what happened that day even till now. "Instead…..my own, dear son was a moving sandbag for three, long, painful rounds. Since 'Golden gloves' tournament had that unique tweak added to it, a referee couldn't stop the fight. And not making the ten count was not an option too as El Jauney was too tough for his own good that night.

So all the responsibility was placed on my shoulders.

And yet…w-what did I do? Really. What did I do?" Old pops entire figure shook, his pale blue eyes almost daring them to take a guess of what he did that night, or one could even say didn't do.

Jaune of course knew what his grandfather dared them to say but he obviously kept his mouth shut. Pyrrha too didn't say anything, her features were not mixed with unsettling disturbance as she didn't like to see Jaune's grandfather being like this.

Seeing that none of them would say anything, his look went to the floor, fists clenched tight, struggling to say anything more as his throat got choked up "I…I just kept watching…..that's it. All I did was keep watching how my dear child was getting pummeled with punches which could have taken his life away. Just…..just how useless…c-could I be…" Old pops stopped temporarily, covering his face with his hand as he didn't want Jaune and Pyrrha to see the shameful display of him being close to tears.

Without any more waiting, Jaune leaped to his grandfather's side, immediately taking him into a hug, his words which came from the bottom of his heart trying their best to convince that what happened back then wasn't his fault.

"But I had all the power to stop it….yet I didn't."

"You didn't because I asked you to. You knew how much it meant for me to continue the match so please just stop blaming yourself, please. I don't want to see you like this." Jaune embraced him just a little bit tighter, his own throat choking up as Old pops was genuinely one of a few people blonde couldn't bear to see like this.

Pyrrha while greatly hesitated at first as she wasn't sure if she should get herself involved into this, approached Old pops side too seeing just how much it meant for Jaune. Giving him a comforting pat on the shoulder she said "I think you should listen to your son right now. Is it true that you could have stopped the fight? Yes. But even so, I think you didn't do that because you knew better that for Jaune it would have been the greatest regret if the match would have been stopped. So instead of that you did what you believe, I believe, and I am sure Jaune believes was best for him. You let him finish the fight on his own accord.

'The scars on your body will eventually subside and disappear, but the pain hidden in your heart may never heal.'

Please, consider these words." Pyrrha said, slightly squeezing old man's shoulder.

Of course, few simple sentences couldn't wash away grandfathers regrets but, and it maybe really was only so he could feel better about himself, yet the old pops couldn't deny how much truth those words held in themselves. Knowing how strong Jaune's resolve was, it truly would have damaged him, maybe even beyond repair if the match would have been stopped forcefully. It surely would have haunted him many nights after knowing that he didn't give it his very best so…..maybe it was not a mistake to let his boy continue.

Or maybe it was. Old Arc really wasn't sure but since he didn't want to embarrass himself any further he decided that he had to get his act back together. That and of course since Old pops always found it to be his duty to show the better examples for the newer generation, him being sulky like this surely wasn't the best display of what a strong individual should be like.

"I am truly sorry that I just…"

"It's okay," Pyrrha said reassuringly and went back to her corner since Old Arc seemed to be better now. Jaune though still kept himself close to his grandfather's side.

"I'll be fine El Jauney."

"You sure?"

"Give you my word." He tucked his lips in a simple but honest smile.

Jaune kept himself close for just a few more seconds but then decided to retreat back as well.

"Okay." Jaune kissed his temple and went back to his seat, right beside Pyrrha.

"Okay, I will continue the tale since there isn't that much to tell." And after really getting his bearings back together, Old pops continued.

"As I said, El Jauney was a moving sandbag for three, whole rounds. You see, his opponent too knew that my son's fist was greatly damaged and he couldn't use it anymore. With such a divine advantage on his side, his attacks became much more relentless and fearless than they were ever before. He didn't really care about dodging Jaune's left since his head movement was first class, and even if he would have to take a risk of enduring a few lefts that wouldn't bother him much either as his chin was on par with his defenses.

So it really was a grim situation on our side.

The only thing we had left with were my boy's wings yet even those were torn off eventually. See, my son's opponent targeted his midsection right from the beginning but it was just difficult to land them cleanly. Though now, with my boy having nothing but his left fist, those bone crushing body shots started to land and in great numbers. By the second half of the fourth round, even the last beacon of hope we had on our side was stripped away.

With his wings gone, from then on all my boy could do was eat shot after shot, with full force behind them. Until it all ended in the fifth round.

 _Jaune's head viciously snapped sideways, his bloody mouth guard flying over spectator's heads, making some of them cover away._

" _Will that boy be okay?" some of them even dared to ask, wondering whenever or not the blonde combatant would walk out of this alive._

 _Yet as concerned as some of them could be, there was nothing they could do but to keep watching the horrific onslaught happening in the ring. Though with more passing seconds, even that was becoming near impossible to do with how one sided the match had become._

 _His left hand wrapped around the ropes for support since he didn't have enough strength to stand on his own, his right limb was hanging by the waist as he wasn't even able to put it as a guard._

 _And with punches coming from the all angles, the only thing Jaune could do was to endure them all. Yet with how past limit he was, even that wouldn't last for long._

 _Though it shouldn't have lasted this far in a first place._

 _Yet something still held him upright. But what? Some invisible force? A miracle? His own will? His dreams?_

 _No._

 _This time, the answer was much simpler than that._

 _It was a promise he made that one night. A simple statement to his mother that he would win this is what still held him on his feet, still let the blonde to endure the punches he shouldn't have and finally, gave him a single ray of light in his otherwise pitch black surroundings._

 _(Win…..win…..prove…m-myself) Jaune muttered to himself as he tried to muster every ounce of strength he had or didn't have, just so he could lift up his broken limb and throw it out at least one more time. The last chance of his to try and win this thing._

 _But before he was able to move even a finger, everything just suddenly disappeared. The crushing pain, his thoughts, the muffled heartbeats and even the last ray of light he had. Nothing of that was evident anymore. A simple abyss of nothingness. And even if Jaune himself didn't quite understand what just happened, from the outside spectrum it was a simple answer._

 _He was finally knocked out by his opponents left hook._

 _And just like that, completely hopeless, blonde knight was falling face first to the canvas. Though since the left hook was only half of his opponent's best combo, Jaune's jaw was smashed with the right hook as well, making him ragdoll through the ropes._

 _Heavy thump vibrated through-out the arena as blonde's nape crashed against the judges table, his whole body following shortly after._

 _From the sight, audience started to gasp loudly and make some other noises. Perhaps a call for help or something else. But it hardly mattered anyway. What truly was important is the end result of it._

 _His first loss, and a false statement he made._

 _That is what mattered the most in the end._

Old Arc stopped shortly, giving everyone a chance to collect their thoughts. Pyrrha looked at Jaune, inspecting closely how he felt at the moment. Blonde soon returned the gaze and smiled reassuringly. "Yes, it was hard to get over it but I'm fine now, trust me okay?"

Pyrrha slightly shook her head and returned to old pops, waiting until he would continue.

Seeing that they were ready, Great Arc spoke.

"Such a colossal loss effected El Jauney to no horizon's end. Yet as devastating as it was, it wasn't just the loss itself which damaged my boy's spirit. Remember, El Jauney was a fighter with a loud mouth which he liked to use quite often. Even before 'Golden cups' tournament had started did my boy already talk mighty how he would win it with soft breeze. Towns locals and people from the other lands viewed him as a cocky type which he unmistakably was, but also a lovable one too since he could always back up his claims, or sometimes even exceeded them.

That is of course until finals happened.

After such a disastrous loss, some of the public's views changed. Few started to doubt him and some even went as far as to call El Jauney a weakling. And since he had a complex with people doubting him, it affected my boy more than it should have."

"But why? Didn't they know that his hand was injured?" Pyrrha couldn't understand why would people start doubting her knight just after one loss. Especially since his right fist was broken.

"Oh that they did. But you see young love, cocky, strong fighters while greatly loved in boxing world, are also the ones who dance on the sharpest edges. Most of the time, they receive double the treatment if they fail to deliver their promises.

Though that isn't to say that other combatants have it easy either. For you this may sound disgustingly cruel, but there have been times when even pro champions have been called weaklings or 'bums' by some of the boxing folks and critics. Of course, I would like them to taste a true boxer's fist before stating something like that but….that's boxing world for you. Tough like almost no other, physically, but even more so mentally.''

Just as Old pops predicted, Pyrrha truly found it disgusting to learn that people who work so hard for their dreams and goals could be called all kinds of names for some twisted reason. And in such a tough sport like boxing no less.

And to think that even pro champions could be called 'bums' and weaklings. That truly was too much, especially since she knew the struggle of improving yourself so well. So even as composed and calm as Pyrrha was by nature, her eyebrows twisted and mouth corners hardened as she said "Adalard, if you ever decide to teach those filthy scums a lesson, please call me in."

"Will do," He chuckled lightly "Though to cool your heart a little bit, I want you to know that most of the people still expected great things from my son. They did know, after all, that his hand was injured and the achievements he had before still held him in the air. But you see, the one who was most affected by the loss obviously was El Jauney himself. Him having such a great ego as he used to have, it ripped his insides out to lose in such a colossal way, hand injured or not. And name calling and other people doubts didn't help either.

But, the one who added the most salt to the injury was his mother, as you maybe could guess at this point. After all, she was there, at the finals to which I am sorry I didn't mention earlier, and saw just how badly my son lost.

And since she wasn't fond of him being a boxer to begin with, such an unsettling spectacle truly didn't change her mind."

 _5 days after the finals._

 _Jaune's residence, Adalards living room._

 _His ribs still cracked, hand barely healed, eyes puffed and head double the normal size, Jaune's state was still sad to be looked at. His battered body resting on the bed, Old Arc sitting on the edge while Lilianna stood close by her father._

" _Should have just went for the huntsman's path as I always told you to." Her usual stubbornness kicked in._

" _Just go away." Jaune quietly mumbled as he didn't feel like arguing with her one bit._

"' _Go away' he says." She hissed. "Then at least explain to me what was that sad performance about anyway. Honestly, it was so pathetic that I couldn't bear to watch it till the end." And just as she remembered the second half of the fourth round, she wrapped her hands around the torso, her fingers slightly sinking in the clothing of hers._

" _His hand was broken," Old Arc protested angrily "With a disadvantage like that there's no way he could have done any better."_

" _And you too…" Lilianna turned her gaze to her father "Did your mind just went blank? If the situation was that hopeless when why did you send him off?!"_

 _To that, as much as Old pops wanted to say something back, he didn't have an answer. Instead he lowered his look and clenched his fists in frustration and shame._

" _I asked him to so leave Old pops out of this," Jaune said in his grandfather's defense as he didn't want him to be dragged into this as well._

 _While it didn't ease up her anger on her father, she did turn her attention fully to Jaune himself._

" _Whatever. Why would you continue the fight if you knew that it was impossible to win?"_

" _So I could show you how great I am in boxing and you would finally shut the hell up!"_

" _You do know that I'm not very fond of you being a boxer."_

" _That isn't my problem anymore." Jaune shifted slightly further away in his bed._

" _Even with that being said, you sure as hell didn't show me greatness there. It was just sad to look at the fight."_

 _With a bare minimum strength he had, Jaune clenched his fists._

" _I…will start over and win this time."_

" _Will you now?"_

" _I said I will."_

" _And what if you will fail again, and just as badly as this time? Do you even know how much fun public will make of you?"_

" _I won't fail again."_

" _So you said the first time too yet look what-"_

" _Just piss off!" Jaune just had enough. "I'll start again and win….that's it." He silently said before rolling on his side, or at least trying to but since his ribs protested against that, he stayed the way he was._

 _With that, Lilianna left the room saying nothing. Only leaving a single scoff after her._

 _With her out of the way, Jaune finally had some peace and could close his eyes. Yet as tired as he was, this new, disturbing sensation of the loss didn't let him relax just yet. And it seemed that the only way to get rid of it would be to start over and win this time. So even if he had just tasted the sour flavor of the loss, Jaune wanted to get back on his feet as fast as he could and pick up the gloves again. And this time, for sure, the victory would be on his side._

 _That was for certain._

"To see Lilianna so disappointed was the greatest fury to El Jauney. He just wanted to show her that we Arcs could can be great in other ways, not just being huntsman and huntresses. And yet look what fate brought to him.

Though as badly as he lost, his spirit was still alive and strong. But at the same time too furious as well which made him to be way too impatient.

As he promised, he started over again.

But too soon he did that.

You see young love, since my boy was greatly injured, it was required of him to take a long break from boxing. 5 months at least. But my son didn't wait. Being so enraged by his mother's disappointment, he waited only 2 months before picking the gloves up again. While on the surface he looked okay, his ribs and hand were definitely not ready for a match.

I of course, protested against the idea on him boxing so soon again and tried to convince him the best ways I could. But he just didn't listen. He even went as far as to say that if I won't train him, he will find a different couch. So much did he want to turn down any doubts the public and his mother had about him.

Was it his hurt pride? His massive ego? Mother's disappointment? I couldn't really tell, not then and not now. But that's just the way he used to be.

Though the most important thing is that I couldn't stop him. Again.

As I mentioned earlier, my son picked up the gloves again shortly after 2 months. We had a fight scheduled with a local champion. The boy was honestly nothing special, his tools were averagely good besides his chin. That was his only trump card. So in all honesty, even despite my boy starting over too soon we were quite confident in our victory. As we had every right to be.

But El Jauney….he just….turned everything to worse. Though not that I could blame him much about it. I only needed to witness first few seconds of the first round to tell that this wouldn't go well. And it truly didn't.

 _Haymaker after haymaker, Jaune kept assaulting his opponent. His foes back heavily sank into the ropes since he did the best to survive the non- stop onslaught Jaune gave to him. Blonde's wide shots shaking his boots. But it honestly started to bother him less and less. Even if this was only the second round, the blonde's strength started to noticeably fade away. Probably due to the fact that he didn't take a break even for a second. That and the fact that Jaune seemed uninterested in dodging the attacks his foe threw at him. He instead took them head on and delivered his own blows. A tactic which could have worked if his body was fully healthy and if the opponents chin wouldn't be made of steel, yet since fate seemed to turn the bad side to him, the more seconds passed, the all the more everything just went the ways it shouldn't have._

"My boy, he just…didn't box. He simply used pure violence. For the first time ever, he let his emotions take the better of him and threw his fists without any technique what so ever. Perhaps, if the opponent wouldn't be that sturdy it could have worked, though since his chin was made of steel, he was able to survive El Jauney's relentless assault and even worse, later come back with the attacks of his own.

I screamed my lungs out, tried to give him some instructions on what to do, but he didn't listen. It was simple. My son was too drowned into his own rage. Which in the end costed him too much.

Round after round, he kept attacking but not effectively. Either missing shots or wasting them on his opponent's mountain like guard. And so it continued until the last round. Though as I said, my boy's body wasn't ready for a match, and it really showed in that final stretch. Since his foe could later come back with counter attacks, Jaune wasn't able to withstand them and eventually, in the last seconds of the fight he was knocked out cold.

And that is the way his last match ended." Old Arc stopped shortly.

Pyrrha looked to her right, her eyes now locked on Jaune's expression. It was almost indifferent but his eyes were sagged down slightly so he still felt the pain from the misfortunate event.

But of course he would.

Pyrrha pressed her head against Jaune's cheek and wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

"So this is the way it all ended," She said in low tone.

"…..Not quite." Old Arc was a bit hesitant to admit.

Pyrrha turned to Old pops "There's more?"

"The very conclusion."

Pyrrha honestly didn't even want to hear it but it would be stupid to turn back now so she signaled for the Old Arc to finish it.

"Yes, it all ended in the next day's nighttime."

 _Completely motionless, Jaune sat on the living room's couch. Although he didn't look as battered as after the first loss, his aura was a lot more miserable second time around._

 _So much for starting over. Jaune still found it hard to believe that he really lost again. And in a colossal way as well._

 _With him, Old pops too was sharing his presence which too, wasn't from the best ones either._

 _And as they kept sitting in their places still, a clicking sound was made. Through a frame, Lilianna emerged but both Jaune and Old pops didn't even do as much as to acknowledge her presence._

 _After a few footsteps, she found herself in front of Jaune. Without a word spoken, she dropped a newspaper on his knees._

" _Read the first page," She said shortly after._

 _Since Jaune didn't feel like arguing what so ever, he took the newspaper and read a few titles he could see there._

 _Even if slightly, but his expression did change after reading some of the headlines._

' _Shameful display to boxing'_

' _Colossal loss yet again'_

' _Jaune, the dancing Arc angel' greatness or carefully crafted victories?_

 _After reading them, Jaune dropped the newspaper but kept himself silent._

" _So this is what you call 'starting over'." Even if Lilianna's tone was rather calm, it was more than evident that she was ashamed._

" _Well, now you're basically a laughing stock. People most likely call you all kinds of names. Even what you achieved before your two losses is now doubted."_

 _Jaune's only answer was silence and half assed blinks._

" _Such shame you have brought on me Jaune. You're honestly just a…..just…you're a disgrace not only to the Arc's but me as well. And I always warned you that Arc's don't have dreams of their own. Perhaps now you will truly understand what I meant by that." She said, and shortly after walked away._

' _Such shame you have brought on me Jaune' 'Arc's don't have dreams of their own' 'You're a disgrace not only to the Arc's but me as well' For some reason, after hearing that something just broke or disappeared altogether within blonde. But whatever it was that something, Jaune felt growing emptiness inside of him._

 _So, so hard did he work for that 'Golden gloves' cup. So much effort went into every single second of his harsh training. So much effort and talent, yet he still failed. His chance to finally prove to his mother that she was wrong about Arc's having only one path to walk. It slipped away. And now he was nothing but shameful dirt on the name of Arc's, laughing stock for public eye and…probably the worst, good for nothing son._

 _In an overly long motion, Jaune picked himself up and dragged his body to the exit. A single pair of eyes following after his figure intently, the owner of them obviously being Old pops._

 _So much did he want to comfort his son. Say something, anything to help him. Just do anything!_

 _Yet since he was so hurt himself, the only thing he did before Jaune's figure disappeared was stretching his arm out in his child's direction._

 _That's it._

* * *

 _Couple of hours later._

 _Midnight._

 _Even if Arc didn't know what to do or say, the least he could do was to check upon his child's well-being. See if he was anywhere close to being called 'okay'._

 _His figure now standing at Jaune's room entrance, he slightly hesitated at first but braising himself up, old man carefully took the door knob and slowly moved the door away from him. Through the gap, he soon noticed that Jaune was sitting on the edge of his bed. Since it was really dark in the room, Great Arc couldn't make it out if his son was simply sitting there or doing something else._

" _El Jauney?" He carefully called out._

 _Since there was no answer, Old pops peeped in just a little bit deeper. Soon, in the dark shadows Jaune was covered in, Old Arc noticed that his child was holding something. Adalard couldn't make it out right away what it was, but as soon as a few rays of moonlight projected the items surface, Old pops realized that it was a sword._

 _(A sword. What for would El Jauney need a-OH NO!) Old Arc's heart almost gave out as he couldn't help but to think of the worst in the state his mind was. Without a wasted moment, he moved his body as fast as his old muscles allowed him to. In less than a second, he was by his child's side, his arms not taking any more time before they would cover Jaune's shoulders in a tight grip._

" _Please! I know it's hard for you right now but taking your life isn't an answer!"_

" _I am done…" Jaune's voice was almost lifeless._

" _No my child! Don't give up on your-"_

" _I am done with boxing…."_

"… _What…?" Old Arc's hysteria stopped for a moment._

" _I am done with boxing, I don't need it anymore._

" _El Jauney…" Old Arc slightly tilted his son's head up so the moonlight could reflect his face yet all it revealed was that Jaune's features were a teary mess._

" _Oh my boy…" Old pops caressed his son's cheek, his own eyes glazing with tears as his child's state was just heart breaking to look at._

" _I was thinking…a lot….and I realized that we Arcs have only one path to follow so…I don't need boxing…I don't need dreams of my own…I will just become a huntsman." Jaune forced his lips to move upwards._

" _I am done with boxing." Was the last he could say before his voice just broke. His heart following shortly after. The hot tears which ran down his cheeks washing away all of his hopes and dreams. Falling down from his skin, they found themselves on the family sword he was holding. Making their way down from there, in the end they ended up on the floor. The same place Jaune was at. The very, very bottom._

 _Old Arc's knees gave out. Collapsing next to his own, dear son, he wrapped his arms around Jaune's figure and pressed the face against his child's chest. The heartbeats which used to be so full of life and joy were now barely hearable. The melody they produced now being full of sorrow and regret. Letting his own pain wash away, Old pops just like his son didn't mutter a single word. Only kept leaning against each other and await for the tomorrow._

 _See what a new day would bring in their lives._

 _Such is the closure to the tales of a young boy who was once known to be 'Jaune, the dancing Arc angel.'_

 **Authors notes: So it was a long wait again…..Damnit, does it even surprise anyone anymore? I mean I know I said that chapters would come in a snails speed but this one really shouldn't have taken this long. Almost feel slightly guilty about that. But oh well, at least it is quite lengthy. Which is only a good thing if you will enjoy the content so I will really hope that you'll do.**

 **Anyways, besides that I also wanted to know something. A few questions if you don't mind. How do you guys feel that my OC characters are getting quite a bit of attention right now? Does it bother you? Do you honestly think that they should just be pushed away and used were sparingly? And last but not least, what do you think of the idea that my OC's would continuously get at least decent amount of attention?**

 **Truly, I would really appreciate if you would take a little bit of time and answer any of those. But that is of course up to you.**

 **Now besides that, don't have anything to say really.**

 **With the last bit being the obvious one.**

 **Like always guy's, until the next time comes-**

 **Have a nice one;)**


	6. Chapter 6

"The source of his happiness"

"Such is the closer to the tales of a young boy who was once known to be 'Jaune, the dancing Arc angel.'''

Old Arc stopped slowly, his mind and heart finally at peace, even despite the ending to the story of his grandson.

"Jaune," Pyrrha quietly mumbled, placing her hand over his chest, trying to figure out what sort of melody his heart was playing right now. For the most part, it seemed normal if maybe slightly faster than usual. Though soon Pyrrha felt how Jaune's fingers gently wrapped around hers. Pressing her body slightly closer, with other hand he rubbed his goddesses beautiful hair. Amazon looked slightly up and saw that albeit it being little, Jaune's face was being decorated with a genuine smile.

"Pyrrha, it would be pointless of me to try and lie to you about it being easy to get over all that, so I won't even try. To be honest, it still pains me from time to time and I think I will never be able to completely get over it." Jaune stopped temporarily and with just a single blink, he saw a few unpleasant images passing by his mind. Though with just a single look of the girl in front of him, those pictures disappeared and become almost meaningless. So he continued with utmost ease.

"But you know what?" He chuckled lightly "I don't care. With people like you and Old pops, I don't care about that. Because no matter what I have to go through, I know that I'll be able to rely on you, always. And in the end," His smile grew slightly wider "I'm happy Pyrrha, I'm happy with the way my life is right now so please, you don't have to make that expression to me."

And right after he said that, redhead felt how the melody of Jaune's heartbeats became much more livelier and joy filled. So her features relaxed and she felt at peace.

"Okay." Was all she said as she pressed her head against her knights chest, enjoying the calm melody of his heartbeats.

"So, do you perhaps have any questions you would like to ask?" Old pops decided to interrupt one last time before he would let those two enjoy their youth.

Tilting her head slightly, her eyes narrowed and mouth corners hardened. There was only one thing she wanted to say.

"Lilianna, I would like to have a 'word' with her sometime."

"A 'word' you say- heh." Old Arc chuckled lightly as he perfectly read the undertone of the redhead's sentence. And to be honest, some part of him even wouldn't mind seeing Jaune's partner in action. See how truly capable she is in combat and just view how fierce of a 'wordplay' Lilianna and Pyrrha would have.

"Oh, I believe you will have your chance at that."

"Glad to know," Pyrrha said, the dangerous tones in her eyes slowly fading away.

"I don't think it would be a good idea." Jaune protested as he seemed to be the only one who was against the said idea.

But both Pyrrha and Old pops only chuckled about that.

"Hey, I'm being quite serious here." He frowned slightly at first, but then soon after joined in himself with the light giggle both Pyrrha and Old pops were enjoying.

And as they kept sharing their good time with one another, something else, a completely different sound became louder and more evident. Somewhat heavy footsteps came closer and closer to the entrance of the Old Arcs room. After a few, the footsteps stopped right behind the door. Raising its hand, the figure wanted to knock on the wooden surface only for it to stop midway as it heard a familiar voice inside. Even if it was a sound the figure hadn't heard in a long time, it recognized it immediately. Sure it probably was a bit deeper, more masculine but still almost the same. Goofy, lighthearted, kind and quite soft for a male.

But more than anything else, it was missing.

Though not only was the figure rewarded with a voice alone. A few laughs as well were made.

Hearing them, the womanly stature closed its eyes shortly and placed one hand over the chest. The heartrate was perhaps slightly faster and a pleasant sensation was running all over the body. Though the biggest noteworthy change was definitely the face of the stranger as it was now decorated with a simple, small but not nearly enough used gesture.

But such moment didn't last long for the figure as its mind soon reminded her of the events from the past.

Mistakes which were made.

So her mouth corners soon lowered themselves down and mouth came back to a thin line.

"I lost my rights to be the source of his happiness long time ago." Woman quietly mumbled and raised her hand again. She hesitated first few seconds since she knew that the blonde teen wouldn't be pleased seeing her, but the need of seeing his face was stronger than the regret of his expression the moment he would lay his eyes on her.

After a few breaths, woman's fist lightly tapped the wooden surface of the doors. Now she only had to wait.

Old arc suddenly turned his head to his left side since he heard someone knocking. First few seconds he only stared at the entrance. (Could it really be…...no, can't be.) He shook his head since it would have been way too soon for her to be back.

"Please, come in!" He soon invited.

Few seconds after that, doorknob moved and doors were pushed away. With a rather soft creak, entrance was soon fully open and a familiar figure to all but Pyrrha walked right through it.

Adalards eyes went slightly wider from the surprise of seeing non other but his own daughter standing in front of them. "Lilianna?" He even sort of questioned.

Averting her flamish eyes to the great Arc, she politely greeted him "Greetings, Father"

Though right after that, she couldn't resist but to turn her attention to the blonde boy who too, was looking intently at her, although his expression was a lot more alarming and distressed. Though all the more did Lilianna gaze at her son, all the more did she notice that he was holding onto unfamiliar redheads hand.

(His soulmate?) She thought once. Even if it was only a guess it was greatly backed up by how dearly, maybe even desperately Jaunes fingers were intertwined with young woman's. (Most likely so.) She decided on the conclusion and at the same time stopped paying her any more attention. Then Lilianna turned her gaze fully to Jaune himself.

(Adalard, he called this woman a Lilianna. So this is her?) Pyrrha wondered. Though her doubts were soon gone as she got her answer. That answer being Jaunes heartbeats. The rhythm of his heart changed drastically the moment blonde woman walked into the room. If before his heartbeats melody was calm and soothing, then now it was fast, strong and rigid. That and Jaunes expression too was speaking volumes of how discomforting it was for him to share the presence with the woman in front.

(There's no mistaking it. It must be her.) Pyrrha came to a conclusion.

Now being sure of that, she really inspected the intruders outer appearance.

First thing she noted was how flamishly hot Liliannas eyes were. That definitely was a color which radiated of strength, fierceness and brutality. Even if her expression was calm, she still looked intimidating. Now moving onto her hair. Long, straight and beautiful. The color was the same as Jaunes. Or maybe even slightly lighter in tone than Jaunes, and it ended perfectly at her slim waist. Which now moved Pyrrhas eyes onto the Liliannas figure. Even if heavily clothed, it still was easy to tell that her shapes were gorgeous and feminine. Though that isn't to say that Lilianna looked weak or fragile. Quite the opposite, just like Pyrrha, the older woman looked battle ready and strong. The only difference being that her stature was few inches taller giving her a thinner and more refined look.

So the summarization could be rather simple-A female war goddess.

Though her outer appearance was barely half of what made her seem like a force not to cross paths with.

It was her aura which tickled your nerves the most. Pyrrha wasn't sure if the effect was this strong because it was the first time she ever met her, but the aura blonde woman gave off was just quite something else. So, so powerful did it feel like. It was almost nerve wrecking to just be in the same room as her.

Pyrrhas fists clenched.

(She is definitely strong.) Redheads instincts warned her. And not average type of strong. But it was more like Lilianna was in a league of her own. A place where even Pyrrha wasn't sure if she could fit in. And yet, even despite that, the beautiful redhead was ready to let herself a little loose. Whenever it would be a right thing to do or not, she definitely didn't know. But at this moment, Pyrrha felt in her heart that she had to exchange a few 'words' with Lilianna. Though not out of hatred to her. Or maybe only partially. But more because of unmistakable, genuine care for Jaune. And a reason Pyrrha only realized the moment she saw Liliannas face. A new discovery about herself, and the boundless borders of her own selfishness.

Pyrrha(Just brace yourself and do it.)

And before she got up, redhead turned her head so she could see Jaunes face a little bit. Somehow, through the corner of his eye, Jaune did notice that his partner was gazing at him. Turning his look more to her, Jaunes eyebrows twisted in a confusing fashion as even he couldn't tell what was on amazons mind right now.

"Pyrrha…" Jaune said in a low, concerned tone.

First, Pyrrha only smiled at him. Then Jaune felt how his partners hand gently caressed his cheek yet it confused him all the more. Placing his own hand over hers, blonde wanted to ask what was on his partners mind but before he could do that, Pyrrha was the first one to say "Jaune, whatever happens, don't worry." And just to make sure he wouldn't say anything back, Pyrrha covered her knights lips with her hand and then lightly kissed his forehead. And with that being done, she picked herself up and marched towards Lilianna, Jaunes confused eyeballs following her intently.

Even if Lilianna wanted to continue to pay her attention fully to her son, blonde woman couldn't just ignore the unfamiliar redhead moving to her direction, her steps as bold as they get. Older woman had to only gaze at the intruders eyes once to more or less guess her intentions. But keeping her composure calm for now, Lilianna decided to be patient and see how things will turn out.

Though being patient only proved that her guess was a close call.

Both Adalard and Jaune gasped and could not believe their eyes as they witnessed how Pyrrhas palm crashed on the side of Liliannas face. The loud, painful sound and huge imprint of her palm being solid enough indicators that the redhead didn't hold back one bit. Somewhat to her surprise though, but Lilianna was rather, or maybe some would even say scary calm at the moment. Turning her head back, blonde woman's twisted up eyebrows went back to where they usually were as the little shock went off.

"Young girl, could you give me your name?" Lilianna asked, her eyes now were like lit on fire.

"Pyrrha Nikos, you have my displeasure of meeting you."

"Lilianna Arc, and the same to you."

"Wh-what's going on?" Jaune asked as he couldn't understand the scene in front of him.

"To that, I cannot give you a wholehearted answer as I am not fully sure myself but, whatever is about to happen between those two, we should not step our foot in there." Old pops demanded as he could partially guess for what reasons Pyrrh just went and did what she did. And because of that he didn't want to get in the redheads way.

"No, this wrong." Jaune still protested as he knew that this could, and most likely would turn ugly if nothing would be done. "I-I have to stop them," Jaune said and was ready to get up.

"Don't." Old pops grabbed his hand.

"But I **have** to. You know Lilianna and I know Pyrrha, if we won't do something they will end up hurting each other."

"Then so be it." Old pops told in exceptionally calm tone.

"What…?" Jaune couldn't understand how his grandfather could be so calm about the whole situation.

"If that is how Pyrrha wants to express her feelings and exchange 'words' with Lilianna, then you being her partner should respect that."

"Express feelings? Exchange words? Old pops, they are about to fight, not talk."

"Jaune," Old pops tone became more stern "There are times when fists can express more than words ever could. So **shut up** and **stay out** of this. And just let them talk."

Even with that being said, Jaune still wasn't fond of the idea of idly standing by and letting the woman 'talk'. But since Old pops seemed to be so sure of this, Jaune decided that for now, but only for now, he could let the situation unfold on its own.

By this time, Pyrrha and Lilianna were done with their little death glare contest and were ready to take a little bit more action.

"Before we start this, let me give you a fair warning. This won't end well." She took a step forward. "For you that is."

Pyrrhas nerve pulsed and her heartbeats started to skip.

It wasn't like Lilianna talked in a menacing, cold manner. Her tone was calm and calculated. Yet there still was something to it which somehow made it sound so intimidating. Maybe because it was stated like a fact, a 100 percent possibility. 'This won't end well. For **you.'** But whatever it was in the end, Pyrrha almost wanted to take a step back.

Liliannas presence was just that forceful and intimidating.

And with the kind of backstory Pyrrha had, it spoke volumes of how nerve-wrecking of an experience it was to be on the bad side of Jaunes mother.

And yet, even despite that, Pyrrhas resolve would not falter. Or more like it couldn't afford to do that since one of the driving forces to her was Jaune himself. After all, Lilianna being Jaunes mother should have been that one person to bring joy in his life. Support his well-being and take care of him. But no. She instead ended up being the one who caused the knight most of his misery.

Not loving him as she should have, not valuing him as much as he deserved, being half a reason he quit boxing and just being an overall terrible parent to him.

And Pyrrha wanted to say a few things about that. So instead of taking a step back, redhead slid her foot forward and neared her face to a mere breaths away distance. Her gaze being more intense than it had been in years, Pyrrha summed it up perfectly.

"Bring it on," She said with barely any hints of fear or doubt.

 **Authors note: Hey what's up again! As you can see, this chapter isn't a very lengthy one. It's the shortest one I have done so far but I felt like it was a good stopping point to end it right there. Anyways, if I would say so myself then Jaune and Pyrrha will return to the academy in about two chapters. At least that is how I have planned it for now, and I believe not much will change about that. Also, starting with the next chapter I think I will include responses to your reviews. Since I like the idea of communicating with you guys I thought why the hell not. I'm not getting much reviews anyways so responding to them wouldn't take much time, and it would be kind of fun I believe. So yea, expect that in the upcoming chapters.**

 **And that's about it really. If you have any questions or whatever, you can leave a review or even pm me if you want. You know that I always appreciate hearing from you so you're more than welcome to do so.**

 **Oh, almost forgot about one thing though. I will also leave a title to one of the sooner upcoming chapters. It's only a title so whatever you think of it is up to you but anyways, here it is-**

 **Blonde vs Yellow**

 **And as always-**

 **Have a nice one;)**


	7. Chapter 7

"I find it to be my duty"

"Bring it on," Pyrrha said with barely any hints of fear or doubt.

Liliannas eyebrows made a small arc (She's brave and determined, I'll give her that. But it hardly means anything. I have met countless fools like that throughout my years. The real question is-

How tough is she?) Liliannas mouth corner just barely but moved upwards (Lets find out.)

"You're about to be hit." Lilianna sudenly proclaimed.

Breath almost locked, muscles tensed and a dangerous sparks ran all over Pyrrhas body.

 _Danger level-Max_

As fast as she could, Pyrrha tried to step away and avoid her foes attack before she even moved, yet after just half a step, amazon was stopped in midway as her collar was grabbed in a mostrous grip of Liliannas.

(With just one hand, it's not like you can just-what?) Pyrrhas expectations about her foe now being able to pull her whole body back flew out of the window as she was in exactly such situation. As much as redhead tried, she wasn't able to get away and was being pulled over to her enemies figure. With her right fast already launched back, Lilianna was ready to prove her physical might to Pyrrha in a much brutal way. And as her fist was already half way to her target, redhead crossed her face with her arms as an attack with such a long wind up could never connect on her.

But it was never supposed to in a first place.

A brutal shockwave of pain ran all over Pyrrhas body as her midsection was smashed with Lilianna's knee. Not only was redhead's body bent over from the pain, but the attack even dulled her senses and of course, made her knees weak. And as much as she tried to not fall down, the damage was too severe and Pyrrhas knees soon touched the floor.

 _I should have learned from the first time_

Was the thought running through amazons mind as she found this experience to be very similar to the one with Jaune. A feint which was followed with an attack to the body. And she fell for it again. Though this knockdown spoke not so much about Pyrrhas lack of ability to learn from her mistakes, but much more about her opponents more than impressive physical attributes.

Speed, first class. Lilianna wasn't a step slower than Pyrrha herself but fortunately at least, wasn't on the level of Jaunes. So maybe amazon could cope with that. But raw, physical strength? Now that was just something beyond ones comprehension. To think that she with just one hand could pull Pyrrhas entire being to herself was already a noteworthy achievement. And the knee to her midsection spoke volumes as well of how dangerous Liliannas power was.

Pyrrhas instincts were correct alright. Lilianna with a single landed blow proved to be way above anything the redhead had ever fought in her life.

"Done already?" Lilianna asked as for her it wouldn't be a big shocker if Pyrrha was. She had won a fair number of duels in a quick fashion before so it wouldn't be a new experience. Though something about her foe already sort of hinted that there would be a little continuation. An aura, her gaze or something else but Lilianna felt that her opponent wouldn't be done, only yet though.

Pyrrha forced a smirk on her lips "As if." And then tried to get up. Even if it proved to be fairly challenging she was able to get herself back on the feet, though her legs were still slightly trembling. Raising her fists, Pyrrha tried to show that she was ready to continue. Though her opponent seemed to think differently.

"Why aren't you using an aura to heal the damage?" Lilianna wondered since Pyrrha could fairly easily do that, under certain conditions of course.

Pyrrha took a breath and wiped the little spit on the side of her lip "Because it's hard to do it in real time combat, especially in a one on one duel. Takes too much time and concentration and since I don't want your pity," she clenched her fists "don't you dare to underestimate me." And then she faked a smirk again. But Pyrrha had to, otherwise the pressure would slowly brake her apart.

"Solid and determined answer." (But let's see how long you will be able to hold onto those words.)

(And if you wouldn't regret them later _._ )

So Lilianna dashed forward.

Pyrrhas eyes flashed (Brace yourself!) With her gaze strongly locked on her target, amazon followed Lilianna's every move and prayed to her talents and greater beings above that she could withstand whatever was coming her way. And boy did she needed that luck on her side more than ever.

Surviving storms isn't easy you know. Especially when there are hundreds of sledgehammers caught up in it because that is an exact way Pyrrha felt like at the moment. Lilianna's speed combined with her monstrous power, plus the fluidity of her attacks and Pyrrha found herself in a complete deadlock. It wasn't like Pyrrha tried to play it defensively, she was forced to do so. It took everything out of her to just block all of the incoming attacks, so much that there was no room to try and attack on her own.

(Sh-gawrrr…she's amazing-argghh) Redhead had to admit. (E-even if…hmm..her speed isn't on par with Jaunes-arghh…her mixed attacks still force me to be…hmm-defensive, damnit…damnit…..wait….defensive? What am I saying…) The colors in redheads eyes changed (I-if I will stay like this-ghnn-It's already over. Even if I have to risk everything, I have to attack. Otherwise-ghnn-it's p-pointless.)

Risk everything for a chance to strike back. Such was the answer amazon found.

And with her mindset now being like that, Pyrrha covered up as much as she could and forced her way in. Two solid jabs sunk in to amazon's cheek but she finally got her chance to strike back. Solid left hook missed Lilianna's face as it was time for the redhead to show what she is capable of. Letting her hands and legs go, Pyrrha became a dangerous storm herself as her unarmed combat wasn't to be taken lightly as well. Not even to Lilianna who was now on a defensive mode.

But not a forced one.

Using a lot of lateral movement and head slips, Lilianna's defense was elegant and calculated to every bit of detail. A master in a completely controlled motion.

It wasn't clear if Pyrrhas offense just wasn't on par with Lilianna's, hence the reason why older woman could move a lot more freely, or Lilianna's defense was just that extraordinarily good. Or maybe even both. But whichever it was, a line of sweat travelled down redhead's forehead as the battle only continued to prove that the situation at hand was the grimmest Pyrrha had ever been in yet. But even so, her resolve would not falter and she would push her creeping fears and doubts aside. And continued to deliver the best she could.

But nothing was landing. As much as amazon tried everything she could, nothing could connect on her foe. Two solid jabs, Lilianna head slipped those. A combination of high kick and one two, older woman ducked all three, redheads knuckles barely grazing her opponents skin. Low kick and high kick, didn't matter, blonde woman evaded those as well, only a few disconnected strands of hair being her minor casualty. Even mixing in faints didn't help much. Their usage only changed the fact that Lilianna used her hands and legs to block the real attacks.

Simply put, it was rather humiliating. Pyrrha by no means had a massive pride or ego to carry around, but not being able to land cleanly a single strike, irritated even someone as modest as her. And yet, as unimpressed as amazon was about the results of her attacks, older woman was left thinking quite differently.

(She's quite something.) Lilianna wasn't shy to admit as she felt how Pyrrhas knuckles just passed her cheek, leaving tiny, red trails on her skin. (Truth be told, your sheer talent in combat could perhaps rival even mine. Had I been your age now, who knows on which of our shoulders victory would lean on.) Lilianna evaded few more attacks (Unfortunately though, that's the best I can say about you. You're talented, but clearly missing an important weapon in your arsenal which will ultimately cost you dearly.)

Pyrrha again, dashed forward to earn her chance to strike at her foes figure. To her surprise though, older woman suddenly stopped in her tracks and started to fire back again. A powerful jab did sank into redhead's cheek, but with the momentum on her side, amazon was able to get in and her shoulder soon touched Lilianna's chest.

 **Never underestimate JNPR team's strongest combatant.**

(Now's my chance!) Pyrrha snapped, her fist already cocked back as she was ready to gauge Lilianna's insides out. With all her might, her fist traveled in incredible speed to its target. And then-

Pyrrha gulped hard. Her fist, it stopped at nothing as there was nothing in front of her. Only through the corner of her eye did she manage to notice something blonde flashing past her until it disappeared altogether.

(She's behind!) Amazons instincts desperately tried to warn her. Pyrrha of course turned her body as fast as she could in hopes of evading her opponent's attacks and…succeeded? Or not? Something was odd. For some strange reason, the whole world seemed to be turned sideways in Pyrrhas vision. She also felt weightless. Funny. Then amazon thought that she felt something. Perhaps. She wasn't sure. All of her senses were dull and unresponsive. Amusing. Oh but Pyrrha did feel something after all. Her ear painfully ringed and the other side of her face felt really, really hot. Weird. She was floating, in the air. Like a leaf trapped in a dance with wind.

And then she finally realized it. Only when a static sound in her ears stopped for a short moment, and her vision became more focused did Pyrrha realize that she was hit with a perfectly timed high kick. Few moments later though, she again felt how her senses became dull. Maybe because she landed back on the hard floor. And stayed there.

At the sight, Jaunes heart almost teared through his chest. His eyes filled with agony, he looked intently at Pyrrhas now motionless body. As much as he hoped otherwise, blonde knew that this would have turned out like that.

"Old pops…" He said with a hurt tone "You know right…you…y-you just know it right?"

Old Arc slightly tilted his head to his sons figure "If it's about the obvious outcome of this duel, yes, I do know. Your sweetheart has no chance. Not when her opponent is her. As talented and strong as young love may be, and I am sure she is, your sweetheart doesn't stand a chance and for a very simple reason.

Years of experience.

In her 38 years, my sweet girl has fought against the worst this world could offer. Starting from lowly, desperate thugs and ending with merciless mass murderers and strongest of grim. Young love on the other hand doesn't have that valuable asset in her arsenal. And it really is backfiring to her right now."

Old Arc finished, now paying full attention to Pyrrha herself.

"When why?" Jaune's fingers almost ripped the skin apart from the force they sank in. "When why continue this? It's obvious that Pyrrha can't win so why let her continue this fight?" Jaune turned his face to old pops, clearly searching for an answer.

"2 and a half years ago, 'Golden gloves' finals, you too didn't have a chance of winning. Yet you still fought on."

"It was different. I….I had my reasons to continue the fight."

"And young love doesn't?"

"What?"

"She challenged my sweet girl despite not knowing how strong she could be. Young love didn't back off after having a taste of my sweet girls brute force. And lastly, despite probably knowing herself that she has no hopes of winning-" Old pops pointed at Pyrrhas figure which despite shaking badly, was slowly getting up "is still giving it her best. Do you really believe in your heart that young love would go through so much without having a solid reason?"

Jaune turned his look to Pyrrha who just as old pops said, was slowly getting up despite how damaged she already looked.

"But what reasons could she have?" Was then a question to be asked." Really, what? There can't be any….none…..right?...Wait…is it….could it really be?" Jaune's eyes went slightly wider. He could think of only one reason behind Pyrrha's actions and struggles. "For me? Is she really doing this for me?"

(So at least I would believe.) Old Arc thought.

"Indeed, you could be that reason why she keeps trying so hard."

"But even so…" (It still hardly makes any sense. What would Pyrrha want to accomplish by this? Revenge? No, no way. Pyrrha wouldn't be that type of a person. But when why?) Jaune wondered as he still couldn't fully understand the reasons behind Pyrrhas actions. And with those questions lingering in his mind, he focused on the scene in front of him.

Even if it took a lot more than she would like to, Pyrrha was able to get back on her feet, her knees still slightly shaking as the damage was still there.

"Truth be told, I wasn't expecting you to be able to get up after that one, but you did and have my respect for that." Blonde woman was truly surprised that the redhead was able to stand upright.

"Of course," Pyrrha said raising her fists. "I couldn't just let it end like this." And the emotions in her face spoke exactly the same.

(It's easy to tell that she hasn't given up yet. Even if I have landed only a few clean hits so far, that should have been more than enough to finish her. And yet here she is. Still fully determined to continue even if she should know by now that she will only suffer more.

And I would like to know why.)

"Young girl," Lilianna raised her voice.

"What?" Pyrrha said after a few deep breaths.

"Tell me, what for did you challenge me?"

To that, Pyrrha didn't say anything. She simply turned her head so her eyes could meet Jaune's. Of course, seeing him worried like that was to be expected so she made a reassuring smile to ease his heart if at least a little bit. Then she turned back.

"Pardon me, but I will keep that to myself for now."

"Fair enough." Lilianna shrugged it off. (So should I assume that her reasons are connected with Jaune?) She wondered. After all, that's what that little side glance told to her. And it perhaps could even make some sense. So for now, Lilianna would just make it her best bet.

"Then let's just end this one sided struggle." And Lilianna dashed forward.

Pyrrhas entire figure tensed. (Here she comes again!) Taking as solid pose as she could, amazon was once again ready to block everything. And again she was overwhelmed with fast, fluid combinations coming from all angles. (The gap…hnrr….in experience is unimaginable-whoa) Pyrrha barely managed to side step as half of her face was at the danger of being torn apart from Lilianna's front kick. (Yet even so, I have to remind her that I'm a threat too.) And so Pyrrha threw a solid jab at her foes face.

With relative ease, Lilianna slipped by it and delivered a blow of her own. Pyrrhas body almost folded in two, painful tears glazing over her cheeks as a monstrous kick sank into her midsection. Barely stumbling forward, she miraculously didn't fall down though. With her body heavily bent over, Pyrrha turned around as fast as she could since she knew that there was an attack coming to her.

And she was right about that.

A spear like front kick flew exactly straight at her. Dodging like her life depended on it, though one could argue that it did, the sheer adrenaline dose in her veins gave that so much needed extra speed and fortunately, Pyrrha was able to evade it.

Lilianna's first attack that is.

Her fist already cocked back, the exact moment Lilianna's foot landed back on the floor, she leaped forward in incredible speed and delivered a nightmarish, full body right straight. Her eyes speaking of only one intent with that attack. To end her opponents suffering.

…..

…..

…..

…..

 _Endure it._

Was the last, desperate thought Pyrrha could think of before her face would meet with unstoppable force.

A connecting sound which could rival Yang's bazooka gauntlets filled the entire space in the room. Pyrrha didn't simply snap back. No. Her ENTIRE figure flew backwards from the force she crossed with. Flying through the air, amazon would have travelled a lot more ground if not for the wall which stopped her flight. Few droplets of blood left Pyrrha's mouth as her body slammed into the hard surface, making a few cracks in there. Bouncing off from it, redhead was now moving forward, her toes barely touching the floor, her legs sort of imitating a walking motion though it wasn't really intentional. Couldn't have been since Pyrrhas green emeralds were now a few shades paler, reflecting no emotion in them. And as her half dead 'march' continued, Lilianna stepped sideways so she wouldn't bump into her defeated opponent. Saying one last thing before this would end for good "You can just stop now. There won't be any need for you to suffer anymore," She said right as Pyrrha's figure passed her. And after a few groggy 'steps', redheads half dead 'march' ended and her figure, like some metal which was being pulled by a magnet, came closer and closer to the floor.

(I'm sure that Jaune too, doesn't want to see you struggle anymore.) Lilianna thought and waited for that last sound of her foes body crashing against the floor. That one, final sound.

…..

…..

…..

…..

It didn't happen.

 _ **Miracle like that can't exist.**_

With her eyes wide open, Lilianna slowly turned around. "No…there's..there's no way that she could ha-" Even her mouth corners moved slightly apart.

 _ **Miracles like that can exist.**_

Trembling like a leaf in a wind, barely, just barely hanging in there, Pyrrhas state was miserable. But she was still standing.

And she shouldn't have.

(I….I-I lost it t-there. F-for a few seconds…my mind went blank.) Pyrrha realized as she couldn't remember a few seconds of what happened after the impact. But one thing she did know for sure. It really was a miracle that she was still standing. But was that even a good thing one could argue. Jaune in particular couldn't bear to watch the one sided onslaught anymore. He gave them a fair chance to 'talk', but he finally reached his end point. They had to be stopped.

"I won't let this continue," Jaune said through clenched teeth and was ready to move forward. At the sight, Old arc wanted to interrupt and stretched his arm out. But with just a single glance of Pyrrhas figure, his hand stopped midway. He hesitated. Even great Arc thought for a moment that Jaune's partner was taking just too much at this point. And so, with grandfather out of the way, it should have been fairly easy to stop this right?

Well, like always, Jaune never had it the easy way since his tracks stopped midway as he heard his partner's voice.

"We haven't finished yet!" Pyrrha tried to shout but it came off like a muffled plead.

"No Pyrrha, enough is enough! You have suffered way too much, this has to be stopped. This whole thing was almost pointless to begin with." Blonde had to fight back this time. Even if it meant to go against what his partner wanted to do.

"Jaune…." Pyrrha's voice now was calm and soothing "Please, I know it's hard for you to watch but please" She locked her eyes into his "Please, let me finish this on my own." Her words, her eyes, the smile, just all of her aura begged Jaune to let this struggle continue.

Was there any way to say no? Most likely was.

Yet Jaune found himself stuck in a place. His heart ripping apart in so many ways, thoughts racing at incredible speed he just had so many questions which needed to be answered.

What should he do?

What he shouldn't do?

Should this be stopped?

Let it continue?

Listen to Pyrrha?

Listen to himself?

He just didn't know.

So even if Jaune by no means wanted to let the fight continue, he couldn't bring himself to stop it either. And curse that he couldn't.

Seeing how hurt Jaune was over his partner's pain, Lilianna bit her lower lip once. She wasn't soft enough to just back away from such a direct duel. Especially considering her opponents relentless will to continue and her feelings as a whole. But on the other side, blonde woman by no means wanted this to drag on any further. She wasn't a sadist, but even more so, Lilianna didn't want Jaune to have that expression any longer.

And so she leaped forward in her best speed, left fist already launched back. Considering her opponents state, Lilianna knew that one, full power attack could be considered an overkill even, but after witnessing a miracle just few moments earlier, she wanted to make sure that this would end. And without a continuation. And miracles.

Pyrrha barely managed to turn her head as her foe was already right in front of her. (I need more time!) Redhead panicked as her body was not ready to evade anything. But it seemed that such blessing wouldn't be granted to her so amazon was left with one option. Suck it up.

 _Goddess of victory isn't smiling on you right now-_

"This is the end!" Lilianna declared as her left fist began its frontal motion. And as it traveled the distance to its target, Lilianna couldn't help but to gaze at Jaune in those final moments.

His face drenched in agony, it was obvious what he was thinking about. His lips barely moved and a single, desperate plea left his mouth.

 _Please, don't hurt her._

Was all it took to completely mess up Lilianna's plans.

Pyrrhas eyes went slightly wider when she felt how her foes knuckles lightly sank in to her cheek. There was no speed, no power, no intentions behind her fist. Just nothing.

Her own face twisted from shock, Lilianna quickly came back to her senses and launched her right fist.

 _Please._

And again, Pyrrha's skin got slightly distorted as Lilianna connected her over glorified love tap.

 _Goddess of victory isn't smiling on you right now-Lilianna._

And of course, hesitance.

An emotion one should not feel during a battle. Lilianna knew that perfectly well. And yet she hesitated. And older woman of course knew that with mistakes like that comes a price.

And this time it was a heavy one.

Pyrrha's own senses kicking back in gear, she knew that such opportunity wouldn't come twice. (It's now or never!) Pyrrha screamed as an explosive waves of energy traveled through her veins which led her battered body to perform miracles.

Grabbing her foes collar with both hands, amazon soon launched her knee in the solar plexus area of Lilianna's.

Finally, her first, successful hit.

Blonde woman's face twisted in pain and shock as it was mind perplexing how someone as damaged as Pyrrha could still have so much strength left. Feeling as if there is a black hole in her stomach, Lilianna's body was completely bent over. Even her lungs were crushing apart as they shrank and expended in overly big motions, trying to suck some air back. Older woman knew that she was in no state to deliver an immediate counter attack so she tried to back away for now. But since her knees were effected as well, the speed reduction was more than evident.

"Oh no you don't!"

Pyrrha declared as her fingers wrapped around her foes long hair. With all the might she could muster, amazon pulled Lilianna's figure back while simultaneously launching her upper body forward. And in few mere moments, her forehead crashed right into Lilianna's eye region.

Nasty, painful sound echoed and Lilianna's face winced greatly as she felt the crushing head blow. And as she tried to snap her head away from any further damage, Pyrrha's fist was already in motion and soon, a devastating left hook sank into Lilianna's face, an elbow with equally rough power finishing the combo, making the older woman stumble backwards.

 _Revenge, your taste can be truly sweet._

"Finally, I caught you clean." And as Pyrrhas eyes ran over her foes face, she flashed a bloody grin as the sight was rather 'pretty'.

Covering her face with a palm, Lilianna soon felt how something was dripping down her face. She of course knew what it was but still checked her hand just to make sure.

And make sure it did that her palm was completely drenched in her own blood. A sight she hadn't seen in quite some time. But bleeding itself wasn't even the worst of it. It was the place she bled from which really made the older woman's situation grim.

Her region just above the eyeball. Several arteries were torn apart which made the cut just so much worse.

 _The charm of Pyrrha Nikos "The goddess of victory"_

And of course her talent and quick thinking. Though that was part of the charm either ways.

(She's quite amazing.) Older woman had to admit for a second time. To think that she would actually target her eye region instead of the nose. Quite remarkable. After all, nose is a very good mark to land your shots at, but those with more knowledge in combat knew that eye region was even a better target. For a rather simple reason actually. A reason Lilianna was experiencing right now.

Blindness.

Red carpet was completely covering Lilianna's left side of face. Blood dripping down nonstop, blonde woman couldn't see a damn thing from her left side.

About 40 percent's of sight gone to waste.

(Oh well….at least my right side is….is….oh, so that's how it's gonna be.) Her mouth corner went slightly upwards as she felt how the blood was dripping down her right side as well. That left hook and elbow left its mark as well. Maybe not as severe as the head blow, but the blood still forced Lilianna to almost shut her right eye. (My vision is about 30…no, more like 15 to 20 percent.) And it could easily become worse than that.

The price of hesitation and redheads talents as well.

(Pyrrha Nikos, I will definitely remember your name.) Lilianna noted to herself and realized much like Pyrrha that for the first time ever, they were standing on somewhat equal grounds considering their disadvantages. Which of course led to a simple question-

"My severely damaged vision." Lilianna regained her fighting stance.

"Against my severely damaged body." Pyrrha did so too.

"Let's see," blonde stepped forward.

"Which one," redhead stepped as well.

Lilianna and Pyrrha "will come on top."

And with that one question lingering in the air, they both dashed forward.

Lilianna was the first one to attack and surprise her opponent. Even if her vision was severely damaged, her offense was still fair cut above the average. So ultimately, her offensive abilities were not be taken lightly.

(Sh-she's beyond amazing.) Pyrrha was again left mesmerized by her opponent's skill. Whatever the kind of person Lilianna was, her combat abilities were to be admired. But admiration had to be pushed aside as Pyrrha had much more important things to think about. Even with Lilianna's shots being blocked, the realization of how dangerously close she was to her limits creeped all over Pyrrhas mind. She knew that there was only, and only one option she had left.

Full, frontal assault.

Pyrrha knew it was beyond reckless and dangerous. But more than that she knew that there was no time to spare anymore before her body would give up on her. And since she hadn't said a single word to Lilianna yet, amazon just couldn't let it end like this. Not without giving it her absolutely everything.

(It's..grrr…now or never!) And she went completely offensive. Leaving all of the fear and doubt behind her back. If only she could have done the same to pain.

A nasty kick sank into Pyrrha's ribcage. With her teeth clenched tight and tears daring to come out, she at least was able to slip to Lilianna's blind side and delivered her own kick. Sadly though, Lilianna perfectly understood where redhead would aim her attack at so she covered the left side of her face.

As it turned out though, Lilianna was completely wrong about her foes intentions as she felt how her ribcage snapped in a weird way. Twisting to the side of the impact, she wouldn't allow Pyrrha to get away with this unscratched so she threw her leg forward.

But again, Pyrrha sucked it up with agony written in her face and delivered a right hook, aiming at her foes blind eye.

Or at least so would have Lilianna thought but again she was fooled. Her head snapped from right to left as it was the left hook which connected on her and what's even worse, right where the cut was. Blood sprawled everywhere and Lilianna's situation got even darker. Quite literally as well since she lost a few more percent's of her sight.

(I-if this continues, I'll become completely blind.) Was the grim situation older woman could imagine to herself if nothing would be changed. But thinking of a plan was not an easy task when you had such a persistent predator right in front of you, its claws ready to tear you apart no matter the price.

At first, Lilianna thought that maybe using a footwork and lateral movement would work so she tried that.

(This won't do.)

However she quickly figured out as navigating in a space when you barely see anything proved to be nearly impossible, wouldn't be, but her annoyingly persistent foe made it to be way too challenging. The tactic even backfired at her when she tumbled on the table and lost her balance for a moment. Not a long one but just enough so that Pyrrha would be able to tear her fangs into her flash.

(Just block for now!) And so Lilianna obviously covered her most vulnerable spot. Face.

Leave one place guarded, the other one will open up.

Even Lilianna felt how the corners of her eyes were watering up from how mercilessly Pyrrha pounded her midsection. Redhead didn't care where to land, she instead focused on bringing all of her force with each hit landed. All of it.

 _After all, you never went easy on Jaune did you?_

And Pyrrha continued to pulverize her foes defenseless body.

Lilianna felt how the blood on her face was mixing up with the tears as the pain started to become unbearable. If her ribs were not broken yet, then soon they would be. Even if not by attacking herself, older woman had to stop Pyrrha's relentless assault.

And there actually was a way. Brute, raw strength. A clinch.

Without a second thought, Lilianna wrapped her arms around Pyrrha's figure and locked her offense off for some time being.

(Being defensive won't work.) Lilianna could easily figure out from the price she had already payed for it. Her ribs especially. (It will only prolong the unfavorable outcome. Damnit…..if being defensive won't work then…wait, what am I thinking? Defensive? Why would there even be any need for me to be defensive?) Lilianna snapped in realization. And the more she held Pyrrha's battered body, the more that realization dawned on her. Her opponent, she was on her last legs. Yes, it was a miracle that Pyrrha was able to move at all but it didn't change the fact that she is still a human. And every human has his limits and Pyrrha was clearly close to hers. Simply using the last bits of strength she had.

(I on the other hand am not.)

Lilianna was even ashamed that she couldn't figure out the right way to deal with the situation faster than she did, considering how simple the solution actually was.

Full frontal assault. The same tactic redhead used right now. Of course, using it in normal situations could backfire but this wasn't one at all. Pyrrha's body was so close to its limits that a few good shots would lay her down for good. And combine it with Lilianna's talents and experience. Even if ending up completely blind, she could still fight back using her other senses. It was that simple.

(I guess since I haven't been in a pinch for a while it made me irrational. But sadly Pyrrha Nikos, this is it for you. It's over.)

Now being sure of what to do, Lilianna pushed Pyrrha away from her.

It was time for a heavy payback. Lilianna let herself loose.

The expression on Pyrrha's face changed. Her instincts and her foe already warned her what was coming to her. A deadly storm. But would it change amazon's tactics? No. Pyrrha simply had to continue going all out. So instead of backing off like most would, amazon leaped forward with her fist pulled on the trigger.

Unfortunately though, Lilianna did the same and countered Pyrrha with a right straight, making amazon's jaw almost snap in half.

 _You're right, I didn't, but are you saying that I should have raised him to be a coward or a weakling?_

Pyrrha's legs buckled. She felt it. A lot. But there was more to be said so redhead launched forward and managed to land her own right hand.

 _No, but it isn't just about that. It's about you deeming him worthless just because he wasn't blessed in a ways other Arc's were._

Lilianna's knees shook. Blonde felt it a lot as well. But she was tougher than that so a deadly combination of left hook and uppercut soon crashed against Pyrrha's jaw.

 _And how should I have reacted to that? Him being an Arc yet being so useless in armed combat._

Pyrra's entire world was rocked from the combination. Her head now averted to the ceiling, she soon noted how two, small objects flying over her head. Since amazon's vision was starting to blur it was a bit difficult to make it out what those were. But with a little bit help of the tongue, she soon realized what they were. Her teeth. Two of them leaping over her head, thin blood trails following after. Though upon closer inspection, amazon also noticed that she could barely, if at all, move her mouth and it was difficult to touch the lower part of her jaw with the tongue. And then it hit her. She wasn't simply missing her teeth, her entire jaw was broken in several places.

 **But giving up was not an option yet. Just yet.**

(P…p…please…I have to hold on. Just a little bit, a little bit longer.) And as if being granted that wish by the illusion of her nickname "Goddess of victory" itself, Pyrrha regained her balance and landed a solid one two.

 _Maybe you could have just supported him on his boxing path? Did that ever cross your mind?_

Her whole body snapped back, Lilianna winced in pain as her nose got completely destroyed. The taste of the blood in her mouth wasn't a pleasant sensation, but it was far from stopping her answer to Pyrrha so she landed a one two as well.

 _Arcs….don't have dreams of their own so there was no point._

Pyrrha came back with left, right hook combo.

 _What nonsense. Everyone has rights to have dreams of their own. Even Arcs._

Lilianna's nerve snapped. She simply grabbed Pyrrha by the collar and started to pound her fist into her foes face.

 _You barely know Arcs so don't speak as if you would know a damn thing! The cruelty of being an Arc!_

Much like her opponent, Pyrrha grabbed Lilianna by the cloth and started to smash her fist into her foes face as well. With this, both of them were locked in a close, vicious battle. No tactics of any sort were involved anymore. Just straight up trading of blows.

 _You're right, I don't. But what I do know is that there is absolutely no_ _ **excuse**_ _to treat your child the way you did!_

Lilianna's heartstrings almost tore apart and her throat got chocked up.

 _And….and you think I don't know. You…you think that I don't know that I am the worst!_

And she landed such vicious right hook that Pyrrha's mind went blank for a second. Though amazon managed to stay on her feet from how strong her grip was around her foes collar. But this was it. Pyrrha perfectly knew that at the very best she had about a minute or so before her body would break apart. So her fist clenched and she crashed it once again into Lilianna's bloody face.

 _If you knew about it when why didn't you change?!_

 _Because it was too late for me to change and fix anything by the time I realized it!_

 _And so you just continued to bring pain in your own son's life!_

 _I didn't want to!_

 _And yet you did! All you had to do was change yourself!_

 _As If it's that easy to change yourself!_

Now it was Pyrrha's nerve which snapped.

 _He…..Jaune suffered, so much did he suffer._

 _Yet you didn't change._

Pyrrha's punches became stronger.

 _Always being hard on him._

 _Yet you didn't change._

And stronger.

 _Not loving him the way mother should have._

 _Yet still you didn't change._

Even stronger.

 _Deeming your own child useless._

 _And even then you didn't change._

And again, even stronger.

Though not only did Pyrrhas punches become stronger, but Lilianna's seemed to weaken. Or at least from the outside it seemed like it witnessing how amazon shrugged her opponent's attacks off and even managed the older woman to lose a bit of ground with each strike landed. And every single one of them still carried her words and her feelings.

 _Jaune tried so hard with boxing. And not just because he loved the sport but because he wanted to prove to himself, to your father and to you as well that Arcs can have dreams of their own. But even more importantly…..Jaune tried so hard because he simply wanted you to acknowledge him, praise him, hear you say words like 'good job' or 'I'm proud of you.' That's it._

 _But you never did, did you?_

 _And why? Why?_

' _Arcs….don't have dreams of their own so there was no point.'_

' _Because it was too late for me to change and fix anything by the time I realized it!'_

' _I didn't want to!'_

' _As if it's that easy to change yourself!'_

 _Excuses._

And before continuing, Pyrrha took a heavy, heavy breath. Her eyes flashed, heartbeats started to increase, blood boiled to inhuman levels. Waves and waves of explosive energy rushed through her body several times until it all stopped in a single part of her body. Clenching it so hard that skin started to rip itself apart, Pyrrha cocked her fist back.

 _Because….because you worthless bitch could just make excuses and pretend that there was nothing you could do about it._

And then Pyrrha released it.

 _You damn idiot! It's never too late to change and do things differently!_

This was Pyrrha's everything.

Lilianna shook to the damn core itself. The force which rushed through her body from the impact felt like a lighting strike. Knees buckled harder than she ever remembered them to and her body stumbled backwards. And since she couldn't regain her balance, the stumbling stopped only when her back connected with the wall behind her.

Pyrrha on the other hand completely lost her balance as her whole body followed with the swing, making her fall flat on the floor.

Lilianna slowly rolled her eye up as the exhaustion she felt was beyond describable. And not just physically, but mentally and emotionally as well. Much like Pyrrha, she too left her everything and anything in the duel. Expressing feelings and thoughts which she never had before. Which oddly enough… was really refreshing. Older woman felt so empty that she only had two more things to say. A conformation, and a very simple question.

 _Pyrrha Nikos, you still there?_ She wasn't sure if her duel partner had already lost it or not.

Amazons body twitched.

 _Somehow._

Lilianna felt slightly relieved.

 _Good, because there are two more things I wanted to say. A conformation, and a very simple question._

Dragging her almost lifeless limbs across the floor, Pyrrha tried to get herself up. Why for? She didn't even know.

 _Go ahead._

 _Then I will start with the conformation. Which would be that you wanted revenge after all right? I don't know which one told you, Jaune himself, my father, or even both of them but after hearing how I treated Jaune in the past you decided to pay me back for it, isn't that right?_

 _I'm not that shallow. But I would be lying if I told that it isn't one of the major reasons because it is. But there are two more. One of which is obviously how precious Jaune is to me and how much I care about him. And then, there is the last one which I realized only when I saw your face._

 _Yes, I hate your guts, I hate what you did to Jaune, I hate what you didn't do for him but also…I am grateful for it as well._

…

…

…

… _.What?_

Pyrrha had to shallow hard. After all, she wasn't as empty as Lilianna yet so to admit what she was about to was no easy task. And to think that out of all the people, Lilianna would be the first one to hear it. But it made the most sense as well so as much as her pride and very soul would be hurt over it, Pyrrha continued.

 _You see, if I would have the power to erase all of Jaune's pain from the past in an exchange of never meeting him….I wouldn't be able to do it. He has become too precious and needed to me to bear a thought like that. Do you understand now? All the pain you caused upon Jaune which in the end made him quit boxing and come to the Beacon academy. It is for that reason that I am able to be by his side and he, able to be besides me._

 _And for that…I am grateful for you. Because in the end, I am barely any better than you, if at all. I am disgustingly selfish, the same as you._

Lilianna flashed a smile.

 _Pyrrha….you're an idiot. And a naïve one at that._

 _W-what?_

 _You're a naïve idiot is what you are. That meaningful talk you gave about how precious Jaune is to you and how you would not erase his pain if you could in exchange of the time you had spent together, all of it is complete nonsense and child's talk. The statement of how you would not be able to erase Jaune's past pain for the price you mentioned was especially laughable. Empty. It holds no value of any sorts. Since there are no powers like that in this world, what's the point of even speculating of what you could do in a never happening scenario like that? Past after all is just that, a past. No semblance in this world could grant you a chance to change the things in it. But time you have right now? Even the simplest of actions can alter it. And that's what matters the most. Instead of worrying how you wouldn't be able to change Jaune's past even if you could, think more of how you can alter the time he has right now. That's it._

 _After all, judging from how much Jaune worries about you and holds you dear, I think it's safe to say that he appreciates your presence and the things you have given to him a lot more than regrets the pain of his past and how you couldn't do anything about it. Wouldn't you agree?_

Pyrrha smiled. Genuinely, honestly, brightly.

 _And also, at your age you maybe haven't realized it yet but everyone is selfish at certain points in life. Everyone. The point is not be selfish all the time and how it effects those close to you. Which is one more good reason why you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. At least your selfishness has brought joy in my son's life. Mine however, is a completely different story._

Pyrrha chuckled lightly, still trying her best to lift herself off the ground but any more than her upper body she wasn't able to pull off from the floor.

 _I'll take it as a compliment._

Lilianna chuckled lightly as well.

 _It is a compliment._

 _You know, for someone who has made so many wrong decisions in her life, you're really good at giving helpful advices._

Lilianna's chuckle became a single note louder.

 _To be honest, I would be much happier if it was the other way around._

Pyrrha's chuckle grew ever so slightly louder as well, though she kept her smile as small as possible. Since….ya know, her ENTIRE FUCKING jaw was broken. Something like that.

 _Lilianna?_

 _Hmm?_

 _When I was little, my mother used to sing this one song before the sleep. I can still remember it clearly. And one of the sentences in that song was –_

' _You can change yourself if you want to.'_

 _So here is a simple question for you, do you? If an answer is yes, then start from exactly there. If you truly can't fix the relationship with Jaune, then don't. Build a new one._

 _It is never too late to do that._

At first, Lilianna's smile disappeared. But then it returned, slightly brighter this time.

 _Your ass is grass if it turns out that it was too late after all._

Pyrrha felt a chill ran down her spine at first. Somehow it felt like the older woman meant it quite seriously. But seeing how she actually laughed really lightly after her statement, Pyrrha's heart relaxed and she too just giggled ever so slightly.

And as they kept snickering at the little joke, Pyrrha soon realized that Lilianna had a question she wanted to ask, but seemed to forget.

 _Hey, Lilianna?_

 _Yes?_

 _You had a question you wanted to ask._

 _Oh, you're right. There actually was one._

Lilianna remembered too.

 _I…well I most likely know the answer but still, I am curious to know for sure._

 _So?_

 _My son….why do you care so much about him?_

At first, Pyrrha didn't know what to say, or more like how to phrase it correctly. But she quickly figured out. And before Pyrrha answered, she smiled gracefully and honestly, even despite the pain. She did that because she perfectly knew what was about to happen to her in just a few seconds.

 _Well…as his future wife, I find it to be my duty._

And Pyrrha's arms completely gave out. Her consciousness following right after.

At the sight, Jaune finally pushed all of his restrictions aside and rushed to his goddess side. Wrapping his arm around Pyrrha's battered body, he carefully pressed her against his chest. With the other hand holding her face with utmost care and gentleness. His blue orbs spoke of so many emotions at once that it was hard to tell the dominant one, if there even was one.

"Pyrrha…" he quietly mumbled, pressing his cheek against her slightly cold forehead, few tears daring to break out from the corners of his eyes.

At the sight, Lilianna smiled slightly though her eyes spoke of a completely different emotion. Blinking, she dared to imagine if Jaune would ever hold her like that as well, if she were to fall badly injured on the ground. But even more so, Lilianna wondered if she even deserved to be held like that by him.

' _You can change yourself if you want to.'_ Lilianna remembered. A statement she perhaps would even deny before, but after her duel with Pyrrha, new possibilities started to open up to her.

(Who knows.) Was the neutral answer she decided to lean on for now. With slow, groggy steps she dragged herself to the exit. And just before Lilianna went through it, she one last time turned her look at her son and his partner.

"Jaune…..treat her well, protect her, and love her. She deserves it." She quietly mumbled even if she knew that there was no point in reminding it. After all, Jaune was doing it just this moment.

And then Lilianna left.

Thus, placing the final point to the duel and the conversation they had. The obvious outcome proving to be right. But in all honesty, it mattered very little. What really held great importance and value was the words and feeling which were exchanged.

And just perhaps even slightly more than that, what Lilianna and Pyrrha learned from each other.

 **Authors note: Well, that's the end of the duel I guess. If I would say so myself, I am rather satisfied how it turned out. Not to say that I think it is with-out any faults because there are some. At least I have noticed a few. But that is me. Who knows, to some of you this maybe will be a complete bullocks and bullshit and…well that's okay as well. Anyways, if you want you are more than welcome to leave your thoughts about it and I will happily read them. And try to correct the future chapters.**

 **So that's about that.**

 **Now I will move onto the new segment of the chapters and that is leaving responses to your reviews. So here it goes-**

 **brandon2071-Aw man, thank you so much. As far as I can tell, you're really enjoying the story so far and I really, genuinely appreciate that. And I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter and it didn't disappoint you. Anyways, looking forward to hearing from you with all the next installments.**

 **Jkdelta38-Well, if you read this chapter then I think it answered your question of how well our favorite redhead did against a fully trained hunter pretty well. As for Jaune incorporating the boxing moves with a sword and a shield…well, I actually have a few options with that. I can't say for certain but there is a possibility that Jaune will…..well let's just say have a change of weaponry. I can't say for certain since it's only a possibility at this moment, but it may happen. After all, I am not sure if Jaune will have any fights with weapons at all. But we will see about that. Anyways, hope that I will see new reviews from you as well, so thank you so much.**

 **And that's all. With responses answered, I have said everything I wanted to. So I guess until some other time.**

 **And as always-**

 **Have a nice one;)**


	8. Chapter 8

"Do you hate me?"

"Pyrrha…." Jaune quietly mumbled, his tired eyes scanning her resting body, one hand holding hers, the other one carefully massaging her forearm.

It's been several hours since the closure of the fierce duel. And several hours since Pyrrha had opened her eyes. She wasn't dying, of course. Jaune knew that perfectly well but even so, he was still worried sick since knight had never seen his partner this injured before. Never.

So it was rather obvious that his heartstrings were being pulled painfully every time he gazed at her severely weakened state.

"At least her breathing is stable." He would say to himself as his eyes observed how Pyrrhas chest moved up and down. It was comforting him. Yet it also proved just how reckless his partner was this time.

"You shouldn't have pushed yourself that far ya know," Jaune said, his hand pushing away a few strands of hair away from Pyrrhas peaceful face.

Peaceful. It was odd. Truth be told, if not for the obvious marks engraved all over her body proving that she is recovering from a fierce battle, one could actually believe that redhead is simply enjoying a solid sleep right now. Or maybe even having a pleasant dream. Yea, something like-

' _Oh Jaune! Don't stop!'_

' _OH JAUNE, RIGHT THERE, YES!'_

' _Jaune, please take me! OH YES!'_

Blonde snapped in realization, shaking his head from side to side.

"Nop, nop, no, nonononononono, not that kind of dream," He said to himself, cheeks slightly red as blondey remembered his partners wildest fantasies, or more like her mating calls to be precise. After calming down for good, his eyes returned to Pyrrhas figure. And the more Jaune looked, the all the more he drifted into the memories of just how brutal the duel really was. Though as the scenes kept passing by him, blonde started to pick up something else as the memories ran by. Something, which really piqued his interest. And heart as well.

"Both of them looked so fearless, so powerful so…..lively," He quietly said.

And to be honest, he envied that.

"I wonder, did I ever look like that too, when I was still boxing?" Jaune thought. Being free of fears, fighting for what you believed, not backing down even if the situation turned hopeless. Just giving it your all and boldly moving forward. That sort of self- belief.

Did he ever have that?

"I….I think I did." Jaune dared to say. There just might have been a time like that. But what about now? The present time?

Blondes head hanged lower. He was far from it.

Always self-conscious, terrible self-esteem, easily intimidated, giving up before doing his best or sometimes before even trying.

Lifting up his hand, Jaune made a fist. He was getting tired of the way he was. He wanted to change. Jaune wanted to be like he once used to be. Even if it would take a lot of time, trials and errors, just little by little, but blonde wanted to be different.

"So I too, could look like Pyrrha and Lilianna did." Would be one of his reasons.

Like Pyrrha and Lilianna.

Lilianna….she too looked-

Jaune suddenly twisted his neck to the right. Someone was knocking on the door.

"Come in." Blonde raised his voice a little bit more than usual.

With a strong click, doors were soon open and old pops came in, his eyes showing slight concern. Gazing at his grandsons face, old Arc immediately noticed the dark circles under his eyes. As old pops figured he would. By all means, great Arc understood his child's situation BUT, he just as well knew that Jaune had to take a break from this. If even a little one.

"El Jauney, you have been here for several hours straight."

After acknowledging his grandfather's presence, Jaune looked back to Pyrrha.

"Old pops, I know what you're trying to say, I really do. It's just…..hard to leave her alone when she looks like this."

"I truly understand, my heart would feel the same. But even so, I can't leave you alone like this. As I mentioned several times before, I have injected a medical drug in your sweetheart which will boost her aura's healing factor tremendously. Give her a couple of days to rest and she will be back on her feet strong and solid. Maybe even faster knowing how tough young love is.

Even if being rather tired, Jaune made a smile. "Aura sure is cool. With-out mine unlocked, it took me couple of months to recover from 'Golden gloves' tournament. I of course didn't wait and the rest you know."

Old Arc nodded.

"But if you have it unlocked, you can recover from similar injuries in just couple of days. That's awesome."

"True it is. And with that being said, El Jauney-" Old Arc came closer, placing his hand over his child's shoulder, "you can take a rest. Your sweetheart will be fine. I can give you my word on that." He squeezed it friendly.

Jaune ran his eyes one more time over Pyrrhas figure. With his little smile still intact, he leaned over and pressed his lips against Pyrrhas forehead. Old Arc was right. His partner was stronger than that, he knew that himself. Not only that though. Blonde actually wanted to say a few things to his grandfather as well. And right now was a perfect chance.

"Alright Old pops, let's go somewhere else," Jaune said as he lightly tapped great Arc's shoulder and went straight to the exit.

Old Arc could feel how the burden on his shoulders became lighter. "Let's go," He would say and soon too, went for the exit.

* * *

"…..and that's how Pyrrha and I became partners." Jaune giggled as he told the story of how he and redhead met in the 'Forever Fall' forest. Yep, the one where he was stuck in a tree and had to be rescued.

Old Arcs chest moved back and forth as well in laughter "H-h-ha ha ha ha ha ha, that's a gold coin worth story you have there, ha ha ha, eh, oh, oh dear, oooh dear." He wiped the little tears in the corners of the eyes. "Seems like, heh, the fate decided to reverse your roles ha ha. Usually, in the tales it would be the other way around."

Jaunes grin grew wider "I know right?" He agreed, turning his gaze to the nights beautiful sky which he could perfectly see from the open balcony. Leaning his chest over the handrail, blonde continued "Yet as silly as it is, that was the day from which right to the present time, Pyrrha has been by my side. Helping me whenever I needed to, be it armed combat, studies, life advices or anything else. She has always been there for me." Jaune's smile beamed brighter "Honestly, if not for her I'm not sure if I would still be studying at Beacon." He chuckled "I think I would most likely be a farmer by now. We have a garden after all. Mind as well use it to earn some profit right?"

Old pops chuckled as well "Truth be told, I never thought of it that way. Smart thinking."

"Ha ha ha, yep, I'm smart. Or at least so I'm being told," Jaune said "But seriously, Pyrrha she's….she's truly amazing."

Old Arc, he couldn't help but to smile while his son talked about the young love. His expression, genuine and bright, it spoke volumes of how dear the girl was to him. Not just his face though. So did the whole posture seeing just how relaxed and comfortable he looked while talking about her. Put it simply, Jaunes body already told what needed to be said before the words were even formed.

And since it was just that evident, old pops wanted to question something really, really simple. To see how honest Jaune would be about it.

"El Jauney, there is something I would like to ask."

"Go ahead," Jaune said, still gazing at the stars, enjoying the soft, rather warm breeze playing with his hair.

"Your sweetheart, Pyrrha….what is it what your heart truly feels for her?" Old Arc questioned, patiently waiting for his son to answer.

First few moments passed quietly. Seems that Jaune was thinking. But then, with his look still locked on the night's sky he answered "Old pops, I think you know that yourself."

Truth be told, this surprised the elder man very little.

"So it is truth. It is sweet love you feel for the girl."

"Yea." Surprisingly enough, Jaune wasn't shy to admit.

Old Arc lowered his look a little. Keeping his mouth shut, he wondered if this should be pushed any further. Normally, he wouldn't get himself involved in other people love affairs. The only reason why old Arc wanted to make this an exception was of concern as to what reasons Jaune could have for not confessing his feelings to young love yet. At least not mutually. Great Arc had a suspicion that his son's reasons were connected with the persona Jaune was right now. And if that was truth then great Arc wanted to-

"Old pops." Blonde's voice suddenly snapped grandfather out of his thoughts.

"What is it my boy?"

"I know what you're thinking about right now."

"You do?"

"Well, it's only a guess but you're probably wondering why I haven't confessed to Pyrrha yet. I think."

Good intuition.

"Indeed. I truly am wondering about the reasons as to why you haven't. And, wouldn't mind hearing."

"The reason is very simple." Jaune moved his body to face grandfather "It's the difference between us. As I said before, Pyrrha is almost perfect in everything she does. And even if she sometimes isn't, it doesn't bother her much as she will simply move forward. She's amazing. I, on the other hand…I'm just…something."

Nothing more, nothing less. Just something.

Old Arc pushed a frustrated sigh out. (So I was true.) His concerns proved to be right. But at least, since he already predicted this, elder man already knew what to say back.

"El Jauney, you do realize that young love holds the same, dear feelings to you as you to her?"

Blonde slightly paused, but then nodded a yes.

"And why do you think that is?"

"Old pops, I know what you're trying to-"

"Shut it!" Old Arc demanded, his voice rougher in tone.

Being slightly startled, blonde settled with a simple 'okay'.

"If you would truly understand, we wouldn't hold this conversation right now," Great Arc roughly said, but then calmed down "My boy, young love wouldn't offer you her heart and soul if she wouldn't believe that you are something else in your own right. You are simply blinded by your low self-esteem and belief. So please, do try to realize that you are worth her affections. I can give you my word on that." Old Arc placed his hand on Jaune's shoulder "Or, if you don't believe my word, ask young love herself." He squeezed it reassuringly "And only then decide if you are only 'something' as you claim to be, or a lot more than that after all.

Jaune's look went even lower, dark shadows casting over his face, one hand made in a menacing fist, the other one harshly gripped around the handrail.

"But it isn't just about that."

Old Arc raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"I'm getting tired. So tired of the way I am now." Few mean veins popped on his skin "Old pops, remember, I said that there were more reasons than one as to why I came to visit my home."

"I do remember." Old arc acknowledged, getting intrigued as to where this was going.

"Good, because one of the major reason as to why I decided to visit my place is-" Jaunes head snapped up, his blue orbs quite literally shining in the dark shadows "I want to start over." He stated, his entire aura lit on fire as the declaration went by.

Upon hearing, great Arc's heart skipped a dangerous amount of beats. Knees trembled and breathing became deeper "El Jauney….you don't….no…you don't mean, do you?"

The spark in Jaunes eyes became brighter "Yes, Old pops. I do. I want to start over-

with boxing."

Old Arc had to gulp hard. Twice. And as unreasonable as it was, his heart was ready to accept the offer faster than a heartbeat could ring. But, with the mind it was rather different. Especially upon remembering past experiences so it needed a lot more conviction than that.

"Jaune, you do realize what you're asking right now?"

Blonde nodded a strong yes.

 _Just accept it!_

"I wonder about that." Old pops kept his posture calm and clean. "Do you really think that starting over is that easy? That anyone can just do it?"

 _What are you saying? Just say yes!_

 _It isn't that simple._

" **Don't fool yourself boy."** Great arc's words came as a pure threat, grimace frowned in a menacing look "With how much you had lost and suffered, starting over will prove to be even harsher than starting from nothing."

 _Your child wants to start over. Just give him a chance!_

 _And what if it ends like the last time?_

"It is not a decision you can just make on a wimp. Did you even think of the obstacles you will have to face again? Some of which could be even harder than before."

 _He decided to start over again. On his own! He is determined and you know it!_

 _Determination is not always rewarded, and you know that too._

"And what if you will end up going through the pain similar to that of the past, or who knows, maybe even grimmer than that? Are you truly ready for such possibility? To endure it once again if you will have to?

 _What's with this darkness? Why do you assume the worst will happen? What happened to you?_

 _It is not darkness, it is a possible reality. And what happened is that I had to witness how my dear child almost broke apart completely._

"Don't you dare to think lightly of this Jaune…." Old Arc took one step forward, his expression even harder than before. "You have your past experience. You know how this could end! And yet you still dare to come over to me and ask such reckless request in a mere heartbeat!?"

 _Can you hear your own words? It is as if you are trying to make him quit before even giving a solid chance._

 _If this will be enough to make him quit then so be it. Better too early than too late. Such is the lesson I learned._

"Don't you dare," Old Arc threatened, preparing to step forward again "don't you dare…DON'T YOU DARE TO TAKE YOUR REQUEST LIGH-"

Great Arc had to step back. With his heart skipping a sudden beat, he felt how his knees shook lightly.

A rather understandable reaction considering just how sudden and dangerous Jaune's jab was. The blazing speed of his punch was more than enough to leave two, burning marks on the elder man's cheek since knuckles only barely grazed it. But the intention was more than clear.

Slowly lifting his head, Jaunes blue orbs shined right over his shoulder. Intensity being the same as when he was still boxing.

"Old pops…..a simple yes or yes will do," Jaune said, retreating his fist back.

Old pops had to gulp hard again. More than twice. One thing was just how fast all of his doubts and fears shattered. But the other one was something else entirely.

He thought that his senses went wrong. Why? Because the Jaune who stood in front of him sounded, acted, looked and felt just like the one from the past. Only for few, mere moments though. But few, mere, precious moments it was.

Old Arc's grimace soon turned into a fresh smirk. He was convinced. Both mind and heart.

"A simple yes or yes you say." Old pops chuckled from the 'wide' variety of options he had.

Jaune closed his eyes for a moment. Then he lightly snickered as well, the intensity and fierceness fading away from his being. Opening his eyes he said "Yep. Those would be the options you have. So pick wisely."

"Indeed you're right." Old pops placed a finger on his chin, imitating a questioning look "Hmmm…..I suppose that this time I will choose yes. But wait…hmmm…..no, no," He shook his head "I am feeling daring today so I will choose yes after all. Yes, I will choose yes instead of yes. Yes." And old Arc chuckled again.

Jaune snickered as well but soon his chuckle grew into a bright smile "Thanks Old pops, really."

"But-"And great Arcs tone became more serious again "When I said that starting over may prove to be even harsher than starting from nothing, I truly meant it."

"I know."

"I of course could talk till sun rises over the horizon of how many, different obstacles you will have to face but since you know that better than anyone else, I will skip on that. Instead, let me ask a simple question. What is your ultimate goal for now?"

Jaune's eyes turned sharper "'Golden gloves' tournament."

Aiming for the highest right from the get go, just like he used to.

Truth be told, old Arc felt electric but pleasant sensation running over his skin. Yet down his spine it was an unnerving chill creeping by.

"Telling that with your blessed experience you could just aim for the pros is rather pointless, is it not?"

"Sorry…."

"No need to. But I will however, give you one, last warning. In those two and a half years that you have been absent from the boxing scene, your weight class in particular has changed greatly. The level of the competition even at lower layers has increased a fair cut above. But that wouldn't be our concern. It is the man who is absolutely dominating the light heavy-weight class we should be worried about. He was prominent before but it is in those last two and a half years that his divine boxing capabilities truly shined."

Jaunes fists tickled "Last years 'Golden gloves' champion, the 'White fang'"

"So you know."

"It would be hard to miss him."

"If so, then the rest I will keep short." Old man's grimace turned sharper "Jaune, he is just like you. An extremely rare breed of talent. Make no mistake that his could rival even yours.

'White fang' is just **that** dangerous."

"Old pops, I have seen his fights so I know."

"Good, if so, let me ask when do you plan to participate in the tournament?"

"This year would be too early. No matter how much I would train."

"Then-"

"Next year."

Old Arc silently calculated "So it would be year and a half. The time for you to get ready for it. Hold your ear for me, I am not entirely sure about the next year but this one, 'White fang' will take part in it. Though I have heard the rumors that his trainer has stated that they plan to win three times in a row. Absolute truth or not, I am not sure. But, the chances that you two will meet in the ring are high regardless. You know what I am trying to say."

A light chill rand down Jaunes spine but the face showed a daring smile "I know, I know. But to be honest, even if I am nervous or even scared" Blondes fists clenched tight "I want to meet him. I want to challenge him, no matter what." And his gaze did not lie.

Old Arc smirked, plenty of memories flickering past him. It felt so nostalgic. But even more than that, it felt missing. This precious sensation he felt every time before Jaune and him would dare to challenge new, uncharted territories. And even if this wasn't something completely new, the rush of overwhelming feelings it gave were as fresh and strong as ever. And old Arc couldn't get enough of that.

"Then that would be everything I need to know El Jauney." And Old pops raised his shaking fist "Let's give this everything and anything we have. Just like we used to."

For reasons Jaune probably knew, but his skin was covered in goosebumps. But regardless, he raised his shaking fist as well.

"Our everything and anything," They both said as a new promise was made the moment their fists bumped together.

 _The tales of a boy who was once known to be 'Jaune, the dancing Arc angel'. They were ready to get a new continuation._

Right after they separated their fists, both of them gave out a relieved sigh, on hand on the chest.

"You know, for some reason I felt really nervous." Knight was the first one to admit.

After a nervous laughter himself, old pops agreed "I can second on that."

And to cool his mind off, elder man turned to the alluring night's sky. Soon after, Jaune did the same and thus a relaxing, rather comfortable silence found its way in.

The soothing, dark ocean above their heads was just that extra beautiful tonight. Not only that, but pleasantly peaceful as well. The infinite amount of mesmerizing lights swimming through it obviously only continued to enchant the delicate beauty. And as Jaune kept gazing at the stars, his mind wandered back to his beautiful goddess. Somehow, the bright stars above his head reminded him of her. Blonde didn't really knew why but he felt that stars were perfectly compatible with the redhead. (Maybe because she shined so brightly despite everything.) Was the most logical conclusion he could find. After all, no matter how grim the situation got for her during the whole duel with Lilianna, Pyrrha never seemed to fade away. Instead, she kept it together and continued to exchange knee shaking blows with the older woman.

(Yea, she just kept trading blows with her…..with….Lilianna.) Upon remembering his partner, Jaune just couldn't help but to think of Lilianna as well. Through-out most of the fight, she didn't seem very bright if that made any sense at all. But by the end of it, when her and Pyrrha were seemingly just staring at each other, she too…..Lilianna too resembled a beautiful star. At least blonde thought so.

"She…..she too was really injured." Jaune quietly mumbled.

And no matter what, knight couldn't help but to worry about her. He had never seen her that injured, even more so than Pyrrha.

And he didn't like that.

"I hope she's okay," He quietly said, the grip around the wooden handrail tightening, eyes reflecting his worries and pain.

"Your sweetheart will be okay, I can give you my word on that." Old pops reassured, hearing his last sentence.

Jaune shifted nervously "I…I was talking about Lilianna."

Upon hearing, old pops face twisted in a surprised look. He definitely didn't expect that. Though it also moved his heart in such ways as almost never before. (So my boy can't help it but to worry about her.) Old Arc smiled warmly. Not that he thought that Jaune would be completely emotionless about his mother's pain or grief, but the concern in his sons eyes reflected that of a genuine worry and care, and not a simple obligation to feel that way since Lilianna was his mother. And for elder man, it was truly heartwarming. Though upon quick thinking, old Arc thought that this maybe could be used as a chance to move it just a little bit further. He wouldn't force it by any means, but a light push wouldn't do any harm.

"Usually, I could just say that my sweet girl is tougher than that and it would be the end of it. But this time even she is struggling to cope with the damage."

Jaune weakly nodded, his blue orbs slightly more hurt.

"That of course isn't to say that it is life endangering. My sweet girl **is** tougher than that. But, a good grease and a few painkillers would be of most useful to her right now. And on that note, I have exactly that in my night table, right next to my bed. You could easily find them and bring to my daughter so….." And old pops stopped. He knew it was an obvious bait, but that was the point. If Jaune didn't feel like seeing his mother on his own will, then forcing it wouldn't do any good. Unfortunately, it seemed that the light push elder man offered wouldn't bring any result as blonde didn't seem to display any interest in paying a visit to his mother.

Then it couldn't be helped.

"And that of course reminds me that I have to-"

"I'll go," Jaune suddenly said.

"You will?" Arc questioned, just to make sure.

Facing his grandfather, blonde repeated it loud and clear. "I'll go."

And again, old pops eyes narrowed kindly and a warm smile decorated his lips. "Then please do," He said, his heart again being moved in that odd but very pleasant way. He of course knew how very little, if at all this could change their relationship. But he still couldn't help but to hold great hope that it would be a right step in the brighter future for them. Even if a very little one.

"Okay," Jaune said and turned on his heel after waving a 'good bye' to his grandfather. Soon after, leaving the balcony.

* * *

Jaune took a frustrated breath. For good, five minutes was he already standing right in front of Lilianna's room. The grease and painkillers nervously shifting in his hands. Yet the more blonde stood there, the more embarrassed he got.

"You're simply pathetic you know that?" He cursed under the breath. Of course, barely exchanging a word with her for almost two years didn't help much. The rest of the solid excuses as well but blonde was a bit too sensitive none the less. And he knew. So after mustering enough courage in his gut, Jaune finally tapped the doors surface.

Silence.

 _Oh well, she's not there so-_

 _Don't you fucking dare._

Jaunes hand raised again. And as blonde was about to knock, he suddenly stopped as he heard a voice calmly calling out "Please, come in!"

 _No excuses, got it?_

… _..Got it._

Slowly wrapping his fingers around the doorknob, he pulled it down and moved the doors out of his way. With a slightly unnerving chill running down his spine, Jaune stepped in and as soon as he did, blonde saw her.

She was sitting on the side of her bed, wearing a lot more casual clothing. Her look turned to the open window, her beautiful hair waving from the soft breeze. "What did you need fath-er?" She stumbled on the word as for her surprise it was Jaune who stood at the entrance.

"Jaune?" She questioned, not knowing what else to say.

At first, blonde looked sideways. But after cursing something under his breath, Jaune turned his gaze to Lilianna's side.

"Hi." He almost whispered.

Lilianna herself was awkwardly quiet first few moments, her thoughts racing at incredible speed. Though amidst that she did note that Jaune had greeted her yet she hadn't said anything back.

"Hi Jaune," Lilianna said and again was left silent as she didn't know what to say, what to do or how to react. And like that, awkward silence continued as blonde's look went to the floor, his hands shifting the items around, not saying anything neither. And as Lilianna kept gazing at Jaunes uncomfortable posture, she started to question why he even bothered to visit. Though upon closer inspection, she noticed the items in Jaune's hands.

(Is that….yes, it's medicine.) She realized. And as she did, Lilianna felt a pleasant sensation around her heart (So he was worried about me.) She thought. But, the more Lilianna gazed at Jaune's restless expression, his slightly lowered lips, the uncomfortable posture, the nervous shifting and everything else, the more something seemed wrong to her. And it soon clicked. Her son, he wasn't here at his own will. It must have been her father's doing. From that point it made perfect sense.

(Don't be so naïve.) She reminded herself, her lips a thin line. And in such case, older woman didn't want to keep her son here any longer. It was evident that he wanted to leave so she mind as well let him. It would be for the best. Besides, they barely had anything to talk about anyway, just barely. Like to strangers who met on the street. It just so happened that they shared the same blood is all.

"Jaune, you can just leave the medicine on the bed and leave." She tried to sound as neutral as possible.

With a weak nod, blonde stepped forward.

' _It is never too late to do that.'_ Lilianna remembered Pyrrhas words. (Is it though, never too late?) She questioned, especially witnessing her son's unwillingness to even look into her eyes. As much as Lilianna wanted to fix or build a new bond, if Jaune wasn't even remotely interested in that, did she really have any hopes at all? (Chances are grim at the best.) Lilianna calculated the cold, hard truth.

And as she was being kept preoccupied with her thoughts, Lilianna didn't even notice right away that Jaune, strangely enough, didn't drop the medicine on the bed and left. He instead, albeit a bit awkwardly, moved along the furniture and came closer to her side. With her gaze slightly confused now, Lilianna followed her son's trail right till he stopped next to her. Right after he did, Jaune finally pulled his eyes off the ground so he could have a better look on his mother. As old pops said, she didn't look critically bad but still, Jaune didn't like the sight of her injuries either way. Lots of bruises, some light, some heavy, the cuts over eyes still visible. Her left eye looked especially damaged since it had several blood vessels torn apart, making her red eye color even darker and more unnerving. And even if Jaune couldn't see her stomach, he knew better that it looked terrible and grossly painful to bear, dark blue spots covering it being the proof.

Blonde moved his hands forward, offering the grease and tube of painkillers. Lifting her hands, Lilianna wanted to take them but right before she could, Jaune closed his palms.

"Are you okay?"

Older woman had a pause.

"Hmm?" She didn't quite catch it.

Knight locked his eyes in hers "Are you okay?" He repeated himself with utmost genuine and care.

"I…..yes Jaune, I'm okay." Lilianna answered, feeling flustered.

Her son's eyes ran over her body again.

"Are you sure?" He pressed on, face twisted in a concerned frown.

"Yes, yes I'm sure." She answered, this time with more conviction.

After one more examination, Jaune did hand over the medicine to his mother.

"Thank you."

"Mmm." He nodded.

Right after, blonde turned on his heel and reached for the exit, Lilianna's eyes glued to his fading back. With-out a word spoken, he left with a soft creak.

Lilianna pushed a breath out. Slightly unnerving would be how she would describe the experience. But, as she gazed at the items in hands, which she actually already had, even if their communication was clunky and awkward, it was pleasant none the less. At least for her. With her lips now being decorated with a barely visible smile, Lilianna slid her thumb over-

* **BAM***

Older woman almost jumped off her bed from the sudden, loud noise. Quickly turning her head, she realized that it was Jaune standing there as he slammed the doors open. His cheeks slightly red, her son looked rather flustered yet also determined?

"Jaauune?" Lilianna took her time to say his word, puzzled as one could be.

With-out a word spoken, blonde entered the room as if he was a challenger approaching a championship fight, steps as bold as they get. After a few, knight planted his feet hard, hands firm by his side, chin bravely tugged up. His sparkling eyes daringly locked in his mothers, blonde challenger took a deep breath for good luck and measure and then let his heroic declaration be heard.

"You stupid, useless hag!"

….

….

….

"….Yes…..?"

"Listen, and listen well because I won't repeat myself!"

….

….

….

"Okay?"

"I will start boxing again!"

….

….

….

"Okay?"

"Whenever you like it or not!"

….

….

….

"Okay?"

"I will win. Win, win and then win some more. I will keep winning until I will reach 'Golden gloves' tournament. And then I will win that one too."

….

….

….

"Okay?"

Jaune struck his finger out like an action star. The grand finale.

"And when I will accomplish all that you…you….you stupid, useless hag will have to admit that I am frikkin awesome, you got that?!"

….

….

….

?

….

….

"…Okay?..."

Right after his courageous declaration though, knight snapped in a sudden realization. His brave act crumbling into dozens of pieces, Jaune scratched his head nervously. "Somehow, in my head it sounded quite cool." He laughed nervously "But after actually saying that, it just sounds awkward and random." His cheeks blushed in darker red.

"Pff…hm…h-hhehe…hm…." Lilianna covered her mouth, barely holding herself together. (Oh Jaune, you have grown to be quite amusing.) She thought. Then, after really calming down, she adjusted herself and took a more serious posture.

"Jaune, you maybe have grown to be older now but you should still watch your mouth with me. Calling me a stupid, useless hag." Her eyebrow twitched.

Even if blonde was nervous now, he decided to retaliate none the less. "I have called you a stupid, useless hag many times before." He took a brave pose.

Lilianna flashed a warm smile, her eyes kindly narrowed, gaze turned sideways for a moment. "Yea, you used to do that." She quietly mumbled. Then, as she gazed back to Jaune her already beautiful and warm smile turned to something pure and angelic. A divine blessing perhaps.

"Good luck then," She said.

….

….

….

"What?" Jaune thought he heard wrong.

"Good luck." She repeated herself.

"That's it?"

Lilianna raised her eyebrow "What do you mean by 'That's it?'

"Exactly that. I told you my plans and everything yet 'Good luck' is all you have to say?"

Lilianna's nerve tickled "Jaune, I will not become your private cheerleader just so you know. You have Pyrrha to fill in those duties. And since I'm still not fond of you boxing, I think wishing you luck is-"

"That's exactly it!" Jaune raised his voice "You're not fond of me boxing yet you still….wished me luck."

Older woman's eyes flashed in pain.

"Is there something wrong for a mother to wish her son luck on something he has decided to work hard for, even if she's not fond of it?"

Something in Jaune snapped. He quickly turned around, shoulders tensed, fists clenched tight.

"Don't talk as if you were ever a type to wish me luck on anything besides your own ambitions of turning me into a huntsman."

To that, older woman had nothing to say. She only kept staring and her son's back.

Since Lilianna was silent, Jaune started to form steps and retreated to the exit. Soon, his hand reached the doorknob and he was ready to leave only to be stopped as he heard Lilianna's voice.

"Jaune, can I ask you something." She said, more than asked since she seemed to know the answer. But Lilianna wanted to hear him say it. Why? She couldn't phantom. Not when fully well knowing that it would only discourage her even more to try and build a healthy bond.

Blonde didn't say anything, only kept standing still in a place. Lilianna took it as a yes.

Time to place the final nail in the coffin of their bond. And maybe it was for the best.

"Jaune…..do you hate me?"

Blonde started to remember things.

' _like it or not, but you will be a huntsman someday.'_

' _Jaune….Arcs don't have dreams of their own.'_

' _IF SO THEN YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY USELESS!'_

' _Should have just went for the huntsman's path as I always told you to.'_

' _Honestly, it was so pathetic that I couldn't bear to watch it till the end.'_

' _Such shame you have brought on me Jaune. You're honestly just a….just….you're a disgrace not only to the Arc's but me as well.'_

 _Cold, lacking in sympathy, barely acknowledging him, harsh, never praising him for anything._

 _And all that against few smiles, even rarer chuckles, that one night and a 'Good luck.'_

It was evident how Jaune felt.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked coldly back.

Lilianna lowered her look. This was it then.

"Of course I do." Jaune reassured with-out any hesitance.

And as he did, Lilianna had to turn her head in a hurry. She felt tears. Though as she checked, the corners of her eyes were dry. Odd considering that she definitely felt them. Though it soon clicked to her. (So it's my soul who's crying.) Lilianna figured it out. But she wouldn't complain. Couldn't dare to nor had any right. (I knew the answer, I knew it.) She thought to herself, her hand harshly gripping around the cloth covering her chest. Yet as much as she was aware of it, hearing Jaune say those words hurt her more than she could have ever anticipated to. Nothing but a mere sentence, but more than enough to rip her heartstrings to countless shreds.

In the end, there was no future ahead of-

"Or so I thought," Jaune said out of the blue.

Lilianna's frame froze "What?"

"I was wrong."

"Wrong?"

Jaune closed his eyes. He started to remember things.

 _Few smiles, even rarer chuckles, that one night and a 'Good luck.' ,few smiles, even rarer chuckles, that one night and a 'Good luck.', few smiles, even rarer chuckles, that one night and a 'Good luck.'_ over, over and over 's right. This was the whole magnitude of good memories blonde teen had shared with his mother. No more, no less, just few, good memories. But few, good, overwhelmingly precious, dear memories.

Ones which he wouldn't trade for anything this world could offer.

Jaune opened his eyes. The smile which decorated his lips now being very much like the one Lilianna offered before wishing him luck. The only difference was the light change of meaning behind it. Meaning which he perfectly laid out with his words.

"I don't hate you," He said with utmost sincerity and soon after, Jaune left.

Slowly, Lilianna turned her head to the open window, her face being almost indifferent. Not because she didn't feel anything as it was completely the opposite. Lilianna had so many different emotions rushing through her that it was difficult to cope with them. So much to the point that she needed to let them out. And she knew how. A dear activity older woman hadn't done in quite some time. Not at least in her house.

Closing her eyes, Arc woman took deep, relaxing breaths and then slowly exhaled them. Doing this a couple of times in a row and she felt her lungs were ready. A sign she could start. Soon, her lips started to move. At first with a bit of uncertainty but the one which quickly faded away. Gracefully, accordingly to the one of the many songs she knew, her vocal cords started to produce a sound. She wasn't singing loud but just enough so she could hear herself. And let the lyrics to free her emotions.

 _I hear what you say_

Jaune leaned against the wall with his shoulder.

 _There's the tinniest hope_

One hand covered his face, the other one placed over his strongly beating heart.

 _You can change yourself_

Jaune was thankful that no one could see him. It would have been an odd sight. His face covered with hot, streaming tears yet the lips were curved in a bright, joyful smile.

 _If you want to_

He again remembered his mother's words. And her smile. Now being alone knight was finally free to appreciate them with-out any restrictions. Just an honest 'Good luck' followed with a beautiful smile, that's it. And yet it was enough to bring such overwhelming happiness that Jaune could barely hold himself together. The tears and his smile just growing bigger as he was being pulled in to the emotions.

 _Then you find the door._

"How could I hate you….." Jaune barely said through the tears as his voice cracked into pieces. How could he? When Lilianna with such seemingly bare minimum of effort not only could make him forgive her things she had done, but also created feelings he haven't felt towards her in a….in a…feelings he just maybe had never felt. Rather unfair considering how easy it was for her. But he didn't hate that nor her for being able to do it. Instead, it made Jaune to form a thought he never had before. Something, which he hoped could be done.

 _We can walk from the past_

Was the wish he….no, both of them hoped could be achieved, no matter how hard it would be.

 **Authors notes: Well look at that. Not even a month has passed yet here I am with a new upload. I'm awesome, I know.**

 **Okay, stupid jokes aside I'll just start with answering your reviews since I don't have anything else to say. Though I will admit that I am surprised that there are 4 reviews to be answered. Didn't expect that but it's a pleasant surprise. Anyways, here it goes-**

 **Mo Eazy- First of all, big thank you for leaving such content rich comment. It always pumps my blood harder when I see one of those. Anyways, now onto your review itself. First of all, I am really glad that you liked Jaune's backstory. It is a real confidence booster to hear that it gave our favorite blondey a much needed depth. So thanks for that.**

 **As for your honest thoughts about the chap 7 and finding it stupid, I can wholeheartedly respect that. Not only that but I can also partially agree on the points you brought up. Which lets discuss in short-**

 **Why the fist fight? Well, to be honest I don't have any rock solid reason for that. For me it just felt more right that way. Barely anything more than that.**

 **Moving onto them punching each other and having a heated argument. So for you it seemed that it didn't go well together and just distracted from the more important points. Well, I can't really blame you. This whole point could just boil down to the fact that I didn't write that part as well as I should have. Or maybe in writing format that sort of scene could never work to begin with. It's a bit tricky to tell. But still, appreciate your honesty.**

 **As for the chapter not helping to present Jaune in a better light, for that I can only say that it wasn't meant to begin with. And I will leave this at that.**

 **The rest I will keep really short. I totally understand your points and problems with the 7** **th** **chapter. Yes, it indeed didn't focus much on Jaune but as I said, it wasn't meant to. It was more meant to build up drive in him so he could do what he did in this chapter, the 8** **th** **one. Sorry if I don't make enough sense but I just don't want to write a whole essay just so I could respond more properly:D But either ways, huge thanks from me for giving me an in depth thoughts of yours about the chapter. I truly appreciate that and hope that you will be just as honest in your next reviews, if you will leave them that is.**

 **And I will keep in mind the points you made to better the next chapters so really, thanks ;)**

 **Jkdelta38-Heh, thanks man. Had a huge grin reading your comment. Really glad that you thought that the fight was epic. As for his weapons as I said, it's still an idea to be made into something more. But glad that you approve of him getting different weapons.**

 **And again, thanks.**

 **Exu Cavera-Wow, truly wow. I didn't think that someone would praise me for creating a well written character. At least not yet. But truly, it brought such joy to me reading your short but honest thoughts of Lilianna as a character. I really do try to make my characters interesting and well developed. I even like to experiment with the canon characters as you maybe could tell. But either ways, really, so frikkin pumped to know that Lilianna seemed as a solid character in your eyes. As for her being pushed in the back ground, for better or for worst but no, she won't be. Lilianna will be quite prominent through-out the whole story. Not as much as in the last chapters I think but still, her role will be important none the less.**

 **But again, thanks!**

 **Guest-Yes, this will continue. Sorry but there is still quite a lot to tell but I still appreciate knowing that you enjoyed what I had written up to this point. And hope that you will continue to enjoy it, if even slightly.**

 **And that's all. Also, wanted to tell that just in case you have some questions you want to be answered sooner than later, just pm me. Feel free to do so;)**

 **Anyways, thanks for the reviews and everything else guys. And hope that you did enjoy this chapter as well.**

 **And with all that out of the way, as always guys-**

 **Have a nice one;)**


	9. Chapter 9

"Blonde vs Yellow."

 **7 days later.**

Beacon academy, old training room.

"What's with those lefts Jaune? I didn't ask you to kiss the heavy bag, I asked you to drill it."

Blonde wiped the heavily dripping sweat over his eyes, breaths deep, almost desperate, the left shoulder being in pure agony from the long session of relentless training.

"Shut it….old fart…..I'm just…little tired…that's all." He barely retorted back.

Old Arc frowned in irritation "If you have enough energy to waste on meaningless talk, better use it to show me some good lefts." He pointed to the heavy bag.

Through the nasty sweat and tiredness, blonde made a smirk "Okay." He would settle with that and using the last spurts of energy, made some bullet fast jabs before his shoulder gave out with a sharp pain. Traces of suffering engraved in his tired features, blonde nearly collapsed on his knees. Yet at the back of his mind was a joy filled cry as this sensation was missing if nothing else.

"Finally….we're done." Jaune barely stumbled the words out with a relief.

Great Arc flashed a nasty smile "Of course you are done….with indoors training."

As much as it would surprise and discourage others, blondey felt almost indifferent. Only a little, daring smile curved into his lips.

"You'll have to...try better than that...to impress me...how much?" He lifted his gaze off the ground.

Old pops turned innocent "Not much...just 20 miles."

Blonde nodded in an understanding.

"With ankle weights."

Jaune froze for a second. Of course it wouldn't be that easy.

"Alright, I'll try to manage-"

"In 20 minutes."

And there he goes in full retard mode. Like always.

Jaune tried to show a daring smile but it cracked under the reality. Then, he went to the nearest stool to change the footwear. Dragging the process out as much as he could, blonde was eventually ready.

"Give me the ankle weights."

Old pops did.

Jaune took his sweet time to put them on as well.

"Okay, I'm ready." He declared.

"Then don't waste any more time." And old Arc pointed to the exit.

"Fine, fine." Jaune said as he went on his way. "But I can take a few breaks in between right?" Blonde wanted to pull his grandfather's nerve as a farewell.

"What was that? You want to do 1000 push-ups by the end as well?"

Jaune waved a good bye. "Sorry Old pops, but I don't feel like dying yet so I'll pass." And blondey was on his way for good, his grandfather lecturing him as he did.

* * *

Just 10 minutes in and Jaune already knew that his legs would be very upset with him in the morning. Very, very upset.

'Go hard or go home' though was the mentality blonde had to follow from now on. At least it wasn't anything new to him so hey, that's something. (The sight is pretty as well.) Jaune thought. One, because the late evening streets of Vale were genuinely beautiful, two, keeping his mind preoccupied with something helped to deal with the ever growing pain.

(9 and a half minutes left) Blonde saw in his scroll. Increasing the temp despite the screaming of his legs, Jaune had to preoccupy himself for nearly 10 minutes. If so, then he simply decided to run over of what happened during a full week after he decided to start over with boxing. Not surprisingly, but the first who come to his mind was Pyrrha. As old pops promised, she needed only couple of days before getting back on her feet strong and solid. Though her jaw hasn't completely healed even till today, but that was a small price to pay. On a completely different matter though, blondey wasn't pleased with the fact that he hadn't confessed his feelings to her yet. Even if Jaune didn't believe that he deserved his partner just yet, he did want her to know his true feelings. But with the whole unexpected duel raising up, knight's plans messed up quite a bit. Oh well, he'll have to figure something new about that one.

Like…stop being such a pussy and just letting her know how he felt. Yea, something along those lines. Anyways, since Jaune was thinking of Pyrrha, his thoughts soon crossed over with his dear teammates, Nora and Ren. As he promised, blonde told them the whole story with boxing and anything else and to his mild surprise, they took it really well. Though Jaune was glad that they did. It's not like blondey didn't have faith in them. They truly were one of the best friends he ever had. But Jaune didn't expect them to take the news as good as Pyrrha did. Yet the pair proved him wrong and Jaune felt even stronger connection and bond between them as the result.

(Nora was really funny though.) Knight remembered but didn't dare to chuckle. 5 minutes left yet 7 more miles to run. At least the oncoming flashback would help him deal with that.

* * *

" _Whoaaaaaaaa!" Nora screamed in awe and joy, her body teleporting next to the window. Opening it up in a hurry, she took out her grenade launcher and started to fire missile's in the sky. Few screams of panic and horror already hearable as students and other by passers witnessed the sight._

" _Ren…..isn't that dangerous?" Jaune asked in a worry._

 _Ren shot a calm look to the leader "She's crazy, but not dangerous crazy."_

' _SOMEONE, CALL HELP!'_

' _MONTY OUM, HAVE MERCY ON OUR SOULS!'_

' _I CAN'T DIE AS A VIRGIN!'_

" _I think." Ren shrugged his shoulders before trying to stop her "Nora, there are students around so-"_

" _Jaune, you have to see this!" Thunder girl exclaimed, her body teleporting over to Jaune._

 _Her leader didn't even open his mouth properly before he was already standing next to the open window. With a gleeful smile, Nora pointed to the days, clear sky which showed nothing at the moment._

" _See what?" He raised an eyebrow._

 _Yet literally few seconds later, a trail of loud explosions was heard, each one being followed with a flash of bright, beautiful light beaming for a few seconds. And as they all went off, Jaune could suddenly make out a sentence written there._

" _You're awesome!" Is what it said._

" _This!" Nora leaned on her toes._

 _Jaune flashed a joyful smile. It was silly, it was random, it was_ _ **dangerous**_ _, but he loved it._

" _Thanks, Nora." And blonde gave her a friendly hug._

" _But you really are awesome," she said in a rather unusual tone. One which was not tinted with her trademark goofiness but displayed genuine joy and care. "And remember, if you need someone to pull you out from the bad past or mood, I am the right girl for the job! Just ask me and I'll put a smile on your face!" Nora posed a goofy salute, though her tone was as sincere as before, the grin afterwards carried the same message._

 _Blonde nodded a strong yes. Soon turning his head to the side as he felt weight on his shoulder._

" _I'll have to agree with Nora," Ren said as he gave blonde a pat on the shoulder "Not many can claim such achievements as you can. So be a little bit prouder about yourself. After all, you really are a beast in a fist fight." And he showed a friendly smile with a rare, proud thumbs up._

 _Jaune blushed in bright red as he couldn't have asked for a better response than that._

" _Thanks guys…" Jaune said with utmost appreciation._

 _The pair smiled back._

" _Though I have to say, hearing the story really does explain why you were so hesitant to speak about it. Considering everything."_

 _Nora's eyes beamed dangerously. "Which reminds me that-" She took out her grenade launcher "Jaune, would you mind if your mom would say 'hello' to my little friend-" She loaded it "With her face?" And she pressed the tip of the barrel to blondes chin._

" _Whoa, calm down a bit." Jaune carefully pulled down her gun. "There's no need for that. I promise." He tried to reason with her._

" _Just a few shots maybe." Pyrrha raised her voice but laughed it off soon after. She was joking. Or not. She wasn't sure yet._

 _Ren placed a reassuring pat on the thunder girl's shoulder "Let's just believe in Jaune. We don't know the whole situation so it would be hard for us to judge. But if he says that there's no reason to do that, then let's trust in him."_

 _Nora wasn't too happy about that. But some moments later she did calm down._

" _Well, if you say so." And she slowly retreated the gun herself._

" _Just couple of shots!" Though she soon declared, the tip again being pressed against Jaune._

" _Nora, why are you pointing the gun at my face anyway?" Blonde asked, being more annoyed than scared now._

 _She snapped in realization. "Oh sorry." And she pressed it against Ren's chin._

" _How did I end up like this?" He questioned, though was hardly surprised._

 _Now it was Jaune's time to calm down a friend "Listen, I really do understand how you feel. I really do, but me and Lilianna…while we still have a lot to fix and all, we are starting to get along well. I think." He didn't really know how to describe his bond with her yet. "Anyways, you don't have to trouble yourself over this. Even with small steps at a time, me and Lilianna are heading for the right path. So you don't have to worry, I promise." And knight truly meant it._

 _Nora pouted unsatisfyingly. She still didn't like it. But seeing how genuine her leader was, her weapon did go down, and for real._

" _If you say so, but-"And evil grin was curved into her lips "If you ever change your mind, just let me know." She leaned herself to his ear "I'll even let you fire a few rounds." She leaned back. "Kay?" Her face now decorated with unsettlingly innocent smile._

 _Jaune made a thumbs up "I'll let you know, I promise."_

 _And with that, Nora was settled. Now she could move onto something more to her liking._

" _Okay, but now tell me some more of your matches. Some really cool ones! Please!?"_

 _Jaune scratched his head. He still wasn't used to talking about his boxing side but…oh what the hell. He had plenty of awesome matches to talk about and since it was a dear friend asking, Jaune could mind as well share them._

" _Okay Nora, but I warn you, be ready to be blown away by my awesomeness."_

 _Girl accepted the challenge with an enthusiastic nod. Even Ren found himself listening to whatever Jaune was about to tell. And as the blonde leader began his tale, Pyrrha got up and moved herself to the open window to check something out._

"… _.I knew that this would be my moment. The fate told me so." Jaune began, lowering his tone to sound cooler. "No matter how mighty my opponent was-" Jaune flashed a dramatic pose "I knew that I was faster, stronger and better. Because the fate told me so."_

" _So awesome…." Nora was already mesmerized and drawn in. Images of her leader standing like an unfazed action hero flashing in her mind._

" _Inhaling some fresh air into my lungs, I locked my determined eyes into his. He got spooked, I knew. Because my cool gaze already warned him that this would be his loss. And there was nothing he could do about it. 'Just accept this as your bad luck.' I quietly declared to him as I made a step forward and-"_

" _Guuuuuys….." Pyrrha suddenly interrupted, her tone twisted in concern._

" _Not now Pyrrha, the cool part starts here. Anyways, as I stepped-"_

" _Guys please…."_

 _Jaune frowned in a light irritation "Pyrrha, I'm trying to tell Nora and Ren a cool story here if you haven't noticed."_

" _Jaune, I really don't wish to interrupt but all of you should check this out. Now."_

" _Awww man. Fine, fine, we'll have a look." And blonde signaled to his teammates to do as redhead said. In a united fashion, they all peeped through the open window and…._

… _._

… _._

 _Oh._

 _Was their first reaction. Each ones eyelids slightly wider now, the sight under their dorm window was intriguing if nothing else. But not in a good way. Several cars were parked, blocking the street completely, about 20 men and 10 robots all stood nearby, armed to bare bones, their guns already locked and loaded on our heroes. And two military aircrafts occupied the sky as well, their deadly turrets and rocket launchers and laser rifles and anti-tank rifles and poison bombs and anti Osama Bin Laden rifles, all aimed at the 4 young adults._

" _What is going on?" Jaune asked, his face straighter than a proud loli's chest._

 _Silence. Of course no one knew._

 _As it turned out though, amidst the group of Special Forces, two rather casual looking heads popped up. A mother with a child. As soon as the mother noticed Nora, her face creeped in horror and she hid herself and her child behind a man build as a mountain._

" _T-that's her. I am s-sure of it. That's the psychopath who started firing missiles in the sky."_

 _So, as it turned out, as the mother was just casually walking around the Beacon academy with her child, she noticed Nora firing her grenades in the sky suddenly. In a panic and shock, she fled from the place immediately and called out armed forces to deal with the situation. And now we're at this point._

 _The man turned his cold, harsh gaze to the group, Nora especially. Bringing up his speaker, he declared the following "Surrender peacefully and we can settle this down with-out using force!"_

" _Nora, I think they're talking about you," Ren said, trying to be calm and rational._

 _A rare, nervous smile found its way on energetic teammates face "I guess they are…..ha ha."_

" _If you will explain the whole situation, it should go down peacefully." Pyrrha shot a gaze at the armed group and gulped "I think."_

" _I'll try," she tried to sound reassuring. Though suddenly, an unnerving chill ran down her spine right till the tip of her toes. Turning her head anxiously, she saw that Jaune was holding his hand on her shoulder. His cold, deadly hand._

" _There is no trying for you. You will explain. And apologize." Jaune declared, eyes so cold even ice queen would pale. "You will Nora. You have no choice. I can't go to jail right after deciding to start anew with my life." And his cold fingers like nails pierced poor thunder girls flesh. "You will sort this out."_

 _Being so terrified she couldn't even talk, Nora shook her head as an agreement. She had to sort this out. Because Jaune said so._

* * *

Blonde barely held back the laughter. Of course, at that exact moment it didn't seem funny. Especially how angry those people were afterwards. But since everything was sorted out peacefully, in the end, Jaune would remember this with strange fondness and a goofy smile visible. Unfortunately, a beep in his pocket reminded him that there was only one minute left, one more mile to run and almost no strength to spare.

(Even so….I…..have to…..give it my best.) Jaune thought to himself with inspiration. Building up as much oxygen as he could, the so needed air was transported all across his tired muscles and gave them a second wind. With his eyes now straight ahead, blonde took that one, final breath and dashed forward with everything he had.

50 seconds left he guessed.

The pain was something else. Each new step felt like a struggle on its own.

40 seconds.

Lungs felt like they could collapse at any given moment. But under the will of Jaune's fire, they kept doing their best.

30 seconds.

His whole body was in pain.

20 seconds.

Jaune wanted to stop. So badly he wanted to stop.

10 seconds. His goal was in sight.

Jaune could reach it in time. He believed. Trying to force his legs to move faster, he failed to do so. It was impossible. If so, then Jaune simply did his best to sustain the current speed he had.

Just 50 meters left.

He wanted to make it. Jaune had no idea what so ever how much time was left, nor did he care. He **just** wanted to reach the goal in time.

20 meters.

(I can, I can, I can, I can, I-)

A sudden beep. The time was up.

As the sound ringed, blonde's body gave up and he collapsed on the ground. And as Jaune fell down, the scroll in his pocket flipped out and crossed over right where the imaginary finish line was.

1 second late. No. Even less than that.

First few moments blonde was almost motionless. The only movement being made from the hard breathing. Though eventually he did roll on his back. Gaze now turned to the late, evening's sky.

(I failed.) Jaune realized with disappointment. Then, forcing his tired limb up, Jaune reached his hand to the sky. Moving his palm so that it would look like he could grab onto the shining star, knight closed it with determination.

(Next time….I'll try a little harder…..and will reach in time.) He thought to himself and closed his eyes. Enjoying the slightly cold breeze cooling off his body.

* * *

Next day.

As Jaune had predicted, his legs were indeed very upset with him.

"Even if aura can heal the damage and protect you to an extent, the pain is still a problem." Jaune would say to himself in the morning as he had to endure his legs relentless protests. So much to the point that blonde could almost hear his legs scold him for being so reckless.

"Sorry, but you better get used to it. Just like in the old, good times. Please!?" And as if hearing the plead, his body made a weird twitch and Jaune could swear that the pain became slightly more endurable.

Besides the rough morning start though, the rest of the day went rather peacefully. So far. "And I hope it will stay that way to the end," Jaune wished to himself since he knew how his 'luck' cooperated with him. But the hope was all he had as he and his team strolled down the hallway, and were on their way to the dining hall. There, they met up with RWBY gang and all sat at their usual table, each one having a meal by their side. Blonde didn't waste any time before stuffing his face as the appetite skyrocketed since he started training. But Jaune took it as a good sign. Meant that he really was giving it his all. So with a rather delightful mood intact, blondey kept happily eating his meal out. His partner who sat right beside him, also looked rather happy as it somehow amused her seeing the goofy leader deal with the food faster than ever before. Though she of course knew the reason and actually wanted to know how her partner was dealing with the new training regime.

"Jaune." She whispered to his ear since the redhead didn't want anyone else to hear. Not that she had anything against it but maybe her knight did.

"Yea?" Blonde turned his gaze to her, already done with the meal.

"How's it going with boxing?"

"Tough." Jaune quickly admitted with a stressed tone. Though soon after snickered back.

Pyrrha chuckled as well "But you don't regret it, right?"

"Of course not. In fact, it feels nostalgic. Besides, it's cool to get stronger, faster and better you know." He reassured.

Pyrrha smiled seeing how truthfully pleased her partner looked "I know it's rather early to ask but when do you plan your comeback match?"

"Old pops said that I first have to revise the very basics for a month. Only then I will be ready for the first fight. "

Pyrrha adjusted a few strands of hair a bit timidly "You wouldn't mind if I were to watch it, right?"

Blonde shot a surprised look "What are you saying? You'll be the first one to be invited. To all of my matches." And Jaune grinned brightly, his hand now on top of Pyrrha's. Redhead flashed a bright grin herself, moving her body closer to his, forgetting that her meal was half finished.

"Awwwwww, look at those two love birds going at it again. I think I'm gonna melt just watching ya two." Yang couldn't help herself but to tease them a bit. Making some air kisses for better effect.

Upon hearing, Jaune's cheeks turned bright red and he wanted to retreat his hand back, but before he could, Pyrrha crossed her fingers.

"Something wrong with that?" She calmly asked back, completely unfazed by the brawlers comment. Sure, at first these could get to her but after enough time, she was able to get used to them easily. Besides, redhead was fairly confident at this point that RWBY gang knew her true feelings to the leader. And even if they didn't, she could always just play the overly 'sarcastic' role anyways.

"Won't even deny it anymore, are you?" Yang lightly jabbed back.

"Have I ever?" Pyrrha asked back, still calm and composed.

Even brawler felt slightly surprised at how well redhead handled it. But no matter, just meant that she had to be more persistent is all.

"Must be nice to spend your time with the 'shining knight in armor'. Being embraced in his 'strong', 'manly' arms as both of you watch a sunset go down. And he would tell you about his 'glorious victories' and countless foes he has 'defeated'. And then melt your heart away with 'beautiful', 'mesmerizing' poetry. Then, your lips would meet and love would flow in the air. Countless girls watching from behind, 'jealous' that they would never meet a 'shining knight in armor' like yours in their life." Yang finished but then cringed uncomfortably. (Damnit, I think I went a bit too far.) Brawler felt a slight guilt in the gut as she by no means wanted to offend blondey. She knew he had enough problems as it was but her tongue slipped in a rather ugly way.

"Sorry blondey, I tried to make a joke but came off as an asshole." She apologized rather sincerely. Though it's not like she had a choice as the brawler literally felt her little sister's intense glaring with-out even looking.

"It's alright." Jaune shrugged it off, only few traces of pain visible in his features as he wasn't too offended by it. Just slightly hurt.

But that was his reaction. Pyrrha's though, was a bit different. Redhead felt how something twitched deep within her. It's not like she snapped but something, or you could even say someone moved a bit in her inner chains. A certain part of herself which even Jaune didn't know about from how well she was restricting it. But with Yang's mean comment annoyingly lingering around her heart, a rather unusual thought crossed her mind. (I'll let you loose, but only very little bit.) She still kept it cool and composed like always. Almost that is.

With an uncharacteristic beam in her eyes, Pyrrha filled a spoon with the soup.

"It is nice," She suddenly said, raising her hand.

(Just a little bit.)

"Since I don't have to spend every Friday night with my little sister to fill in the hole in my love life."

And she gulped the liquid down.

Even Blake almost choked on food as she hid her face behind a book, her muffled laughter still clearly hearable "It's kind of true." She even added after regaining her composure.

"That was a pretty damn good one, I'll admit." Yang scoffed under her breath, one mean vein popping on her skin.

"Guy's, let's not get too hasty here, okay?" Jaune immediately tried to get things under control as he had a bad feeling about this.

"I agree with Jaune." Ruby declared with a strong tone.

"But everything is under control." Pyrrha replayed calmly.

"For now, but let's make sure it stays that way. Please?" Blonde wanted this day to be one of those rare ones where nothing went wrong.

"I'm not gonna start a fight ya know," Yang said in her defense. It pulled her nerve, sure, but she wouldn't start trading blows over something so petty. Most of the time anyway.

"O-oh. Then it's all good," Jaune said with a sign of relief.

"But I would want to know what you were talking about looking all lovely, dovely like?" Brawler still decided to ask since she was bored.

At first, Jaune showed slight reluctance. It's not like he tried to keep it a secret. It just so happened that nobody in school had noticed, or at least payed much attention to the fact that Jaune and his grandfather, who would travel back and forth from home, occupied the old training room at later evenings. Though that didn't mean that Jaune would be esthetic to spread the news. He did feel somewhat uncomfortable to talk about it outside of his teams circle, but knew that others would find out eventually so it was better to clear things out right away, given this chance.

"We were just…talking about my boxing training," He said, stumbling on his words a little bit.

Whole RWBY team paused for a second.

"What?" They asked in a united fashion.

"We talked about my boxing training," Jaune said clearly.

To the sudden revelation, each member reacted differently. Weiss raised her eyebrow skeptically, Blake simply looked surprised while Ruby beamed in excitement. But Yang snickered harshly "Blondey, you don't really look the boxing type."

"I know, right?" Blonde scratched his head. But as he did, Jaune suddenly felt how Pyrrha poked his side. Turning to her, blonde saw that she was smiling though could immediately tell that there was something more behind her smile. At first he couldn't tell what but after he crossed his look between Nora and Ren, it quickly dawned to him since they showed the same gesture. With a reassuring nod, Jaune turned back to RWBY gang.

"Well, believe it or not but I'm decent at it."

Pyrrha poked his harshly.

"Okay, fairly good, maybe."

She poked him again.

"Well….maybe you could even say that I'm slightly above the average."

And again.

(Pyrrhaaaa….) Jaune glared at her uncomfortably, though right away could see that she would not give in. (Okay, okay.) Jaune gave up and turned back to others.

"I mean….maybe, though that's only a possibility but….y-you could even say that I'm really, really good at it."

Amazon wanted to poke him again but settled for now.

"Oh my gosh, that is so cool!" Ruby beamed brightly as even if it came off as a surprise, she still believed none the less.

"And what would you regard as 'really, really good' by your definition?" Weiss asked in a snarky tone.

 _ **Just be honest**_ **.**

Jaune could literally feel how his teammates drilled their eyes in him.

"I have won a fair amount of cups and diplomas in amateurs."

"And what about your record?" Blake asked, her eyes just above the book.

"It's…167 fights….."

…

…

"And?"

"165 wins with 135 of them being early stoppages." He admitted.

Ruby's mouth went the widest from the news.

"That's so frikkin cool! I would have never guessed!" She exclaimed and offered Jaune some chocolate cookies as a sign of respect.

"Thanks Rubs." Blonde gladly took a few.

"That's impressive," Blake said, offering a smile of acknowledgment.

"You could say so." Jaune felt a warmth in his cheeks.

"That is seriously your record?" Yang asked, both intrigued and skeptical.

"I know it's hard to believe but yea, it is." Blondes chin started to go slightly higher.

"Were all your opponents, I don't know, scrubs or handicapped or something?"

"No, not like that it's just…"

 _If you could stand up to Lilianna, then you can do it right now._

Jaune pushed his chest forward "Even with all the talent I got, I still worked really, really hard for every single match. Never did I settle with anything but my best. Always exceeding the limits I had and then pushing forward even past that." He clenched his fists "I didn't **win** by just **sitting** on my ass and doing **nothing**. I **worked** for every victory I earned. And that's why Yang-" He daringly locked his eyes in hers "You have no right to call them 'scrubs' or 'handicapped'." He declared with unquestionable intensity and conviction.

Everyone at the table went quiet. It was the first time they had heard Jaune stating something so boldly. Yang herself was the most impressed but quickly came back to her gears. "Now, now, I didn't mean to offend you or your opponents Jaune, I just found it hard to believe."

"It's okay." Jaune replayed, coming back to his usual self.

"If you find it that hard to believe, I can assure you from my own experience that Jaune isn't someone to be taken lightly," Pyrrha suddenly proclaimed.

RWBY gang raised an eyebrow.

"You have sparred with vomit boy?" Yang was the one to ask.

"Just once. But once was more than enough from how brutally I got knocked out."

"Oh….wait….what?!" Yang would have to be hard pressed to believe in something like that.

"Hell yea our leader did!" Nora exclaimed with her fists in the air.

"What Pyrrha says is true." Ren decided to confirm as well.

After that, everyone drilled their eyes into Jaune. He would be the last one to approve this seeming blasphemy.

Jaune shifted nervously in his seat from how direct everyone was with their gazes. A pretty damn good sign that there was only one way out of this.

Conformation.

"I…I mean…we…." He took a breath "Yes, I did knock Pyrrha out."

Ruby dropped her last cookie on the ground, Blake flipped a page with-out even reading it, Weiss rolled her eyes in different directions and Yang's hair became so straight even spoiled princesses would pout in jealousy.

Just what the actual hell was Jaune Arc really about?

Obviously, after everyone came back to their senses, each member had a different out-burst of emotions. Though the one who stood out the most was Yang. From how quiet and seemingly calm she was. Did she fully believe in Jaune's victory over Pyrrha? Much like Weiss, she too found it incredibly hard to believe. Even with all JNPR members approving of it. But brawler couldn't flat out deny it as well. And that in return intrigued her to no end to it. After all, she herself favored boxing over any other martial art, hence the reason of her weaponry. She of course studied others for the sake of variety, but boxing always had that special place in her heart. And if Jaune truly was as good as he and others claimed to be.

(Then it should be really interesting.) Yang felt how her blood started to boil, eyes changing the color from how wickedly excited she was. Especially so since wild brawler knew, what would come after the lunch time was always the same.

Combat class.

And for this one, she was really looking forward to.

* * *

"Please students, settle down as the combat class is about to begin." Goodwitch gestured for everyone to get ready.

All of the rustle and commotion in the arena did quiet down soon after as the students took their seats, ears open to whatever their teacher had to say. Each one having a certain level of anticipation for what could happen. Being satisfied with the obeying silence, older woman started to run her eyes over the countless faces, deciding which to choose for today's lesson. Her finger tapping as she did so.

"Would anyone like to volunteer freely?" She decided to start with that.

At first, no one seemed all too interested until a single arm flew straight up.

"I would!" Yang declared.

"Ms. Yang I see. So today it would seem that you're fairly excited." Teacher confirmed as with the brawler, you could either expect her to be completely disinterested, or really hyped to fight someone.

"Yep! And I even know a perfect partner for today." She didn't try to hide the excitement.

"And who would it be?"

Yang simply pointed to her prey who was sitting not far away. Following her finger, Goodwitch soon understood who she meant. A slightly unusual choice she would admit, but mattered very little.

"I see. Very well, you and Ms. Nikos will compete today," She said.

The arena erupted in excited whispering and such while the redhead readied her trusty combat arms.

"Seems that today it will be quite rough." Pyrrha said as she was ready to go.

"Good luck!" She heard her team say. With an appreciative smile, she waved them a good bye and was ready to go. Yet after just half a step her tracks stopped as Yang suddenly proclaimed "I didn't mean you Pyrrha, I meant Jaune."

Arena quieted down to a dead silence. Even Goodwitch's glasses slid down her nose from how ludicrous the statement was. Though the one who was most effected by it was obviously Jaune himself as he was in a state of crippling surprise.

Adjusting her glasses back, Goodwitch made an almost audible scoff before saying "Ms. Yang, I don't know what made you say something so…..rash, but you should know that Mr. Arc isn't on the level required to compete with you evenly. I of course have no ill intentions to you, Mr. Arc, but I believe that you would agree as well."

Jaune strongly nodded, not feeling offended one bit as it was genuine truth. Plus, he didn't feel like dying just yet as well.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Yang pushed on confidently.

"On what assumption, I might ask?"

"If he can knock someone like Pyrrha out, he's more than ready to compete with me." Yang declared, though with minimum hints of embarrassment as she perfectly knew how stupid that sounded.

And again, everyone went silent for a moment. Though as soon as a single laughter broke out, the whole arena erupted in the pits of laughter and comments.

"What the hell Yang? Where did you hear that?"

"Are you serious?"

"Stop messing around!"

Such and other comments filled the space. Even Goodwitch's lips twitched in a quick flash of a smile.

"Ms. Yang, where exactly did you get your information from?"

And as brawler was about to open her mouth, Pyrrha was the first one to speak "I in person can confirm that it's true."

Upon hearing, the older woman was at the loss of words. She truly didn't want to accuse such text book student like Pyrrha of lying, but it was very hard to perceive a statement like that as a truth. Though soon Ren and Nora too, confirmed that it wasn't a lie. Goodwitch started to massage her nerve. Fine, so be it. Let it be a truth for today. That still didn't change the fact that she had to know what Jaune thought of this.

"Mr. Arc, would you want to accept Ms. Yang's challenge?" But she sincerely hoped he didn't. For his own sake.

Fortunately though, Jaune definitely wasn't fond of the idea and wanted to flat out deny it, but before he could, blonde felt how Pyrrha took his hand and squeezed it tightly, demanding his attention.

"Pyrrha, you know I can't do-" But his sentence got short as amazon covered his lips with her hand.

"Yes Jaune, yes you can," She said it firmly and clearly, her hand gently sliding across his face. Her smile showing the unquestionable trust and belief that Jaune Arc could take care of this. Not only Pyrrha though did. Ren too offered a smile of 'good luck' and trust while Nora had a huge grin accompanied with two thumbs up. His team, trey truly believed in him. And it made Jaune gulp even harder. He wasn't ready, he knew. Winning was not even a perception of illusion. It just flat out wasn't possible. He also felt scared and nervous, sweat coming down his forehead, heart racing painfully. He wouldn't accept this challenge, no matter what.

If he was alone that is.

But if blonde's team trusted in him so much, he had to answer to those hopes back. He had to at least try. However embarrassing it would end, which he knew it would.

"Guy's, I can't make any promises but I'll try." And Jaune hoped that he sounded if at least slightly reassuring.

His team nodded in an agreement. That was all they asked for.

"Jaune, I could hold onto them for now." Pyrrha offered. Blonde at first didn't understand what she meant but it soon clicked. (So that's what they truly meant.) Jaune thought as he handed over his weaponry. And then, with steps drenched in uncertainty, made his way to the fight plat. His opponent doing the same, only she stepped with ever growing cockiness, her smirk seemingly wicked one. And as they walked down the stairs, students kept whispering all sorts of stuff and speculation.

"What the hell is going on? Did Jaune really knock Pyrrha out?"

"Are you retard? Of course he didn't. How in a world would a wimp like him do it?"

"But Pyrrha and the rest of the team confirmed it. How will you explain that?"

"They probably just hate him and arranged some good ass beating with Yang."

"Would make sense." Another voice joined in "Think about it, all of JNPR cast is frikkin damn strong, everyone except for Jaune. It must be humiliating for them to call a weakling like that a leader."

"I don't know about that. He has gotten a lot stronger and they all seem really friendly with each other." One more person added.

"It's a façade I tell you!"

And plenty of other comments disrupted the air in arena. Very few believed that Jaune had beaten someone as skilled as Pyrrha. Majority was left thinking that this was some sort of a setup and they already started to speculate how long blonde would last. So far, the favorite seemed to be 10 seconds.

All of this commotion around Jaune sure as hell didn't help him to raise the barely existent motivation and drive. With Cardin at least, blonde could always hope to win if he tried hard enough, but this case was just down right insulting. To both him and Yang.

(Just…..do something and that's it.) Jaune said to himself as he and Yang were standing at the center.

"Mind I ask you, why in a world are you bare fisted?" Goodwitch asked.

"Because I won't need them," Jaune said with-out even caring.

Goodwitch sighed frustratingly "Do it to your liking then." She would just write it off as one of his miserable attempts of being a hero.

"Are both of you ready?"

Yang popped her knuckles, eyes flashing from lilac to red, her wicked grin even wider than before "Sure as hell I am." And she smashed her fists together. Deep, alarming sound breaking out as she did so.

Jaune on the other hand didn't respond. He wasn't ready. Everyone knew that. But he couldn't back away now. Oh well, to be honest, all he had to do was get knocked out nice and easy and be done with this stupid, meaningless-

' _Yes Jaune, yes you can.'_ He suddenly remembered her words, his other teammates trust backing it up tremendously.

Blondes sweaty palms turned into stone hard fists.

"I'm ready." He reassured, the beam in his eyes being quite different from before. He wasn't a prey who was afraid of his destiny anymore. He became a one who fully embraced it.

"If so," Goodwitch glanced at them one more time. "Then the fight begins now!"

 _Blonde vs Yellow!_

Someone excitedly shouted as the unexpected duel began.

* * *

 _Who do you trust to win this one?_

 **Authors note: Sup everybody! Back again with a new installment to the story. As you can see, our favorite pair is back at Beacon. For how long and how will this affect the story? I can't really tell and you'll just have to see for yourself. A shitty answer, I know. But hey, at least we get to see a bit more of canon characters interact with each other, so that's something. Besides that, wanted to express that I am really satisfied with this chapter. Somehow I feel that I made it better than I first expected it to be. But hey, those are only my thoughts and yours, I'm sure, will differ. But with that out of the way, I'll just move onto answering your reviews, so he it goes-**

 **Mo Eazy- So first of all, yes, calling the chapter 'stupid' didn't offend me nor tainted my perception of your review. But that's how it should be. After all, the rest of the review was solid and wasn't aimed with ill intent. And that's how it should be. As long as you're honest but stay respectful, I have absolutely no problems with your points. They after all, were solid and made me think a bit. So that's that.**

 **Also, glad to hear that the 8** **th** **chapter was to your liking. And yes, Jaunes awkward glory is truly amusing. As for his aura, I know that it's unlocked in the present time. But it wasn't so back a few years. That's what I meant in that particular scene. But still, thanks for bringing that up. And as for how massive of an advantage his aura being unlocked gives him, that to be honest, I still have to figure out. I mean I know it does, I just have to put it in some sort of boundaries. Which I can admit that I haven't and it is quite a glaring flaw, needed to be fixed. So really, thanks for pointing out that one.**

 **And with that, I think I can move onto the more personal part, the one where you let it out on how you too, have somewhat similar situation as Jaune. Now, since I don't know much about your situation, I won't run my mouth like I do but still, I would like to at least wish you luck on your meeting with your father. I mean it isn't an easy task now is it? As I mentioned in the chapter, burdens like that are heavy to carry around. But what maybe you should do, is do what Jaune did and face the situation with the best courage and determination you have. I mean there isn't much more than that what you can do, is it? But still, I truly wish that your meeting will go well and maybe, you will even reconcile with your father to an extent. Though all of this is prominent only if you haven't met him yet, I mean you mentioned you would meet him this October but weren't pin point about it. So just in case your meeting is already over, I hope that things went well with your father and the answer to your question 'Do I hate him?' was hopefully a no.**

 **And that would be the end of that. Thanks for the review and hope I will see more.**

 **anon- First of all, glad to hear that you're liking the story. That's always a sentence able to bring joy in me. As for the fact that why Jaune doesn't hate his mother? Well, honestly, it's a question which would be hard to be answered in couple of sentences but I will try none the less.**

 **Because relationships can range from being really simple, or down right impossible to understand. At least fully. Now, just like Mo Eazy, I won't get too personal here but I myself have experienced, and even still am experiencing complicated relationships. There are times when I think that I don't want to have anything to do with certain people, because of what happens between us, yet there are other times where those same people can truly bring me joy and happiness. Maybe moments like those don't happen too often, but you still treasure them and they hold you together somehow, despite everything else. Now I know it sounds very vague and more like some bullshit, but I truly don't want to go in greater details here. Ultimately, the characters I create and write, are a certain part of me and on a subconscious level I believe, are molded by my own experience and beliefs. Again, very vague and if this ends up not answering your question then sorry for wasting your time.**

 **So the summary-Relationships can be a pain in the ass. Especially when you try to truly understand them. Things sometimes make no sense and you end up confused with even more questions than before. And if I were to even try to give out a reason as to why it is that way? Then maybe because our emotions sometimes don't exactly want to cooperate with our minds. They sometimes cling on to something so desperately that it makes no sense at all. Or maybe, they cling on to those things so desperately because you deeply inside know that that something, is something you truly want because of any other reason, such as because it is so missing in your life. Making it even more precious and dear to you in the process.**

 **But those are just my thoughts. If you think differently then by all means so be it. Anyways though, thanks for the review and hope that I at least somewhat answered your question. Or made it even more confusing, I dunno.**

 **Crazyguy55- It is slightly funny that you point it out as that is exactly how Jaune felt by the end of the chapter:D Just sayin. Besides that, if you want to have a bit more detail on that, then maybe the response just above could help you out. Or not. I'm not sure:D**

 **Anyways though, thanks for the review and peace out;)**

 **Jaune hater-Awww, that's a bummer. You hate Jaune? But, but…..he be my one of my favorite characters there! Awww, damnit.**

 **Also, I know this will sound retarded, given your nickname especially, but do you truly hate Jaune? Because at first you stated that yes you do, but then later said 'All joking aside' and continued on your review which made me slightly confused whenever you truly hate him or not:D Though since that isn't that important I'll leave this at that.**

 **Hajime no ippo, yaaas, I frikkin love that anime! But no, I never intended this story to cross over with that awesome series. For better or worse.**

 **As for Jaune's weapons, since I'm not the type of guy who likes to spoil, I will only say this so far, I heavily lean on the idea of him changing his combat arms. But how will it happen and when? Well, that I can't say…because I am not entirely sure myself:D But still, the future chapters should answer that nice and easy for you.**

 **As for his relationship with father and sisters, I can admit that I have planned, so far at least, only to address it briefly in some future installment. It won't play a huge part in the story, at least right now so I believe. And if I were to spoil it a little bit, all I can say that his relationship with them is a fair cut better than with his mother.**

 **And now, onto your last point. The switching between son and grandson. Now here, if I were to be honest, the reason why it switches from time to time is a really stupid one. And I mean really, really stupid one. It's because sometimes I was too lazy to write grandson, so I just wrote son. That's it. I'm being dead, fucking serious. But hey, everyone can be lazy from time to time, right?...Well maybe not to a degree as I have, but I'll fix it, I promise. Maybe.**

 **And I am glad to know that you think that it's an overall, good story. Truly appreciate to hear that.**

 **So thanks.**

 **And that would be the end of that. As always, hope that you enjoyed the newest chapter and as always guys-**

 **Have a nice one;)**


	10. Chapter 10

"Don't lose your way."

"Blonde vs Yellow!" Someone excitedly shouted as the unexpected duel began.

"Get ready blondey..." Yang warned him, her voice shaking from the sheer dose of thrill in her veins.

 _ **Danger.**_

Jaune immediately took a boxing stance. Things would get rough very quickly. It was easy to tell.

Sliding her foot forward, brawler continued "Since we're both boxing lovers, I won't use any kicks today. I wasn't too good with them anyway." Slight traces of smoke came out of her gauntlets. "But I'll keep my weapons."

A beat of sweat, a heavy gulp, he saw her eyes turning red.

"I'm sure you won't mind."

She showed a nasty smile, her image suddenly blurring in his vision. With Jaune's heartbeat lost in a fear, his body moved only when his opponents strike was an inch away from his face.

(I CAN MAKE-)

A reflection of sparks appeared right into blonde's eyes. Then flames came.

Too late.

* **Bang!***

Yang grinned wickedly as the explosives came off from the made contact, leaving nothing but a cloud of smoke in a place where Jaune's head was supposed to be.

'He's done!' Everyone in the arena gasped in horror. They of course knew that blonde's head was still intact. Most likely. But a direct hit from the wild brawler was just enough to finish you off.

Yang took a closer look at Jaune, soon noting that his knees buckled and his body went down.

Then it really was over. So much for him being a great-

A flash of blue.

Jaune suddenly moved away from the remaining's of the smoke, his cheek showing the only damage done. It was only a graze, yet his eyes spoke of a completely abnormal emotion.

Crippling terror. Jaune could still feel the horrifying effects of the explosive going off right next to his face. The loud sound still making his ears ring painfully. A single graze. Just a single graze yet all of his courage and determination was crushed into countless of pieces.

(I….I-I m-must control my emotional level.) Jaune tried to get his act together. Taking deep breaths, his heart did calm down a bit. Especially when he heard his team's relentless encouragements.

(So he managed to dodge.) Yang turned her head to him. Impressive, considering that she moved in her best speed.

(He's fast.) Wild brawler already figured out one of her opponent's best attributes. But she liked that. Meant that this might be an interesting fight after all.

"Nice dodging there blondey!" She congratulated him.

"O-of course…I-I mean I said that I was very, very good, right?" Jaune stumbled back, but more to encourage himself than to answer to Yang.

Brawler smirked excitedly "That you did blondey, but-" She cracked her fingers "that's just one punch." Her grin grew wider "Let's see how you deal with many."

And she went completely wild.

(A left? Right? Uppercut? When, how, where she would-)

Jaune barely dodged her first attack.

(Focus!) Blonde reminded himself, muscles too tensed, awaiting for every move his opponent made.

Beyond nerve wrecking.

That's how Jaune would describe the experience of Yang's fists flying everywhere. Each and every strike made blonde to visualize a light at the end of the tunnel. Few of them missing with such a small margin that Jaune could smell the explosive powder trailing off from her weapons. Fighting someone with insanely strong punch he could understand. But bazooka gauntlets were just a completely different experience. An experience which still made his knees weak and left him unable to use his own boxing to its fullest potential.

(I'm still too worried!) Jaune noted to himself, dodging a one, two from Yang. Then came a left hook.

(I can counter-)

He suddenly stepped back as her punch changed its trajectory.

(Again with those weird angles.) Jaune frowned in a hurry as her opponent was completely relentless. But the more her punches came from those unorthodox angles, the more Jaune's suspicion proved to be right.

An alpha plus brawler with a refined technique. That was her style. All of her attributes proving him so.

Speed.

Yang made a combination of left, right hook plus the uppercut.

First two blonde dodged swiftly but the last one almost got him.

Spectacular. Jaune was faster, he knew. But the fear still slowed him down so the advantage was bare minimum.

Power.

Bazooka gauntlets. No more comments.

Technique.

Wild brawler made a near textbook short uppercut with a sharp, beautiful right hook making Jaune gulp even harder.

Really good.

She was missing a few hours to be called amazing, but it still was easily above the average. Her weird angles which she sometimes made, more than enough making up for it.

Her instincts plus the defense.

Jaune made a gap between them wider as he finally dared to attack.

 _ **Start from the basics.**_

Blonde could hear his grandfather's voice guiding him. He visibly nodded and did as it said. Pivoting his left foot forward, blonde fired an incredible jab at her. Unlucky to him, it slashed nothing but air apart as brawler smoothly dodged it.

(I'm not done!) A little beam sparkled in his eyes and Jaune fired three more lefts.

(Won't be enough!) Though blonde was forced to realize as he barely escaped the fate of his midsection being turned into smashed potatoes. Not only did Yang dodge all of his jabs with animalistic precision, but was able to aim a counter right after.

Which of course only proved that her defense and instincts were top notch. And combining all that, you got an alpha plus brawler with a refined technique. Yang in other words. And that in return was both incredibly annoying and unnervingly dangerous. Each close exchange only making it all the more apparent. And as Jaune and Yang were now locked in their dangerous dance of risk it all, blonde leader's team on looked the dangerous spectacle with worry engraved in their eyes.

"Please Jaune, hang in there." Pyrrha held her arms together, praying for her leader. Ren and Nora did the same, only in their own way.

"Don't give up." Redhead mumbled to herself. "You can do it!" She even raised her voice, not caring what others would think. And as Pyrrha continued to go out of her ways to encourage her partner, a single person kept observing the amazon with her eyebrows being cocked frustratingly.

"Pyrrha….." Weiss said in a low tone.

She couldn't understand. Jaune could not win. It was impossible. Doesn't matter that he had gotten a lot stronger over the time, he still was no match for Yang. And unfortunately for him, would never be. (So why do you still force yourself to believe that?) Weiss questioned. And yes, she did know about the redhead's passionate feelings for her leader. Not only that though, Weiss wholeheartedly didn't wish Jaune any bad luck and even found it rather pleasing that he got stronger rapidly. But she wouldn't let it blind her judgment of the more than clear reality. The reality which proved that Jaune could never be anything more than painfully average at combat. (Someone like Pyrrha should know that.) Weiss bit her lip as she got more and more irritated how someone as smart as her, could still be so naïve. And since Weiss always looked up to the spartan, the frustration railed her up to the point where she could no longer stay quiet about it.

"Pyrrha." Ice queen poked redheads shoulder cautiously.

At first there was a pause. Then came a nonchalant "What?" from the redhead as she didn't let herself to slip a single moment from the action.

Weiss of course noted how Pyrrha didn't even look into her eyes when addressing her, but pushed it aside and decided how to word the sentence correctly. After some thought she continued "Pyrrha…..I know that since Jaune is your leader you expect high results of him, which of course is perfectly reasonable. And then there's the fact that he is...precious to you but you do realize that Jaune is completely outmatched here, right?"

Ice queen stopped for a moment to get a response. Strangely though, she didn't get one as Pyrrha only continued to follow the action intensely.

(Maybe she didn't quite hear me.) Weiss decided, readying herself to speak up again but was cut off short as amazon interrupted her "Jaune is a lot stronger than you think, than anyone else thinks. Even I don't know the full limits of his true potential." She meant it with full seriousness.

Weiss rolled her eyes (Again with this.) She thought with annoyance. "Look Pyrrha, I can agree that Jaune has gotten a lot stronger over the time. He really has. But the opponent he's facing right now is Yang." She pointed to the said person "You know, Yang Xiao Long, one of the strongest second year students here? Yet meanwhile Jaune is still struggling with the likes of Cardin. He-" Ice queen gulped but dared to say anyway "He **can't** win this one. No matter how you look at it."

"Hell yea our leader can win!" Nora decided to protest back.

Weiss sighed "I wasn't talking to you."

"But you were talking about my leader." Nora came back.

"Yes but you….ahhhh, it's a private conversation so don't butt in."

"If it's about my leader then it isn't private anymore!" Nora fired back, forcing a silly argument between the two.

And as they kept trading words, Pyrrha kept her eyes locked on Jaune's figure, noticing just how desperately he tried to dodge everything. So far, blonde did exceptionally good but judging from his overly tired features, it was easy to tell that it came with a heavy price. And that only continued to prove to her that the outcome of this match would be the one she predicted it to be.

"I know he can't win." Both Weiss and Nora suddenly heard Pyrrha say.

Pushing their silly argument aside, both of them turned to Pyrrha, their faces showing a questioning look.

"He can't?" Nora asked, tone mixed with sullenness and a disagreement.

"You admit that?" Weiss found it rather surprising.

"I never thought that Jaune could win this fight to begin with." She addressed herself to the Ice queen.

To that, Weiss didn't even know what to say right away so Pyrrha continued "But it was never about whenever or not he could win."

"Then what?" Weiss asked perplexed, while Nora kept expressing her opinion on how Jaune could win in the background.

"It was about him showing what he's truly capable of. To us, but a lot more importantly, to himself." She finished strongly.

"I disagree, I know that Jaune can win!" Nora said for the tenth or so time.

Pyrrha showed a little smile "Maybe you're right."

And both of them turned their attention to their leader's continuous struggle.

(Those two…..) Weiss face palmed. She sometimes couldn't understand how their brains operated. (Whatever.) Though she brushed it off with confidence. After all, both of them would soon learn the harsh reality. The spectacle happening right before them proving her so.

Jaune backed off again, his face showing pain. The clothes were drenched in cold sweat and his jumper showed shredded apart holes in it. And if looked closer, black, swelling pigments were visible through the holes in his clothing. That was the price he payed for blocking a couple of shots from Yang.

(I….can't….keep this up much longer.) Jaune calculated the harsh reality.

Just 3 or 4 minutes had passed yet blonde felt like he already went through 8, maybe even whole 12 rounds of boxing. The mental pressure was that heavy on him.

(If only…..I wouldn't have to dodge everything.) He wished. The numbness of his arms being a good indicator of the sort of damage Yang's punches dealt even when blocking. Moving one of his limbs, Jaune barely grazed the swelled up part with the tip of his fingers. ( **Ach!** ) He felt not only a sharp pain, but also a creeping bolt of fear traveling to the tip of his toes. (If I were to take a few clean shots from her…..) He gulped anxiously.

It would end very quickly. His survival instinct foreshadowed to him with another bolt of sharp pain.

(Damnit…damnit...I haven't landed anything major as well.) Jaune frowned in frustration. Being so preoccupied with defense that he barely attacked back would only prolong the unfavorable outcome. (Just be calm.) Blonde tried to force it on himself, especially since the wild brawler was done with checking him out.

(He is one helluva dodger.) Yang wasn't shy to admit. (But besides that, he hasn't shown anything else.) Her eyes sagged down in disappointment. And if there really wasn't anything else to him, Yang didn't want to drag this out any further.

(Time to wrap it up.) She cracked her knuckles and dashed forward in blazing speed.

(Here she comes!) Jaune's heart skipped a beat, his inner engine working with an overloading throttle. The first strike to come his way was the straight right.

(I can counter it!) Jaune slipped by her punch and extended his fist. But with the fear pushing on at the back of his mind, Jaune's punch lost its sharpness and Yang not only easily evaded it, but aimed a perfectly timed body shot to his side.

 _Split._

Jaune's teeth closed shut in pain as he felt how few muscle fibers were torn apart in his forearm. The explosion afterwards making him slid sideways.

(That got him good.) Yang could see though barely showed any excitement. He just wasn't what she hoped him to be.

"Sorry blondey…..but this will be it for you." Brawler warned him and leaped forward. As she expected, Jaune raised his guard and was ready to block or evade her attacks completely.

Ain't gonna cut it anymore.

Though spoke the confident glimpse in Yang's eyes as she made a wild combination of bizarre punches to make sure that Jaune would be completely focused on them. Just like before, blonde dodged everything with annoyingly sharp precision using the last spurts of energy he had.

A little smile. Amidst her flurry of attacks blonde saw a little, dangerous smile.

Jaune didn't like that smile.

(A body shot!) Blonde suddenly snapped in realization and instinctively guarded his midsection.

(I'm open!) Yet blonde immediately gasped in horror as Yang aimed her short body shot to the side of his forearm, blowing his exhausted arms apart like they were nothing.

But. Whenever it was his talent, instinct or anything else but Jaune's legs moved him away from the danger.

Or so he hoped yet blondes eyes shut wide open as he felt how Yang's shoulder touched his chest.

Whenever it was her talent, instinct or anything else but Yang moved in at the same time as Jaune leaped backwards.

Chances of escaping.

He was tired, shocked and crippled by fear.

Zero.

Jaune gulped harder than he ever remembered to.

 **This was the end.**

Blonde felt as Yang caught him flush for the first time. Bending to the side like a two piece, Jaune's entire core was rocked from the sudden burst of explosive energy travelling through his body, the wave shaking his entire being.

(There's nothing I can do…) Jaune's unresponsive body told to him, yet he hardly felt anything back. He knew things would end up like this right from the beginning.

Then came a second body shot. Even if it didn't land perfectly into his solar plexus area, he had the chest plate after all, it still knocked the little wind he had out of him. With pitiful tears glazing his eyes, blonde somehow could tell that he was in mid-air. Going down, soon came the third shot to his gut. And again blonde went flying upwards, his blood gushing over the lower lip. Helplessly falling down, Yang too lowered her position as close to the ground as she could, readying a merciless uppercut. Awaiting for the right moment, brawler sprung herself up and smashed the gauntlet into the Jaune's chin. With the help of the explosives, blonde back flipped at least 10 times or so, blood droplets splashing everywhere from his mouth. And as he went down again, brawler was ready to deliver her very last attack.

Full body, wild right straight. That would be her finisher as Yang thrusted herself forward. In between the last moments, Yang managed to catch a glimpse of Jaune's eyes. She bit her lip angrily.

" _Just what the hell were you thinking about?! Do you even realize that if not for my help, both you and Ruby would have died right here?!"_ She suddenly remembered but pushed those memories quickly aside. Jaune's eyes were defeated and showed self-pity. Yang hated those sort of eyes and those sort of people. Her heart skipped a furious beat and eyes turned dangerously red. With everything she had, brawler instead of aiming her last attack on Jaune's chest plate, crashed her gauntlet into her opponents miserable face.

"You're pathetic," Yang said bitterly right before her attack connected with Jaune's face.

"This is over."

Someone already stated from the audience as JNPR leader was sent flying.

"There's no way that he could have defeated Pyrrha."

Someone else said as blonde bounced the first time off the hard surface.

"He's the weakest from the team after all."

 _As if it's a secret._

"He's no match for Yang."

 _I never claimed to be._

"Never will be."

 _I know that already._

"He's just too weak."

 _She's simply too strong for me._

"He's just a loser."

 _No. You simply have never seen me in boxing. I'm unbeatable there 'You have been defeated'. I never give up in boxing 'You gave up on 'The boxing'. I have reached the highest peaks there 'No you're lying.' When it comes down to boxing I'm…I'm…I know that I'm….still a loser._

There's only so many times you can bounce off the hard surface to escape the reality. Jaune reached his limit and came down permanently. After a few more meters of his body sliding, Jaune's movement stopped altogether. Now being completely motionless, through the blur in his eyes Jaune tried to have a closer look at his opponent, yet all he could manage to see were her feet. So this was the difference between them. That in return made him question something.

Just what the hell was he trying to do?

Seriously, what the hell was he trying to do?

(Me, one of the weakest students in Beacon against Yang?) Jaune chuckled bitterly, dragging his eyes to his palm which he couldn't turn into a fist anymore, or more like didn't want to. (It's a bad joke at best.)

Bad, pitiful joke.

Exactly what he was.

(Just give up and be done with this. It will feel a lot better afterwards.) He decided on a reason. Wiping the tears away from his eyes, blonde wanted to have that final look at his team. Checking out what they felt right now, seeing his miserable state.

Utter disappointment. His eyes first crossed with Ren's and Jaune could immediately tell that his friend looked utterly disappointed.

(And what were you expecting?) Jaune wanted to ask back, his limb going up to declare his defeat.

Utter disappointment meant that he had high expectations. For someone like Jaune. Blonde made a dry smile and advised his friend to not place those sort of hopes on him. Ren would only end up being disappointed again.

Naturally, sitting beside him was Nora so Jaune took a look at her. Maybe he shouldn't have though as his chest moved painfully. She was sobbing. Small tears ran down her flustered cheeks, as he could even hear her make some sort of promises how she would do something awesome for him, if would just get up and fight. To that, blonde even wanted to smile back like he always did, but his lips remained to be a thin line in the end. It was the first time he had ever seen her crying. Always being so cheerful, full of life and joy, yet now she was shedding tears over him. And he didn't want that. Jaune never really told her, but her joyful smile always made him to see the world as a better place. And he wanted it to remain to be so.

(So please, Nora. Don't ruin your cheerful smile because of me.) His hand weirdly twitched but went higher than before.

Pyrrha. Moving his eyes just a little bit to the side, blonde saw his most trusted partner. At first blonde blinked as he thought that maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him, but closing his eyelids 3 or 4 times the image was always the same. She looked enraged. Her narrowed eyes seemingly trying to match the color of her hair, Pyrrha repeated something under the breath. Since Jaune didn't hear her, he tried his best to read from her lips. Barely, unsurely but Jaune figured out that the sentence which amazon repeated again and again was-

 **Don't you dare to give up.** She relentlessly repeated those same words over and over again.

 **Don't you dare to give up.**

His hand went a little bit lower and froze. (Give up? Just when exactly did I promise to even try? I never said anything about-)

' _Guys, I can't make any promises but I'll try.'_

(Oh, that's right. I did say something along those lines.) He remembered. (But I did try.) He pitied himself (Maybe not the best but I did.)

And after some struggle, his hand moved higher again until it was fully stretched out. All he had to say was 'Give up.' And as that thought crossed his mind, Jaune remembered the 'Good luck' from his mother. How sincerely she wished those words to him.

Good luck, follow the path you believe in and give it your all. Be the best you can be. Maybe it was something along those lines. But it didn't matter. All of the hope and expectations the people he cared about placed on him, it was all wasted and ended up being nothing but wishful thinking.

 _I'm too weak to carry it all._ Jaune thought he knew and moved his lips to declare the defeat.

I give up. He said.

Or at least wanted to.

Yet the moment the very first letter crossed his lips, Jaune's palm turned into a furious fist which he crashed into the ground with all the might he had. In a completely overtaken rage, he pounded the hard surface again and again, not stopping even when the skin started to peel off.

 _You miserable pile of….._ And he continued to drill his fist into the ground. The audience around him being disturbed and perplexed from the spectacle. Wondering if maybe he went crazy from taking too many hits.

He was pathetic. Not because he was too weak, but because Jaune wanted to give up again. Despite all the struggles, all of the help received and his own promises, he still dared to try and throw all of that away. Leaving nothing but bitterness, self-pity and disappointment.

He wanted to lose his way again.

(I maybe used to a narcissistic-ego filled-self-centered-scumbag, but I wasn't a quitter.) Jaune spilled in rage as his pounding eventually stopped. With his anger and frustration now left into the ground, blonde brushed himself off and got back on his feet. Wiping the blood away from his mouth, Jaune extended his fist to the team who had supported him all along. (Guys, please, sorry for wanting to give up again.) He apologized sincerely, though wanted to do a lot more than that. And he would.

Pyrrha and Nora reached out their fists with-out any shame at all, while Ren made a subtle thumbs up.

 **Do your best.**

Jaune could tell the message right away. With an appreciative smile, blonde turned his head to the general direction of his house.

 _You're kindness too…I won't let it go to waste._ He pledged to himself and took a few, deep breaths. It felt so refreshing. Self-doubt-pity, insecurity, low self-esteem, disappointment and all the rest of trash which held him in chains. To let it all and empty his spirit. Then giving a chance for new emotions and possibilities fill up the free void he held inside. Slowly exhaling, Jaune locked his eyes into his opponents.

He was different.

Yang could immediately tell. For the first time during the whole duel, Jaune looked like he actually wanted to win. But brawler only smiled back to him. (He maybe looks different but how much will that change the outcome?) She speculated, getting back some of the excitement.

There was only one way to find out. Taking her stance, Yang marched forward, though did so with a lot more caution. Jaune too, took his boxing stance.

Emotional level-stable. He could read from his heartbeats. (But the piled up damage still takes its toll.) Jaune wasn't naïve enough to think he could take her on with-out any sort of plan. (If only there would a way to slow her down.) He tried to figure out as his foot slid forward, but knees suddenly buckled a bit. (Damnit, those body shots got me good.) Jaune scoffed in a hurry as there wasn't much time left. (Slow her down, slow her down, slow her down, damnit, there has to be a way…..to-) He suddenly looked down on his legs. (But of course!) Jaune snapped, dodging a wild hook.

There was a way.

Not a sure fire hit but still, the only option he had.

'Risk it all for a chance to win.'

With his glimpse being sharper now, Jaune leaped forward and willingly threw himself in the very fangs of his opponent.

"So you'll fancy the close range now, huh?" Yang backed off a bit. "Well then, I'll bring it to you blondey!" She smashed her fists together and leaped in as well. With everything Jaune had left in his engine, blonde dodged Yang's punches only do deliver a short, precise strike to her body.

Yang yelped in pain. Yet she easily brushed it off as her body was a lot tougher than that, a lot. And she delivered back. Again, taking those short breaths in between her strikes to save his consciousness, Jaune dodged her attacks and delivered a little bit of his own.

Brawler felt a sharp, stabbing like pinch at her side again. But just like before, it barely lasted and didn't stop her from firing back.

Dodging a left hook, Jaune almost collapsed to the ground. Not because it even grazed him, but because he had passed his limits that far. Every move he made earned a sharp pain as muscle fibers were being pulled apart painfully from the overwork. Breathing became near impossible and vision blurred from the fatigue. But every time Jaune thought of stopping, he always reminded himself-

 **Don't lose your way**.

He knew there wasn't any other choice but to go all out. And that's why he needed others to stay with him and help him to stand out. In order to outshine those who wanted to take his star away right now, Jaune had to figure out how truly strong he was, and what it takes to be more than just alive. Syncing and learning of what he could do to take her down. But it wasn't a revenge to those who dared to doubt him, nor did he push himself that far in order to just survive. He knew that part and could feel it in his heart. With the help of those who trusted in him, Jaune was able to stay focused and not fall apart despite everything. He wanted to be complete, so there was nothing that could make him to retreat. But because he could lose on his own, Jaune truly, really needed others to be with him.

If he needed to struggle until his body would become dry. Then so be it.

And he fought back.

People in the arena started to whisper among themselves. Just when exactly had Jaune become this strong? Many wondered. Sure, it's not like he had done some massive damage to Yang, but he did better, far better than most initially believed him to do.

"I-I knew that Jaune could last a lot longer than 10 seconds against Yang," A male student said. His partner quickly turned to his side "No, you didn't idiot. You actually said that he wouldn't even last 10."

"I was just joking," He tried to fire back. "Yea right, I can tell from a mile away when you are lying."

Young man shifted nervously though retorted back "Look who's talking. You wanted to make a bet with me that Jaune would be defeated with a single blow."

"No I…..just….I…..whatever." He didn't know what to say back as it was genuine truth. Then, both of them gulped and turned back to the action and just like many others, noted to themselves that they wouldn't be glad to have JNPR leader as their combat sparring partner anymore.

"That's right Jaune, you can do it. Just don't give up." Pyrrha was one of the very few who knew that goofy leader was capable of this much, though she personally believed he could do even more. With hands clasped together, she and Nora kept chanting good luck charms to the leader. Just doing anything to help him out whatever way possible.

"He can't win," Weiss shook her head.

"Shut up! Yes, he can!" Nora spouted back, soon returning to her supportive duties.

Ice queen sighed "No, he can't." She silently hissed back.

Truth be told, she was one of the many who were impressed that blonde leader had lasted this long. She even found it admirable. But, everyone had their limits no matter how much one could fight it. And just having a quick glance at Jaune it was easy to tell that he would soon reach his.

Life wasn't a fairy-tail after all.

"I admit that Jaune has showed much better results than I and many others expected him to. And that is something he should be proud of and see as an accomplishment. But there's no denying that he will soon meet his end."

Pyrrha frowned in disagreement "You can never know the outcome till the fight is over."

Ice queen pointed to the duelers, her tone being just a bit more daring "True. But observing the fight you can make solid judgements about it. And observing the fight it strongly shows that Jaune is just barely hanging in there anymore. What sort of miracles do you expect him to pull off in his battered state?"

Pyrrha half opened her mouth, but instead of saying anything, gulped worriedly.

She was right.

As much as Pyrrha felt otherwise, her eyes and mind saw the truth. Jaune's state was truly worry-some. Most of his jumper had turned to ashes, showing a lot more of his skin which looked gruesome. It was bleeding in several places, big, dark spots covering most of it. Few places of his skin even showed burnt marks. And that is with-out taking into account of how utterly exhausted he looked in between those moments were you could see his face. Then comparing that to Yang, who only showed slight traces of pain time and time again. Her movement a bit slower than before.

Pyrrha again gulped with uncertainty. Yet even so, with all that being taken into account she still felt that there was something more to Jaune. ( **There has to be**.) She strongly believed and continued to watch the battle.

Jaune was blown away by Yang's hook. Sweat coming into his eyes, the pain he was in made his fists spasm haphazardly.

(T-this is….it….I….h-have to…..wrap it up.) He couldn't afford to waste any more strength. He had to put it all. His almost everything in that next attack. Taking as deep of a breath as he could, Jaune smiled. This sensation called breathing felt like a divine blessing to him. Sliding his foot forward, blonde's eyes beamed with clear intentions.

Yang's guards tightened. (It's easy to tell.) She smirked to herself. He wanted to wrap it up. "Then be my guest." She dared him to try and take her down.

Blonde looked at his team.

 _Please, lend me your strength._

His legs moved and Jaune dashed forward.

Yang's eyes widened at how insanely fast her opponent closed the distance between them, but was able to throw a hook in time. As if it was the only thing he was good at, Jaune ducked under and unloaded his might in one of the four spots he aimed all of his last attacks. Brawler almost choked on her spit as Jaune's fist sank into her spleen, but the bolt of pain didn't last long enough and she threw an uppercut. Jaune's bones snapped as her gauntlet crashed into his guard. With his teeth closed in pain, Jaune knew that he couldn't afford to be blown away. Absorbing it all, Jaune came back with a body shot. Yang again felt a rush of pain running through her from the solar plexus shot. How the hell did he have this much strength left, she couldn't phantom. But it wasn't a time to be in admiration and she threw a hook. Jaune's mind almost went blank for a split second. He managed to block her attack but his guard got completely destroyed in the process.

 _ **Don't you dare to step back!**_

Not losing his ground, feet twisted in motion, body rotated around and his fist flew into Yang's floating rib.

Strong. He was damn strong.

Such thought crossed brawlers mind as her body folded to the side. But she was stronger and would prove everyone else too as her fist flew straight into his face. Jaune smiled weakly. He couldn't dodge it nor could afford to block. An immediate exchange. That was his only option as he threw the last body shot. A click from Yang's gauntlet and blonde was blown away. Her ammunition went out so her right hook was just that, a right hook. But her raw strength wasn't to be taken lightly as well so blonde still got hammered badly and his body was thrown back. With a heavy thud, blonde collapsed on the ground. Slowly turning his head, Jaune had to see whenever on not his plan worked. Did the hellish work pay off? Sliding his eyes up to the brawler's body, Jaune soon blinked in refusal, but the image stayed the same.

A triumphing grin.

"You failed." Yang herself even declared as she knew his intentions. "It wasn't a bad idea though." She even admitted. But unfortunately for Jaune, her body was stronger than his strikes. Even the last one which she still strongly felt in her knees, wasn't enough to add up to her opponents result desired. Which only meant one thing.

He lost.

"You were quite strong after all. But just not enough." Yang raised her fist in the air to show that this would soon end. Not that she had to as others knew perfectly well.

"Jaune did his best and surpassed many expectations, but this is his limit." Weiss commented on the obvious.

"Jaune! Jaune! Get up!" Nora screamed while Ren and Pyrrha whished the same as well. But how much were encouragements worth anymore then blonde was helplessly laying on the ground, while Yang stood proud and unfazed. For quite some time.

"Jaune! Get up while Yang isn't moving! Please, the fight isn't over yet!" Nora still refused to believe this was the end and supported her dear friend with everything she had. And as she continued to do it, Pyrrha cocked her eyebrow in confusion.

Something was wrong. Yang wasn't moving, at all. In fact, if looking closer it was evident that she showed bothersome emotions engraved in her features. Others students too, were getting confused as even if everyone knew that the wild brawler was a show booster, she took just a bit too much time with her triumphing posing.

(Why isn't she…..wait…..could it…..could it really be?) Pyrrha's eyes went wider apart the more she recalled the last exchanges between Jaune and Yang. Running her hand over the stomach, a single possibility ran through her mind over and over again.

(My legs…it…no, it can't be. It can't.) Yang wouldn't accept it. There was no way. She was tougher than that, she knew. (Move damnit! I said move!) She angrily commanded, trying to move her unbearably heavy sticks forward. They refused for better amount of time but eventually her legs gave out a weird twitch and suddenly felt alive again. (Finally!) She felt relieved. Going back to what she intended to finish, Yang stepped forward and almost collapsed.

A paralyzing bolt of pain ran through her entire body, though it was her midsection which suffered the most. Her abdomen muscles shrank beyond their motion and brawler felt like throwing up for a moment.

(No…..there's…no….it can't be.) Yang looked down on the floor in a complete disbelief and denial. But the pain she felt proved her otherwise.

Everyone in the arena got confused as they couldn't understand what was wrong with the wild brawler.

"What is wrong with Yang? Why isn't she moving?" Even Weiss found herself asking.

Pyrrha gulped before answering as she could partially understand Yang's struggle. "Because she can't."

"What? Why?"

"Body shots."

Weiss got even more confused "But besides like the last four, he didn't land anything major. She has her semblance as well."

"That may be so, but he always aimed at her vital spots. Each and every single strike was thrown with clear intention. Even if they weren't fully loaded, his pinpoint accuracy made up for it which means that…." Pyrrha leaned closer to the handrail, her heart beating rapidly faster. (I' not sure about her semblance, but she's clearly **hurt.** Yang either didn't check upon her damage or underestimated Jaune's precision striking which means that right now…right now it's-)

Smashing her fists into the handrail, amazon than grabbed it with such a force that metal got bent "JAUNE, GET THE HELL UP AND FIGHT!"

A white feather crossed the fight plat.

Turning their heads to Pyrrha, everyone than turned back to Jaune only to see that he had disappeared.

"Over there!" Someone suddenly pointed as Jaune was already firing at Yang, each strike's thud crossing the whole arena.

(Y-you bastard.) Brawler cursed to herself, blocking a barrage of lefts from Jaune. "Don't think that you'll get away unscratched!" She declared, firing a hook.

Pain.

Yang felt how her abdomen muscles stretched wrongly, slowing her down.

A counter.

Brawler's jaw wanted to leave her head as blonde got her with a right straight. (H-he can bang…) Getting hit in the head was something she definitely wanted to avoid, so her hands moved to protect it.

(Her guard is tight.) Jaune couldn't manage to get a clean hit on her face.

A dangerous smile. (Then let's spice things up a bit.) And blonde dashed in.

Yang almost collapsed as her opponent drilled his fist into her midsection. (S-son of a…) She tried to get air back but was nailed with a brick. Or at least so she would describe getting hit in the face with Jaune's jab.

(I'm a frikkin sandbag!) She frowned in utter frustration as her opponent danced around her, his left hand limiting her already bare minimum movement. (I…..gawk….n-need a plan.) Yang realized that she actually had to use brains right now. The brawler of course had another option, but she wouldn't be able to call it a satisfying win if she were to use it. Luckily, Yang knew that Jaune attacked her upper section so relentlessly in order to nail her in the gut.

All she needed was a right moment.

(Focus…..focus….focus….watch him carefully.) Like a predator, brawler's lilac eyes followed her prey's every move with determined caution.

Left….left…..left….left…..left-

He dashed! Now!

And she immediately threw a hook with animalistic timing.

Nice and soft. That's how Jaune's cheek was under Yang's fist as it sank into his face.

"Sorry blondey, but this…..t-t-this…..is…" She paled in horror.

Jaune didn't even flinch from her punch.

He could hear the voices of those he cared about and wanted to be with.

And it made his blood pumping.

If they were ready to fight, then so was he.

Their bond was not something which Jaune would let to be broken by anything.

This was the moment he would show what it means to be a shining star.

Every time the pain wanted to win over him, their bonds strengthened his body.

Let's fight as one.

 _ **This is your way to be more strong**_. Jaune could feel his heart saying.

And he let his fists fly.

Liver shot.

Yang left a nasty screech of agony, barely able to stay standing.

Solar plexus.

Brawler felt her dinner in the mouth, only second-handed.

Left hook.

Clearing that content out of her mouth was Jaune's hook. With her legs giving out, she weirdly enough was staring at the ceiling instead of the floor. The reason-

Jaune's uppercut. Accidently, brawler stumbled forward and threw a fist in a motion which couldn't even be called a punch anymore. And Jaune again lost a heartbeat. But not in a fear. This one was absorbed by the conclusion of the continuous struggle of his.

' _Left, left, left! Remember El Jauney, those who rule with their lefts, rule over the world!'_

Jaune threw the punch just like his grandfather always told him to.

' _A perfect one, two is a single punch, meant to end the fight. Stunt with your left, but finish things with your right!'_

Jaune's body moved in a perfect motion before he could even think. "Old pops, like this?!" And he released it all out.

 _Something pure and beautiful._

Yang blinked an interesting image away. For a fraction of a moment she saw…..no-it probably was nothing more than a mirage. And her world went completely dark. A train wreck to her face, nose destroyed, eyes almost popped out of her sockets. But she was lucky. The result would have been a different one.

If the second feather would have crossed the fight plat.

Barely anyone in the arena dared to blink. Most of the mouths being half open, they tried to process of what just happened right before their eyes. It was hard for them to truly grasp it.

(Jaune, do you hear this silence? Do you know what it is?) Pyrrha asked, as even if she was overwhelmed with emotions as well, she could think straight (Just in case you don't, let me tell you. It's a sign of disbelief and respect.) She gazed at motionless Yang. (Disbelief of what you just did, but respect because you exactly did that.) And Pyrrha smiled earnestly.

She dared anyone to call Jaune Arc a weakling anymore.

"T-that last one," Blonde quietly mumbled to himself, collapsing on his knees. Being high on adrenaline and emotions, he did brush her attack off, but with those elements fading away, he felt the effects. Lifting his gaze off the floor, Jaune slowly made the progress to motionless Yang. (Did I…did I really make it? Did….did I truly win?) Ironically, Jaune ended up being the one who had to fight that denial the most. Gazing around, blonde decided to search his answer among the other students. Unfortunately, he couldn't really tell since everyone was so awfully quiet. Uncomfortably, Jaune looked back on the floor.

(He probably can't believe it.) Pyrrha even found it somewhat amusing, though at the same time so understandable. (Better say something before he thinks he has lost.) She chuckled.

"Jaune, that was-"

"Amazing!" Suddenly a male student exclaimed, clapping his hands vigorously.

Blonde felt how something moved in his heart.

"Holy crap that was awesome! You're one helluva fighter!" Someone else decided to join in.

"Congrats!"

"Y-you're amazing!" Even a timid girl exclaimed.

And soon, half a class erupted in all sorts of praise, some grander, some not. Even those who decided to stay quiet at least clapped their hands as Jaune Arc proved to everyone that he was one hulluva-no, that he was a shining star. The one who maybe had to depend on others help a lot in order to reflect its light, but when it did, no one would miss it.

As students kept raining their praise and respect on blonde, he turned his head away. The urge to cry was seriously messing up his face. (It wouldn't look cool.) Was one his silly reasons why he kept the tears of joy to himself. Wiping the mist away from his eyes, Jaune's smile just kept growing bigger and brighter as it finally started to dawn on him.

"I did it. I really….really did it."

He quietly repeated it over and over again only to realize that it wasn't a genuine truth. Turning his head, blonde found his team and said "Thank you. For giving me strength and just…..being the best." He hoped they could hear him. All of them smiled back. They felt his message with-out the need of words. It was perfectly written in his face.

Glynda picked up her glasses from the floor. Carefully cleaning off the item, the older woman's face showed a barely visible smile. (I don't know if this is what you saw in him Ozpin, and this would be the reason why you let him in. But you were right.) She placed her glasses where they belonged (There's a lot more to this young man than meets the eye. A lot more.) And she moved herself to Jaune's side.

"Seems that I and many others underestimated you Mr. Arc," Goodwitch complimented.

Jaune faced the teacher with his bright grin, though stayed quiet. Kindly returning his gesture, teacher continued "I of course would like to ask couple of questions to you, regarding few, interesting observations I made but…that isn't of great importance right now. I will let it unfold naturally. What is however, is to congratulate you." And her smile grew just slightly kinder "Well done Mr. Arc, you have won today and did it splendidly well."

Jaune quickly covered his face to wipe the mist away from his eyes. These words. He really loved the sound of it.

"I'm awesome alright." Jaune kind of joked back.

"You're looks certainly don't match the statement." She pointed to his burnt jumper. "But let's ignore that for now and say that it could be a truth for now. Though I feel the need to inform you that if you want to stay 'awesome', you'll have to-"

"Jaaauuuuuuuuune." Suddenly, a dangerously scary voice behind the teacher reached out to blonde.

Anxiously gazing past the Goodwitch, to Jaune's horror, the voice belonged to no other than Yang herself. Her body covered in bright, hot flames, she creepily raised herself up, her red eyes seemingly seeking a bloodshed.

Glynda quickly gazed at her scroll to double check. To her great surprise, Yang's aura indicator showed dark yellow, not the red. (But how could I have…oh dear.) She did make a mistake. Since her eyes were so glued to the strange happenings in Jaune's aura indicator, the older woman didn't pay enough attention to Yang's one. Others too, were obviously too mesmerized and thrilled by the action to notice anything. And that only meant one thing.

"I hope you didn't forget." She was fully back on her feet "About my semblance." The flames around her even changed the temperature in the arena.

The students around were surprised at first, but soon erupted in excitement.

"Holy cow! Yang can still bang!"

"Come on blondey! Show her what you've got!"

"Both of you are just unreal!"

"Fight, fight, fight, fight, fight!" They started to chant. Almost everyone wanted to see a continuation as both of the combatants were just that amazing. And as people around kept chanting for more, letting out different conclusions, it was hard to hear the sound of Jaune shitting his pants as roughly 70 kg of unstoppable force would soon storm his way. Yet he didn't even have enough strength to stand on his own. Turning his head, blonde searched for his most trusted partner. Finding her, his face pleaded for help before he even spoke "Pyrrha, let's switch places."

He heard Yang storming his way, enraged promises how she would leave nothing but dust after him accompanying her.

"I think I'm done here." A lonesome tear of end ran down his face.

 **Authors note-Well God damn, we have finally reached the chapter 10. Though more importantly is that this is the chapter I believe, quite a lot were really looking forward to. I did try to put even more effort into this one than the previous chapters. But did it pay off? If would say so myself then-yes, it did. I do like how I wrote it and think the fight and everything else is quite solid here. But those are only my thoughts, and I will gladly read yours if you will leave any. Also, besides this I have to say-Holy Jesus pants, 7 reviews? Well, 6 technically but that is for later. But seriously, you guys were on fire with those reviews and…..well I really appreciate that. But okay, let's just move onto answering the reviews themselves-**

 **The SENDER and the TRAVELER-Well too bad, but no, Jaune won't go full Dempsey roll on her. Though that definitely would be fun, yet painful for Yang. And yes, his skill did shock the audience. And that is how it should be.**

 **Justjustin3099-Sorry man, but I guess I was really evil with that cliffhanger. Yet true evil comes from the fact that I intended it to be a real killer:D Though truly appreciate that you loved the chapter and thanks. I'll try and keep working hard;)**

 **Jkdelta38-What's up man! Glad to hear from ya. Anyways though, onto the review. So it's a yes and no. Yang certainly didn't expect Jaune to be as strong as his team told her he would be, but she did have some sort of expectations none the less. But your guess was a close call either ways.**

 **Thanks. Glad to know that you enjoyed the build-up chapter and hope that the fight didn't leave you disappointed. See ya;)**

 **SuperSaiyajin4Vegeta-From what you mentioned, it's clear that you placed your bet on Yang. Well, the chapters end certainly answered to you that it was a right choice.**

 **anon-And it's completely fine with me. If you think that it was quite unbelievable, then please do. You could very well be right about that;)**

 **Yes, I know. It is quite a killer, but that in fact makes me happy because it proves that I accomplished what I wanted to. As for taking enough time and release only when I deem it ready, yes. That's how I do try to post them. It certainly isn't an easy task at times, you probably know what I'm trying to say with it, but I do try to fight that urge back. And with this one, I think I did a solid job on that. Did it pay off? As I mentioned, I think it did, but I would very much appreciate your thoughts as well.**

 **As the chapter proved, it was a hard fight on both sides. But your calculation that Yang would win was a correct one, so good job on that one.**

 **And a fuckin rumble they did:D**

 **Jaune hater-So there are two reviews from you. On a single chapter. Well, I'm not complaining so thanks:D And yes, I get it that you probably just wanted to edit it and address your points a bit differently here and there:D But that's beside the point so let's just move on.**

 **So it was a joke, sort of. Well, that's fine with me so let's leave it at that.**

 **Damn man, you're really relentless to know whenever or not he will abandon Crocea Mors, aren't you?:D But…..I'll keep it a secret, for now. Why? Because I'm evil. Two, because that question will be answered in the next one, or the chapter after that one. So sorry, but you'll have to squeeze your buttocks until then:D**

 **Yea, it could have been confusing to get whenever he talked to father or grandfather, although I do believe that I left enough clues that he did in fact, talk to his grandfather. But anyways, still appreciate that you pointed it out.**

 **And now onto the review.**

 **Glad to know that you liked the build-up. I tried pretty damn hard and it's refreshing to know that the work payed off. As for your guess on the outcome, it turned out to be a correct one. So you calculated it right. Though I feel the need to inform you that Jaune doesn't have a professional experience. I even touched on that topic in chapter 8. So you either forgot or didn't pay attention to that detail. Though Jaune has wonderful amateur record with plenty of experience there, then plus his unreal talent and he is still a good match for even someone like Yang.**

 **As for Ren being OOC, maybe you're right there. I mean he doesn't really get a lot of screen time, but maybe he does act unnaturally to his character. But it's an interesting observation either ways.**

 **As for your request, sorry man, but I somehow feel like it would be…..well, I don't know, a bit weird for that situation. I mean I totally get the point, but since it isn't an official boxing match, not all of the rules apply to it. And even more important thing is that Yang used her weapons while Jaune had to fight bare-fisted. So you know, a little bit of extra protection would certainly be of most useful to him. But do not worry friend, you'll get plenty of Jaune's chiseled, sexy, man chest action in the future chapters:D So look forward to that:D**

 **And that's the end of that. Well, almost though you know how I end things.**

 **Like always guys-**

 **Have a nice one;)**


	11. Chapter 11

"I absolutely love this part of you."

"Curse that 'Vomit boy.'" Yang winced in pain as she barely pinched her nose.

"Are you sure about calling him 'Vomit boy' anymore?" Blake tried to sound innocent enough, but her little smile showed an obvious tease she meant. Yang cocked her eyebrows, thrusting her eyes into her teammates "He'll always be a 'Vomit boy' boy for me. It's just….he landed a few shots on me." Wild brawler's eyebrow twitched as Blake's expression told that she didn't buy into that one bit.

Ruby giggled at her sister's dishonesty "I don't think that's what you would call-landing a few shots on me." Her finger circled around her sister's resting body, an obvious indication that it told a completely different story.

"A few, good shots." Yang corrected herself.

"Or you could just be honest and admit that you barely scratched the victory." Blake corrected Yang.

Brawler scoffed angrily, though stayed quiet at first "He….I underestimated him. And he got lucky because of that."

'If that makes you sleep sounder', is what Blake knew she could say to royally piss her off. Though decided to stay quiet to not cause any unnecessary drama.

"Come on sis, you don't have to be so hard about it. None of us knew as well that Jaune was so strong," Ruby said.

"It's not like I'm saying he's weak. Jaune **is** strong. But I would have pulverized him into dust had I known that." Yang's nerve pulsed just from remembering how annoyingly close she had reached her limit while fighting him.

"I think it would still be a good fight." Ruby innocently stated her opinion.

"It would be a good ass beating." Yang frowned.

Ruby did sense her sister's dreadful mood, but decided to push on just one more time "Oh come on. You don't have to be so bothered that Jaune almost won."

Almost won. _Jaune_ almost won. She had her weapons and had to use the semblance in the end, yet he still managed to almost win. Yang's eyes narrowed even harder. She knew. Behind the cracked wall of her pride and dignity, brawler knew the reason why Jaune was able to compete with her so evenly, despite everything. Though that only made her all the more furious.

"I said already. I underestimated him and he got lucky because of that. Or what?! Are you saying that a guy who was a push-over for more than a year could suddenly compete with me?! A push-over who couldn't even beat Cardin a few weeks ago, but now has suddenly reached my level?!...Like hell it could be true." She silently hissed the last part, facing the wall. Though soon realized that Ruby was simply meaning well for her friend, yet she almost went ballistic on her. Turning her head, brawler wanted to apologize, but her lips froze in place.

Ruby's glare was deafening. Her look faced to the floor, her silver eyes radiated burning emotions. Ones so intense Yang would have to recall hard if she had ever seen her like this.

"Why would you say that? Why would you say that when you know how hard it has been for Jaune. How much people were making fun of him, especially when he first started." They called him a failure. Ruby knew he wasn't, because-"He tried none the less. Trying to put more effort than the rest, he moved forward, but since his progress was slow, people still made fun of him." And all of them were idiots. They didn't see the pain and struggles he was facing, but she did, because-"He often told me. Told me how he wanted to leave Beacon and just strive for something which would be possible for him. I ,of course, always encouraged him and said that he would be fine. But I saw it. I saw how troubled and hurt Jaune was about the fact that he wasn't as good as everyone else around him." But he was. Or at least now is, with-out a doubt. Though it seemed that he had to be even better, because-"Even now, when Jaune finally proved to us that he's as good as everyone else, you still want to drag him down and call him a push-over? Say that he still isn't good enough?!" Ruby shook her head, no, she wouldn't let her. There had to be a stopping point somewhere.

Yang felt a sudden stab in her gut. She messed up, big time. Her own frustration was no excuse to say what she did, making her sister upset.

"Ruby, I-"

"Jaune deserves better than that. He's the best boyfriend I've ever got so even you-I mean," She blushed sheepishly. "Not like together, together thing, but like best boy and friend thing, you know, like…..aaaarh, Jaune is way above a push-over! Deal with it!" And she stormed out of the room.

Yang only managed to blink once before her sister was already gone. With a frustrated sigh, she covered her face with the back of her palm, and for one of those rare occasions, just wanted some peace and quiet.

'Jaune is way above a push-over! Deal with it!' Weiss repeated Ruby's words to herself, her gaze nonchalantly looking through the dorm window. She was wrong. In more ways than just one, but everything Weiss was wrong about was connected with blonde leader. Even if Jaune did end up losing, he did far better than Ice queen could ever imagine he would. The heart and courage Jaune displayed being just as admirable as the result of it, if not even more. Weiss turned her eyes to Yang, then went back to the window. (She barely won.) Huntress in training could barely believe the statement even right now. 'Jaune is completely outmatched here.' Yang's battered state suddenly forced her to remember the words she so confidently stated. Weiss bit here lip. He wasn't completely outmatched there, at all. And it was rather irritating. Not the fact that Jaune proved to be a splendid fighter, but how ignorant Weiss was about it.

"You were wrong father," Ice queen silently hissed. 'Failures stay to be failures, while people of greatness achieve what they are destined to.' That is what he always grinded into her through-out the years. But she never really questioned it, because Weiss saw how often that ideology proved to be right. That is, until Jaune vs Yang happened. And for the first time, Weiss saw live how there are exceptions to even that rule, which she so strongly believed.

"And because of that, I'm wrong too." Her frustration started to increase, especially remembering how confidently she was running her mouth during the duel. Not being able to calm herself, Weiss started to walk back and forth as she started to wonder if maybe she should-apologize to Jaune? Weiss stopped temporarily. And then continued to aimlessly march past the window as she wasn't sure about the idea.

"All Jaune did was prove that he isn't a failure at combat. That he had a hidden potential, but it only proves that the ideology wasn't wrong. Jaune simply showed that there's a lot more to him than I ever gave him credit to. I wasn't wrong. My perception of him was wrong so it's not like I owe him an apology because- _sigh_ " Ice queen stopped again. Turning on her heel, she went for the exit. If not apologize, Weiss felt like she had to say something to him.

* * *

Medical room.

"Come on in!" Jaune called out from his bed, pulling himself up a bit.

With a rather soft creak, the person allowed herself in, and approached JNPR leader with a slightly worried look.

"Hi, Jaune." Ruby greeted her friend.

"Sup, Ruby." Blonde waved her back, mildly surprised that his first visitor would be a fellow leader, and not his partner.

"How's it going for you?" Ruby ran her eyes over his damaged face and bandaged upper body.

"I know." Jaune could already tell from her expression. "It looks-not so okay- but believe me, it isn't that bad. Besides-" Jaune showed a little smile. "I think it was well worth it."

Ruby smiled back to him. "You're right." She remembered with warm fondness how everyone was applauding and congratulating him, when they thought that he had knocked Yang out. And knowing Jaune, it must have meant to him more than even Nora's vivid fantasies could ever display.

"You know…" Ruby's smile grew timid. "I was rooting for you to win."

"For real?"

She nodded "Whenever Yang fights, I obviously cheer for her to win. She's my sister and all. But this time, this one time, I wanted her opponent to win. Because it was you Jaune, and I knew how much a victory over her would mean to you."

"Thanks, Rubs." He warmly smiled, even more glad that he pushed himself to the maximum there. "I didn't win though." His look hanged a bit lower.

"But you still looked so frikkin cool!" She beamed to him, and much to his amusement, started to imitate a rather lackluster shadowboxing. "You moved like this and that. Taking punches from left to right. But you never gave up and kept moving forward." Her shadowboxing stopped. "And that was like watching an action movie live, I-"She stuttered a bit "I really thought that you would give up much earlier, but you didn't. And I'm so glad about that."

"I just…..remembered a lot of things."

"It obviously helped then."

"Yea, it did." he agreed.

"Jaune…" Ruby pulled out something a bit shyly.

"Yea?"

"I want you to take these." Ruby offered him a plastic bag filled with chocolate cookies.

"Oh, thanks, Rubs." Blonde gladly took her offer.

"But I have to warn you, these are handmade."

"You made them?"

"Yea."

"I didn't know you could cook." Jaune took a better look at the goodies. To his eyes, they looked well made.

"I haven't really told anyone. Besides, I'm not sure if they taste good or not. I mean I have tasted a few and did like them, but-"She scratched her head "You know me. It's impossible for me to not like sweets."

Jaune again looked at the cookies. "Well, they look great so it's a good start already."

"Could you…..taste a few and tell me if they're good or not?"

No. Is what he should have said. It's not like his stomach was in severe pain, but eating any hard food wouldn't be the wisest decision to make. But since his friend looked so hopeful, Jaune decided to make an exception for a single one.

"Sure." And he took one out. "Smells great." He commented, inhaling the sweet aroma.

"If only it will taste as good." She said with anticipation.

"Well, there's only one way to find out," He said as his teeth sank into the sweet.

Delicious. Jaune was happy to know that it was delicious. The texture wasn't too hard, little chocolate pieces soon melted on his tongue and it had a nice, buttery kickback to it.

"It's really good." He complimented with a smile. "If not for my annoying injuries, I would have eaten the rest right away."

Ruby's eyes beamed brightly. "Really?! Yes! I'm so glad!" And she did a little dance.

"You sure are happy." Jaune chuckled.

"Of course. Now I know that I can make my own sweets." Ruby explained. "Anyways, since you seem fine and all, I'll be going now." She slowly skipped to the exit.

"Okay." He waved her a good-bye.

"Also, let me know if you want any more. I'll gladly make you some." She happily offered.

"I'll let you know."

"Then bye, Jaune." Ruby waved at him warmly and closed the doors.

"Bye." And he dared to take one more. Taking small bites, he really appreciated that Ruby was inspired and proud about his efforts. Though obviously, she wasn't the only one. Judging by their reaction, almost everyone in Jaune's class was impressed by his performance today.

Blonde's heartbeats made a joyful melody. It felt so pleasant to him. But even so, remembering a certain person, the next few bites Jaune took were rather uncertain and anxious. Lilianna.

"Would she….would she be proud as well?" Jaune solemnly looked at the last bite, yet his eyes couldn't hide the deep hope. "Would she praise me, if even for a little bit?" Could it be that even his mother would say a kind word or two about his hard effort? "It would be nice." Jaune didn't try to fight the fact, eating the last piece. Moving his arm, blonde took the scroll, but before he could even press the display once, he heard a knock on the door.

"Must be Pyrrha." Jaune placed the scroll back on the table, though did note that he should give his mother a call.

"Come in!" He called out.

Doors soon opened, and to Jaune's surprise, Weiss came in.

"Weiss?"

"Do you have a minute or two?" She still stood close to the door.

"Yea, sure." He didn't really know what she wanted, but could spare some time none the less.

Moving herself closer, ice queen stopped right next to his bed. Giving him a solid look, she decided to start with a text book example and try to move things from there.

"How is it?"

"Not as bad as it looks."

"Good," She rather blandly said and swayed on her feet.

Jaune patiently waited for her to say something, but she stayed quiet.

"Do you…..need something?" He was getting rather uncomfortable.

Weiss stopped her swaying, half opened her mouth, said nothing and continued to sway.

(She looks irritated as well.) Jaune gulped. Yet what on the earth did he do wrong to her, he couldn't phantom.

"You're not in trouble." Weiss reassured, realizing that she gave off a wrong impression.

"O-oh, okay." His shoulders became lighter.

 _Just start already!_ Weiss scoffed to herself as this was just getting embarrassing. "I just…..you did a lot better today than many expected."

Jaune weakly nodded.

"I too, thought that you wouldn't do nearly as good as you did. I was certain, absolutely, but ended up being wrong. And I….wanted to congratulate you on that." _**Say it.**_ "And also apologize. I wrote you off before the fight had even started, but look how it turned out to be." Weiss stopped for a moment, almost chuckling to herself, questioning, why did she find this so stupidly hard to do just few moments earlier. "Yang barely won. And that is a solid testament of how competent of a fighter you actually are."

Jaune scratched his head, feeling flustered from how kind she was to him right now. "But I can't really blame you. I mean, it's obvious that people wouldn't expect much out of a guy, who most of a time is a loser."

Weise's nerve pulsed. This reminded her why she wasn't that fond of him. "You see!" She suddenly pointed to him. "This! This is why it's so hard to respect you!"

Jaune pulled back, startled by her sudden aggression.

"You're thinking so low of yourself, and letting other people to push you around so easily. Why do you do that!?"

"I-I just…..I-"

"Today, you proved that even in combat you're way above the average and that was the thing you were lacking in the most. You're grades are good, you're doing a good job as a leader, and as it turns out, you're very competent at combat as well." She stomped her foot. "And yet despite that, you still act like you're barely more than a trash." And that was wrong. So very wrong and pissed off Weiss more than Yang's stupid remarks ever could. "You dunce! Stop lowering yourself to a failures status when you're obviously not one. But ooooh no! Since you have low self-esteem, you can't help it but do that all the time." She rubbed his wound. "Grow a spine you idiot. Be a man or at least decent enough human being to see the good in yourself. Other-wise you will stay to be a failure, not because you are one, but because you think that you are one. Got that?!" Weise's eyes like arrows pierced Jaune's, waiting until he would approve of her superb knowledge.

"O-okay?" Was all though, Jaune could manage at the moment, still being both scared and surprised.

Ice-queen pulled back a bit, realizing that she got a little bit too engaged there, but it was impossible to hold back once she started. With a cough, her features soon relaxed and even showed kindness. "Jaune, you're quite cool."

"Quite cool?"

"Yes, you're quite cool. So push that chest of yours a little bit forward. You can do that, trust me."

Jaune visibly blushed. It was odd to hear her say it, but just as pleasant as well. "Thanks, Weiss." He remembered to thank her. "And I'll try it. To push my chest out a little bit."

"Don't try it, just do it." She advised with a confident smile.

Even if he couldn't promise her that, blonde still nodded back.

"But I have to say." She chuckled. "It was rather entertaining to see that brainless orangutan have a big, sour taste of that humble pie. If you think too low of yourself, then she's certainly the one who thinks a bit too highly, so it's a good treatment to pull her back into the reality once in a while."

'Brainless orangutan.' Jaune couldn't help but to snicker at that one.

"Don't you dare to tell her that I told you that." Though Weiss quickly warned him, her fingernail like a blade pressed to his throat.

"I won't, I promise." He gave her an honest word.

"Good." She pulled back her weapon. "Then that would be all I wanted to say." Turning on her heels, Weiss marched for the exit feeling satisfied. Opening the door, she stopped temporarily. "Bye." She flashed him a smile and went away.

"Bye." Jaune said to the closed door. Leaning back on the pillow he smiled. 'Stop lowering yourself to a failures status when you're obviously not one.' Jaune felt how his heart wanted to sing again. He would try. Try not to think low of himself. Of course, Jaune knew better that fighting low self-esteem was a lot harder than many gave it credit to. But he had to. Jaune knew that it was an absolute necessity to fight the demons inside, as much as those who lurked outside. If not even more. "So I'll give it my best," He silently said to the ceiling.

His mother, Jaune suddenly remembered. Turning his head, he picked up the scroll again. He…..he wanted her to praise him. Just a kind word or two, but Jaune so badly desired to hear her acknowledge his efforts like the rest did. But since such possibility was not written in a stone, he pressed the screen nervously. With a few taps, her number was ready. All he had to do was to press it.

"I'll just…..do it later." And he placed the scroll back on the table. "What would I even say to her?" He gave it a hard thought. "What, something like, 'Hey, Lilianna, guess what! I just fought a really strong student today. It was a really good fight and all, but I got my ass handed to me in the end.'"… _sigh._ Jaune knew that he was simply scared. Not so much of her, but the look of her disappointment. People always say that it's possible to get used to everything, yet somehow, Jaune could never handle her hurtful look of ' _ **So this is the best my own son is capable of?'**_ No matter how many times he had to endure it. Jaune sighed again. Turning to his scroll, blonde strongly pledged to himself that he would call his mother, just later. Yawning once, Jaune came to a realization that he was rather tired, and his body pleaded for some solid sleep. Since such idea seemed like a fairly good deal to him, blonde's eyelids soon closed shut. The last thought he would have was that it was somewhat unusual that the person he was sure would visit him, ended up being missing somewhere. "Maybe she'll come later." He quietly murmured and soon after, was drifted away by the tiredness.

* * *

Couple of hours later. Past midnight.

Jaune couldn't help but to smile warmly. Not only was he feeling so much better than before, but the young man was also rewarded by the sight of his red haired beauty sleeping right next to him. Her stool close to his bed, the upper body was heavily bent over, so everything starting from her chest was resting on his bed. "She's not letting me go either." He mumbled with fondness as her hand was tightly wrapped around his, the grip gaining extra strength whenever blonde tried to move his limb. "Wait, is she drooling?" He only now noticed since it was dark. Upon closer inspection, blonde snickered as his sleeping beauty indeed, had quite a bit of drool hanging over her lip. With a corner of his blanket, Jaune wiped her mouth clean. Even with his duty being done though, blonde's eyes stayed locked on her lips. They looked tempting. So much that he wouldn't mind stealing a kiss or two. The same sensation he had felt plenty of times before, whenever his gaze would be pulled in by her lips. And that in return reminded him of something important. Unfinished business so to speak. "Then I guess I should wake her up." He came to a conclusion as her posture didn't look comfortable as well, another reason to poke her cheek. Luckily, one time was enough as her eyes slowly twitched open. Straightening up, she greeted him shyly.

"Hi, Jaune."

"Hi."

"Seems that I accidently passed out." She smiled sheepishly.

"It's okay."

"How are you feeling?"

"After a good sleep, much better." He reassured, flexing the bicep.

Pyrrha smiled back as not only did Jaune sound lively and truthful, but his wounds had truly healed a great deal. With her smile still there, she moved closer to him and pressed her lips against his cheek. "I'm glad." And Pyrrha wanted to move back on her stool, but was suddenly grabbed by the shoulder. With a questioning look, she waited for Jaune to say something yet instead, he moved to his right, creating enough space on his bed for her to rest besides him.

"But are you sure? You're injured." As much as Pyrrha would be happy to do what he offered, his well-being came first.

"Yea," he timidly nodded and pulled her closer. Quickly, Pyrrha gave in to the offer and placed herself closer to him, her head comfortably resting in the crook of his neck.

"Is it really okay?" She would ask one more time, her cheeks showing a blush. Even if they had done something like this a couple of times before, with Jaune's upper body being completely naked, except the bandages, it somehow felt more intimate.

"Sure," He calmly said back, wrapping one of his hands around her shoulders, the other one around her hand. Pyrrha's cheeks blushed darker. Somehow, it felt like her knight was being uncharacteristically bold right now. But she loved that.

"Today-I mean yesterday was awesome." He started.

"I agree." She remembered a few moments.

"Being so close to besting Yang, it just…..even right now it seems a bit hard to believe. Really thought that she would just knock me out in a couple of seconds."

"I always told you Jaune. You're a lot more capable than you think."

' _Don't you dare to give up.'_ He suddenly remembered. "Now that I think about it, I didn't really have a choice but to give it my best. Otherwise I would receive double the treatment."

"What exactly do you mean?"

"'Don't you dare to give up.' That's what you repeated relentlessly."

Jaune felt how Pyrrha noticeably tensed in his arms.

"Y-you got my message?"

"With how furious you looked, it probably saved me a couple of years that I did." He chuckled, though meant it fairly seriously.

Her eyes shifted a bit nervously, but then were locked into his. "I just…I really wanted you to finally see it."

"See what?"

She placed her hand on his cheek. "The strength I knew you had in yourself. I mean, I know that you always try hard and don't give up easily. But at that particular moment, at that exact moment I just couldn't bear a thought of you not giving you're absolutely best. I really wanted you to finally see that you're not a failure or weakling. You're not." Pyrrha smiled earnestly, losing herself in a moment. Moving closer, redhead managed to snap back and realize what she was trying to do. Her eyes showing sheepishness and what even seemed as pain, she wanted to pull back, but Jaune quickly moved his hand behind her head.

"I absolutely love this part of you, Pyrrha." Jaune rather boldly stated. "You were the first one, here at Beacon who saw that there was potential in me. But for what I'm even more thankful is that you always tried so earnestly to pull it out of me. Whenever I thought that I did good enough, or told to myself-'This is my best.' You never failed to prove that I could do better." Jaune stopped temporarily, his heart carelessly crushing in his chest from the overflowing emotions. He could still pull back, Jaune knew. But the mere thought of doing so disgusted him and would end up being regretful. He wanted to move forward. Desired.

Pyrrha's own heartrate syncing with Jaune's, she dared to move closer again. "I just did what a good partner would do." She whispered, eyes reflecting hope.

"No, Pyrrha. You did a lot more than that. It simply wouldn't be possible for me to pay you back anymore." Jaune moved closer as well, until their foreheads pressed together.

"Actually….there is a way. To pay me back." Pyrrha moistened her lips, enjoying how Jaune's breaths touched her lips.

Jaune didn't say anything. He didn't plan it go like this. Jaune initially wanted to confess his feelings to her and be content with it. But with his partner being so bold about what she wanted, which perfectly matched his own true desires, a realization that a simple confession wouldn't be nearly enough moved him to do what both of them truly wanted.

Which led their lips to finally meet each other.

A simple brush, they both got lost, it felt too good, they wanted more. Their lips now intertwined with each other, soon turned into a lustful dance created by their repressed emotions. Ones which they held inside for too long it seemed. Amidst the pleasure, both of them felt that their tongues wanted to meet as well. No objections there. At first a bit nervously, but all too soon the fear was casted away and their tongues did what they pleaded. It felt like a fiction. Meaning that the sense of pleasure moved out of the borders of mere words description. Were they just that good at it? Most likely not, but it mattered very little. Their lips danced with each other, tongues recklessly played, saliva was exchanged and mouths were being explored. For them, this was perfect.

Both of them moved just a bit closer, desiring to explore whatever there was left of each other's lips and everything beyond that.

'This is perfect.' They both felt in the haze of emotions and slowly parted away. Not too far away though, only so much that their warm breaths could still mix in a one.

Jaune didn't plan it be like this. Again. But unlike many times before, he was so glad about it. This was so much better. Being pulled in by his partner's lust and his own, was a new sensations to him. One which he prayed to enjoy through-out the rest of his life.

Pyrrha gulped, her breathing only now returning to somewhat normal. "Jaune…." She said his name, but didn't even know what to say.

"Yea….?"

She opened her mouth, closed it and moved herself to kiss him again. This one didn't last long, but just enough so she could remember that there was something to be said.

"I love you." She admitted quietly, yet also passionately.

Jaune opened his mouth to say the same, but ended up staying quiet as there was something else which he had to let her know.

She didn't like this. Pyrrha got really uncomfortable and nervous as to why her partner hesitated to say it as well. It scared her already, heartstrings daring to be pulled painfully that Jaune would reject her, and this whole moment was a colossal misunderstanding. She simply wasn't ready to handle something that heavy.

"Jaune…." She touched his cheek, her face covered in layers of fear.

Blonde forced his lips to move again, but it was evident that he felt almost as scared and anxious as her.

"Pyrrha I….I don't deserve you yet-"

 **Slap.**

With everything she had, redhead unleashed all of her might and fury into Jaune's face. "Don't…..don't you even dare to say it again." Her words were an unmistakable threat, arm cocked back, shaking, as she barely fought off a hurtful temptation of slapping him again.

Jaune was solid frozen for a few seconds, but with a blink snapped back to reality. Uncharacteristic action of her, yes, but so understandable too. Turning back to her, blonde could see that his partner's eyes shined in the dark, most likely because she held back the tears. He felt both pathetic and guilty, but wouldn't let it end like this.

"Pyrrha, please listen to-"

"No." She shook her head. "I've had enough of that, Jaune Arc. I won't. You listen to me? I won't let your terrible self-esteem ruin our relationship. No matter what I won't."

"Please, Pyrrha, I-"

" **Whatever the excuse** …..whatever the excuse you have, I won't accept it."

Jaune grabbed her hand and pleaded her to listen. "Please, I meant it differently."

"What differently?!" Her nerve almost snapped apart.

Even if crippled nervous, Jaune wrapped his other arm around her waist to hold her tightly.

"Pyrrha, just give me a chance to explain."

"Y-you can…..shove your explanations anywhere else." She only managed to softly whimper. "I don't need your explanations. Just _**you**_ …is it really too much of me to ask?" She gently held his face, feeling that maybe she should kiss him again, just to show that she was happy with who he was right now-no, proving that she _**loved**_ him exactly because of he was right now.

" _Jaune…_ " He heard her softly call his name, her lips just ever so slightly brushing against his, yet instead of enjoyment, Jaune's heart skipped painfully as her teary emeralds were now right in front him. Enough. He couldn't take it anymore.

"I want you to marry me." Pyrrha barely managed to hear him state in a hurry. Slowly pulling back, she locked her wide eyes into his. Normally, one would feel grandest of happiness at moments like this, yet Pyrrha's twisted expression showed heaviest of confusion. _I don't deserve you, but please marry me_. This coming from Jaune, just didn't make any sense.

Blonde nervously looked sideways. He certainly didn't want to start it that way, but Pyrrha's suffering and misunderstanding made his lips to move before he could think. Soon, he felt how his partners hand forced him to look back to her. Pyrrha's gaze, it was obvious that she waited for him to reassure that her hearing didn't go wrong, and also to go into further details with the sudden confession he made.

(I guess this is it.) With his bold statement hanging in the air, Jaune knew that moving forward was the only option he was left with. Frankly though, even if he was anxious about it, Jaune was just as thankful as well. Running through the text in his head one more time, he carefully started to explain.

"First I…..have to admit something. (Oh great Arc's above, let this end well.)" He gulped, but still continued. "I have loved you for quite some time really. Though never dared to confess because I didn't believe to be good enough for you. Still don't, but **please.** " His grip around her tightened. "Let me continue." He sincerely pleaded. Jaune felt how her body resisted at first, but fortunately gave in. With a nod, Pyrrha would let him continue. Though also made it clear with her glare that one chance was all he had.

Thankful, Jaune weakly smiled, nodded back and spoke further. "Ever since I gave up on boxing, my self-confidence dropped really low. A dirt on the name of Arcs, good for nothing son, weakling, loser, that is how I started to see myself. Still…..still sometimes see." Jaune shook his head, brushing off the memories which proved those statements to be true. "Coming here to Beacon, didn't change that either, if anything, it got even worse. That is-until you came along, being the first one to let me see that there was still something good in me. That I could still be something more than average." He smiled, she did too. "Even if my self-esteem was still horrible, knowing that someone as amazing as you believed in me was good enough. It made me happy and for the longest of time, I never really whished for more. And wouldn't have either, if only my feelings for you stayed the same." He solemnly chuckled. "As you can see, they didn't. Being your partner, friend, leader it just wasn't what I wanted anymore. I wanted to be closer to you, as close as I could. But every time I wanted to do that, the memories always reminded me what I was, and the difference between us." His look went lower. _She's amazing, you're not._ "So…..I got stuck in a place, too scared and worried to move anywhere." ' _Grow a spine you idiot_.' "But recently, with everything that has been happening lately like…..k-knocking you out, a visit to home, return to the boxing, fight with Yang and the rest, I have finally gained enough courage to step forward and be closer to you. Pyrrha I….I-I _damnit._ " Jaune stopped, his thoughts running all over the place, he was suddenly at the loss of words. _Damnit._ There was so much more which he wanted to say, yet like a complete wuss got flustered, locking himself in a never ending circle again. But he wouldn't quit, nor would follow the same, miserable pattern led by the fake comfort. If Jaune couldn't think of what to say, he would simply allow his heart to speak instead. Something, which he maybe should have done from the start. "I won't allow myself to become a failure, only because I think that I am one. For **you** , and everyone else I care about. That's why, for year and a half, right till 'The golden gloves' championship, I will train relentlessly and be the best I can be. No more running away or giving up early. My **absolutely** best. So I wouldn't have any regrets or excuses…however the result of it would turn out to be. And once the championship is over and you have seen the best man I can be, Pyrrha I…..please….n-no you have to-I-I mean- _Jesus Christ, you already said it once!-_ I want you to marry me." Even if stumbling till then, the last part he was able to finish strongly. Beats of sweat coming down his forehead, Jaune was now left waiting for his partners, hopefully girlfriend's, hopefully future wife's answer. Though with anticipation eating him up, he hoped she would be quick with it.

Which she wasn't. For better amount of time, Pyrrha was silent, her expression seemingly neutral one. In the end, she didn't say anything, but simply buried her face into his chest.

"P-pyrrha?" Blonde couldn't really tell if this was good or bad. Leaning closer, he called her name again, but suddenly, redhead snapped her head up and launched forward to kiss him. Surprised, Jaune at first couldn't really follow her lips, though soon enough found the right rhythm and kissed her back. _This is different._ Jaune could tell from how gently yet firmly she held his face, and how her lips weirdly, yet so familiarly curved under his. Only when his beauty moved away from him, did it click to Jaune why this felt different, both physically and emotionally. She was fighting off her ever growing smile on her face.

"You clumsy, clumsy idiot." She giggled. "Why, why on earth this wasn't the first thing you said after I confessed to you?" She caressed his cheek, soft laughter still escaping her lips.

Jaune scratched his head sheepishly. "Well I…..you know…" He hanged his head. "I messed up." Jaune had to admit.

"That you did." She agreed. "Also, it's a yes from me."

"A yes?"

"To be your wife, I say yes to it." And she kissed him again. Certainly, this new activity would become a habit of hers. Separating their lips, Pyrrha let herself to rest in his neck, appreciating how dearly he held her to himself. _This moment_ , Pyrrha smiled to herself, enjoying her lover's heartbeats playing right under her ear. It was everything she wished it to be. Minus the misunderstanding, but even that proved to be well worth it. Jaune loved her and wanted to marry her. Pyrrha's little, ordinary dream wouldn't stay to be a mere fantasy. It would actually be a reality she could live in. Pyrrha smiled even wider, she was happy. Both of her sides were.

 **Author's notes-Sup, everyone! Here I am again. A new chapter complete, just little bit closer to the finish line. And despite all the dangerous turns I have taken with this story, like OC's and experimentation with canon characters, there are quite a few of you who do enjoy my piece of work. And hopefully, most of you will right till the end. But enough with sentiments, there's still plenty of chapters to come and plenty of adventures for both canon, and my own characters. Anyways, I'll just move to answering your reviews so here it goes-**

 **The SENDER and the TRAVELER-Glad to hear that you enjoyed the fight. Worked my ass off for it so it's nice to know that the effort payed off. As for the white feather thing, that answer you'll have to wait, so sorry about that. Round 2? Actually…I have plans for it already so you'll see soon enough. As for morphing Jaune into a Tekken character, that's very unlikely, if only for a sheer coincidence because I have very limited knowledge in Tekken games, so yea, low chances on that to happen.**

 **Anyways though, thanks for the review and until some other time;)**

 **Darkkseid-Well, not much to be said there honestly. It truly wasn't very sportsman like of her. I guess I just thought that it would fit her character, but could be wrong about it.**

 **Jkdelta38-Awesome to hear that you enjoyed the fight. Also, not only you, but most of the characters as well didn't think that he would do so well against her. But as it has been proven before, Jaune is full of surprises and that makes him interesting. As for him doing better next time, I already have plans for it, which you will see soon enough. By the chapter count, not the time it will take, because I think you guys have already figured out that I'm not the fastest of updaters:D**

 **And thanks. Will do try to keep it up;)**

 **TheSeagullMilker-Well, most of them truly were. As for reasons, one, to create a bit of drama and tension, two, because it was Jaune vs Yang, a seeming mismatch.**

 **DARKPHANTOM13-Truly appreciate to hear it:) Hope that the rest of the story will be just as enjoyable and engaging.**

 **Jaune hater-Well, looks like I was completely wrong about that then:D**

 **Yes indeed, Jaune has no professional experience to speak of. Seems that you did miss this detail.**

 **Damn, it would be quite hilarious to see Jaune do a lap dance for Pyrrha. Normally, it would be the other way around, but that's a good scene for some comedy, so I'll keep that in mind. As for Yang helping Jaune with boxing, I do have some plans for it, but that's in the far future, though they may change a bit.**

 **Glad to hear that you loved the fight. As for it showing his low self-esteem, that is how I planned it so good to know that it showed.**

 **So to you she seemed ooc. Maybe you're right. I mean I do believe that she would leave her thoughts on the fight, but maybe she wouldn't be so open about it. Anyways though, appreciate the honesty.**

 **As for Ruby and Blake missing, yea, they kind of truly are. I guess the reason I didn't include them was to not make the chapter too long, though I do understand that Ruby definitely should have had some appearance in the chapter. Oh well, at least she has some in this chapter, so hey, that's something.**

 **Anyways, thanks for the plenty of reviews, and hope to see you all on the upcoming chapters as well:) And maybe even some newcomers. Hey, a man can always dream.**

 **Like always guys-**

 **Have a nice one;)**


	12. Chapter 12

"A second round."

" _You want a second round?" Jaune turned his eyebrow, being confused more than anything._

" _You bet I do." Yang smacked her fist into the palm._

" _But why?" He couldn't understand. "You completely out-matched me by the end," He stated, putting on a pair of running shoes._

 _ **By the end.**_ _Those were the keywords. And a completely different reason as well._

" _I'm not satisfied by the way I won. Think about it blondey, I had my weapons and even ended up using the semblance. Don't ya think it's a little bit unfair?"_

 _Jaune's visage didn't really say so. "The reason why I didn't use my own weapons is because I'm bad at armed combat. And I would have used the semblance too, that is-"He looked at her, done with the change of footwear "If I could use one. So honestly, all the disadvantages I was facing were on my own fault. I simply used the best I had while you did the same." He frankly voiced his opinion, getting up to do a little stretch._

 _Yang's eyebrow twitched, though she partially knew that Jaune would say something along those lines. "Listen blondey, all I want is for us to get in there-"She pointed to the ring behind them "with no armor or weapons, just our bare fists and have a fight." Her fist raised to her chest, she narrowed her eyes a bit and spread her legs wider apart, showing that Jaune would not bypass this challenge easily._

 _Looking at her, Jaune's posture tensed visibly. He felt the pressure, though not the kind before their first duel. Of course, after the heavy beating he received after they first crossed their fists wasn't a pleasant sensation. Even while knowing that it was well worth it. But a little glimpse in the corners of his eyes showed a daring emotion. Perhaps a tiny flame which desired something._

" _You won't take no for an answer, will you?" The hardening of her gaze already told him the answer._

" _ **No.**_ _" She proved her gaze to be correct._

 _Jaune sighed, even if he figured that much. "Fine." He mildly surprised her by agreeing with much less resistance than she anticipated to._

 _(Something feels different.) Yang felt alarming sparks spread across her body once. Even if seemingly normal, brawler definitely caught something which made her sharp instincts twitch in Jaune's blue as he passed her. His figure going straight to the old training gyms exit._

" _Doing roadwork?" She slowed his pace by a step._

" _Yea."_

" _How much?"_

" _20 miles."_

 _(A little bit low.) She thought with suspicion. Sure, before the new rule was implemented into boxing regulations just a year or two prior to this, changing the sport, fighters to be more precise, drastically, a distance like that would be considered an over kill even. But by nowadays standards, not so much._

" _Taking it easier today?" She asked before he would be gone for good._

" _Not really," Jaune nonchalantly said "It's a decent warm-up before I'll do some actual training." He casually stated and left the room, leaving Yang stand there dumbfounded._

" _Did he just….did….did he just call 20 miles a warm-up?" She questioned both her hearing and sanity. And judging by the ease of his tone, Jaune truly didn't seem to be joking either, meaning that 20 miles for him was truly only a warm-up. Yang's lips pursed, expression turning sharper. (This is it.) She knew. (This is the reason why….damnit.) She bit her lip and went for the exit as well. During the week they had before their second clash, Yang would try and erase that difference as much as she could._

* * *

Jaune took a sip from his glass of juice with grip being tighter than usual. _The week sure flew by._ He couldn't even taste his favorite apple drink, the main meal lingering half-finished on the table as the thoughts of fighting Yang again preoccupied him completely. Just mere, couple of hours left and he'd have to engage with her again in a battle. _Can't really back out either._ He took another sip, feeling how goosebumps wanted to cover his skin. As unusual as it may be, Jaune wasn't feeling so much scared as he was feeling some sort of pressure from within. Perhaps it was the fact that almost besting Yang was still an achievement he wanted to dearly hold onto. Yet since the second duel would soon happen between them, a new result would be born because of it. A new outcome which none of them could predict so….

Jaune's glass made an almost audible cracking noise. _**Stop lying to yourself**_ _._ A few lines of cracks appeared on the glass. It wasn't the fact that the upcoming result could overshadow the previous one. He only assumed that because of his self-esteem. _In reality, it's a second chance for me._ A second chance to do better than he did. And he truly, genuinely wanted to. Which in return caused all these both pleasant and not emotions running through him. _I want to try-no, I want to win._ Knowing that they would compete in a boxing ring with-out any assistance of over-powered weapons or armors made his drive and desire to strive for the victory just so much more powerful-personal to him.

" _Jaune…."_

" _Jaune…."_

"Jaune."

" **Jaune**."

Blonde's head suddenly snapped to his right, only now noticing that he was called for. "O-oh, sorry. I guess I was spacing out."

"More than usual." Was the reason of his lover's concern "Is something bothering you?" Pyrrha released his grip from the glass of juice, holding his hand into her own two.

Jaune's eyes darted nervously, hesitant to admit right away. "I just….it's….it's Yang." He pushed her name out with a heavier breath, earning RWB gang's attention.

"Did she do something?" Even if Ruby wouldn't really believe so, her eyes were narrowed none the less.

"No, no, not really." He didn't want them to misunderstand, which also meant that it would be best if he were to just spill out the truth right away "Its just-she asked me to fight her again."

Pyrrha's emotions shifted the most from the revelation.

"Do you know why exactly?" Ruby already had a guess or two of her own. So did the rest.

"Well, she's not happy about the outcome of our first fight. Wants to compete again, not using any weapons this time around."

No one's expression showed that great of a surprise.

"Did you accept the challenge?" Blake asked.

"I did." Jaune calmly yet firmly stated, earning slightly mixed emotions from others because of it.

"Did you want to?" Ruby's visage showed the most concern.

No. That was the first reaction of his when brawler asked for a rematch. He wasn't too enthusiastic nor optimistic about it. Yet the closer that time to their second duel got, the more Jaune realized that in actuality the answer was yes. He knew that and with the drive which has been building up within him this whole week, would assure others as well. "Yes, I did." His voice shook only because of the anticipation. Suddenly, his head turned to the side as he felt someone giving him a light jab in the cheek. "You can do it." Even if Nora's grin was the same as always, her tone was certainly heavier and more serious.

Jaune nodded back with a smile. "Thanks."

"Since both of you will fight unarmed, this is your chance to win." Ren offered a friendly piece of encouragement.

Just hearing that made Jaune's heart skip a beat. "I know." His lips now gained slightly more confidence.

"Looks like someone is uncharacteristically motivated to prove himself again." Even if Weise's tone was mostly stripped off from kinder emotions, the little arc in the corner of her lips showed that she approved of his decision.

"I guess." Jaune scratched his head.

"Well, if you decided on your own, then go for it Jaune!" Ruby wished him the best of luck on this new obstacle "Though I guess this is definitely connected to Yang's absence this whole week. I mean we have barely seen her." Weiss and Blake figured the same.

"Maybe." Jaune nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders, again being drowned into the thoughts of upcoming rematch. _I'll do it._ He gripped Pyrrha's hands tighter. _I have to see-I want to see how prepared I am. For the comeback match._ That to him, was one of the driving forces as to why he so willingly agreed to fight her again. After all, just two more weeks were left before that. Two more weeks, yet his heart felt the weight of that statement the very moment old pops announced it to him. The heaviness of it only growing as the days passed by.

Kiss.

Jaune's lips were suddenly pressed against Pyrrha's as she turned his head and launched herself forward. "If you're so determined to do it, then do." She said after their lips separated, her hand gently pressed to his cheek, moving herself to kiss the blonde once more. "Do it." She said under his breath, enjoying the sight of Jaune confidently curving his lips to her, nodding back with-out hesitance.

"I will." Jaune voiced his determination and for good luck and his goddesses' irresistible charm, gave her back a single pack on the lips. Even if his cheeks were flushed red while doing so, indicating that kissing her in public still earned him a healthy dose of embarrassment.

"Ahem!" Weiss demanded their attention "I can understand it being hard to restrain yourself, but please, remember that we're in a dining hall. You can just wait until you'll get to a more private place."

Jaune scratched his head sheepishly while Pyrrha's expression barely changed at all.

"Looks like somebody's jelly now." Ruby giggled to herself.

"No I'm not!" Weiss fired back right away, making Ruby's giggle even louder.

With everyone else having a little snicker as well from the scene, Blake would be the first one to address a still missing but important piece of information. "When and where are you holding the fight?"

"Today, in the old training room though…I have this hunch that Yang wouldn't want any spectators this time around. Me neither honestly as it just…somehow feels personal so….." He didn't want to upset them, but hoped they would understand. Luckily, all of them did and would settle down for now. If only for one, unsatisfying pout from Nora though she too, wouldn't push her desires any further and even ended up having a cheerful grin curved into her lips the moment Jaune invited her to his comeback match. With one topic starting to change to another, all of them finished their meals and would await for the upcoming classes. Each one feeling differently about it.

* * *

"Come on! Show me some spirit!" A man holding the mitts tried to squeeze the last bits of energy out of his pupil.

A new sweat covering the older, dried one, the girl weakly nodded back as she would force herself to do as asked, no matter her body's relentless protests. Her limbs moving in one, almost perfect motion created a sequence of loud, explosive thuds crossing the area, each one leaving a dent of proof from how powerful they were.

*Beep, beep!*

"Time!" The couch yelled, skipping back.

"Pant…..pant….pant…..okay…..pant." She blurted out, dragging her feet to the stool.

"That was a nice rush you had there at the end. Really felt those punches through the mitts." Man eyed the equipment, being impressed to see the surface still being uneven, showing no signs of returning to a smooth form like it used to be.

With her back being pressed to the wall, she smirked through the nasty sweat "Believe me….I know." She took off her gloves, gazing at her wrapped fists. _I know but…_ There was someone else. Her nails sank into the wraps, lips pursed together tightly. There was someone else whose fists were literal weapons.

"Will you be coming back?" He asked. "Would be a waste of talent if you wouldn't." Just in a mere week she showed so much promise for a bright, strong future in the sport. So much that he would feel blessed being her guide to it.

"Depends on what you want to hear-truth-or false hope." She made a dry smile. It's not like she wanted to crush a man's hope, but offering a fool's paradise was not something she ever wanted to do, if only it was an absolute necessity.

Couch sighed disapprovingly, giving her a stern look. Though he also knew better that forcing someone on a combat sports path wouldn't lead anywhere good.

"Give it a hard thought at least. Talents like you while still need to put in fair amount of effort, are also the ones who can reach the highest of peaks in the sport."

Yang's body tensed. Talent and effort. _That's how it's supposed to be._ She felt a stab to her gut. Changing her footwear to a casual one, she stood up. That is how it was supposed to be.

"I'll think about it," She nonchalantly said and went for the exit.

"Be sure to do." Yang heard him remind her.

Waving at him once, she stepped outside and went to a one more place before she would go to the Beacon. Had to pick up those new toys she ordered.

* * *

Late evening. Location-old training room.

"So it will be eight rounds?" Jaune wanted to make sure he got the settings on his scroll right.

Yang felt an urge to sneer at that, even if it was her idea. "On paper, sure." Her lilac switched to red and back, eyeing her opponent intensely. "But I don't think you believe either that it will last that long." She wasn't shy to hint that the fireworks would start the moment that first bell would ring.

Jaune's blue changed as well "So no easy way out." His tone was not something she would expect. It was calm, collected and showed no signs of fear or reluctance. _**He is**_ _ **different.**_ Yang could feel her instincts sharpen and twitch just from the sight of her opponents gaze. Not that she could blame her guts. The blues Jaune had today were nothing like the ones he had before their first duel. In fact, if not for the identical looks, brawler wouldn't believe the person standing in front of her to be the same one she faced once already. _So it's true._ She remembered hearing of such phenomenon. That people could open up or change completely based on the shift of their surroundings or circumstances. Brawler never really payed much attention to it, but this-this she simply couldn't ignore.

'We're closer to my territory now. Thread carefully.' That is what his posture seemed to tell her.

Yang's lips pursed tightly. _I worked my ass off this whole week._ Even if not a long span of time, she didn't have any intentions of that effort being wasted. Even if under the thick layers of confidence and dignity, an unspoken truth dared to bare its fangs into the reality.

"You ready?" Jaune returned her fierce gaze daringly, both of them standing in their respective corners.

A beat of sweat reached her chin. _He's totally different._ "I am." She took her boxing pose.

Not wasting any time himself, Jaune's stance took its most natural form.

This will be different. One way or another one, but the second round of theirs wouldn't follow the first one's footsteps. How could it when the time itself seemed to slow its pace, trying to find a way to avoid both combatants whose eyes turned seemingly inhuman. Nothing but a sound of their heartbeats being hearable anymore as they awaited for that first bell to ring.

 _Splash._

The drop of sweat inaudibly hit the canvas, signaling that the façade of peace would soon meet its end.

…

* **Ring***

One draw of a breath and Yang's body was next to his.

"HERE I CO-"

Her head brutally snapped backwards.

"W-what the?"

Shocked, she turned her head back to face him, her vision blurring again as the floor beneath them would soon taste her dropping spit. _T-those jabs._ She gulped. They were not the sort a human being should be able to throw.

Jaune's blue almost changed a color. Target practice.

Firing his left hand with such seemingly impossible quickness and mastery, the simplest of punch called a jab managed to rock Yang's inner core, forcing her to use the guard. Head slipping those strikes seemed to be a feast she wouldn't try to achieve. Or simply couldn't.

Blonde's foot slid forward, his next strike slipping through the smallest of gap between his opponents guard.

 _S-son of a._ Brawler staggered backwards, the open cut in her lip painting the canvas with the raging blood of hers. _I-it's not that-grnn-he's simply-hrrnn-faster than before._ His punches were delivered with almost no predictable motions behind them as well, making a task of timing them down borderline impossible. Yang bit her lip angrily. _E-even so-grhhh-I-hnnrr-have to attack!_ Being a sandbag was not why she worked so hard for this past week, so brawler casted the ever growing risks aside and opened up.

Unpleasant flashback.

The images of their first fight flashed through her mind as Jaune's body shot caught her right in the center, her back brutally knocked into the corner from the following left hook of his. With her knees still trying to absorb the damage done, all of her escape routes were cut off as Jaune rained his punches from all the possible angles. Leaving no room for her to deliver back anything at all.

She couldn't have expected this. Yang did knew that things would be different, but this was just something else entirely. Never before had she been this cornered, left unable to do anything. Hopeless. Hopeless…..hopeless…..cornered-unable to do anything. ' _Just what the hell were you thinking about?! Do you even realize that if not for my help, both you and Ruby would have died right here?!'_ Yang felt that sudden stab in her gut again. _I'm different._ Her counless defeated opponents made her remember the truth. She wasn't that hopeless, weak kid anymore. No. Yang knew that the strength she carried now was on a completely different level, and no one would make a light work of it. Not even the opponent who was pounding her mercilessly, his each strike sending a clear message of-This is my victory! A message Yang didn't approve of, making her open up again to break his face.

The canvas soon tasted more blood-

She wasn't the only one who had disagreements. Jaune did too.

Yang felt how her toes lost connection with the floor from blonde's uppercut, the right hand almost sending her right back into that painful memory. Unpleasant flashbacks to her, yet the most pleasant ones to Jaune.

He was evolving, reaching for something, remembering. _This is it. This is it._ _ **This is it!**_ The more punches he unleashed, the more it was coming back to him. Even if this still wasn't pure boxing, each new strike earned him to remember the feelings he had locked away from the sport. The true passion and need for it in his life.

 _ **This side of me.**_

 _ **This side of me.**_

 _ **This side of me.**_

His fists kept telling the unspoken truth of he was-who he wanted to be.

Yang's eyes started to tear up. Her usually so strong, brave posture resembled none of that right now. Instead, her body turned into a miserable pulp, the time left for her to withstand this brutal assault shortening by each new strike she either blocked or simply absorbed. _I-grrnn-_ _ **do something**_ _!_ Her instincts echoed from within, desperately trying to save their wielder from breaking apart-from losing this fight! _Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!_ Yang pierced her lip, the tears which previously showed her defeat suddenly evaporating into a confident, if also unsatisfying steam. Semblance. As much as she wanted to fight on equal footing, it simply wasn't possible. Their backgrounds and decisions made separated them too far apart.

A flash of raging red.

Jaune felt an unnerving chill ran down his spine, ending right at the tip of his toes. He saw it-felt how his opponent was changing right next to him. The berserk mode. With the terrifying flashbacks of her semblance's destructive power still fresh in his mind, Jaune knew that the closure was right here. The shift of emotions in his eyes made by the ever growing force next to him showed that as well.

Two, forceful pushes and Yang drove her opponent off of her, the ferocious flames covering her entire being only further proving her already more than clear intent.

"Have a load of this!" She roared at him, her body gaining unthinkable boost of strength, her fists already moving in blazing motion.

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10….20. In about a mere span of 4 seconds, 20 fully loaded finishing blows were released.

Yang's eyes turned back to lilac.

Hands falling by the side, her knees were the first ones to touch the canvas, the rest of the body following shortly after.

"Sorry Yang, but with-out your weapons….you're nothing more than an alpha plus brawler with decent power. I have met your kind before. Defeated." Jaune voiced his past experiences, changing the boxing stance to a pure, unadulterated victory pose.

Brawler heard none of that. Nothing. Just like the rest of her main senses, all of them were unresponsive, crippled, unable to make her realize the situation she was in. Not even show her the outcome of their second fight. Only one thing. In this state of nothingness and ever growing darkness surrounding her, Yang could only see a glimpse of Jaune's blue anymore. She didn't know. Was it because for the first time ever, she actually looked from below to him or something else, but it hit her harder than ever before. His blue was different. _'Jaune's eyes were defeated and showed self-pity. Yang hated those sort of eyes and those sort of people.'_ The blue's Jaune had today reflected a completely different persona. Strength, unwavering confidence and straightforwardness. And the reason for it was a very simple one. Yang was right. The opponent she faced today was not Jaune Arc 'The vomit boy.' What her fists crossed with was 'Jaune, the dancing Arc angel.'

The side of him which was close to being reborn. Stronger than ever before.

 **Authors note-This time around, I'll start with answering reviews;)**

 **DARKPHANTOM13-Well, not only did they have a talk, but a second fight as well so hey, that's a bonus in my book:D Anyways though, truly appreciate your words and hope that the rest of the story won't disappoint you, this chapter including.**

 **Jkdelta38-Thanks! So glad to know that you thought that the chapter was awesome. Lately, I think I have put in a just a little bit more effort into my work so it's delightful to know that it pays off. As for revelations, Yang will have one too in the upcoming chapter so look forward to that I guess. Anyways, appreciate your review and until some other time;)**

 **Xearthes(chapter 5 review)-Well, Jaune's past wasn't an easy one, I can agree on that. But hey, he has his present time and the future so things might change for better. Or worse…you can never really know, right?**

 **Xearthes(chapter 11 review)-Warms my heart to know that you enjoy my work so much. I mean I know that I always say that but truly, I always mean it with genuine honesty. And don't worry. This story will continue right till the last chapter will come;)**

 **Jaune hater-Well, just as honest as you are with me-I will be with you on your negatives, so here it goes-**

 **Weiss being OOC. I think it can be debatable. Is she an elitist? Yes, but we also do know that she has a softer side to her, meaning that there is an open possibility of her saying something to Jaune. And if anything, I think she would exactly do that in an isolated place. Hear me out. We do know that Weiss and Jaune were not that fond of each other, Weiss more so than Jaune. After all, he had that sort of crush on her and was annoying her as a result of it. True. But in my story it is made clear that Jaune is completely in love with Pyrrha, so was he in the canon RWBY by the end of volume 3, but that's besides the point. What I'm trying to say is that the whole RWBY gang knows that Pyrrha is the only girl Jaune feels genuine love to, Weiss including. And since she knows that, it's clear that Jaune wouldn't annoy her nearly as much as he used to and their relationship would be improved because of that. So yea, I think she wouldn't really have any difficulties facing him alone in the room. Not anymore at least. Would she say all the stuff she did though? Not that is truly debatable. But like I have said before, I like to experiment with canon characters, trying to open up new possibilities for them while still trying to keep their most notable character traits or, if I do happen to break those as well, then it would be for a good reason.**

 **Ren and Nora being missing. True they are. I guess I just wanted to focus on the characters which had the most importance in this chapter. Though I do acknowledge that I should have at least mentioned their presence being next to their leaders, so no real arguments there.**

 **As for Yang, I will let you form your final thoughts on that after the next chapter, the one which will come after this one as all of its focus will be on Jaune and Yang. So I will wait until then.**

 **As for the wall of text at the end. Yes. I have very little counter-arguments to that. Even if it contains Jaune's inner thoughts and actions, as well as little bit of Pyrrha's actions, it is just a wall of text in the end. I guess I just thought that it would work because Pyrrha would give him a fair chance to finish what he wanted to say, and only then would form words and arguments of her own. But still, I do know that for the sake of bettering that scene's flow, I should have included if not actions, then perhaps some inner thoughts of hers about the things he was saying. So yea, agree on that almost completely.**

 **And as for the last negative, that Osama Bin Laden reference, honestly, I just included it for comical value. Now, I don't know how other readers felt about it so it's hard for me to judge correctly if it seemed funny to others or not. But for you it seemed out of place and I can get that, but really, I want you to know that it was just a real life reference I added in to attempt to add a laugh or grin or two. Nothing more than that.**

 **Now-a few words on the positives you mentioned. Nice to know that in general, you liked the moment between Jaune and Pyrrha, and how they confessed their feeling to each other. As for him thinking of his mother, yes, I did include that because it's important for Jaune's character. After all, one of the main focuses of this story will be his relationship with her, and the struggles they will face to build a healthy bond. So it's almost a given that he would want to hear her praise him after anyone else did.**

 **Pyrrha's dialogue, yea, I thought it was a good moment to showcase that she was fed up with his self-esteem issues so I naturally used it.**

 **As for Yang and Jaune settling the score, well, they already did. Well, almost. I mean in the next chapter they will for good. And I think you won't be disappointed. Or maybe you will be:D Honestly, I can't tell but sadly they settled their score in the most old fashioned they possible. Just a pure rematch to see who is the best after all.**

 **Conclusion-Please, don't mistake me thinking differently on some of the points you made being me against anyone criticizing my work. If anything, I truly appreciate your honesty and look forward to see what you will think of the next chapters. It's just that our thoughts or views don't agree on some points. And honestly, that's all there is to it. But really, as much as I may disagree sometimes, I do hope that you will continue being honest with your thoughts and won't shy away with them, instead will let me know.**

 **And that would be the end of that.**

 **Anyways though, I have nothing else to say besides the usual stuff. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, will be glad to see you all on the new ones, and like always and always guys-**

 **Have a nice one;)**


	13. Chapter 13

"This side of Jaune."

About an hour later.

Yang snapped her eyelids open. The sudden rush of pain stinging at her side made her panic, frantically, she tried to pull herself up only to be pushed down by a pair of strong hands.

"Don't move." Jaune adviced caringly, hoping that she would understand right away.

She resisted at first ,but soon calmed down. With a massive blank spot in her memory, brawler couldn't tell right away what had happened, and why she was in the current position of hers. All she knew was that her body was hurting all over the places, an obvious enough indicator that she had a fight or something.

…

"Right!" She exclaimed, her alarming eyes now locked into her opponents. She and Jaune had a rematch and….and…...the alertness from her eyes shifted to a heavy disappointment. So this is how it ended. Jaune's unscratched face was like a sore sign of proof.

She lost. Big time.

Covering her face with the back of her hand, Yang silently cursed under the nose "What a lousy feeling this is-fuck this shit."

Jaune's eyelids moved wider apart "Whoa, whoa, I knew you could be foulmouthed but did you just drop an F-bomb?" It came like a bolt from the blue.

"Oh piss off." She made a dry smile "I do swear, only when nobodies around me."

Jaune immediately thought of something "I'll think of it as one of your duties being an older sister."

"That is true as well." She slightly moved her hand away as she wanted to have a better look at the man who had utterly owned her. Yang wanted to chuckle right away. Kind and caring. In other words, Jaune, the vomit boy.' All the fierceness and brutality had completely faded away, his usual set of emotions now reflected in his eyes. It was like those raging emotions had never existed there, a simple illusion she made up in her mind. A fairly believable option actually, if only her body would be in agreement with it. Which it wasn't, at all. _His eyes are beautiful though._ Her look found itself stuck in his blue orbs. She never really payed much attention, but now, resting motionless on his lap-odd predicament Yang found it to be-and giving his features a little bit more attention, Jaune's eyes were truly gorgeous. And even if there was no brutality or raging emotions displayed there in abundance anymore, perhaps a tiny resemblance of a strength was to be seen deeper within his blue. Maybe it was always there, simply waiting until its owner or someone else would let it loose-Yang being the one who might just have pulled the trigger.

"You won." She moved her lips with ease. Ironically, as upset as she was about the result of their first fight, this one didn't leave that sort of impact. Sure, the sudden realization did upset her, but everything beyond that would be described differently. One thing, she had a guts feeling that this would end up similarly. Yang simply tried to cover it away with the layers of prebuild confidence and dignity. And the other thing would be that this utter domination served as an eye opener.

"I….I guess I did." He still chose to be very modest.

"Jaune, there is no guess in any of this. You completely owned my ass." She frankly stated the truth.

"…..Maybe….." He just audibly murmured.

A snicker escaped her lips. It's Jaune alright.

"Have to say though, it's the first time I got out matched like this." The only time she could remember resembling this one-sided ass beating was that fight in the train. Against that short chick with an umbrella. Besides that though, plenty of opponents had gone down with little to no sweat.

"With more training, the result could be a different one." He offered her encouragement, yet quickly found himself asking if maybe he shouldn't have.

Yang's grimace showed discomfort and resignation at first, but her features relaxed soon enough. _He is right._ She knew it to be truth. After all, that was the difference between them. The effort. Raising her arm, Yang looked at her palm. Closing it, she made a fist. _It all started back then._ Brawler even knew to pinpoint the time her lust for reckless, vivid adventures came to be the marginal priority.

"I was actually boxing when I was younger." Jaune heard her start.

"From your punching technique, I figured that much." It came as a no surprise to him.

"I first got introduced to it by my father. Well, kind of anyway. He taught me kickboxing though soon noticed that I showed more interest in punching things."

 _Tai shook his head, perplexed whenever he should laugh or cry at the scene. His little Yang again was destroying dummy with hook and uppercut combos. Not that it was necessarily a bad thing per se, but his instructions were made distinctively_ _clear that she should use strikes from her legs as well. Which she did, whenever her lilac eyes would turn to him and she would see the disapproval in his scolding look. One or two kicks in though, and she would just go back to punching her lifeless opponent. 'Well, who am I to complain.' He would find himself saying with a fond smile anyways. She was working hard to improve herself. The rest didn't matter much._

"Because of that, by the time I and Ruby enrolled into Signal academy, I was 12 I think, my dad advised me to join a pure boxing club. The idea seemed pretty cool so I did."

' _The boy dropped on the floor in agony, the chances of him making a 10 count being none existent. "A-amazing. She annihilated him like he'd be a complete amateur." Fellow gym mates on looked the spectacle in aspiration and wonder. "He's been a regular for a year now, yet she owned him in her very first sparring match." Someone else voiced his awe as none of them had ever experienced anything like that before. With several jaws still hanging in mid-air, the main questioned remained to be-how?_

" _It's very simple." The main couch could understand others amazement, being more than impressed himself. With his words still lingering in throat, he took one more glance at the gem standing right in the center of the ring. Her look a mix of mild confusion and undoubtable satisfaction as her opponent was a much lesser obstacle than she probably anticipated him to be. A situation only those like her could experience. "It's because-"_

"I was a rare talent." Yang remembered how often she heard those words "And I felt it too. Even if I put less effort than the others, rarely anyone could compete with me anyways. They just all continued to drop like nothing."

Jaune nodded in understanding, knowing that feeling very well.

"And I loved that." Yang's voice shook from pure, unadulterated enjoyment and thrill she felt hearing those praises, her little but raw smirk only powering that up "Knowing that I was way more talented than almost anyone else around me was a real confidence booster. It made me feel better and helped me to see the true strength I had. The incident me and Ruby got into when we were very young made this feeling of empowerment just so much more enjoyable and pleasing."

"Incident?" Jaune knew none of that, though didn't press on any further himself.

Yang too, hesitated to tell right away, though since she couldn't think of any solid reason as to why not, she revealed it anyways. "In a nutshell, Ruby and I almost died after I took her with me to investigate my missing mother's possible location. We were barely kids, yet I recklessly took her with me and followed my mother's trail." Yang winced, her blood still raging hot from her own stupidity and rashness which could have led to an unrepairable disaster. "If not for our uncle Crow, we wouldn't be here." That was the harsh truth she despised so much. If at least she would have put up a fight. Run away with Ruby! Then at least she wouldn't feel such guilt because of it. But no, in spite of her little sisters own life being on the line, she just stood there, terrified, weak, unable to do anything. Her eyes showing self-pity and defeat. Just like Jaune's did when she almost finished him off in their first fight.

Jaune's blue showed sympathy and he wanted to say 'I'm sorry to hear that.' But refrained to do so, somewhat knowing Yang's character. "What happened after?" He decided to say instead.

"I wanted to be stronger." She sternly revealed. "So that the next time I would be able to protect both of us, if the situation called for it."

"No wonder that you're so strong then." Jaune complimented.

Yang winced at the words. Partially, he was right, but the other half of the truth was displayed by the outcome of their second fight. "For first couple of years, sure, no question about it. I trained earnestly and didn't settle easily, that is-until I joined a boxing club. I mean I have never really been do or die wonder kid who just desired to better herself. But it's after I discovered boxing that my problems started to surface more than ever. I just….I" She sighed "I didn't put as much effort anymore. Seeing how others despite busting their asses off day after day still couldn't hold a candle on me, made me feel cocky. I just slowly started to lose the drive to better myself."

Jaune could almost relate to that. Almost. He too, had those moments were he wanted to slack off, his reasons being the same as hers. But his grandfather never allowed him to do that, plus the whole situation with Lilianna too, helped him to stay motivated.

"67 fights, 67 wins with all of them being clean KO's. Never went past 2 rounds either." She stated her record.

"That's almost scary." He was impressed. Wouldn't be surprised if half of the poor girls regretted being on the opposite side of Yang's before the fight had even started.

"Thanks." She said rather nonchalantly. "With that sort of a record, I ended my 'boxing career' if you can even call it that. I mean I still did go to the gym for some sparring or training, but didn't care about competing anymore."

" _Ya sure…pant…pant-"He breathed in "You don't wanna take part in the event? It's a pretty big one too ya know." Yang's fellow gym mate asked, though knew that it was a vein offer at this point._

" _Nah." She shrugged her shoulders. "Me and couple of friends found a cool looking cave not so far away from my place. We plan to have a little, thrilling trip in there so I'll pass." She absentmindedly went back to jump roping. Her gaze sparkled excitedly as she could barely contain herself anymore, lots of images flashing in her mind as she liked to fantasize what could be in there._

" _Well…..suit ya self then." He shrugged as well, going back to pounding the heavy bag fervently._

"I started to search for other ways to catch that dose of adrenaline. Since Ruby too, was growing up and started to train with uncle Crow, it soon became obvious that she was an exceptional scythe wielder. Meaning that she could take care of herself. Because of that, my motivation dropped even lower. I never did more than what was necessary and stopped caring about training more than others altogether. My talent carried me ahead of them anyway, and-"

Jaune slightly pulled back, seeing that her eyes turned red for a moment. Luckily though, it was only for a show as they returned back to normal.

"Then there's my semblance as well. The power which increased my potential even further. You have felt its destructive power so I won't even comment on it."

Jaune cringed at the memory. By the end of their first fight, Yang only managed to land a single strike on him before it was stopped. Still, one punch was more than enough for him to agree wholeheartedly that her semblance was no joke. The two, deep dents in his cheek from her knuckles he had for an hour or so agreed as well. The very reason why he wanted to finish their rematch so quickly.

"And with all that taken into account, I lost a real goal in my life. I only cared about going into adventures while sort of training to be a huntress. Not that I despise that sort of life style-I actually enjoy it but….." She stopped for a moment, her lilac trailing all over Jaune's features. "I guess these two fights I had with you, reminded me that I do need a clearer goal in my life. That I actually just might want to." And her eyes stayed locked in his features.

Blonde blushed a little, feeling some sort of tension from how intently the beautiful brawler was looking at him.

"Don't worry blondey, I'm not gonna make a move on you." She snickered just ever so slightly, enjoying how his cheeks blushed darker.

"I know that." His shyness was simply kicking in.

"Although I wouldn't mind going on a date or two with you. You're actually pretty damn hot now that I look at you." Yang snickered louder, being amused at the sight of Jaune's face seemingly trying to match his lover's hair color.

"I love Pyrrha." Jaune unintentionally responded to her tease, fully well knowing that she was simply messing around with him.

"Relax." She friendly smacked her palm to his cheek. "I was just having some fun."

"I know." She heard him say, the blush from his face slowly fading away. Though she wasn't joking about finding him handsome. Yang wasn't sure about his face in general, but those eyes were truly gorgeous she thought. So calm, soothing, kind like a motionless blue of relaxed ocean. Yet at the very corner a barely visible glimpse of raging storm and ruthless waves of pure destruction were standing on guard. Ready to be released at any given moment to destroy whoever enemy would dare to stand in their wielders way. Or at least that's what Yang saw in his blue. And if being honest, she loved this side of Jaune. Not in a romantic sense, but the one that she wanted to be as powerful as he was. To which she knew that there was a way. Exactly the one Jaune used to gain the strength he had right now. And the very reason why she found herself to love him even more.

"Jaune." He heard her call his name, her tone softer than he ever remembered it to be.

"You're strong." She saw how he immediately brightened to that. "And I mean really strong. I can't even imagine what sort of hell you've been through to reach the level you're at, but you're punches made it more than clear." Yang briefly stopped, realizing that her heart was beating in a unique rhythm. Maybe it tried to connect with Jaune's one, was one of the very few lousy guesses she could make. Perhaps it was a beginning to a powerful bond they could share. Not something you could call love, but one which still deeply connected. Helping them to understand each other's struggles and how they alternated their current personas just so much better. Despite knowing only so much about each other. "Your fists are weapons, but not the ones which were forged on the streets, wilderness fighting thugs, grim and what not. Yours were made and perfected in a gym upon countless of countless hours of hard effort. Of course, your just down right retarded talent in boxing has a lot to do with it ,but in the end..…when you're truly trying to reach for something worthwhile, talent alone can take you only so far."

"I have my reasons." Jaune stated with conviction.

"Of course you have. Talents like you often walk the wrong way and end up wasting their gifts-I mean I did. But you didn't and the outcome of our rematch shows the difference made because of it."

"It's not too late you know. To put in more effort." He left an obvious hint.

"I know."

"By the way…" Jaune started a bit sheepishly "How long are you gonna hold my face with your hand?" He finally decided to question it.

"Do you mind?" She quietly mumbled, moving her hand just a bit, her mouth corners slightly lowered.

"N-not that I mind but….you know I-I have-"

Her façade slipped away. "Wanna kiss?" She erotically bit her lip to him.

Jaune's face shifted through 50 shades of red. "W-what are you saying?!"

"Pfff h-h-hahahahahaha!" Her chest moved back and forth as this was one of the more priceless reactions he ever had. "Oh, oh blondey, this is why it's so hard to resist teasing you." She weakly jabbed him in his cheek.

Jaune's eyebrow twitched in irritation, but there was no denying that her teasing got too easily to him.

Having her last bits of laughter die down, Yang's grimace gradually turned more serious, though her smile remained to be. He was oddly charming. Though since brawler knew that behind the charm glared a nasty, low self-esteem of his, a solid reminder was a necessity. "Don't lose." She pinched his cheek. "You're way too strong to allow that. Especially to punks like Cardin. It's gonna make me look bad, blondey." She released his cheek, resting her hand on the stomach.

"I don't have any intention to." Yang saw how the waves and storms wavered a bit in his blue from the statement. "I can't make any promises but….I have absolutely no intentions of losing to anyone."

Brawler returned his afterwards smile with her own one. If only would he show such determination and self-belief more often. But who knew, maybe he would. And if that could be the case, she wanted to see it. For her own good as well.

"Almost forgot, I have a gift for you. I'm sure you'll love it." She pointed to one of the resting bags on the further stool.

At first, he showed great surprise, but then visibly cringed. "By love it, do you mean as if yes-I'll actually like it or no-I'll actually hate it?"

She snickered at the comment "No tricks blondey, I'm really sure that you'll love them. **Will be surprised."** She stressed it. "But will love them none the less."

Jaune wouldn't believe her wholeheartedly just yet, but trusted enough to at least accept the offer. "Well, thanks."

"Though let me add." Her visage turned deadly serious "I'll trust you to take good care of them. Really, treasure them well."

Besides being slightly scared by the stern look she gave him, Jaune's interest sky-rocketed to know what sort of gift she had for him. "I will." He gave her an honest word.

"Okay then." Even if she wavered greatly about it before, Yang would trust in Jaune's blue. Moving her head to a bit more comfortable position, brawler closed her eyes and wanted to take a little rest. Though did that with making a mental note to herself. This would be the first and the last time her head would ever rest in Jaune's lap.

It felt a bit too comfortable to her liking.

 **Authors note-I'll start with answering reviews and then maybe say a word or two more.**

 **KyranKandosa-Well, Yang has that gift for Jaune. Maybe it will contain something interesting? A weapon or something else? I dunno…..well, okay, I do know but all of you readers will learn soon enough too. Though I guess you can already tell what she has gifted to him. I think. Anyways' though, I guess you're right about Yang having bracelets instead of gauntlets, so I'll keep that in mind;) Thanks!**

 **Xearthes-Oh, he doesn't exactly hate Jaune, he simply isn't that fond of him. Anyways' though, thanks for your kind words:) As for Jaune's experiences making him stronger in the end, I think it's true. I mean I have already planned the stories ending so I know for sure how Jaune's and rest of the character's journeys will end, but I like to keep it vague for you. So no definitive answer will be given, sorry:D As for his weapons, you'll see soon enough my plans for it, though you can already make guesses about it. Anyways' though, thanks for the comment and hope to see you again.**

 **brandon2071-Truly, Thanks. Knowing that you enjoyed every update is one of the grandest praises I can get. So I appreciate it a lot;)**

 **Jkdelta38-Well then. Good intuition you had there man. I mean, I guess it truly doesn't take a genius to figure that one out, but still, you can never be completely sure. Also, glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I will try to keep working hard. Which I'm sure I can;)**

 **Jaune hater-Yea, I know it sucks:D**

 **If you for instance still believe that Weiss wouldn't do what she did, it's truly fine with me. As I said, I do like to experiment with canon characters so there is always a possibility that they interact or make actions which would be unusual of them. Some people might find it interesting and enjoyable, some simply unbelievable and awkward. Of course, there is a middle ground to that as well but what I'm trying to say is that you could very well be true about her being OOC.**

 **As for that reference, maybe true as well. I mean I did find it funny myself, I have very unrestricted sense of humor, maybe that's why, but if you found it distasteful then by all means so be it. As I said, it's hard for me to judge because I don't know how other readers felt about it so I won't really press on any further with this point. Will just let you know that I respect your distaste for it.**

 **As for the review itself-**

 **Cliché, yes. Agree wholeheartedly. But since you did like the execution then I'll take it as a compliment:D I mean as they say, it's the execution that counts the most, not the originality. Or at least I think so:D**

 **As for the build-up. Yea, it's very little I know. My reasons for it would be that build-up this time around wasn't as important. I mean I am not saying it wasn't at all, it just I found it suitable to cut it really short, focusing only on things that truly mattered. If you disagree however, then by all means, go for it.**

 **And I will take your last sentence as a solid compliment if you don't mind:D So thanks!**

 **So that would be all for your reviews.**

 **As always guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter and until some other time.**

 **Have a nice one;)**


	14. Chapter 14

"A message."

Lilianna sneaked a peek at the scroll, then turned her look away. Absently, she gazed through the open window in her room, playing with her fingers to simply occupy herself whatever manner she could. _'It was pretty cool actually. Definitely enjoyed it.'_ She couldn't push it away from her mind and her eyes seemingly gained a separate consciousness just from remembering, going back to what they did for past 2 hours or so-gazing at the scroll, her red almost visibly reflecting the text she wanted to read again. _I already did it twice…..today._ Not counting all the times she did yesterday. Forcing her urge somewhere else, Lilianna looked through the window again, her fingers playing more actively. _Thanks._ Older woman's features showed wrinkles, feeling embarrassed how easily the simple word bypassed her mental barriers. _Just one more glance wouldn't hurt._ She caught herself thinking, though immediately crossed her arms in front. Instead of helping her inner turmoil however, the physical barrier she put backfired to her, the mind of hers now visualizing text in plain sight, almost taunting her it seemed. She shook her head, trying to clear her mind.

Honestly, this was so incredibly annoying. To think that she, a world class huntress, noble warrior who had survived-quite a few times dominated-numerous battles with literal beasts and humans who could be categorized so too, a woman in her late 30's-God damnit she wanted to read it again! _Sigh_ ….Lilianna's head hanged lower. She was defeated. Not even her almost 40 years of battle experience and mental fortitude could overcome the simple urge of going through the messages her son had sent her. But, as much as it seemed that she despised the fact, which she probably did if admitting honestly, older woman would not even for a faint moment erase this feeling. It was all too worth it, considering the blessing which lingered just above her defeat.

With an uncharacteristic hurry in her movements, Lilianna almost jumped on her bed, her hand reaching for the scroll from the table. With mere, few taps, older woman found what she wanted, her usually neutral grimace slightly brightening as she did so. 'How was your week?' However,her stomach twisted and face visibly cringed from her own message she had sent him first. No 'Hi' or any sort of greeting to start off nicely, nor did she end her writing with any wishes for better luck to her child in the future. Just plain, almost cold, maybe even apathetic row of text. Lilianna's entire frame shivered from the discomfort. She would work on it, certainly. With that in mind, Arc woman swiped her text away and reached for her son's one. 'It was pretty cool actually. Definitely enjoyed it.' She read it through twice and shortly stopped.

He didn't answer to her for 2 days she counted. Lilianna had already thought that Jaune wouldn't text her back at all. Something she could understand and wouldn't hold a grudge against. However, one corner of her lip curved a bit upwards. The proof in the device she held showed otherwise.

 _Lilianna was resting in her bed, the clock on the wall showing that it would soon be 11_ _th_ _hour past pm. Despite that, even the shadows blanketing her face couldn't hide her heavy disappointment as she looked at her inbox. No new messages it showed from him, only new job offers in her line of work. 'If he doesn't want to, then it's all there is to it.' Her eyes narrowed as she was ready to accept this sullen defeat._

 _*Beep!*_

 _Her scroll suddenly ringed following with consecutive vibrations. A tiny hope lit in her heart as her gaze hovered over the glowing number on the display._

 _1 new message received. From Jaune._

 _Almost frantically, she tapped the glowing number and didn't even register that her heart skipped a couple of beats._

' _It was pretty cool actually. Definitely enjoyed it.' Her eyes firstly blazed through the letters, only second time reading with understanding. Taking a little bit more time to cherish the moment, she then proceeded to think of what to write back. Since her son's message was not a lengthy one, the options seemed to be rather sparse. Or maybe they weren't, her parental awkwardness simply kicked in. Either ways, whatever the case may have been, Lilianna felt a need to write something back-anything would do. Her thumbs pacing up and down, few sentences ran through her head in endless circle and she randomly picked one._

' _I'm glad. Hope the next week will be just as great.' She typed it down and send the text before a change of mind could have its chance at her. Holding the scroll right over her face, now all she could do was patiently wait for an answer._

 _If there even would be one._

 _Maybe she exaggerated, but no new message appeared for solid 5 minutes. But then again, judging by the previous length of wait time, this was far from bad in comparison. The tiny glimmer in her eyes showing that it was well worth it too._

' _Thanks…Hope you're doing good as well.'_

 _She read it through with a faint smile decorating her lips. In actuality, there was no ellipse in between the sentences, but a gut feeling she…just maybe would dare to call a mother's instinct and some bare bones understanding about Jaune as a person, made her think that there was one. No-she knew that there was one. Not that it could strip away the content she was feeling right now anyway. Sure, the texts which were exchanged were not lengthy ones, and perhaps more feelings could have been put while writing them down, but the ever so slight widening of her smile showed that this was good enough for now. That Lilianna was both satisfied and happy about this new development in their bond._

She read through the text once more, placing the scroll back on the table afterwards. Maybe messages like this were not a huge step as a whole, but they meant a lot to her. Start with something small and minuscule, then move to actions grander and wider in scale. That was her plan of action. Getting up from the bed, Lilianna moved herself to the open window. Leaning her weight on the arms, she faintly peered her blonde head through the opening. First, there was nothing but serene, self-contained gazing as her red showed contrast emotions to the color. As the moments passed by though, her inner world got embodied into a sound. Starting off as an absently done hum, but turning into a divine string of notes followed with a light sway of her head. Just like before, Lilianna didn't sing loud, only so much that the wind could easily muffle the sound and carry it away to ungraspable reach.

" _It's close to middle of night_

 _I was far from fine_

 _As there's nothing sent back to me_

 _But then I saw a glimpse of light, seeking my face_

 _Is this really meant for me…_

 _I read what you say_

 _Then there's tiniest hope_

 _I'll brace myself to change_

 _For your sake_

 _I'll search for that door_

 _So we can walk from the past_

 _I was a pain in your tears_

 _So now I'll make you smile_

 _You'll be fine_

 _And I'll hold you tight under bad weather_

 _If you'll still feel sad_

 _I'll hold even tender_

 _So give me your hand_

 _Please one last chance_

 _And I will follow the light_

 _I was far from fine_

 _As there's nothing sent back to me_

 _But then I saw a glimpse of light, seeking my face_

 _Is this really meant for me…_

 _I read what you say_

 _Then there's tiniest hope_

 _I'll brace myself to change_

 _For your sake_

 _I'll search for that door_

 _So we can walk from the past_

 _I was a pain in your tears_

 _So now I'll make you smile_

 _You'll be fine_

 _And I'll hold you tight under bad weather_

 _If you'll still feel sad_

 _I'll hold even tender_

 _So give me your hand_

 _Please one last chance."_

 **Authors note-Well, I'll be damned. This is easily the shortest chapter by far. I mean just over 1k words it is. Truth be told, I didn't plan it to be so short. In fact, I have enough draft ready for 2 quite lengthy chapters easily. But why did this come off so short….Well, actually, it's because of the headline. You see, I always start my chapters with one, and then move things forward. As you can see, the headline for the chap is 'Message' so, as I was writing this chapter down, it slowly started to dawn on me that…well, this could be it. Seriously, I didn't plan it to be this short, but the headline accompanied the chapter so well that I was content with it. Besides I, for whatever reason, really like how this chapter was written. I don't even know, maybe it's because-in my mind at least-my writing style has improved a bit or something else, but as short as this chapter may be, I quite like it:) Though trust me, I know that a lot of you could be disappointed by it. Not only is it really short, but the chapter also heavily focuses on my OC-Lilianna. Only subtle gestures here and there are mentioned of Jaune, but very, very little. So as a whole, this chap is quite a gamble. One which I dared to take, but may end up regretting it to a degree. But I shall see how it ends. Anyways, enough rumbling and let's answer reviews-**

 **Jkdelta38-Thanks man. About Yang, yea she really did handle it really well didn't she? But I had reasons for it so there's that. Also, appreciate that you enjoyed the backstory of Yang's. it's always a confidence booster to know that a mix of my own original idea and a little bit of canon writing is enjoyed by you guy's. So really, thanks;)**

 **DARKPHANTOM13-That, my dear reader will be answered to you in the very next chapter. Like literally, the chapter will start with the reveal:D So look forward to that I guess. And thanks!**

 **H20 Ferrum Dominus-Holy crap…5 reviews right off the bat from you:D Well, that's one way to show that you care for the story I suppose:D But seriously though, it amazes me that, at least as far as I know, you read my whole writing in one sitting. Or at least in one day. I mean 90k words isn't exactly short amount of words to get through. But on the other hand, it truly is delightful and encouraging to me to know that you did. So on that note, I shall answer all 5 of your reviews.**

 **Chapter 1-Yea, the idea maybe isn't exactly mind blowing, but it's fairly unique none the less. As for improvements, yea, I do know that my work could always use some. I mean every authors work could always be improved upon, but I guess someone like mine could especially be tweaked:D Though knowing that overall you found it unique and amazing-that's genuinely heartwarming and awesome:)**

 **Chapter 2-Yep, I was quite a troll there wasn't I?:D I think it's safe to say that you're one of the many who felt the same way about the chapter:D**

 **Chapter 4-Wow, thanks a bunch for that. Awesome to know that the chapter was emotionally powerful to you. And you're always welcome;)**

 **Chapter 7-Nice to know that overall you did find the fight scene fairly enjoyable. Though it also is a bit tough to stomach that some parts of it were boring to you, so you skipped them. Though I won't hold a grudge and will understand. I mean this whole story is an amazing experience for me to be honest. All of my previous writings have been considerably shorter and much simpler. So it's almost a given that since I'm stepping into uncharted territories, my inexperience will bare its fangs into my writing. But honestly, as long as I still genuinely put in effort and try to make the work as best as I can, I think it's nothing to cry over for me. I will improve upon and learn from mistakes. Or at least will try:D On that note, the idea that I will do a rewrite is very unlikely. You see, I always like to go back to my work and reread it myself. And seeing all the mistakes still being there helps me to understand where I should put more attention to. So that's that. As for the rest of Jaune's family, they will be mentioned, for sure. I just still haven't figured when exactly. Though your curiosity will be rewarded to an extent. I'm sure.**

 **Chapter 13-As for Jaune having more than one pairing. Very, very unlikely. In fact, I think I can just say that it won't happen. Admittedly, writing about Jaune and Yang is fun, making me realize that if I will write another rwby fic with romance, they could very well be a couple I would choose to write about. But as for this story, while they will have genuine moments and such, no romance. Just good ol' Arkos will remain to the romance aspect of my story. Also, as always, nice to know that you found this chapter amazing. As for your guess….well, wait till the next chapter is all I'm gonna say. And to wrap it up, thanks again for your amazing support. Hope your interest will remain to be right till the end of the story.**

 **So that's the end of that.**

 **Few more things though. Some of you are most likely wondering-So how exactly does Lilianna sound when she's singing. And if you're interested in knowing that, just go to the youtube and search for-Ao no exorcist 'Call me later' That is how she basically sounds. Perhaps a note or two higher, but it's a very close representation of her singing voice. Also, the lyrics at the end of the chapter are basically synced so that they would fit in fairly nicely with the song I mentioned. I altered the lyrics so that they would fit nicer with Lilianna's character. Also, if you want to experiment or just try out, there is an instrumental version of 'Call me later' so you can play that and read mine lyrics while imagining that Lilianna is singing them. But if you don't then by all means so be it. But at least check out the song so that you could imagine better how Lilianna sounds. Like an angel in short:D But still, try it out if you can;)**

 **And that's the end of that. The funny and sad part however is that my author notes are basically the same length as the chapter:D So yea…that's that I guess:D**

 **Oh, but one more thing though-**

 **To all my readers, reviewers, people who just have a glimpse of my story, and in the end, to the rest of the world as well-Merry Christmas to all of you! Have a great time with people you love and care for, and never ever forget about them. They're big part of you, who you are as a person. So never forget that:)**

 **And as always-**

 **Have a nice one;)**

 **This one especially so:)**


	15. Chapter 15

"Worthless failure."

Well, that's one way to start a Saturday morning is something Jaune would have liked to say, but the ludicrousness engraved in his features was so strong that instead of that, blonde placed the items he was holding back in the bag, closed it, straightened his back and waited. This wouldn't change a thing. He did know that in fact, but Jaune simply wasn't ready to trust in his eye-sight just yet. That or he was still sleeping altogether.

"Pyrrha, pinch my cheek." Jaune asked of his love, her grimace almost a carbon copy of his.

"Sure," Her grimace got embodied into the tone, pinching both of their cheeks.

"Okay," Jaune voiced that he would look into the bag once more.

Nope. As he reached for the items inside and pulled them out, they remained to be the same. Yang's bracelets. In all of their magnificent glory. Which meant that this was the gift she was talking about.

"Is she for real?" Jaune's thought process gradually came back in gear, even if element of bewilderment was as strong as ever.

Pyrrha narrowed her eyes, peering at items even keener. Even so, no matter from which angle she glared and however she did it, those were Yang's weapons. And not some modified or enchanted version either. No, pure, unadulterated pair of Ember Celica's. Now in Jaune's hands. Besides the eye rolling amazement of that fact alone, Pyrrha couldn't ignore the twisting in her stomach, her features showing what very well could be….could be…jealousy. Your combat arms were not something to just pass on or gift to any other person. Especially so if you made them yourself, like in Yang's case. They were valuable, important parts of one's self. Sometimes reaching such an extent that huntsman or huntress wouldn't change his weaponry for the rest of his life. Only if your combat arms got severely damaged or were lost altogether. But **this** , this was something else entirely. Yang on her own accord was basically offering part of herself to Jaune. To… _my boyfriend._ Pyrrha's head sank lower. Maybe she was reading into this a bit deeper than it actually was. But after witnessing the sight she did in the old training room, redhead couldn't help but to bit in her lip worryingly.

 _Pyrrha rolled on one side, then turned around to roll on the other one. She threw her left leg over the right one, then did so the other way around. Nothing was helping unfortunately. She couldn't sleep._

 _Jaune hadn't come back. It was about 2 hours past midnight yet there still was no trace of him. Much like Yang from what she could understand. Now, redhead didn't really believe that something disastrous happened between the two. She wasn't a nervous wreck. But the fact that her sleep was stolen away meant that some worry managed to sneak in her heart. Enough to bother her at least. And Ren's and Nora's consoling about the matter didn't help her much either. In the end, she had to see it for herself. A simple enough task which required almost no effort. Meaning that it didn't take long of her to get up from the bed, change her outfit and head for the old training room._

…

 _Redhead bit her lip. Something disastrous did happen, though not in a way that she imagined. Yang's head comfortably resting on Jaune's lap, her lover's body leaning against the back wall. One of his hands hanging loosely by his side, the other one resting on brawler's stomach. Redhead's fingers dented the wooden door frame. Aggravatingly close to her chest it was resting. And to add that final salt to the injury, both of them were sound asleep, their faces showing comfort. Details like this she simply couldn't ignore, though felt guilt stabbing her gut for overlooking something she should have seen first. Which was Yang's skin showing off still visible injuries while her boyfriend's body displayed none at all. This could only mean that not only did Jaune win the rematch, but most likely did so in dominant fashion. Yet instead of fondly musing over it, Pyrrha's emeralds were still hurtfully fixed on Jaune's resting hand,_ _a temptation_ _to scold him for that only further proving that she indeed was overtaken by jealousy._ _Sigh….Pyrrha felt shallow. Maybe she wasn't, but redhead believed herself to be better than to let petty jealousy draw definite conclusions of what Jaune's and Yang's shared proximity could mean. Or at least till now she believed to be better. With another long sigh, redhead slowly stepped back and closed the door carefully. She would just ask him about it later._

Pyrrha tilted her head to Jaune's side. Her words still lingering in her throat, redhead second-guessed if she should be asking him or not. Though a quick conclusion was made that her heart wouldn't be at peace unless she did. _How ironic too…._ Her lips for a split second showed a dry grin. Pyrrha remembered hearing similar situations like this back in Sanctum. But even more so, redhead remembered how silly she found them to be. If you truly loved your other halve, then it should mean that you trusted him enough not to worry about him getting friendly with other girls. If anything, shouldn't you be happy about it? Having new friends and all was a good thing. Or at least that's how Pyrrha viewed it back then, thinking to herself that she would be different from those other girls and wouldn't have to deal with such silly affairs. Pyrrha's lips folded into a dry grin again. Seems that she underestimated fate's unexpected workings on life. She was jealous, and for the very reasons as those girls were back in Sanctum. Of course, Pyrrha did know that being ignorant and naïve of your significant other's actions wasn't a way to go by any means. But redhead knew better that Jaune wasn't the type to cheat. _Or at least so I believed till now_. Pyrrha caught herself thinking, but immediately shook her head in denial. _Just ask him._ She would not let her worrying emotions rule over her that easily. Instead, Pyrrha believed that Jaune would prove that he's well above her doubts and worries.

"Yea?" Jaune felt light pokes from his love, glancing few more times at the bracelets before turning his head to face her better.

Pyrrhas emeralds darted from side to side sheepishly, but her concerns were voiced after all. "Jaune I…..sorry for asking, but you and Yang you… _you're not more than friends, right?"_

Redhead barely finished the sentence, her entire being seemingly trying to bury itself into the floor, though not even her heels got around to do so properly as Jaune threw his arm around her torso, pulling her closer to himself. Their kiss didn't last long, nor did they deepen it with their tongues, but from how firmly blonde held his love to himself, his other hand gently cupping her face, the message was more than clear before he had even said a single word "Pyrrha, please don't misunderstand." His gears were fully switched to her "Me and Yang, we're friends-awesome friends I guess, but when it comes down to love," He leaned in to kiss her again, this one time allowing some tongue play to deepen the intimacy "You're the only one. Period." And he showed her that genuine, honest smile which he could not fake by the life of his.

"Sorry." She shook her head, now feeling an urge to laugh. It was almost comical how easily he managed to crush her doubts into countless of pieces, him reassuringly rubbing her back in gentle circles blowing those said pieces completely away.

"Don't be." Jaune tenderly kissed her forehead, still holding her close to his chest. He would not blame her for thinking as such. To think that Yang would gift him her pair of Ember Celica's. Jaune still wasn't sure what to think of it, if only for one thing which Yang predicted flawlessly. As the initial bewilderment was steadily wearing off, Jaune started to have a better grasp of combat arms which were given to him. A pair of bracelets; a pair of bazooka bracelets, powerful enough to break stones or even dent steel. Yet despite their destructive prowess, simple enough to use for standard punching, though boxing especially so could use tools like this to the fullest advantage. Jaune's visage showed growing excitement. Ember Celica was a perfect match to his natural fighting style. As much as carrying his families steel had been an honor, there was no denying that Yang's combat arms would be a lot more compatible. _My new…weapons are a lot more compatible._ It still sounded so strange he thought. But either ways, Jaune had a growing feeling in his gut that as long as he would give them a fair chance, he could befriend his new buddies fairly easily.

…

"So it's finally snowing." Jaune looked at the endless grey above. Not only that though, the temperature had dropped really low all of a sudden too. So much that Jaune's breaths were now visible. "Well, it's January." 18th of January, meaning that it was to be expected. For such a long time it was still cozy and pleasantly warm, yet the winter finally kicked in. And did so with a full throttle, most likely to make up for its unusually late arrival. "Will have to buy a new pair of shoes." His trusty pair of sneakers just wouldn't cut it anymore. In fact, a whole new outfit was needed as running in winter was a completely different challenge than rest of the seasons. "Well, I'll figure something." Even if somewhat challenging task, he'd get through. Right now though, Jaune was more concerned with starting his road work.

"Hey blondey!" He abruptly stopped.

"Yo." He welcomed Yang with a mildly surprised look.

"Doing some road work I see."

"Yea." His gaze ran over her figure a couple of times. Perfectly fit outfit to do some jogging she was wearing. White sneakers, a pair of gray joggers, her upper body clothed with an orange vest and a gray jumper underneath it. Her very top covered with a yellow beanie showing off her trademark crest.

"Mind if I-" She stretched her legs. "join you?" Yang continued her warm up.

Jaune's face dropped lower, a wry grin visible.

"What?" Yang raised an eyebrow.

"It's just…no wonder that Pyrrha thought that we were more than friends for a moment. I mean really!?" He exclaimed with tone and open arms "Your Ember Celica?! Are you serious?!"

Yang showed an acknowledging grin as this was to be expected. "Yep! That is my gift for you blondey. So like I said, treasure them well." Her gaze dropped lower, reminiscent notes audible. "They almost never failed to pull me through. No matter how tough the situation got."

"But," That made him question it even harder "are you sure then? I mean, I really do appreciate the gesture and all, but are you sure of this?"

"Jaune, I only need to know 2 things. One, do you want them? Two, do you think they'll be as of great help to you as they were to me?"

"I…sure." Even if really sudden, Jaune knew that Ember Celica would go nicely with him.

Yang's smile said it all. "Then they're yours. No need for any sentiments or worry."

Even if it still seemed a little bit too much for him, the least Jaune could do was to accept her generosity with a matched appreciation. "I will treasure your Ember Celica well, I promise."

"Your Ember Celica blondey."

"Yea, mine…Ember Celica." His tongue still twisted to say it aloud. "But since they're mine now…" He only now realized something very simple. "What about you?"

Yang's grimace showed excitement. "Oh don't you worry about me. I've got a new pair of buddies waiting for a test drive. Though I've already got a feeling that they won't disappoint."

"So you've got yourself covered." Something which should have been obvious with-out even asking. Otherwise she wouldn't have given her former combat arms to him in a first place. "But that was fast." Even if he didn't have any experience in weapon making, Jaune was certain that it was impressive how quickly Yang got her new set.

Brawler only shrugged her shoulders. "I've been to lots of places, met a bunch of new people, some of them turned out to be very useful. Something like that."

Jaune's face formed wrinkles, though out of amusement. As stupidly simple as it sounded, that was all there probably was to it. With some unimportant details left out of course. Or at least in Yang's understanding they were trivial.

"Say," Yang's grimace showed mischievous intent, moving her face closer to Jaune's than what he was comfortable with. "Pyrrha thinks there is lovely dovely between us?"

Jaune pulled back. "Not wholeheartedly, but she had a suspicion."

"Well, I do like you though." She said it so bluntly that Jaune's shyness got replaced with a heavy frown. "And sleeping on your lap could be viewed as lovely dovely too, so Pyrrha's not far from truth." Yang's amusements deepened from how heavily Jaune squirmed.

 _What the hell was I thinking about?_ He scolded himself, debating with which end he was thinking with, allowing himself to end up in such a predicament. At least thank Gods that Pyrrha didn't see that one. Otherwise that little affair in the morning wouldn't have been so simple.

"Yang I…let's not do anything that Pyrrha might misunderstand."

Brawler added slyness to her grin. "I don't know blondey… _are you sure?"_

Blonde didn't like her not so subtle implication.

" **Yes.** " He wouldn't allow her to pull his nerve so easily anymore.

Yang innocently drew circles in snow. "You say that, yet seemed fairly pleased fondling with my breasts while being asleep."

In a span of 2 frames, Jaune's face turned ghastly pale, his blue reflecting no soul inside. No. No. It couldn't have been true. Absolutely. Certainly. It was an absolute certainty that it couldn't be true…right?

"Don't worry Jaune, I didn't mind." She gave him a playful wink. "Man got his needs too ya know. Besides…" She just ever so slightly pulled her vests zipper lower. "There's nothing wrong about us getting to _know_ each other better…like seeing…exploring…feeling… _nothing wrong at all-"_

"I'm off running!" Jaune turned around and dashed away in blazing speed.

"Oh come on blondey! Wait for me!" She clumsily started her chase after him, jovial laughter stealing her breaths.

"Run a different course!" Jaune barked back. Her teasing seriously started to piss him off.

"Come on Jaune-I was just kidding!" Yang slightly winced as his already insane temp further increased. And since she still tried to cope with her laughter spasms, it was twice as hard to run after him. "I promise... _pant…_ I won't tease you anymore!"

At best, blonde's pace slowed down a step.

"Really… _pant…_ I mean it!" She cursed in her mind that her laughter only strengthened as this whole situation was just so silly and childish. Something she actually enjoyed, but would appreciate more if her amusements would go away as she already struggled to catch a solid breath. Fortunately, Jaune's pace gradually, even if slowly, but at least steadily slowed down. At one point brawler even found herself right next to him, though his pace still was faster than what she was used to.

"You won't tease me." He literally demanded her.

"I… _pant…_ promised so." She reassured with a faint smile. _For today that is_. And continued to work on her breathing rhyme.

Jaune shook his head. He was too forgiving it seemed. "Fine." As long as she would not grind his nerves that is.

Brawler weakly nodded back and continued to work on her pace and steady breathing. In doing so, both of them continued to work their way forward in silence, their eyes reflecting the ever changing scenery.

Vale streets covered in snow was a soothing sight. Something to enjoy while moving along, watching intently, or perhaps absently as countless shimmering lights danced around you, around the streets, around the whole city. Though such beauty came with a price too. At least for those who dared to challenge whatever circumstances nature would throw at them, and still decided to go for a run. Even if the endless white wasn't thick enough to annoy you, nor was the surface all too slippery, you still had to be extra cautious on where you would land your feet. Because of it, muscles in legs would feel greater intensity, though not only would that prove to be an obstacle, but your energy resources being drained faster in cold also increased the difficulty. Challenges like this normally made a person's pace slower, yet Jaune seemed very little bothered by it. Or at least Yang found his temp more than impressive, though at the same time, didn't expect anything less of him. His movements bold and planting his feet with confidence, Jaune's look was only focused on looking forward. Not even once did he twitch his neck to see if Yang could keep up with him. _And nor should he._ She would not welcome a pity from him either ways and watching him being so absorbed in training was both inspirational, and helped Yang to gain that much needed slice of dedication. Working her way forward, Yang made a daunting challenge that she would keep up with Jaune right till the end. Something brawler perfectly knew would demand her everything, but that was the point. She had tasted first-hand how powerful Jaune was inside the ring, but now was her chance to experience his might outside it. Have it burnt in her skin, the sensation of his struggles, and the sight of his determination which build the strength he has right now. Yang was ready for it. _So…pant…bring it on…pant…blondey…I'll follow you till the end._ She narrowed her eyes with determination, her lilac switching to red as her soul burnt with fire. A flame which wavered to extinguish as her blood almost ran cold when her partner decided to mix in full sprints periodically. _Well…pant…fuck me I guess._ Yang would simply regret it all by the end of it.

…

20 minutes later.

He was a monster. Consoling her shaky legs for support, Yang drew breaths in abundance. Not even the cold air could cover up for the heat inside, her face drenched in nasty sweat. _Jaune though…_ Her eyes dragged to reach him, his chest pacing harder as he was out of breath, yes, but looked fresh like a cucumber in comparison to Yang. _So much for seeing his full extant._ She made a dry grin, fully well knowing that she'd be completely fucked if Jaune had gone all out. Spitting out the sweat from her mouth, Yang eventually managed to straighten up. "That was…one…helluva run." Brawler continued to work on her breathing.

Jaune's lips folded in a little smirk, brushing his face against the jumper. "I've been through worse." However, even if this wasn't the hardest he had been through, Jaune found Yang's efforts admirable.

"Good job on keeping up with me."

"Yea…somehow…I managed to. But as you can see-" Her breathing became steadier "I busted my ass off in order to do it."

"Just keep at it and it will get better." He turned around and walked to Beacon. Some hot shower would be right up his alley he thought.

"Is this an invitation to be your regular running partner?" She grinned, but her tone was sincere and honest.

Jaune temporarily stopped in his tracks, his hand reaching up to scratch his head. Yang was just…

Blonde turned around, his visage showing dare and hints of grounded cockiness. "If you think you can keep up with me." His figure turned to go back to Beacon. Yang was just a pain in the ass, but…a welcome pain in the ass. One which could help him to keep on track, offer some extra motivation for the sake of his goals. And considering that she is a friend too, Jaune could live through her antics.

Yang moved after him, a thought of being indulged in hot water seen as a welcome change. "Prepare yourself blondey, one of those days I will be able to keep up with your best pace."

"We'll see about that." His little grin got embodied into a tone. Even if she could, he'd do his damnest to not make it easy for her. Not even in her dreams.

Yang issued the challenge by jabbing blonde's shoulder. Brawler was sure that one of those days she could do it. Even if it would cost her plenty of failures in between.

…

"Want to go to the city?" Pyrrha nonchalantly asked, mentally debating if she even wanted to.

Jaune gave a shrug. "Do you?"

"I guess no." She kissed the side of his chin. Laying on his bed, cuddling closely together seemed enough to make her content.

Jaune grinned. "Then let's proceed with the most fitting strategy."

"Embrace, talk, and do some kissing?" She wanted to make sure to know the orders.

"Yep."

"Then I shall not disappoint you leader." She giggled, leaning in to press her lips to his. Parting away, Pyrrha firmly planted her elbows into Jaune's chest, cupping her face with her hands. With a grin Jaune could not read right away, she slowly started. "Was it fun?"

Blonde cocked his eyebrow. "This?"

"That too, but before I mean."

"Before?"

"Was it fun?" She leaned closer. "To run with Yang?"

Jaune's body immediately tensed.

"I ran into Ruby." Pyrrha saw that he wanted to know. "So, was it fun?" She poked his cheek playfully.

So she was only teasing him. Jaune's head sank deeper into the mattress. "Great, you too." He pushed a heavy breath.

"What do you mean?"

"It's already tough when Yang is doing all the teasing, but if you'll join in, I think I'm gonna fall into depression." He chuckled wryly.

Redhead found some amusements in Jaune's comment, though was certain that she saw something more than he did. "But are you sure she's only teasing you? Maybe…there's something more to it than that?"

Jaune got her implication right away, though barely held back a laughter. "It's Yang." He said it in such a manner as if that already told everything.

"Jaune, you maybe feel otherwise, but…I think that you could steal plenty of girls hearts as long as they would have a chance to know you better. Well, at least mine you did and perhaps Yang has fallen for you too." She slid her fingertips across his now flustered cheeks.

"I would like to debate on that, but as for Yang I…" He pondered for a moment. To be honest, Pyrrha wasn't exactly incorrect. Jaune did know that Yang started to see him in a different light. What sort of though he wasn't sure. Or…perhaps he had a guess. Though he did question his sanity while thinking about it. "I think that-I can't believe I'm actually saying it-but I think that Yang sees me as a rival or maybe even…g-goal to chase after." To be honest, opting for Yang being in love with him sounded even saner than what he just blurted out. Though behind the ludicrousness of it all, there was just something that Jaune found fondness to. Or perhaps not even that, but maybe a fraction of light which could contrast, diminish his terrible self-esteem.

"It's pleasant, isn't it?" Pyrrha voiced her observations as Jaune's blue showed a glimmer of light. And perhaps he was right about Yang.

"It…I guess it is." For whatever reason he found himself chuckling about it. Maybe it was because of how uncharacteristic it was of him. Or at least it definitely used to be. The thought that Yang Xiao Long would see him as a rival or even a goal, should have left him scared and crippled nervous. Yet his features showed a grin, of course, with a healthy dose of anxiety, but still, excitement seemed to be the chief emotion covering his lips.

"I think that I'm slowly changing." He dared to say, his blue looking into Pyrrha's emeralds, hopeful that she would agree.

"You are." She saw how he immediately brightened.

"But then again, how could I not be?" Giving it a solid thought, it started to dawn on him just how inevitable a change of his character was. "Things just keep happening and I always find myself to be a part of it." Jaune breathed out, almost overwhelmed just by remembering. "I thought that maybe after my first clash with Yang, my life would settle down a bit. Well, guess I was wrong because not only did we have a rematch, but I…I won." His tone came softer. "I really won."

Pyrrha kindly narrowed her eyes. He did tell her about the outcome of their rematch, to which she pretended to be surprised as she already knew it. Saw, after all.

"And in 12 days, you'll have your comeback match."

"That too." Being reminded, it did make him nervous. He wanted it, yes, but also felt restless about it.

"I believe you'll do great." Pyrrha cupped his face. "Of course, fate will not always deal you the best cards and that is something to be aware of. But even so, you have to trust in the future. Otherwise you'll be ruled by the past, your present time spent covering away in fear."

Jaune made a hard grimace. Those words hit eerily close to home. "I'll do my best." That was all he could do. Something more would be wishful thinking, but anything less would be a step back in his growth. He just had to trust that his best would forge a better future.

Blonde suddenly winced. Lilianna. So much talk and just overall pandering about how he will do his best, yet somehow hadn't mustered enough guts to tell her about his two fights with Yang. _And I had such an awesome chance too._ He scolded himself. She sent him a text, all he had to do was text her back about his duels with wild brawler. _Damnit!_ His fingers brushed against the pocket where his scroll was. She was doing her best to reach out to him, the least he could do was exactly the same. Even if it wasn't as simple as it may seem.

"Jaune?" He heard his partner's voice, immediately catching up as to why her emeralds showed concern.

"It's Lilianna." He decided not to play around and admitted right away.

"Did she do something?" Even if an unlikely option, it was her first guess.

"No-yes-no-yes-damnit, I mean," He rolled his eyes with a sigh. "She texted me."

"So?"

"She asked me how I was doing and I…I wanted to let her know about my fights with Yang. And maybe, j-just maybe hear her praise me for it. I just… _sigh_ " Jaune bitterly chuckled, knowing how utterly pathetic and childish it probably sounded.

"Do it." Pyrrha almost pushed it like a demand. "If you need, I can leave you alone for some time, but you must do it." She saw how much he craved for his mother's acknowledgment in life. The least she could do, was help him attain it.

His expression immediately fell lower. "I want to, I-I really do, but…I'm scared."

Pyrrha bit her lip in pain, making gentle circles on his cheeks with her thumbs.

"Always, no matter what I did or how I did it, it was never enough. S-she always ended up with that disappointing look on her face and it…it hurt." Jaune turned his face, not trusting his posture to withstand the anguish. "What if it won't be enough this time too. What if she'll end up being disappointed again I just…" He shivered, covering his face so she wouldn't have to see him crying over this. "I don't need her to rain praises over me, just say that she's glad. T-that I did good, that in her eyes I'm…not a worthless failure. That's all in need." He barely finished with a whimper, cursing himself for how much his voice trembled, how pointless were his struggles to stop the tears from flowing, and just how utterly desperate he was to create a worth which his mother would smile him for. "S-sorry Pyrrha, I just…"

She just barely held back a scold. "What in a world of Remnant should you be sorry for? Jaune, just look at you…" She gently brushed his hand away, caringly cupping his face so he would look at her.

Jaune blinked sheepishly, exposing himself more than he wanted to. "I d-didn't want you to see me like this. So weak because of something so trivial."

"It's **not trivial.** At least not for you." She helped him to wipe the trails of pain away.

"I-thanks." He weakly smiled to her.

"It's alright." She comforted him with a caring gaze. _That woman though…_ the corners of her lips hardened. Pyrrha had a sudden urge to bash her skull in, to not go in greater detail. Despite knowing on logical level that his mother hated herself the most for what she did, and truly desired to reconcile with him.

"Hey," She softly called to him.

"Yea?" Jaune was close to done drying his tears.

"By all means I know that it's not as easy as it sounds, but I think you should give her a call. And the sooner the better. Procrastinating will only make you all the more hesitant and nervous. So much that you won't tell at all."

"Y-yea I…I know."

"So then?"

"I'll give her a call."

Pyrrha smiled to cease his fears. "I think your mother will appreciate the results of your efforts." She tenderly pressed her lips to his.

… _Or else I swear that bitch will regret it._

 **Authors note: Sup everybody! Back again with a new chapter for you to enjoy, despise or simply not give a shit. Of course, I hope that most of you are here to enjoy my work, but it would be wishful thinking to believe that everyone likes it. But hey, that's okay and the fact that my story has 60 reviews, 111 followers and 82 favorites is just…nothing short of amazing. I mean I am dead serious when I say that I hoped to reach a little bit over 100 followers by the end of it. Yet I turned out to be wrong-in the most pleasant way possible. So really, thanks a lot to all of you:) Besides that though, I'll just answer your reviews...*cough* *cough* review I meant.**

 **Jkdelta38-Like always, thanks man. Glad to know that the length of the chapter didn't bother you, and that you liked the chapter despite in being almost only about Lilianna;) Hope to see you in all of my upcoming chapters:)**

 **Phew, that was a lot of work. But like always, I somehow managed it.**

 **And as always and always guys-**

 **Have a nice one;)**


	16. Chapter 16

"Eyebrows curved disappointingly."

Pyrrha smiled to cease his fears. "I think your mother will appreciate the results of your effort." She tenderly pressed her lips to his.

… _Or else I swear that bitch will regret it._ However, a miniscule glimpse in the corners of her eyes showed a contrast to her otherwise serene, soothing emotions. That mother of his certainly deserved more than that, but Jaune's well-being was a lot more important. If he so strongly desired to reach out to his mother, then Pyrrha would only oblige. Little bit for Lilianna's sake, but so much more for Jaune's one.

"Could you be here…While I give her a call?" Redhead just barely managed to hear his plead as it was just above a whisper.

"Of course I could." She reassured firmly, a scolding smile curved in her lips as he seemed way too reluctant to ask. But then again, perhaps it wasn't a reluctance to ask, but the anxiety felt towards the trial he was about to face. Pulling herself up, redhead moved to the further corner of bed. A perfect distance so that Jaune could have some privacy, yet still would know that she's there for him.

Fixing himself to a sitting position, Jaune's fingers firstly only brushed against the pocket, but upon drawing a deep breath, they sneaked in and pulled out the scroll. Drawing another deep breath, blonde's stiff fingers pressed the screen numerous of times. From the sight, Pyrrha cocked her eyebrow in confusion as she found it slightly odd that he'd have to tap the screen number of times. Though as Pyrrha quickly recalled what sort of relationship Lilianna and Jaune used to have, it soon dawned on her. His mother's number wasn't saved in his contacts. He had to tap it in manually.

With few more taps, Lilianna's number was on display, his finger hovering over the call button. Before he would press it, Jaune turned his head to look at his love. He immediately found himself to form a weak smile as she showed a reassuring grimace, signaling with her head that he should venture forward. With a single moment passing by, Jaune did.

…

Nothing, but buzzing sound came from his scroll for the first few seconds. Truth be told, Jaune couldn't deny that there was a faint hope that she wouldn't pick it up. But with his grip hardening around the device, blonde braced himself and came to wish that she would. His desire to hear her acknowledgments came to overpower the fears and anxieties which lurked in his heart.

"Hello?" A feminine voice suddenly reached out from device, elements of surprise audible in tone.

Jaune closed his eyes for a brief moment. Nodding to himself, he soon started.

" _Hey_ …" Jaune winced, cursing himself for his voice coming off as a whisper.

"Is that you Jaune?"

" _Yea_ …" 'Cough.' "Yea, it's me." Jaune triumphantly nodded as his tone sounded about normal.

…

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Why did you call me?-' _whack_ '"

Jaune thought that he heard some sort of slapping sound.

"How's your day so far?"

"Quite cool I guess."

"Glad to hear that."

"Mm. You?"

"Okay I suppose."

"That's fine too."

…

Awkward. Both of them stayed quiet, their sheer incompetence to move the conversation forward embodying itself into stiffing silence.

" _Ps…"_ Jaune slightly tilted his head as he heard a reaching sound from his partner.

"Talk about your boxing training, upcoming match, maybe huntsman stuff or…having me as a girlfriend and then move the conversation to where you want to." She advised, her features showing few wrinkles as Pyrrha just barely stifled a cringe. It was almost physically painful to experience in person the communication gap those two had. But for the sake of this conversation's success, she hoped that they could diminish it. **Surely** , Certainly, probably, _just maybe_.

Blonde weakly nodded back, running her topics through his mind. Boxing training nah, huntsman stuff boring, than perhaps he could…Yea, he could give it a shot and as Jaune was ready to speak up, his blue caught a glimpse of glowing notification on the display.

Request for video image.

Uncharacteristically, Jaune pressed the display before he could think it over.

Perhaps he should have.

Or not. Even if her unnerved face was first to appear, it quickly faded away and folded into a calm, soothing grimace.

"Hi Jaune." She greeted him.

Being slightly taken aback, blonde soon realized her intent and even welcomed it.

"Hi." He timidly waved her.

"How was your day?"

Jaune shrugged. "It was cool. Started the morning by having a look at the gift I got just yesterday; it's awesome by the way. And then had a decent roadwork."

"A gift?"

"Yea," He affirmed. "I can…yea, I can show you if you want."

"Wouldn't mind."

"Give me a sec." He asked of her and reached for Yang's-his Ember Celica's. "This." Jaune showed his new weaponry through the camera.

"A pair of bracelets." Lilianna confirmed. "Wait," She peered keener at the items. "Those aren't just for decoration, are they?"

"N-no its…it's a pair of combat arms." He gulped, fearing where this reveal could lead. Thinking if maybe he shouldn't have showed her after all.

"You got gifted a pair of combat arms?" She questioned. Inheriting them, yes, that wasn't uncommon. But receiving one as a gift; that was rather peculiar.

"I-I know, kinda weird, isn't it?" He placed them over bed.

"Quite so, I'll admit. But I believe that they are from-Pyrrha was her name-correct?"

Jaune shook his head. "No, actually from someone else."

Lilianna's eyes widened slightly more. "Well then, this someone else must be a great friend to you to gift something so generous."

"Yea." _And a huge pain in the ass._ He almost grinned.

"So then," Her tone sounded chastise, yet grimace showed resignation. "Should I assume that Crocea Mors won't be of use to you anymore?"

Jaune's body squirmed. "Well…I mean its n-not like I have to abandon it c-completely you know…just… _use it less_?" Jaune grinned nervously.

"It's alright." She shook her head. "Admittedly, I don't approve of your decision wholeheartedly. You know how I feel about spreading out a positive word for Arc's legacy. Weapons we use being an important part of it."

Jaune weakly nodded.

"But…it's blatant as a day that your new weapon set suits your natural fighting style more than Crocea Mors ever could. So there's nothing more to be said."

Jaune faintly smiled, letting out a breath of relief. However, his blue soon showed a glimpse of somberness. "I wonder what old pops will think of it."

"That you shouldn't worry about. If anything, I think that your grandfather will be ecstatic to know that your new combat arms go so well with boxing."

"Now that you say it like that…" He pondered, soon nodding once in agreement. "He just might not be as upset as I thought he would be."

"Trust me Jaune, he won't be. If only slightly at first, but it will wear off really quickly."

Jaune's head tilted to side, his gaze hovering over the wardrobe where his former combat arms bided. "Then I guess…my days with Crocea Mors really are over." Even if not a lot, he did reminiscence on the experiences shared with it. In the end, Crocea Mors didn't bring him a lot of glory-scratch that-barely any victories at all, yet somehow, it still managed to grow fondness on him. Maybe it wasn't even the weapon itself which he would miss. Perhaps those were memories connected to it which he kindly mused over. Like bringing down the first Ursa, all the sparring sessions with Pyrrha, a few successful slashes at Cardin, and slightly more.

"So it seems." Jaune turned his head back, hearing his mother's voice. "By the way, with your sweetheart, Pyrrha, how are things between you two?"

 _How did she know?_ Jaune mentally questioned his mother's knowledge that Pyrrha was his girlfriend. For now, he would just write it off as some psychic level mother's intuition.

"We're cool." He started blandly, yet his cheeks soon showed a blush. "Well…there is something though." He timidly scratched his head.

"Which would be?" She ever so slightly tilted her head to the side.

"Me and Pyrrha we…well, we'll get married next year."

Even redhead found herself internally squealing as Jaune voiced that confession.

Despite knowing that it was only a matter of time, Lilianna still found herself taken aback. "I…that's wonderful." She faintly smiled. "Pyrrha's a beautiful soul I believe, though one which can handle herself in a battle better than many." Lilianna's nose itched as she said it. "And you too, I think will do fine as a husband."

Jaune kindly narrowed his eyes, timidly grazing his cheek. "You think..?"

"One which has a lot to improve upon," She wasn't hesitant to admit. "But a kind, loving husband none the less. So I believe."

Jaune's grin seemed to try and reach his ears, heart pounding with joy. "Thanks…"

"I'm just speaking my mind." She said, her own grimace showing a spreading, self-contained smile, allowing herself to fall quiet for a moment. It was something of a blessing to know that Jaune was able to smile like that for her…because of her. She would treasure such moment in her hearts deepest corner. Letting herself to indulge in this joy just a little bit longer, she breathed out and made a more serious grimace. "I have to say though, don't make such decision lightly Jaune. Both of you in fact, think it over carefully. Marriage is not something you should strive for unless both of you are absolutely sure of it. Not even the age of 20 you are, a whole life still being ahead of you. If either one of you is not ready, wait and think it over again."

"We will." He nodded, understanding her concerns.

"One more thing. With marriage, you'll face a new responsibility, perhaps even faster than that. Children. That too is something you must be certain about. I'd say even more so than marriage. Making a child is something everyone can do, but offering them a healthy upbringing, teaching them, loving them, it's something which requires patience and effort. Completely different one than chasing a dream or being a huntress." Her grimace fell, anguish running through veins. At this point, running her mouth about how it should be was all Lilianna could do. "Child is a blessing to a world, so he should be treated and loved like one. Otherwise you might end up hurting him over and over again. Never listening to his needs or ideas, forcing your ideals on him and not caring about his own. Eventually you just…break him apart, crush what he held dear to and just-"

"I get it." Jaune rebuked, wanting her to stop. It was easy to tell that she strayed off the subject and just started to beat herself down with words. "I get what you're saying." His tone came softer. "Besides…me and Pyrrha, we don't have children yet so…" And Jaune just abruptly stopped.

Lilianna shook her head. "That may be so right now, but one night is all it takes to give life to one."

Jaune blushed sheepishly, finding it increasingly difficult to maintain eye contact with her. "I-I know, but we…don't have that one night yet so that's…that."

Honestly, Lilianna wasn't expecting to hear that. From how close she viewed their relationship to be. "You haven't made love to her yet?" She frankly asked.

…

"No…"

"Then your bond isn't complete yet." She explained it almost like a lecture. "Only through making sweet love do you reach the very epitome of physical, emotional and spiritual connection."

Jaune weakly nodded, indicating that he at least pretended to listen. Truth be told, he was more fascinated by the escalation of their conversation. Starting off as an awkward greeting and stiff silence, now reaching the point where his mother explained why sex was truly important aspect of relationship.

"Of course, that isn't to say that you have to rush it by any means. I'm simply saying that making love is the closest you can get with one another. It's beautiful, and holds great value in both strengthening, and keeping the bond together. Not something to be so flustered over or be ashamed about." She faintly smiled, finding it a little bit amusing how shy her son was about it. But then again, perhaps she was simply too open. Something Lilianna would have definitely learned from her father as he was anything, but shy to tell about his 'Glory nights.'

"I-I'll keep that in mind." He nodded again. Somehow, Jaune had a gut feeling that Pyrrha was peering at him with great intensity. For reasons.

"I'm sure you will." She trusted him. "And Jaune, allow me to add that the reason why I earlier stressed the importance of healthy child's upbringing, isn't because I believe that you and Pyrrha will fail to deliver it. I simply want to remind you how important it is, and that it comes with great deal of responsibility and effort necessary… _That's why_."

"Hey."

"Mm?"

Jaune pulled his scroll just a bit closer to his face. "I don't regret my upbringing." Was all he said.

Lilianna half opened her mouth as she had plenty of reasons why he should. Her being behind just about any of those reasons, yet somehow…looking at Jaune's honest, meaningful smile she instead quietly bit her lip. Did she really deserve this kind of kindness from him..?

"Jaune…"

"Yea?"

"…Thanks…"

He simply shrugged. "We're family."

She bit her lip again. "Yes…yes, we are."

"How was your day?" Jaune just casually asked upon remembering that he hadn't yet.

Lilianna drew and exhaled a breath before answering, setting her emotions in place. "Truth be told, not much to say really. Most likely so because it was rather boring, although the morning was enjoyable."

"Something good happened?"

"You could say so."

"Mind telling me what?" Jaune decided to insist a little bit.

Lilianna pursed her lips. She definitely wouldn't admit that she again was enjoying herself over the two messages he had send her. That would not be only embarrassing, but perhaps even creepy for Jaune. Second option then.

"I did something I hold dear to my heart." And she briefly stopped.

Jaune didn't press on any further too. He wanted to, but restrained himself seeing that she was reluctant.

"I sang." She revealed it. Lilianna came to realize that she was content with her son being the first one to know it. That she slowly came back to her dearest activity. One which Lilianna considered to be her…still consider to be inseparable part of herself. Despite how many disagreed with it.

Jaune's mind suddenly sank into the deepest recesses of his memories. He…no, he couldn't even remember a word, just some abstract haze of images. And despite being absent from reality, Jaune still managed to auto-pilot his lips and pleaded, requested, or simply asked for her to sing for him. Not even knowing the reason why. "I want to hear you sing." Jaune hollowly voiced his desire again, still trying to grasp something seemingly fictional. However, try as he might, blonde couldn't succeed.

"…time."

Jaune shook his head, eyes regaining focus. "Sorry, I spaced out for a moment. What did you say?"

"Maybe I'll sing to you sometime."

"It would be awesome." He didn't mean to, but it came off as a plead.

"Mm." She weakly nodded. Truth be told, it wouldn't be that bad to have a little audience listen to her singing. Just a tiny one.

With an appreciative smile, Jaune fell silent. His heart beats gradually ringing louder, Jaune's thoughts started to halt at a single point, topic to be precise. Perhaps-no, it was about time he would tell her what he both most wanted to, and didn't. Waiting any longer would simply end up in failure…untaken chance actually.

"Hey…"

"Yes?"

"I-I…" He lowered his look, drawing one deep breath after another, thumbs pacing all around.

"Jaune?" She couldn't understand why he suddenly looked nervous.

"I just…wanted to tell you something…"

"Then go ahead." She reassured with a simple gesture.

"Yea," He turned his head away from her for a brief moment.

"Go for it." Pyrrha said in a hushed tone.

 _Alright._ Jaune turned his head back.

"I…last week we had a combat class." Jaune rolled his eyes. "I mean we have it every day."

"So?"

"I had a duel with one of the strongest students. Well, in my year at least. Anyways, it…it was a good fight. I held my ground well and did my absolutely best, but in the end, I lost." Jaune paused briefly, peering at his mother's features. So far she seemed fairly neutral, so he continued. "But then she-quite ironic I think-asked me for a rematch. I agreed and that time around I…I won." He stopped with a gulp, eyeing her keenly.

Her grimace was still rather neutral.

"Why was it that she asked for a rematch?"

Jaune simply shrugged. "I don't know really. Well…she did say it's because I fought unarmed while she had her weapons. Oh, and in the end she used her semblance as well."

Lilianna had to make sure that she heard right. "So if I understand correctly, you fought a student unarmed while she not only used her weapons, but semblance as well?"

Jaune grinned nervously. As heroic or awesome it may sound on paper, he knew that it wasn't the sanest idea to follow through. "Kinda…reckless, wasn't it?"

"Since it was only a sparring match, I won't fume over it much, but-" Her grimace hardened, her red glowing as if on fire. "You try a stunt like that in a life endangering situation….I assure you that the consequences you'll face will be severe in their own right. Did I make myself clear, Jaune?"

All he could do was rigidly nod back. Even Pyrrha curled up in a tinier ball, cold chill running down to the very tips of her toes. _It was my idea._ She gulped, rather thankful that Lilianna didn't know. With Jaune at least, he had a guarantee what he wouldn't receive a physical punishment. Not a direct one at least. For her however, no such promises were written in stone. And outside of situations where Jaune was involved, redhead wasn't terribly interested in trading blows with the Arc woman. Much less sword swings. Pyrrha knew from the experience that in her current state, her ass would be grass if Lilianna would want it to be.

Lilianna breathed out, her features calming. She was sure that Jaune at least would consider her warning. So for now, she would leave it at that. However, as reckless and stupid his decision to combat someone like that was, Lilianna looked at it from the other side too. _To think that Jaune could so capable._ She would hide her smile for now, not wanting to encourage him for such action. Only to herself she would admit that such a feast could be achieved by few, only.

"So the first fight this student managed to win. Albeit not easily?" She gave their conversation a second wind.

Jaune took a little bit of time before answering. "Yea."

"How did you fight the second time?"

"We both were unarmed though…she still used the semblance."

 _So he still faced unfair circumstances._

"But you won the fight."

Jaune assured with a nod.

"Was it a close call?"

Jaune winced, hesitant to admit the truth. "It…no, it wasn't." Even if Yang's name wasn't said aloud, Jaune still felt uncomfortable to talk about 'Owning her ass' as she would say. It just felt too peculiar to his personality for now.

"So you dominated is what you say."

"…Yea…"

"And this student is one of the strongest in your year?"

"Mm." Jaune would weakly nod, waiting anxiously what she would say next.

Still, she didn't say a word. Only moved her eyes away from his.

Her silence only made him more nervous. Feet tapping the floor fervently, his expression only darkened as the time slowly crawled forward. He didn't like it.

Her head hanged lower.

He didn't like it.

So did her shoulders.

He didn't like it.

Lips a pursed, cold line.

He didn't like it.

She still refused to look at him.

He didn't like it.

Eyebrows curved disappointingly.

This was it.

Jaune's thumb hovered right over the red image resembling a phone. He wanted her image to disappear from his sight. Jaune enjoyed everything till this topic was brought up with warmest of fondness. He liked to talk to her, enjoyed her company and caring presence she displayed. But he knew how it would end. And for that very reason, he simply wanted her to disappear because…because…Jaune's eyes widened a bit.

Her red showed grief and sorrow.

Why?

Lilianna shook her head ever so slightly, pulling her grimace back to face him. Her eyes shining just for a split second, Lilianna smiled to him. "You did good Jaune. I'm proud of you."

For a briefest of moment, world around him disappeared.

"I didn't hear you…"

"I said that you did good Jaune. I'm proud."

"…The connection or something is bad on my end, could you say it again…"

"Give me a second." She quietly mumbled and broke the eye contact with him. Her pupil's slowly moved to the side as she typed something down. "There." Lilianna signaled that she send him a text. Then, clearing her throat, she moved her lips closer to speakers and said it once again. "I said that I'm proud of you Jaune. You did good."

Jaune's figure jerked. "O-oh…oh…that's what you said." He sheepishly scratched his head. "Yea I, thanks. I put in a helluva lot of effort so it's…it's nice to know that you appreciate it."

Lilianna eyes flickered with shininess again, but with a blink it disappeared. "You did your best and even managed to win the second time around. Against a strong student no less. It deserves some credit no matter how you look at it."

Jaune lightly chuckled. "I guess. Well, at least everyone around me was praising me. Like jeez, I felt like a superstar."

Lilianna quietly snickered from his comment. "Perhaps you are. Though do remember, don't settle with success you have now. Appreciate it, yes, be proud of it, that too, but slowly strive for more."

"You bet I will." Jaune hit his chest with the side of fist.

"I'll pray for your success then."

Jaune kindly narrowed his eyes. "Would appreciate it."

"Mm."

…

Pause. Both of them fell silent, their eyes locked together. Staring at each other, they sort of half opened their mouths to say something, yet nothing came out. Just silence. Seemed that if there was something more to be said, they did it through eye contact instead.

Jaune timidly scratched his head, light chuckle distorting the serene quietness. "I don't what to say really…"

Lilianna smiled in agreement. "Me neither."

…

"I think…I think that this could be a good-bye for now." She suggested.

Even if one side of him didn't want it to end, Jaune knew that this was a good stopping point. "Okay."

"Then good-bye Jaune." She would part their ways with a gentle grimace.

"Bye." He waved his mom off, her image disappearing from the display.

"If I would say so myself," Pyrrha moved herself to his side, crossing fingers with his. "it went wonderful."

Jaune's blue was still hovering over the scroll. Relaxing his hand, he let his palm dangle with the device. "No." He just slightly shook his head. Wording it like that would be a huge understatement. "It went better." Jaune didn't know how to describe it himself, nor did he care. His smile, it soon turned into a jovial grin as Jaune caught himself wanting to call her again-right now. "It went better." He chuckled, pressing his head against Pyrrha's.

Redhead inaudibly agreed to his statement. Her lips folding to a barely visible smile, Pyrrha was sure that if she concentrated just enough, her ears could pick up the melody her lover's heart was playing.

 **Authors note: I'll start with the reviews-'Looks that there is only one.'-review I meant.**

 **Jkdelta38-And as always, I'm really glad that you enjoyed it. Yea, I think that after witnessing them sleeping together and then finding out that Yang gifted him her combat arms…yep, I think she would be quite worried now, wouldn't she:D And as for Yang, yea, she's awesome:D**

 **Anyways though, thanks for the review and until the next time;)**

 **Besides that though, I have something you could call an update to tell. And that would be that starting the 9** **th** **of January, I'll be attending two, online writing courses. Pfff, a pleb like me attending writing courses?! Yea, I know, ridiculous right?:D But anyways, it's true though. And not only that, but I also will be working full time starting around 17** **th** **of January. So with that being said, I am not sure how much time I will have on my hands to write this story. Now, don't take this the wrong way either. I'm not saying that I will abandon it, I simply won't have as much time to write it. For as long as those courses will go at least. So yea, that's that.**

 **Anyways though, must say that I'm quite nervous about the writing courses. I've never been to ones so it will be a new experience for me. I do look forward to them, but feel a little bit anxious as well. So…wish me luck or something I guess:D Just saying, if you would however, would appreciate it;)**

 **Now, with that off my chest, all I have left to say is that I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and will look forward to more:)**

 **Have a nice one;)**


	17. Chapter 17

"You're welcome."

"Whoaaa! They are so awesome!" Nora exclaimed in awe, her eyes peering attentively at her leader's new weapon set. "These are Yang's bracelets!" She held the said items high over her head.

"Just be careful with them, okay?" Jaune smiled nervously, following his teammates every move with great caution. "And yea, those are Yang's bracelets. Well…mine bracelets now." Jaune gulped a little when Nora put his new weapon set on.

"How did you get them?" She swung her now weaponized fists a couple of times.

"…As a gift from Yang." Jaune shrugged helplessly. As stupidly simple as it sounded, that was all there was to it. Or at least to his knowledge.

Nora's excitement subsided for a moment, her bright eyes now fixed on Jaune.

"What?" Blonde asked, though already had a bad feeling about this.

She tried to make a hard grimace, but it came off as simply mischievous. "Just how close you two are exactly?" She arced her eyebrows suspiciously.

Jaune's head dropped in wry anguish. "Nora, please, don't tease me about it too."

Energetic girl only grinned back. "I'm just asking."

"And I'm just pleading you to not to."

"Leave it, Nora." Ren placed his hand on her shoulder.

Jaune's face immediately brightened. Of course, if there was one person he could count on, then it would be no other than his brother in bond.

"Let the man enjoy his harem. Those don't happen too often, so he should enjoy while it lasts."

"Aww." Jaune held his head with both hands, trying to find reasons why he deserved this.

"Ahem." Pyrrha demanded a piece of attention. "I'd rather stay to be Jaune's only girlfriend," She declared brusquely, though her lips soon blew off a lighthearted giggle. It did not worry her any more. Ren and Nora soon followed her laughter as well, while blonde only continued to drown in his misery.

"Guys, could we change the subject, please?" He crossed his look between them hopefully.

Pyrrha was the first one to oblige. "Sorry, Jaune." She leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Just don't take us seriously." She massaged his back in gentle circles.

Jaune smiled in appreciation. "I know. And it's not like I'm gonna start to cry because of it. It's just…if done too much, it still gets to me."

"Oh come on." Nora slapped his shoulder weakly. "We went light on you."

"I know," Jaune agreed. "But Yang doesn't though." He chuckled wryly.

Nora crossed her arms. "She grinds on your nerves a lot?"

"Sometimes."

"Then just do the same to her," She simply said.

"Yea, right. Like I could compete with her in that."

"You can't?"

"At least as far as I know. Besides…" He turned his head to Pyrrha. Since their bond was genuine, and Pyrrha didn't worry about him cheating on her, Yang's remarks were nothing, but annoyance. "I've been through a lot worse here at Beacon." He smiled, leaning in to kiss his love.

"Aww, you're simply adorable." Nora clasped her hands in front, genuinely happy to see how far their bond had progressed.

Blonde blushed a little while Pyrrha simply smiled in content. "Of course. That's why I'm perfect for him." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Oh that you are!" Nora nodded fervently, stealing a few glances of Ren.

Ren crossed his arms, inaudibly agreeing to his partners sentiments. "But if we're truly serious about this, Yang simply gifted you her combat arms?" He was rather intrigued.

"I know it sounds way too simple." Jaune thought so too actually. "But that's all there is to it. Or at least that's all I know."

"Hmm…" Nora cupped her chin between fingers ponderously. "Then perhaps it is Yang who's clawing her way to our leader." She sounded like a detective. Nodding her head once, she drilled her fists into her hips. "Yang maybe is our friend, but it's only 'Arkos' ship I approve of."

"Arkos?" JRP raised eyebrows in united fashion. Each one gradually figuring out what she meant.

"Yep! So don't worry you two. I will protect your ship with everything I've got." She firmly reassured.

Jaune made an odd smile while Pyrrha chuckled. She found her commitment to protect 'Arkos' ship amusingly endearing.

"I have my faith in you Nora."

"Then rest assure. I won't fail you." She pledged with hand over her heart.

"Jaune." Ren's eyes were fixed solely on his friend.

"Yea?"

"Have you tried Ember Celica yet?"

Jaune shook his head. "No, not yet."

"Then the sooner the better." His voice showed genuine concern. "Even if Ember Celica suits you better, adopting to a new weaponry still takes time. Dismissing old habits you've developed from using sword and shield is especially something you'll have to work on."

"You're right." Jaune agreed wholeheartedly, Ember Celica now back in his hands as Nora gave them back. "The sooner the better." He gripped his still untested buddies slightly harder.

*Knock, knock.*

JNPR twisted their necks to the door. Yet before anyone gave a permission to enter, the intruder allowed herself in anyways.

"Hey, everyone!" Yang welcomed the team.

Everyone except for Nora greeted her back.

Yang fixed her eyes solely on Jaune. "Blondey."

"Yea?"

"Will you have a work-out to do in the old training room today?"

Jaune already knew where this was going. "Let me guess; you wanna join in."

Yang grinned in acknowledgment. "Seems that you know me already. Exactly that, so?"

Blonde turned to Pyrrha.

"She's asking you, not me."

Blonde turned back to Yang. "No whining though." He smirked. "Especially since old pops will be there."

"Old pops…you mean you're grandfather?"

Jaune nodded. "Yep. And let me tell you. He won't listen to excuses. In his understanding, as long as you stay on your feet, you better be training."

Brawler's posture did not budge. "I'll knock your grandpas' pants right off his legs with my awesome punches."

Jaune smirked to that, adoring her self-confidence. "You can at least try I guess."

"Then it's set. What time should we be there?"

"07:00 PM."

"Alrighty then. Then I'll see you there." She waved at him, ready to leave.

"Okay." Jaune waved back.

"Stop right there." Suddenly, a demanding voice reached out to Yang, its wielders eyes reflecting a spark.

Yang halted abruptly, her grimace not showing much until she turned around and her eyes dilated in surprise. "N-Nora?" She flinched, hyper girls grenade launchers muzzle an inch away from her face.

Much like brawlers, JRP gang's eyes were also wider apart from the sudden scene ready to unfold.

"Well, hello there, Yang." She slowly started.

"Hi..?" Yang wasn't sure what to make of this.

"So tell me Yang, what do you plan to do with Jaune in that old, training room?"

Yang's stupefaction helped her to miss the rather obvious accusation. "Training?" She said in such a manner as it couldn't be any more obvious.

That only added more suspicion to Nora's glare. "Ooh, so that's how you call it nowadays- _Training_ huh?" She started to repeatedly stab her guns muzzle into Yang's chin. "And what sort of _training_ is it hmm? Oh, but let me guess actually. The good'ol thrust and pull, yea? Or maybe you like something a little bit more mouthful instead ,hmm? Like working your way around his Popsicle all cheeky, greedy like? Or, is it nature's call that drives you so you want to do it like mammals on discovery channel?"

After Yang realized what she meant with all those namesakes, even her cheeks showed a heavy blush as Nora was far from pulling her punches.

"Come on, tell me." Nora continued to pressure Yang, her eyes practically soul-piercing. "What sort of training do you want to do with **Pyrrha's boyfriend** in that old, deserted, lonely training room?"

"Knock it off." She quietly barked back. "You heard Jaune mention that his grandfather will be with us."

"Don't you go sly on me." Nora rebuked, narrowing her eyes harder. "I asked you. What sort of training do you plan to do with-and I'll say it again- **Pyrrha's boyfriend?** And don't you even think that blushing like innocent maiden will work on me. I know your intentions aren't as pure as that."

 _The hell does she think of me?!_ Yang's nerves got twisted beyond her comfort. Even so though, she simply peered past hyper girl's head, her face visibly seeking help. Which Yang also found strange that no one offered on own accord.

"The issue at hand is for you to deal with. It's addressed specifically to you." Pyrrha calmly replayed. _Take this as a sign that fate itself is telling you that Jaune will never be yours...if you want him to be._

Yang frowned to that. It wasn't clear if she read the underlying message from the smallest of grins Pyrrha had, or were redheads thoughts simply that dense they got embodied into a sound. Either ways, Pyrrha was not an option for help. Okay, then maybe blondey would.

"Pyrrha's right. Nora is addressing you specifically." He innocently stated. _How's the taste of your own medicine?_ However, he too hid his true colors. Even if Nora went way too far with…things which she said, it was refreshing none the less to see Yang's nerves being pulled similarly to his.

 _I'll remember that blondey._ Yang inaudibly warned him, knowing that he wasn't an option either then. "Ren?" Now he, she was sure would help her…right?

To her demise, young man didn't seem terribly interested either. He knew Nora better than to blow a person's head off. And dealing with his partners silly affairs could be rather tiresome at times.

"Ren?!" She called out more pointedly.

Nora's partner gave in with a sight. "Nora, I think that's enough." He blandly demanded.

"Oh no it isn't." She brusquely declined, making even Ren's eyes go slightly wider. "I'm not trusting Yang. Her legs will be spread wide as horizon when given a chance. And I'm sure she has some nasty tricks up her sleeve to lure Jaune into her cave."

Yang's face showed the deepest blush it had in years. "You son of bit-hrnnn." She gritted her teeth in livid fashion. "Could you stop assuming that I want to get Jaune into my panties!?"

"How very modest of you." Nora calmly retorted back. "I'm fairly sure that you want Jaune to dig in much deeper than your panties go."

Jaune face started to show concern. "This won't turn dangerous, right?" He asked to his teammates who didn't know what to say back.

"Nora, I'm sure that you know that Yang doesn't want to…you know…" He blushed, skipping over those details. "So I think you should just let her go."

"Not yet." Nora declared, barely stifling a grin as Yang with-out the use of semblance managed to heat to the point that a steam was hovering over her head. "She still hasn't admitted her true intentions."

"Maybe because there's nothing to admit?!" Brawler practically shouted, her patience running really low. Nora's face showed a grin for a sec, but it all too quickly came back to accusing grimace. "Your façade won't work on me, Yang Xiao Long."

"Nora," Ren cupped her shoulder. "This is a little bit too much, even for you."

"Nooot yet." She wanted to drag it out just a little bit further. "Come on Yang…tell me…"

Brawler's eyes were lit ablaze. From one side, she was really thankful that her new buddies were not equipped right now. Other-wise she could have seriously considered going ballistic on Nora's ass. However, the same reason was also a misfortune to her that there was nothing at hand to bash that annoying face in just a little bit. Just to innocently knock a few teeth down her throat.

"I already told you…" She steamed her words through pursed lips. "There's no hidden intention behind this. I simply want to train with Jaune."

"What _training_?"

"Boxing…"

"And then?"

"Then we'll go wherever the hell we want to."

Nora paused for a moment, but continued to stare her down. "No thrust and pull?"

"No…"

"No working on his popsicle?"

"No…"

"No nature's-"

"No!"

Nora paused again, still staring Yang down while the air around them got only thicker and denser from intensity of the disaster which seemed to lurk just around the corner.

…

"Okay then!" Nora retreated her weapon and turned on her heel.

Everyone almost floor slammed from how sudden and anti-climactic that was.

"That's it?" Yang had no idea why she even bothered to ask instead of just leaving in gratitude now that the shit was finally over.

"Yep!" Nora chirped, acting as if the previous scene didn't exist.

Somehow, this aggravated Yang even more, but she simply turned around and left the room with a heavy door slam. "The fuck was that anyway…" She headed to her room with palms turned into tight fists.

JPR fixed their eyes on thunder girl. "Nora?" They expected at least some sort of explanation as she wasn't really know to be nerve-grinder. At least not deliberate one which seemed to be the case this time. Nora stayed quiet at first, her look strangely calm and pensive. Though as soon as one corner of her mouth twitched, thunder girl exploded into exuberant laughter.

"Hahahahahaha!" She held her stomach, her body shaking in gleeful fashion. "Did you see her face?!" She managed to say in between laughter. "I…I never knew she could blush that deep hahaha!" And her body continued to rock in pure joy while JRP exchanged looks as they still had no idea what to make of this.

"Ahm…Nora?" Jaune tried to get her attention.

Even if it took some time, hyper girl gradually calmed down to a halt, drying her eyes from fresh tears. "I just…heh…oh I…" She breathed in and out with deep motions, fixing her look specifically to Jaune. "I just wanted to show." She grinned at him.

"Show me?"

"That Yang isn't that tough." Nora simply explained. "She's not that good at taking a tease herself. Just have to know which strings to pull."

"So then…you did it for me?"

"Yep!" She enthusiastically nodded. "If her teasing is really grinding your nerves, simply do the same back. Fighting fire with fire you know."

From one side, Jaune found Nora's care for him truly endearing and precious. "You say that, but I'm not sure I could…go as far as you did." His cheeks reddened, though grimace was a scolding one. "And I think you really went too far with…some of the things you said."

"If it works." She shrugged brazenly. "Besides," She stared him down with chastise look. "It's about time you stop people from making fun of you."

"But Yang isn't meaning ill." He tried to reason.

"Ill or not, if it pushes the wrong buttons you should retaliate back. I'm not asking you more."

Jaune chuckled as Nora really made it sound so easy. "And if I make her too mad?" He asked, waiting with anticipation what she would say to that.

"Then give her a right straight so awesome she'll welcome you with a sandwich next time."

Jaune's amusements deepened. Honestly, how could he not adore this simplistic, yet genius side of Nora. There definitely was a bright person under the façade of ludicrousness and detachment of normal world. "I'll give it a shot sometime." He smiled at her.

Nora kindly returned his gesture, deepening her affection to him with a brief hug. "You're not some pushy mushy milk boy meant to be pushed around by everyone. You're an amazing leader and the best boxer in the world. So I simply want you to stand up for yourself when it's meant to."

"Mm." He kindly nodded under her embrace.

"Don't worry Pyrrha." Thunder girl reassured her. Retreating her form from Jaune with hands held high in the air. "I swore to protect 'Arkos' ship so everything's under control."

Redhead shook her head dismissively. Turning Jaune into some private pet was far from her plans. If he wanted to be friendly with other girls then all the better for him. "As I said, I trust you to protect 'Arkos' ship." She grinned saying it aloud.

"I will not fail you!" She saluted.

Arkos duo nodded back with a smile.

After the scene with Yang, it was both endearing and scary that someone like her would watch over their relationship.

…

Couple of hours later. Old training room.

"So, you would be Jaune's grandfather, right?" Her question was followed with an offer for a handshake.

"Indeed." He bowed ever so slightly. "As for my name, it's Adalard Arc, but if formalities is not your forte, you can just call me like El Jauney does, old pops."

"El Jauney?"

"Oh, it's just a silly nickname."

"I see. Well, in our circle he's more known as 'Vomit boy,'" She said with a grin.

Jaune's head sank deeper in shoulders. One minute in and she already made fun of him.

Adalard allowed a chuckle. "Should I assume that he earned it with his motion sickness?"

"Yep. I mean, one the first day we met he managed to barf on my sisters shoes."

"Then please, allow me to apologize on his behalf too."

Yang waved it off. "No need to. They're really close friends now anyway."

Old Arc answered with a smile.

"Oh and by the way, name's Yang Xiao Long. Though it's a no-brainer that you can just call me Yang."

"Very well Yang. So then," He crossed his gaze between two pupils. "You wish to join me and my boy today, correct?"

Yang nailed her fist into the palm. "You'd be damn right I want."

Great Arc liked her gesture. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you seem to have fierce spirit."

"Oh that I do." She reassured with pure conviction.

"As youngster should be." He stated his belief. "And today you'll have a grand chance to show me how brightly that spirit of yours burns. El Jauney," He turned to his child. "I hope you did warn her about our working ethics."

Jaune grinned. "Sure I did. Yang said that she'll knock your pants off with her awesome punches."

Adalard grinned back. "So you do not lack in confidence either."

"Never had." She frankly admitted.

"Then I'll test that too." He stated as frankly as she did. "But enough with petty words. Let's proceed to actions."

Duo nodded back.

"Since there are two of you, you'll work in pair later on. For now though, do some warm up, stretch your muscles well and then you'll do 3 rounds of shadow boxing." Adalard switched his tone to a demanding one already.

Duo had nothing to add so they started their warm-up, while old pops attentively on looked their progress. Today however, he would allow himself to pay just slightly more attention to Jaune's partner. _Yang Xiao Long._ He repeated her name, running his eyes over her figure several times. Her long, wild hairstyle especially pulled his attention, though he allowed himself only couple more glances. He did not want to reminiscence on past memories so he would look at Yang for who she was. Jaune's friend and his pupil today. _Let's see, will today serve you as a treatment to settle down that confidence, or will you show me punches so awesome my pants will fall off._ He grinned briefly. Today would certainly be even more engaging than his usual work with El Jauney.

…

Adalards eyes followed Yang's movements with great attention, his lips ever so often folding to a smile. _Her punches are truly quite something._ Just the way they slashed air apart told old man that her swings were as sharp as a blade. A little bit rusty at times, but still dangerous enough to put a giant down if aimed correctly. _Her lateral movement is a work of art as well._ He admired the sight of shimmering droplets of sweat gracefully encircling her figure in a uniquely rhymed dance. Just this alone already proved to old Arc that Yang was blessed way more than usual crowd. What she did, could already be viewed as boxing. Sure, throwing combination after combination in quick fashion looked pretty to an eye. Especially untrained one. But sour truth proved time and time again that this ancient sport was rarely that. It looked a lot more like what Yang did. Moving in and out, slipping, circling around, pivoting to left and right while mixing in well-timed and beautifully thrown punches. _It's easy to tell._ He continued to enjoy the spectacle. _She's imagining an opponent._ The very pinnacle of what shadow boxing could be. Though the more Adalard gazed at her movement, the more he had a hunch that this invisible opponent was someone he knew. _It almost seems like she's…_ There was no doubt about it. As Yang continued her shadow boxing, her eyes every now and then peeped at Jaune. Every time she did so, Yang changed her movement a little, as if adopting her style to something. _There's no question about it. She's fighting an image of my boy._ Something which he found rather intriguing. _Seems that El Jauney has earned a right to be her rival._ He figured it so. Meaning that there was something more to their relationship than he initially thought.

*Tnnn!*

"Time!" Adalard informed the duo.

With that, Jaune's and Yang's movements subsided, now working on catching their breaths.

"Well…" Brawler wiped the light sweat from her forehead. "Your pants still there?" She smirked.

Adalard parodied a worried look, turning his gaze to legs. With a relieved sigh, he turned back to Yang. "For now it seems."

"For now." Her smirk grew slightly wider. "Then it's only a matter of time."

"Most likely so." He chuckled, but soon his grimace hardened again. "Since you're done with shadow boxing, wrap your fists and put some gloves on. The real challenge is only ahead."

"Okay." They nodded, moving to their equipment to put it on.

"Your grandpa seems pretty cool." She commented. "Has a sense of humor and I bet he can still kick some ass."

"He has, and yes he can." Jaune agreed. "Even if he can be a little bit too tough about training, it's always out of concern and care. And on that note, be prepared." He would give her one final warning. "I know that you're not lacking nor strength or confidence, but be ready to be pushed to the limits."

Yang worked her way through bandages. "I'm not taking this lightly." She reassured. "I know that hells only about to start. But since I came here while fully well knowing that," She stopped briefly, allowing herself to finish up wrapping her fists. "Fuck it. Let's get it going."

Jaune grinned in amusement. He had no idea if she dared to underestimate his fair warning, or if she really was prepared for everything. Either ways though, he adored this side of hers. "Well then," He raised his glove for a touch. "Let's have a fun ride straight to the hell and back."

Yang chuckled, touching his glove with her own. "Heaven's a boring place anyways."

Their gloves separated, awaiting the start of it all.

…

1 hour later.

The thuds which used to be sign of gifted prowess, now sounded hollow and weak. Not only power subsided however, but the speed and frequency as well since tiredness was really kicking in.

"Your technique is falling apart!" Old Arc rebuked once again with tenacity.

Yang did not dare to say a word, only weakly nodded. She really needed that precious oxygen to keep her going.

Jaune truly didn't mess around when he said that it would be a ride to hell, alright. New sweat always replaced the old one, her shoulders were in pure agony, legs were too heavy and stiff, head practically dangled on her shoulders, and hands always dared to go low to her waist. A completely exhausted mess she was, yet one which still had to push through as there was still more to come.

"What's with the long pause?! No opponent will give you a rest that long."

 _Right._ She thought to herself, firing a one, two into Jaune's gloves which he held as mitts.

"Don't drag your feet! And follow a punch with your body! I don't need arm punches! I need a solid one, two!"

Yang drew in a greater breath, firing a punch immediately while the oxygen still travelled her body.

Adalard liked the short spectacle.

"Seems that your spirit is brighter than a candle flame after all." He commented in snarky tone. "Good to know. Then perhaps you should use that to show me some good punches."

In spite of everything, Yang's face showed amusements from his comment. _Grandpa sure as hell doesn't pull his words._ To think that he would actually compare her flame with a candle. _That's almost mean._ She drew in another breath, continuing to throw her fists out while old pops lectured her.

"Step it harder!"

"Sharpen your rotations!"

"Don't drop your hands!"

"Don't miss the center!"

That and plenty more things old Arc continued to preach like a passionate priest. Yang even found it impressive how his voice did not falter throughout the session.

"Lock in your shoulders!" He raised his voice again, trying to motivate her. Even if he knew better that Yang's tank was practically empty. _My preaching has very little effect on her anymore._

"Turn your hips!"

 _The exertion has bared its fangs deeply in both, her flesh and mind._

"Don't drop your hands!"

Yang raised them for a brief moment, but right after pushing off a combination, they dropped again.

"You dropped them again!"

 _She's standing on her limit line._ Old Arc had to acknowledge for good. He could preach till heavens would fall down, but Yang's body had simply reached its limitations. She could only drag herself forward at this point. _Even so…_ He allowed a briefest of smile form in between his fervent pandering. _She impressed this old heart of mine aplenty. 'Little light dragon' is truly a fitting namesake for someone like her._ He mused in admiration. _Truly, she's a fitting rival to my boy._ Old Arc had no doubt about it after witnessing her prowess and fortitude.

"Step in harder!" He commanded. And as old man did, he recalled again that Jaune was Yang's rival. He did it again, again and once more until an idea struck his mind. _Perhaps…_ Maybe there actually was a way to ignite her inner flame brighter. Not a possibility written in stone, but still worthy enough to be tried out.

"Can't wait till it will finally be El Jauney's turn to hit. My eyes are swelling from looking at those love taps of yours."

Jaune quizzically glanced at his grandfather, wondering why he would say that.

Much like her partner, Yang remained silent to preserve her energy. However, that isn't to say that those words had no impact on her.

Old pops noted how Yang's eyes narrowed a bit harder, and a certain, powerful emotion got embodied into a shiny glimmer into her lilac.

Old man calculated that his idea could bear a fruit.

"You should learn from him in your free time. My boy will surely show you how to throw a proper punch." Old pops continued, noting how Yang's eyes changed a color. Literally. _I am not entirely sure what her red means, but this is clearly working._ Yang's punches, they came in with more force behind.

 _I see._ Jaune thought in realization. Not it was easy to tell why old pops mocked her that way. _Not bad._ He managed to make a brief eye contact with his grandfather, both nodding in agreement. Maybe absorbing stronger punches with his dead tired arms and shoulders wasn't exactly appealing, but Jaune was all in to support Yang's possible growth.

"Why you look at that. As long as you try, your punches can be almost half as good as my boys." Old arc ventured forward.

Yang threw the combination with same, dangerous prowess she displayed before the exertion took her over. But that wasn't the result of her being enraged. It was desire to better herself. Or perhaps…not even that. Maybe it was the need to get closer to Jaune. Whatever the answer was however, her body performed miracles right under grandpa's eyes. Which he enjoyed and admired blissfully. Even if old man knew perfectly well that Yang simply squeezed last bits of energy she had saved into her tank. Decision she would most likely regret afterwards. But for what it was worth while it lasted, old pops continued to on look 'Little light dragons' mighty spectacle.

…

40 minutes later.

"Jaune…you'll have to…carry me." She wryly blurted out, her body helplessly slumbered on the stool.

"Hey…I'm in the same boat…as you." He gasped for air, resting his body close to hers.

Great Arc approached the messy duo, his face the very embodiment of satisfaction.

"Both of you did splendidly," He praised them earnestly. "Especially you Yang, certainly exceeded my expectations."

Brawler dragged her eyes to meet old mans, managing to form a dubious look. "…I did?"

"Absolutely. Always had to check if my pants were still there."

Yang managed a chuckle in between her gasps for air. "Heh…well…I told you…my punches are awesome."

"Certainly so." Old pops agreed wholeheartedly. "If your heart wishes to join our company here, you're more than welcome to do so."

Yang nodded in acknowledgment.

"Please. As for me, it's time to leave."

"Alright…old pops. Until next time."

"See you around, grandpa."

"Farewell." He bowed ever so slightly, heading for the exit. Just before his form would disappear though, old pops glanced one more time at Yang. " _Andree…"_ He muttered the word helplessly, fully well knowing that she was nothing more than resemblance to her. Shaking his head, old pops moved forward. Musing over it too much, would only distort Yang's image into something he wanted to see her as. Letting his past rule over him, would be both shameful and embarrassing.

Yang massaged her poor legs, the brutal training session still having its marks into her muscles. Well, at least breathing had stabilized so that was something she guessed. "I didn't expect that," She said while looking at floor, though soon turned to face him.

"Expect what?"

"To hear your grandpa praise us like that. He sure as hell didn't seem impressed during our session."

"That's simply the way he is." Jaune explained. He understood her confusion well since he felt the same way when he first trained under old pops. "He's strict as hell during a practice, and it may seem like nothing you'll do will ever satisfy him. But the truth is that you could be the most talentless soul on earth, yet as long as you would put genuine effort and guts into the training, old pops would acknowledge it and develop respect. All tough and grumpy on outside, but a really caring person inside. That's him basically." Jaune finished. And truth be told, blonde loved the way his grandfather was.

"I see," Yang said. From that view, it made perfect sense. "Anyways though," She lifted arms over her head, feeling how stiff and tensed her shoulders still were. "It's literally been years since I've had such brutal work-out. Hell, I lost the count of how many times I wanted to quit."

"But you didn't," Jaune said with new found admiration to her. "And that's what counts the most."

Brawler smiled in appreciation. "Yea, somehow, I managed to hang on." She lazily took off her boxing shoes.

Jaune knew he could add a comment about the reason why she didn't give up, but didn't want to risk of setting off a patience test for himself.

"Though I guess it's because of you," Yang suddenly said, looking back to Jaune.

 _Dear lord almighty, please don't say anything more._ Jaune pleaded, his spider senses tingling from the misfortune they sensed.

"I mean, your grandpa really grinded into me as well, especially with those later remarks he said." She wrinkled her nose a little. "But, seeing you push yourself so earnestly really inspired me to try harder as well."

 _It will soon come._

"Like you weren't kidding at all when you said that you pushed yourself to the limit while training."

 _She'll tease me for sure._

"So that made me want to reach my limits as well."

 _It's just around the corner._

Before continuing, Yang's lips folded to a sincere, thankful smile. "So like I said. You helped me out a bunch in that way. Thanks."

"…"

"Wait, what?" Did he just hear her right?

"You helped me to push myself harder than I ever could alone. Thanks, blondey." She winked at him.

Jaune found himself being taken aback. This certainly wasn't what he expected. It just seemed so peculiar of her that blonde partially remained wary just in case if she would prove his suspicion to be correct.

"Well, you're…welcome I guess." He didn't know what else to say.

"So don't be surprised to see my face around here from time to time." She let him know with a playful wink.

"You heard what old pops said. You're more than welcome to join in."

Yang's grimace turned sly, moving herself closer to him. "That's his words. Would _you_ welcome me if I decided to show up?"

Jaune's expression fell immediately. So much for his spider senses being wrong for once. With-out a word said, Jaune turned his back to her, arcing his leg over the stool. With his fingers nimbly working around shoe laces, blonde actually decided to fend himself. "Knock it off."

Yang's eyes dilated slightly. "Well, you look at that. Someone's actually retaliating." She playfully smacked her palm into his back.

Jaune said nothing in return. Instead, his thoughts were circling around the conversation he had with Nora. " _Fight fire with fire."_ That's what she said. But could he really do that? Or was it even necessary? Sure, Yang could sometimes be obnoxious with her teasing, but it was never ill intended.

"Oh come one blondey! Stop staring me down with your back. You'll hurt my feelings you know." She threw herself against his back, pinching his cheek from behind.

…But then again, she really over did it at times. Even if Jaune stood very little chance in this field alone, perhaps with the help of Nora's, he could pull it off.

"Y-you know…" He already stumbled, his cheeks showing a blush. "T-try as you might, but…I-I'm not gonna fall into your panties."

Jaune felt how Yang's fingers clutched his skin whole lot rougher. "I don't want to remember that…got it?"

Blonde gulped, but dared to push forward. "That isn't my problem anymore."

She released his cheek at first, but then ferociously drilled her fingernail into his skin. "Don't push the wrong buttons, blondey. You're not gonna like it."

With that being heard, Jaune had two options. Either make a tactical retreat or dare to venture forward. Blonde soon remembered who he was.

Tactical retreat.

" _You're not some pushy mushy milk boy meant to be pushed around by everyone. You're an amazing leader and the best boxer in the world."_

Jaune got suddenly reminded by a dear friend who he actually was.

Boldly venture forward then it is.

"Give me a break." He started, turning his face to lock his brazen eyes into hers. "We both know that I could punch you so hard your woman's instinct would kick in. The next thing you'd know you would be standing in kitchen, making me a delicious sandwich just so you could apologize for trying to mess with a man like me." He finished with a full stop.

Yang's expression turned deadpan.

Jaune said nothing as well, his face steadily reddening the more he thought about what he said. With Yang's expression remaining stoic, her lips producing no sound, blonde had absolutely no idea of the sort of impact his 'counter' had on her.

"Pff…" Was the first, muzzled sound he heard from her. And then the silence got completely blown away as Yang's body recoiled right before she would explode in deafening laughter.

"Hahahahahahaha!" She held her stomach with both hands, welling in her eyes only further proving how exuberant her laughter was.

This. This had to be the best, fucking insult Jaune had ever spat, Yang thought to herself. Especially so considering how unimpressive his track record was in that field.

"I'm…I'm speechless." She barely managed to push the sentence out in between her laughter. "Holy crap…holy crap…I'm…I'm actually suffocating." And truth be told, her colors were truly fading away as Yang couldn't even suck in a grain of air.

Jaune actually started to worry if this wouldn't end in a hospital room for her.

"You'll…be okay, right?" He managed to cup her pacing shoulder.

"I don't know…" She shook her head. From the outside, it did look like she was managing to calm down as her body didn't rock anymore, but simply swayed back and forth…Then again though, perhaps it was a side effect to suffocation as she simply didn't have enough strength to move her body energetically. "I don't but…that was gold." She reclined to the wall, her chortle evidently losing its grip as her efforts finally paid off. With last bits dying down eventually, Yang swiped away streams of tears dripping down her face, her chest pacing in deep motions to save her consciousness. "Blondey, oh blondey, I have to admit." She turned to face him. "That was the best comeback in history. Especially considering that it came from you."

Jaune squirmed, feeling embarrassed. "Oh come on it…it wasn't that bad." _Perhaps it was worse._

Yang shook her head. "I meant it literally, not as satire."

Jaune was overtaken by loss of words to say anything back.

"And it's not just a petty insult or simple joke either, it's a legit threat. I mean-pff," She sealed her mouth with hand, fighting off another wave of chortle. Luckily, she raised victorious. "I don't if I would make you a sandwich to apologize, but you sure as hell could send me straight to the kitchen with couple of shots, alright."

Jaune helplessly shrugged, scratching his head timidly. "Anyways though, I didn't expect you'd burst out laughing."

"I couldn't help myself. From how easily it took me over."

Jaune pondered for a little, his grimace soon turning brighter. Making Yang laugh perhaps wasn't what he expected would happen, but it wasn't a bed result either. Seeing her chortle so earnestly was actually pleasant, perhaps even beautiful sight. Or at least it was so until the colors of life were literally being drained from her face. Either ways though, Jaune was glad that he chose to counter her tease. And Yang's reaction also helped him to realize that he could try to do so more in the future.

"I have to admit though," She started, her tone slightly more serious. "I can't really blame you for being pissed off at me for grinding your nerves so much."

Jaune shook his head. "It's not so much that you like to tease me, it's…more like _how_ you do it. You know, all the double meanings and flirting."

Yang's grimace actually showed sympathy in response. Even she herself acknowledged her overdoing it. "Yea, I really go over the top sometimes. I mean, Pyrrha wouldn't suspect us having lovely, dovely other-wise, would she?

Jaune wryly nodded back.

"Yet it's not like I want to cause you trouble, blondey. I really don't. But…it's just hard to resist knowing that your reactions are simply the best." Yang explained, though winced shortly after. Her justification was a really shitty one, she admitted.

Jaune wryly smiled. That had to be one of the lousiest apologies he had ever heard. If it even was one to begin with. However, at least she was honest. Not only that, since they touched the topic of their relationship, Jaune suddenly came to realize that he wanted to know something once and for all. He was not content with having only a solid guess anymore.

"Yang."

"Hmm?"

"I…I want to know. Just…just what exactly do you see me as?" He questioned, patiently waiting for her response.

Yang had a temptation to sneak in a tease, but seeing how-maybe even troubled-Jaune looked, she resisted it. "Blondey, I maybe act all flirty and what not, but you should know better that to me you're," And she just abruptly stopped.

A friend.

That's what she was ready to say.

That's what Yang wanted to say.

That's what Yang thought Jaune was to her. Yet somehow…as her eyes got drawn into his ever so gorgeous blue. As she all realized all at once how easily he could make her laugh. Or on the contrary, make her mad. How she gave up her Ember Celica for his well-being and sake of him reaching new heights. Not so he could simply get stronger as she initially thought. How she wanted to spend time with him because she adored it. Not because she didn't have anything else to do. How it was his mere presence which motivated her to push beyond her limits. Not because anything else was necessary. How much more there was to respect and admire in him. Not just his strength. And for the sheer simplicity, yet also complexity of his persona. In other words, him being perfectly imperfect…Yang's answer just suddenly wavered.

"I don't know." She ended up saying.

Jaune's eyes dilated slightly, seeing how truthfully incapable she was to answer.

"A friend, rival, goal, hell, maybe even something like a brother. Or…maybe what it seems like from the outside. A love interest." She chuckled as it must have been the first time she ever considered the possibility for real. However, her grimace soon showed what very well could be concern or perplexity. "And it's weird. I always know my feelings very well. I know what I want, when I want it, how I want it yet somehow…" She briefly stopped, her grimace again changing to a brighter one. "When it comes to you, I don't know what I want you to be, or what I want from you." She helplessly shrugged. "Lousy answer, I know, but that's as best as I can tell you right now."

"So basically…there _is_ a possibility that you see me as a love interest?"

"I told you so, right?" She frankly answered and noted right away how Jaune's expression darkened. Yang rolled her eyes. Sheesh, talk about overreacting.

"Blondey," She reassuringly cupped his shoulder. "Even if it ends up that I have a crush on you or, I dunno, love perhaps, it's not like I'll be stupid enough to cause you trouble because of it. It may not seem like it, but I know damn well how precious Pyrrha is to you ya know. So stop with that long face of yours, blondey. It doesn't suit you." She grabbed a corner of his mouth to tug it upwards, parodying a smile.

"But that's exactly why I don't want you to hold such feelings for me," He said, somberly.

Yang sighed. "Blondey, I told you already. I won't cause you-"

"You'd only end up hurt."

Yang's body recoiled a bit, not catching up yet. "What?"

"You'd only end up hurt." He repeated sadly. "As you said, Pyrrha is really precious to me. We both love each other from bottom of our hearts. Meaning that there's only so much that could divide us apart." He dropped his head lower, staring at the floor. "So…if you would end up developing romantic feelings for me, you'd only end up hurt. Really badly hurt if those feelings would turn out to be love. And I don't want that." He shook his head. "I like you the best when you're enjoying yourself." He grinned wryly. "I mean it can cost me a lot of nerves at times, or even royally piss me off, but in the end…" He briefly stopped, resentenced the text a couple of times and with earnest of smiles, picked up his gaze so his blue could lock into her lilac. "I like you the best when you laugh, or at least are happy enough to smile. That's the side of you I like the most." He just slightly narrowed his eyes in adoration. "And I would like you to remain be so. Brash, hot headed, stubborn, foul mouthed brawler with impeccable confidence who just continues pushing forward. I mean…I guess it's kind of selfish of me or something, but…I don't know, that's how I want you to be is really all I'm trying to say."

"And if I _would_ end up weak and fragile? Then what?"

For the first time ever, Jaune thought that Yang's straightforwardness just didn't suit her.

"I don't even want to think about it, but…" He smirked. "I'd kick your sorry ass so many times you'd have no choice, but to get stronger again…Something like that anyways."

Yang lips twitched for briefest of moments, but other-wise her expression remained hard to read.

Perhaps she was thinking over his words was one the guesses Jaune could make.

"You're just…" Her body shook, covering her face with hands.

Jaune felt a painful twinge in his chest. Great Arc's above did he not want to see her crying. But as her body trembled harder, and as she continued to make almost no sound, Jaune was quick, albeit regretfully as well to realize that he had no other choice.

"Yang, just…" He wanted to say something. So badly he wanted to comfort her, but all the texts in his head just sounded so hollow. "Please, don't-" Jaune almost had a heart attack, being startled greatly.

Her sudden burst of laughter was that unexpected and loud.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" She laughed just about as gleefully as she did once before. Meaning that her eyes soon glazed in fresh tears.

Making sure that his pants were dry at first, Jaune was completely dumbfounded at first. Laughing? Really? She would just laugh it off? Well…maybe he sounded incredibly corny or something, but Jaune truly meant what he said. "H-hey, I was talking seriously here." Corny or not, love wasn't something to be taken lightly. It could be both, a greatest blessing or grimmest of curses. "Oh come on, I really meant it. You shouldn't take your own feelings so lightly. It can end up really-" Jaune just abruptly stopped.

Her sudden embrace was that unexpected and firm.

"You're just something else…" Yang said to him softly, one hand wrapped around his body, other one cupping the back of his head.

What that something was, she truly, honestly didn't know. But…right this very moment, as if this exact moment only, Yang knew what she wanted from Jaune. However, she only wryly smiled through tears as she knew that Jaune could do that for one person only. So she'd just be content with what she had right now. Which was still rather imperfect as it was only Yang's upper body which was being pressed against his. For at least once, she wholeheartedly wanted to be considerate of Jaune's feelings so she-

Yang felt how Jaune wrapped his own arms around her torso. In a mere heartbeat, she moved herself as close as she could to him. With their proximity being this close now, brawler discovered something which was rather obvious even with-out any hard evidence. _That blondey…his heart's beating real fast._ She smiled. _Though then again, who am I to say._ She smiled wider, feeling how fervently her own heart was beating.

Being embraced by Jaune's was a rather…unique experience. It felt pleasant, yet also sad. She felt warmth, yet also cold. She wanted to be in his arms longer, yet also wanted to part away. Which eventually Yang did. Her hug loosening, she slowly parted away, though allowed her hands to remain in touch with his body.

Jaune's face twisted in pain as soon as her face came into his view. Of course, he knew why they were there, but even so, it still was a painful sight for him.

"You idiot." He harshly hissed, smacking her across the head roughly.

"H-hey! What the hell!?" She exclaimed angrily.

"Shut up!" However, she softened immediately after Jaune's outburst. "I told you," He moved his hands to her face, working his way to drying her tears carefully. "I don't want to see tears on your face. And today I saw them _twice_!"

Yang's lips folded to a meaningful smile, allowing him to do what he did. "Technically, those could hardly be called tears since they came from me laughing my ass off."

Jaune's face showed no amusement. "Technically, shmechnically. I don't care about technicality here. Tears don't suit your face either ways." He continued to wipe them off, his grimace softening. "I told you. It's either obnoxious laughter or overconfident grin."

Yang snickered. "I'll remember," She said, catching glimpses of his caring blue through his fingers.

"You better do." He demanded softly, done with his task.

"…"

"…"

Both of them remained silent. Yang on her part did so because she wanted to see how long it would take for Jaune to blush from her direct gazing.

"…"

"…"

It didn't. At all. Rather disappointing she thought.

"I wonder, what would Pyrrha think is she saw us embracing each other like that?" She narrowed her eyes slyly.

Jaune's posture didn't even budge. "Don't even try," He brusquely said. The sooner she would realize that her taunts and tease wouldn't work on him this time, the better. Not because his mental barriers had become sturdier, or he suddenly matured. But simply because Pyrrha had no business in any of this. It was about him and Yang.

Brawlers face showed impressment, then resignation, and then she simply chuckled jovially. She had to admit. Jaune completely overtook her. She had no counter-measures. With-out a word said, Yang packed her sports equipment, threw shoulder strap over her head, got up and headed for the exit.

"Yang?" She halted to a stop. His voice was drenched in concern and confusion. Yang didn't like that.

"Jaune."

"Yea?"

Yang turned to face him.

Jaune didn't know what her soft grimace was for.

"Thanks."

Jaune wondered if thanks was all there was behind her soft grimace.

"For what?"

Yang chuckled. She sure as hell wouldn't start to count.

"A lot," She simply said, turned around and walked through the exit.

Jaune remained motionless for some time, his blue still looking at the door. Lazily, he reclined against the wall, spreading his legs wide apart. "'Thanks.' She said." He quietly muttered. There were still some uncertainties which made him worry about her. But…as long as she could smile as truthfully as she did before leaving, Jaune would let it be.

"You're welcome," He said to no one…No one, but Yang.

 **Authors notes: Hell yea! I'm back! Well…not like I disappeared for a long time, but it's still awesome to post a new chapter you know. For those of you who are wondering how I'm doing with my courses…well…it could be better I guess:D I mean, it started off nicely, but then I just decided that it wouldn't hurt to work on a new chapter a little bit. You know, just have a scribble or two…yea, right, I ended up focusing on my new chapter a whole lot more. Though not only that, but…a side project you could say. A new short story in progress. And guess what? It's about Jaune and Pyrrha! Unbelievable, right?!...Okay, on a serious note, yea it will be a short story about our favorite duo. To be honest though, a lot more about Jaune than Pyrrha really. However, there will be quite a twist for my story so don't expect the usual stuff. I mean I could describe my new short story in one word really, but if I would do so then it would give away too much. So for now I'll simply let you know that I'm working on it.**

 **But really though, I should definitely work harder on my courses. Which I will try after this chapter, because…I mean it's sort of awesome that I was using my time to work on a new chapter and if being honest, I don't regret it too much. However, writing courses should be my top priority to be honest. Writing a story, of course, improves your writing skills, no doubt about it. But specialized courses for writing can boost up your skill tremendously, especially so if you take the most out of it. So really, I'll try harder from now on. Will my lazy ass be able to handle it? Unfortunately, such possibility isn't written in a stone, but I won't simply give up either. Especially so then there are a few of you who wished me luck.**

 **Anyways though, that's that I guess. With that out of the way, I'll move to answer your reviews.**

 **NBased-Well, I certainly didn't expect that someone would call Lilianna hilarious. Though I guess it's cool too. If she can make you laugh, then that's awesome as well. As for Arkos, yea, it certainly headed that way. Sort of, but I trusted that they would be able to handle it just fine. And big thanks for wishing me luck:)**

 **Jkdelta38-Thanks. Glad to know that dialogue didn't bore you as it easily could, if done incorrectly. And thanks for wishing me luck. I just really hope that your wishes won't be wasted on me…damnit.**

 **H20 Ferrum Bominus-Well, seems that you're back in fire with those reviews:D Anyways though-**

 **Chapter 14-So awesome to know that you find the story unique, but even more so interesting. As for Cinder…actually, I don't think that she'll play any role in this story. I can't flat out deny it, but possibility is minuscule. Though I guess I should at least mention what she's up to. Briefly at least or something like that. Well see, really. Moving onto Jaune's mother. Oh believe me, she'll be bonding with him. I mean it's fairly easy to tell as it is, but fixing her relationship with Jaune is of greatest importance to her.**

 **Chapter 15-Me too man, me too. Let's hope he'll do great. As for me writing down a lemon…actually, I have something in store for that *nudge* *nudge* If you know what I mean. And lastly, Jaune making some improvements to his weapons…I don't know. For one reason or another, I do want them to remain original. So the possibility isn't grand that he'll upgrade them, I can tell you that much.**

 **Chapter 16-Yea, it truly was. And you're certainly welcome and I'll try to do my best.**

 **WarRedMachine20-Late review, but god damn is it heartwarming. To call me incredible author. To say that my story is one of the most beautiful and great ones out there. Man…I mean, I can't agree with your statements wholeheartedly myself, but to know that my story is that enjoyable for you, and you think of it so highly…that's already plenty enough and more. So really, thanks a lot. I certainly smiled the brightest that day, when I read your comment:)**

 **And that's the end of that I guess. Thank you all for amazing comments and support, and until we'll see again.**

 **Have a nice one;)**


	18. Chapter 18

"You never show me so I wouldn't know..."

Couple of hours later.

JNPR dorm room.

"Ps." Pyrrha finally decided to quietly call out to him. As she observed how his form continuously shifted and twisted under the blanket, she came to a conclusion that he couldn't get any sleep either.

"Yea?" He came to acknowledge her in muffled tone.

"You can't get any sleep either?" She started with the obvious.

"Pretty much." He admitted.

"Somethings occupying your mind?"

"Yep." He chirped. "That conversation with mother just doesn't relent from my thoughts and," _Yang._ He had been thinking about her too, but that Pyrrha didn't have to know. There was no need to pointlessly involve his love into his trials with the brash brawler. "To be honest, I've been thinking a lot about my conversation with mother, really. And you?" He turned on his side to face her. "What's keeping you up?"

Thanks to the moonlight being the only faint source of light in the room, Jaune did not notice the blush on her cheeks.

"I've been thinking a lot too." True, but very vague answer. For reasons that she did not wish to discuss it here.

Jaune wasn't able to catch a few notes of hesitation her voice displayed. "Mind to share what?" Hence he boldly inquired in greater detail.

Pyrrha pursed her lips. "I'll tell you, but," She abruptly stopped, pondering what to say further. The solution which first came to her mind was that she simply had to make them move to a different location. Pyrrha only needed a reason as to why.

"How about we have a spar? We haven't had one in quite some time." She suddenly suggested.

Jaune made an odd grimace. "This late?" He was a little bit wary of that. Although…he reconsidered the idea afterwards since the sleep wasn't on friendly terms with him tonight. Perhaps her suggestion wasn't that bad then.

"It is, I know." She admitted a bit uneasily. "But since neither of us can fall asleep, I thought that maybe we could give it a try. I've been kind of missing our evening sparring's."

Jaune hummed in agreement. Though upon recollection of memories, he blew a soft chuckle. "Other than getting my ass kicked every single time, I've missed them too."

Pyrrha kindly returned a snicker.

"And also," She fondly mused for a moment. "I've been missing those moments where we would simply bide our time in silence. Or if not silence, then we would share our troubles and worries with each other. Being there to offer a welcome company and help. That sort of thing." She smiled with fondness, though soon bit her lip and narrowed her eyes in powerful emotion. Yes, there was something on her mind, truthfully. But that something was not a side of her which she displayed often to him. She confined it and only allowed glimmers of it to reach her partner. But after overhearing what Lilianna said to him, Pyrrha wondered how would Jaune feel if she were to be more truthful to her feelings.

"That's a modest way to put it, Pyrrha." Jaune smiled. "It was usually just me whining about stuff while you comforted me."

"You helped me out too." She added.

"I guess I did." He went with the flow and fell quiet briefly. To be honest, her idea came to be all the more appealing as he thought about it. "You know, I guess we could give it a try. It would be awesome to finally test my buddies as well."

Pyrrha found it to be a relief. "Then have we decided?"

Jaune gave it a last thought. "Sure, let's do it. Tomorrow will be a bit tougher day, but that's fine with me." He fixed himself to a sitting position. Pyrrha did too.

"Should we had to the old training gym then?" Pyrrha inquired, her tone just a little sullen. "Beacon's rooftop will be covered in think snow about now." She casted a glance to the window. Pyrrha barely saw a glimpse of sky through the heavy snow falling in abundance. "The temperature has dropped really low as well, plus the surface will be slippery, I'm sure of it. Of course, it's a necessity that a huntsman should learn to fend himself in any and all circumstances," She casted Jaune a knowing grin. She already said the same the winter before this one. "However, it's even more vital that you adapt to your new weaponry to its fullest capacity."

Jaune took a little bit of time, but nodded a 'yes.' Of course, much like Pyrrha, he too wished that they could have chosen their precious location. But knew better as well that her words held impeccable truth.

"I have the keys at all times. So let's head to the gym."

"Okay, then."

With location decided, both of them stealthily packed what they needed, changed their pajamas to casual attire, and headed forth to the gym.

* * *

Jaune shallowed slowly, his cheeks shaded in red. He was in middle of changing his shirt, yet only his belly was exposed as he stood still, not daring to miss a frame of beauty presented to him.

Seeing Pyrrha in nothing, but underwear was a rather…alluring sight. Somehow, she didn't seem interested in changing her outfit in the locker room. He even suggested it after noting how she proceeded to take off her red sweater. Instead of obliging, she simply casted him a simple smile and took it off anyways. Working her way to take off her blue jeans next.

That left Jaune thinking that maybe he should head to the locker room instead. Jaune thought it would be a right choice to make. He even half turned to oblige further, yet his body stifled tight in place. Seeing his girlfriend's chest jiggle just slightly as she bounced feebly to better take off her jeans, made him unable to resist surfacing urges. So very little movement her chest made, yet he still found it incredibly seductive. He eyed her intently, his blue sliding across her curves as she idly stood by. Only two pieces of clothing separating her from being fully exposed. However, that only bolstered his imagination to visualize how she would look completely naked. For what it was worth, enjoying his partners flesh in almost plain sight was a perfect balance of modesty, yet also intoxicating attractiveness.

"Maybe I should use this as my battle gear from now on as we spar. Seems that this get up could be used to strengthen your mental fortitude, and increase your concentration capacity. Judging by how you…" She purred, giving her lip a faint bite. "Struggle to resist your inner temptations."

"Sure." Jaune nonchalantly, absently mumbled. Then he went over her words a couple of times. Just enough for them to click. "O-oh, sorry. I-I didn't mean to stare like that." Embarrassment claimed him firmly, he frantically shifted back to changing his outfit.

Pyrrha snickered, though felt slightly disappointed. "Jaune, I was just joking." She reassured. "Besides," She put the runner shorts over her legs to clothe them, slowly. "There's nothing wrong if you want to look. It only makes me all the more delighted to know that you find me attractive." She turned to face him, crossing her left hand right under the breasts to clutch her right arm.

Jaune hesitated a bit, but allowed to cast a few more glances to her. His blue ran over her divinely built upper body a couple of times, and he moved them to look into his partners face. She was blushing ever so slightly, but otherwise showed a…content smile he guessed.

"I…I really do find you incredibly attractive." He timidly scratched his head, a sheepish smile on his lips. Jaune noticed how her eyes narrowed, her smile growing a little bit wider.

"And you shouldn't be ashamed of that." She reprimanded him softly, standing idly in place, as if deciding on what to do next.

"Yea I…sorry." He shrugged at her apologetically. "I just find it annoyingly hard to be honest when it comes to stuff like that."

"Then…do you find me more than just incredibly attractive?" She inquired softly.

"I…I don't know. I mean depends on what you mean." He squirmed, cursing himself for his own sheepishness.

Pyrrha moved herself to his side, cupping his face gently. "I mean-is there more to it than that?" She softly inquired under his breath, her emeralds pacing from his lips to eyes.

Jaune shallowed, his mouth running dry. He wasn't sure. No, he was sure that Pyrrha acted differently. He simply wasn't certain in what way exactly…Or maybe, Jaune simply felt intimidated or anxious to admit how intoxicated he was by her seductiveness.

"Of course there is." He wrapped his hands around her bare back, his tone gentle, but raw in displaying aplenty of other emotions. "You should know that."

"Should I?" She questioned, gently playing with his lip with her own. "You never show me so I wouldn't know…" She continued to play with his lip, ever so often sliding her tongue in between them.

It took only so much time before Jaune pressed his mouth fully to hers, letting his own tongue rampant. Partially he did so because he simply couldn't resist. Other reason would be to cool off the heat travelling his system. Perhaps if he would let it flow freely to the destinations it so desired to, Jaune would feel more at ease. However, as luck would have it with him, the plan only backfired. Blonde only got drawn more into the haze of simplistic, but so insurmountable cravings.

He didn't know. Did Pyrrha really add something magical, intoxicating to the kiss or was he just that vulnerable to his desires for her suddenly. Maybe it simply boiled down to her being more honest about what she wanted. Perhaps that, maybe something else. Whatever it was, however, mattered only so much as Jaune kept losing his composure. The anxieties crumbling away as well.

He didn't touch her in any erotic way, no. That much self-control and awareness blonde had still retained. However, he did pin his loves body against the wall, one of his hands resting just under the clip of her bra. Seemingly unsure whenever to snap it open or not. He kissed her some more, his hand still idly biding its time.

Then he realized something. A sudden crack in his already feeble composure.

His other hand was brazenly massaging something soft, seemingly familiar, but also uncharted.

He calculated quickly that if Pyrrha didn't mind him massaging her breast in bra, removing it would only benefit them both. Maybe her especially so from how she gasped in short, powerful bursts of pleasure. Ones so alluring and raw in pleasure that Jaune craved more than anything to know-how she would gasp if he were to touch her naked.

And then his blissful joys and plans were cut abruptly apart. With a light push from her hand, Pyrrha created a moderate distance from her to Jaune. Other one she stealthily removed from her shorts. Her cheeks a solid blush, Pyrrha's chest was pacing in deep motions as she was felt breathless. Her emeralds firmly locked into his, redhead wasn't able to say anything back just yet.

She didn't expect this. Or more like Pyrrha didn't plan to go this far with her plan. She simply wanted to seduce him a little. Ignite a more prominent spark of craving for her. Accomplish that much and then leave it at that.

Pyrrha squirmed a little, her body still indulged in erotic expectations.

She had lost it.

Before she knew it, her body craved more than she planned.

Before she knew it, Jaune had completely given into her.

Before she knew it, she had pleasured herself with her own hand.

Before she knew it, Jaune stared her down with the most lustful look he ever had.

She almost lost it again.

"…We have to do training..." She managed to say. Softly, pleadingly, her hand trembling in overwhelming pressure as she wanted to slid it back into her shorts. Jaune had never looked at her that way before.

"Training…yea, training." He mumbled uncaringly. Shallowing hard, he took deep breaths as the blissful experience still had its marks on him. However, his system did cool down as he only continued to stare his partner down. His mind, it eventually came back in gear and he could process the situation more rationally.

Then he moved to kiss her. Simply, gently, just to express that he loved her. "Training, we have to do training." He reminded her, and to himself.

Seeing Jaune back in his senses, made it so much easier for Pyrrha to cool down as well. "Yea," She smiled under his breath, offering a single kiss back.

With both of them back to usual, they parted briefly to dress their battle gear. Of course, as they changed their attire for good, both of them traded glances every now and then. Their faces showing a faint blush, although smiles and giggles were more empowering since the experience was pleasant more than anything. Jaune did nervously squirm a couple of times however, when he finally noticed that his man-steel wasn't exactly limp. Fortunately, his love either didn't notice it or ignored the bulge altogether. He didn't care which one it was as he was thankful either ways, and took extra more time in changing his clothing for the pressure in his shaft to finally subside. With that much hassle out of the way, combat attire was _finally_ clothed. Both of them soon coming to an agreement to use the ring as their battle ground. Jaune stared down on his fists, Ember Celica on. Just the feel of the weapon alone felt so much different than Crocea Mors. No brainer, sure, but he still took a mental note of it.

"How does it feel?" Pyrrha asked.

Jaune rotated his weaponized fists in all possible angles, soon doing some practice swings. "Certainly different from sword and a shield." He started with the obvious. Moving around on his feet, Jaune allowed himself to perform some shadowboxing to get a better feel of things.

Pyrrha waited patiently until Jaune would comment further. However, she could already tell that his answer would be promising one. From how his lips grew into a satisfying smirk.

"It doesn't feel bad though. I'm actually surprised at how light Ember Celica is."

Pyrrha could partially tell herself from how sharp even his practice swings were.

"Sure, they're heavier than gloves, but certainly don't feel like a hindrance." Jaune halted to a stop, still eyeing his buddies. "If I would try to summarize it…they feel awesome." He grinned in delight and excitement.

Pyrrha was glad to hear. "That's good…Then I won't shy away to warn you."

Jaune sensed trepidation just from the way her tone sounded.

"I won't hold back. Prepare yourself accordingly." She formed a combat stance, her harsh emeralds hovering over the shield.

Jaune shallowed nervously. That glare of hers sure did remind him how menacing his girlfriend could be. Otherwise he had almost forgotten.

In grand total, the number of times they had sparred was well over a hundred. Maybe even nearing two. However, during all the duels they shared, Pyrrha had gone all out once.

A single beat of sweat ran down his temple.

He survived exactly 20 seconds. Yes, for the sake of tracking down his progress, they actually timed down their fights from time to time. And those 20 seconds were at the peak of his skill, to not say anything else.

"Eyes **focused** , Jaune. Don't you **dare** to falter." Pyrrha demanded sternly, seeing how his partner gradually grew more nervous.

Jaune exhaled, narrowing his eyes to glare back at his love-no, his opponent. Right now, she was his opponent, and his task was to bring her down.

Pyrrha mentally smiled, approving how mean his blue looked. A sign he was ready.

"I'll count to 3."

Jaune nodded.

"1…"

Would it end as badly as once before?

"2…"

Or would a brighter result dawn upon him?

"3…"

Jaune took that one, last breath. He knew that the chances to draw in another one would be very scarce.

"Go!" Pyrrha exclaimed in full throat, their paths crossing in instant.

* * *

Nora grinned widely, her eyes showing a dubious spark. For once, she was actually thankful that she awoke in a middle of night. Usually, Nora was far from fond of it. However, this time was truly worth it as she stared at the two, empty beds. One besides hers, the other one besides Ren's.

Now, what could they do in a middle of night all alone?

"Hey, Ren." She called out to him mid-tone. Just like her, he too often awoke in a middle on night. Plus, Ren by nature was a light-sleeper. Rather unfortunate since thunder girl was a fairly loud snorter. A side-effect of her semblance perhaps?

"Hey, Ren." She called him again. For now, her voice was lost in silence. No worries, however. There was a very simple way to know if he was sleeping or not.

"I'll count to 3." She warned him while giggling. "When the count is out, I'll jump attack you…Ready? Here I go-one…two…thr,"

"What is it, Nora?" His deadpan voice suddenly sounded. He had absorbed plenty of kicks in his face to know better when she was joking or not. Well, at least his perception increased even further as a result of it. So hey, there was a silver lining at least.

"Have you noticed it?" She asked with a chirp.

"Noticed what?" He inquired innocently.

"The decrease in number, of course."

"…Yes."

Nora giggled. "So…what do you think they're doing?"

Ren wasn't slow to click. "Nora, it's not very modest to inquire such things. They're meant to stay private."

Nora gasped with a faint blush. "Wait, so you think they're having sex as well?"

Ren's body tensed in surprise. "N-no, I didn't say anything like that." There was an uncharacteristic oomph in his tone.

That only added more amusement to her giggle. "Tch, tch, tch, tch." She shook her head. "It's too late to play the innocent card now, my dear, Ren. I've caught you in your crime."

"There's no crime to catch me in. You're the one who thinks that they're having sex."

"Am I the only one though?" She inquired haughtily.

Ren half-opened his mouth, then closed it shut. There was no point to maneuver this out. Once she had decided on something, there was no turning back. Sigh…"Fine," He started, slowly turning around to face her. "There is a possibility that they're-whoa." He got startled a little from Nora's face being up close to him. "How did you get here?" He asked, though knew all to soon it was pointless.

Nora curved her brow. "I got up, walked over your bed and snuggled under your blanket?" She explained as if it couldn't be any more simple.

Ren remained silent. What he really wanted to know was how she did it with-out him noticing. But he wouldn't press on any further since Nora wouldn't explain in any reasonable manner anyways. It was far easier to just go with the flow.

"So then," Nora started, her voice a little bit shy now. "You really think they're having sex right now?"

"Perhaps, maybe not." Ren answered simply. "But it really isn't of our concern to know in any greater detail."

"We could always have a peek or two."

"Nora."

She giggled. "Come on, I was just kidding. I'm not the type."

A single corner of his lip raise. "I know. Besides, if they want to take a step further in their relationship, then all the more power to them. They deserve to be happy."

Nora smiled in fondness, allowing herself to muse over the couple's progression. "I think it's awesome how close they've become. Always had a hunch that they had a thing for each other."

"Me too."

A sudden idea popped in her mind, making her grin. "Then that makes us two to protect 'Arkos.'"

Ren allowed a smile. "Like always, you're trying to pull into your shenanigans."

"First of all, it's not a shenanigan. Secondly, you always follow my doings anyways."

"Somehow," He admitted. "Either ways, better get some sleep now. Otherwise you'll miss your pancakes."

"That's not true. I know you'll leave me some."

"I have to." Ren's voice sounded deadly serious. "Can't risk to awake the demon inside you."

Nora pouted her cheeks. "Hey, I don't get _that_ mad." She jabbed him playfully.

Ren allowed a soft chuckle. "Who knows, better avoid casualties if we can."

She jabbed him again, slightly stronger this time. "Jerk." She scolded, but quickly her grimace brightened. "Okay, okay. I'll go back to sleep."

Ren nodded in acknowledgment.

Then Nora closed her eyes.

…

"Nora." Ren started.

"Yes?" She snapped one eye open.

"You have your own bed." He simply said.

"Aww, come on." She pouted her lip, mimicking a hurt grimace. "We often used to sleep together when we were little."

Ren closed his eyes, sighing. That they did, he remembered.

"Would it be bothersome..?" She asked in that gentle tone he knew all too well.

Ren opened his eyes. That gentle grimace too, he knew all too well.

Then he turned his back to her.

…

"Just try not to snort too loudly."

Nora's grimace brightened, her smile a self-contained one. "I'll do my best for you." She snuggled closer to his back, sneaking her hand under the pit of his.

Ren said nothing.

Neither did Nora.

Both of them were fine like this.

…Then she felt how he wrapped his fingers around hers.

* * *

Jaune stared at the floor, disbelief engraved in his features. He had a hunch. He had a feeling in his gut that this would be different. However, not to such an extent. The duel ended so quickly that Jaune could hardly recollect bits and pieces of it. Or maybe, there was nothing more for him to remember. Just bits and pieces. Jaune looked at his Ember Celica.

Such prowess it held.

That one punch he landed into Pyrrha's shield confirmed that immediately. The explosive energy it released being so great that Jaune's own core shook as adrenaline flowed through his system. Just one punch was all it took to know for sure how much potential Ember Celica held. A whole new world of possibilities and heights opening up for him. Jaune shallowed in pain.

He had a hunch. He had a feeling in his gut that this would be different. However, not to such an extent.

Jaune gazed up to look at Pyrrha, and saw how she eyed him with concern. Not that he could blame her. Forget about closing the gap between them. He landed nothing, blocked nothing.

If anything, the gap in their combat prowess breached the widest it had ever been.

 **Authors note: Sup guys! Back again with a new chapter. This time around, I'll answer the reviews and then maybe add a little bit else.**

 **Jkdelta38-Yea, I can admit that I was laughing quite hard writing that scene. Well, at least for me it was funny and it's awesome to know that you found it funny as well. And thanks for the kind words:) Until the next time.**

 **WarRedMachine20-Delighted to hear from you again. Yes, your words truly did warm my heart and it was such a grand compliment that I do think about it from time to time. As for the love triangle, well, Yang is still unsure about her feelings, but it's easy to tell that she views Jaune as someone very close to her. But of course, since there will be more development between the two, we'll see where it goes in the end. For Yang more than anyone else I mean. And that would be it for now;)**

 **With reviews answered, I just wanted to inform those who maybe don't know that I have a new short story in my list. Now, that definitely isn't the one I talked about earlier. It's a short fic about Jaune and Weiss. Just wanted to clear things out if there perhaps was a little bit of confusion, although I did mention that the grander short story I'm still working on is about Jaune and Pyrrha. So you probably knew better already that "Vanilla ice-cream." wasn't the story I mentioned back then. Anyways, you can go check it out if you haven't already. It's nothing more than a really short one-shot of Weiss and Jaune, but I would still appreciate if you would have a look at it.**

 **Yes, I'm that desperate for attention…fuck my life:D**

 **Anyways though, thanks for the amazing support and until the next time comes-**

 **Have a nice one;)**


	19. Chapter 19

_Whatever it is to come, together, we'll withstand it._

Jaune got laid flat on his back for the third time. His face a mask of anguish and exertion, he was hurting all over the places. Even the heaving of his chest sent pain channeling down to his core, which made him realize that third time tasting the canvas, would be the last one as well.

Pyrrha too didn't seem all too inclined to continue as she retreated her weapons behind her back, offering Jaune a helpful hand.

"I think it's enough."

Her lover was hesitant to take her hand, but swallowing down the frustration, he took it. Pain was one thing, but him being low on aura was something else entirely.

"Man, this sucks." His eyebrows furrowed, Pyrrha helped him to his feet. As she did, she cupped his shoulder gently, giving it an encouraging squeeze.

"It can't be helped. It takes time and effort to adopt to a new set of weapons. No matter how naturally suited you are for them."

Jaune sighed nonetheless. "I know." He somehow found it hard to look straight into her eyes. "I guess I just…didn't think I would do _this_ terribly. Though then again," His eyes finally met hers, expression softening for a moment. "Fighting a 'Goddess of Victory' won't ever be easy, no matter how you approach it." He chuckled wryly.

"Exactly." She allowed with a smile, giving him a kiss. "Come on, let's have a place to sit. Then we can cry all we want."

"Sure." He followed her lead and the pair moved over to the long stools neatly lined close to the wall. Allowing themselves to have a rest, Pyrrha planted her head on Jaune's shoulder, while he himself simply reclined against the wall, his look hovering over the ring. If he really tried, he could visualize bits and pieces of their sparring…or his royal ass-beating if not sugar-coting it. As the two imaginary replicas exchanged handful of blows, Jaune could better conclude a reason why he was so utterly owned. Well, besides the fact that Pyrrha was leagues above him in armed combat.

"I couldn't set up my own rhythm," Jaune absently mumbled, his mind still working on the fragments of their sparring.

"Do you know why?" Pyrrha inquired. She herself knew, of course, but it was a lot more crucial whenever Jaune did or not. As she kept patiently waiting for him to answer, Jaune remained silent. Redhead wondered if maybe he was still too indulged in the memories of his not so successful sparring, so she figured to ask him again. Jaune spoke before she did.

"First, I guess, is the glaring gap in our reach. Your sword can reach my side just so much faster than my bracelet yours."

"Yes. Anything else?"

Jaune's grimace soured as she asked. That alone was a huge flaw in his fighting game. However, as his _luck_ would have it, he always had it worse.

"The difference in how much our combat arms defend us is simply ridiculous. Even inept person could pick up a shield and defend himself against sub-par strikes. With Ember Celica though…" He squeezed his fingers harder around the bracelets. "It's day and night difference. There's only so much you can protect with the bracelets themselves. Otherwise, you just have to learn to evade the attacks completely. Something…something which requires immense skill and experience. Almost unreal one." Jaune squeezed his eyes closed, his lips a hard, singular line. Honestly, it felt extra frustrating for him since he was a fantastic dodger in boxing, yet a sword he couldn't evade even if his life depended on it. Then again, much of it was due to the much longer reach a sword provided. Meaning that the timing to evade it was completely different, alien to him. He wasn't used to it, and it only bolstered the downfall of his rhythm. _Remember El Jauney, in boxing, rhythm is everything._ He suddenly remembered old pops words, but also realized from how miserable his sparring went that in other forms of combat, rhythm was just as crucial.

Jaune opened his eyes, placing Ember Celica beside him.

"Basically, sword and shield has a perfect balance between offense and defense. Ember Celica on the other hand is almost just offense. Its destructive power is amazing. It easily surpasses a sword, but the defense it provides is almost insulting. In other words, its offense _is_ its defense. Increasing its destructive power is a way to strengthen your safety. Enemy falling down before you do, something like that." Jaune rested his forehead into his palm. "For someone like Yang, it couldn't be any more perfect. Her berserk like semblance suits the fighting style Ember Celica demands. I mean…she designed it, so it's no surprise it does. I, on the other hand…I don't have such semblance." Jaune finished somberly, a cuss stuck in his throat. The aura of sour emotions around him almost tangible.

Pyrrha caressed his cheek gently, her green emeralds, however, showing upsetting emotions. As dear as their sparring nights were to her, this part still had remained to be far from the fondest. The only silver lining being that since she had plenty of experience dealing with her lovers dreary mood, she already knew what to do or say.

"Jaune," She started softly. "I know it's frustrating that so much effort-"

"I have to learn how to adapt, how to compensate." Jaune declared brusquely.

Pyrrha pulled away a bit, a hopeful spark lit in her gut. "Adapt and compensate?"

"Yea." He clenched his fists, his eyes narrowing in determination. "Since I don't have a semblance like Yang's…any real semblance at the moment, I have to find some other way. I have to adapt to Ember Celica and learn to compensate for its shortcomings. That's what I'll _do._ " He locked his lit gaze into hers, one of his mouth corners daringly tugged upwards.

"Jaune…" Pyrrha smiled with exquisite proudness. Of course, Jaune wasn't the same as he used to be. He had grown much stronger and resilient.

"Pyrrha, I…" He stuttered, somewhat hesitant to continue. "Could you lend me your hand? _Again._ Otherwise, I…I can't really do it with-out you."

She kissed him. "Of course I'll help you. You know that already."

Actually, he really did, but hearing her say it aloud just felt so pleasant to him. It always reminded him just how blessed he was that he had someone like her in his life.

"You're truly the best." He smiled wholeheartedly, cupping Pyrrha's face and drawing her in for a kiss.

She could feel her heart fluttering in her chest as Jaune kissed her gently, yet also with vigour. Usually, she was the one to deepen the intimacy in these moments. Now, however, all she could do was follow Jaune's pace.

Something she was all too happy to oblige.

As their lips parted, Jaune said, "I mean it Pyrrha, thanks."

She returned his smile with her own, her hand rubbing his chest. "You're always welcome." Was what she said before their lips came together again. As the pair kept indulging themselves into the moment, Pyrrha was the first one to realize that she wanted more than Jaune offered, though through Jaune's movements she could tell that he craved more as well.

"Hey." She parted from Jaune's lips, much to his disapproval it seemed as he had to be stopped in the tracks from resuming the kiss right away.

"We do have showers here, right?"

"Sure we do." He idly replayed.

"Good…Because since both of us have worked up quite a sweat, we could really use one."

"Okay." He answered so casually that she was taken aback for a moment, though then decided to explain clearer.

"Together, I mean." She clarified with a dreamy look.

It only took so much before the color of his face matched her hair.

"O-oh."

"Of course," Pyrrha trailed her hand down his chest. Down his crouch and all the way to his knee. "If you don't want to, I will understand. However, if you would offer me company," She trailed her hand back, but stopped over his growing bulge. "I would be very, very grateful." She retreated her hand back to his chest, eagerly waiting for him to answer. Not to her surprise, Jaune took some time before saying anything. With his gaze darting around her emeralds, he timidly said, "If you don't mind me staring a lot…"

Pyrrha snickered at his concern. "Don't worry about it. It's only fair that you do." Her gaze hovered over the bump in his pants. "After all, I'll be staring a lot too."

Jaune audibly swallowed, not missing the fact that Pyrrha was giving his sturdy man-steel a good look. If so, then he allowed himself to brazenly stare at her chest, his mouth feeling dry as he imagined seeing her breasts in full flesh.

She stood up, her hands clutched around his. "Let's go." She helped him up, her eyes roaming the place to find the right door. It proved to be quite difficult as none of them had any signs on.

"…I'll lead the way." He offered.

"Thanks." She followed his trail eagerly. As she did, Pyrrha noted that her inner world was practically a mayhem. All sorts of emotions and hopes swiveled around as she thought of the situation. Of course, she knew that reality wouldn't match her unspoken fantasies, but the truth was that she'd be content getting less. Honestly, as long as Jaune's hands would run all over her naked body, and he would stare her down with the same look as before, she'd call it a fine success. Would it be so or not, however, was an open question. One which would soon be answered as doors creaked open, and they welcomed themselves in.

Then Pyrrha closed them shut.

…

"J-Jaune, I" Pyrrha whimpered just audibly, her whole body rocking back and forth as her lover's hips slammed against her rear vigorously. Jaune himself couldn't even utter a word. Only gasp or hum in short, tiring bursts as he kept indulging himself in the heavenly pleasure, his shaft still busy to penetrate Pyrrha's moist, juices soaked entrance in a complete abundance.

"P-Pyrrha." He somehow managed to whimper under the breath, his hands finding their way to his loves perfect, soft breasts and he held them firmly. Then bending his body over, his teeth sank into Pyrrha's trapezius.

" _Hmmrr."_ She hummed in both pleasure and pain as Jaune bit her. She wasn't a masochist, no, but it drove her pleasantly crazy when Jaune did go a bit rougher on her. Somehow, as inexperienced as he was, much like her, he knew the perfect balance and executed it in all the gasps and hums which came after it.

"Jaune, I," She tried to salvage her voice, a sentence to say and enhance the experience even more.

 _I want you._

Was what her look told him as she couldn't voice her thoughts, synchronizing the rhythm of her hips with his just so his shaft could go a little bit deeper inside.

"I want you too." Jaune mouthed the sentence. He felt how Pyrrha's lower lips started to quiver more and more, and knew what it meant. As the last effort, he lifted her leg sideways and thrusted few last times before the climax claimed him over, and his member started to twitch and spasm as all the blissful load flowed right into his love.

Pyrrha threw her head back with a powerful cry, her bottom lips contracting and loosing around Jaune's member, her dirty juices dripping down to as low as her knees.

As their climaxes passed, both of them succumbed into a single, exhausted mess, their chests heaving under the exertion. With the last bits of strength he had left, Jaune got hold of his loves chin, turned it so she would face him and gave her a kiss. Before his lips became one with hers though, a blissful smile was decorating his exhausted features.

 _So perfect._

Was the thought at the back of Jaune's mind as his arms were wrapped around Pyrrha's naked figure, his lips, tongue, dancing around hers.

This is how it was supposed to be. This. _This!_ It just couldn't get any better than that. Everything about this moment was perfect down to a T, and Jaune would not change a single thing about it. Sadly…Just because the expectations in his head were perfect, didn't mean that the reality would be so too. He especially knew how rarely his expectations met reality outside of boxing.

"Jaune…You've been standing there for solid three minutes or so," Pyrrha said, conflicted whenever to laugh or cry about it.

"J-just a little bit more." He stammered back, his figure stoic and stiff as a tree trunk. Honestly…this wasn't even funny anymore. It was just sad. Okay, fine he was shy and timid when it came down to stuff like this, _fine._ However, standing like a complete wuss with his back turned to his naked girlfriend for several minutes straight? No…just no, it was simply pathetic and sad.

"Jaune, if you…" Pyrrha slowly started, sulkily realizing that maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. "If this is too much for you, then maybe we shouldn't do this. We can shower alone." She offered as kindly as she could, but Jaune knew better than that. Gritting his teeth together, he mentally smashed a hook in his jaw.

"No, please, don't misunderstand!" He exclaimed just a bit too frantically, his front side now facing hers. "I do _want_ this, but I…just…I…you know…" The rest of the text faded out. He moved his lips some more, but nothing coherent was voiced. It was only now that he had a chance to appreciate Pyrrha's naked figure in all of its beauty.

And what a beauty it was.

Whenever it be her hourglass figure, her round, perfect breasts, her graciously curvy hips or even her trained, athletic abdomen. Jaune's heart pounded into his ears looking at everything that was Pyrrha. _His_ Pyrrha, he dared to think. _Something's different though._ He dreamily mused as he traced her curves. It took a few more, brazen glances, but it clicked to him. Pyrrha's hair was not tied back into her trademark ponytail. Instead, it was free with no restrictions holding it back. Such seemingly simple change in her outer character, yet it seemed like it completely altered her inner one too. Wild, instincts driven, fierce, hungry for something and that something which she craved to get this very moment. Anything but Pyrrha he knew, yet instead of making him anxious, Jaune felt insurmountable lust streaming through veins, as if she was seducing him by just being there. Open and ready to be taken then and there…Or was he the one who was ready to be taken here and now? He wasn't sure, nor cared that much. The girl whose hair was falling freely down so wildly curving around her gorgeous features was too much in his mind.

Pyrrha chewed her lip, her cheeks flushed solid. Her figure had been appreciated by opposite sex before, but in the end, boys payed more attention to the girls who were more feminine than her.

"Jaune…" Pyrrha dreamily whispered his name, she felt how her heart raced more and more. As well as how her lower lips came to be moister by the passing seconds. _He wants me so badly._ Not a guess, but undeniable fact. It was written in his eyes, in the gleam of his blue.

"Jaune, please lets…" She stopped before she could say more than was needed, then closed the distance between them. Her hands cupping his neck, she stopped at the distance where his bulge would just barely touch her flesh.

"Don't be so hard right now." She meant no pun. "Try to relax." Her tone was soft and honest.

"…Sorry." He managed. "I just…I can't help but to be so nervous about this…besides, my excitement is really showing off, unlike yours." He chuckled nervously.

Pyrrha had an urge to get hold of Jaune's hand and stick it between her legs. On the outside, sure, she looked rather composed and calm-maybe even neutral. However, the moist in her lower lips surely proved otherwise. Shaking her head, Pyrrha got hold of Jaune's hand. Then she placed it over her chest. "I maybe look calm or collected, but I'm as excited and nervous about this as you are," She said rather honestly.

Jaune wanted to be quick to debate that, but stopped short the moment he felt how fast and fervent her heartbeats were. Whenever she was a nervous wreck could still be debatable, but at least he now knew that this was a powerful experience for her as well.

"Besides," Her other hand found his chest. "It can't be helped that your body reacts this way. You're a man, after all. It's only natural."

Jaune smiled sheepishly at that. Mustering enough courage, his thumbs dipped into his underwear. "If you don't find it bothersome then…" Stupid question yes, but just to prolong the process a little bit.

She smirked coyly. "Quite the opposite. I find it to be a pleasant compliment."

Jaune heard her words loud and clear. His underwear inaudibly hit the floor thereafter. As it did, her gaze dropped to his solid snake or perhaps it was Crocea Mors solid at this point.

"Shall we use the shower at last?" She leveled her eyes to his.

Jaune ran his hand through his blonde locks. "Sure."

Finally, with that much hassle and trouble out of the way, hot water was pouring down, engulfing their bodies, and the pair could enjoy the pleasantness of it.

"I'll wash your back." Pyrrha offered, a shampoo and a sponge in her hands.

"Okay." He turned his back to her.

As he did, she noted how his frame was still tense. Because of it, she figured that there was some way to help against it.

Jaune curled in himself a little when he felt his girlfriend's bare fingers brushing against his back. Gently, lovingly she traced her fingertips all around the bumps of his muscles or even the tiniest of crevices. At times, she kissed him softly in places where he seemed the tensest, like shoulders or back of his hands. Once, she slid her arms around his torso and pressed herself against him, planting more kisses on his neck. As Pyrrha continued to do this, she noted how physically Jaune was beginning to ease up, but didn't know that mentally he felt even more pitiful.

"Quite pathetic, isn't it?" His voice ringed low.

Pyrrha's body froze. "What?"

Jaune gave her a quick, hurt look then gazed away. "Pathetic, me I mean…You're pampering me right now because I'm still a nervous wreck. It's just…sad."

 _It's your terrible self-esteem that's sad._ Pyrrha wanted to reprimand him, but instead sighed, turned him around and gave him a hard but meaningful look. "There's absolutely no reason to call your timid side a pathetic one."

"There is," He said, his blue struggling to keep at the level of her eyes. "I mean…I just want you to be able to enjoy yourself without feeling restraint you know." Just a quick one, but his gaze dropped to her breasts. "Pyrrha, I, I know that you want more so…doesn't it like pull your nerves or something? Not even a little bit?" His blue dropped to her breasts again.

"Jaune," She chuckled. "Even if it does irritate me, what's the big deal anyway?" She leaned in to kiss him. "I love you. Both your body and the person you are." She kissed him again. "And yes, there's more than enough room in my heart for your imperfections as well. Always has been." The afterwards smile she showed him spoke of the very same meaning.

Just briefly, but a grin did fold into his lips. "And I'm as thankful for it as ever, it's just…you know, like I said, I simply want you to be able to enjoy yourself in our relationship. To the fullest, that is, because let's be honest here, if I were to dictate the pace of us becoming together-together, we still wouldn't have shared even a kiss." He smiled dryly.

She offered a sly smirk. "I wouldn't be so sure. If I remember correctly, we both went for it."

Jaune pondered briefly. "Only because you started to move forward and I got the cue."

Her face spoke of even more triumph. "With you holding me firmly by the back of my head, I didn't have much of a choice, really."

Somehow, Jaune was left unable to retaliate with anything back so he threw his head sideways in a humble defeat. "Well, fine, maybe we would have shared a kiss. Maybe. But still, when it comes down to anything more than that I…well, you know how I am." He tried to explain, but then came to wonder why Pyrrha looked like she won a big lottery.

"Are you feeling okay?" Was oddly the first that she said, her palm resting on his forehead.

"…Yes?"

"Are you sure? Your memory seems to fade out haphazardly."

Both of his eyebrows arched upwards lopsidedly.

"…Because the scene we had before our sparring speaks otherwise." She lifted her hand over his head, wrapping it around his neck, other one comfortably resting on his well-built chest. "You touched me rather boldly I'd say and that gaze you had was quite something as well," She said in a voice dense and sweet as a honey.

Jaune swallowed, his mouth feeling as dry as a desert even though it was opposite of that. Then he felt how Pyrrha's hand was sliding all across his abdomen and chest, her little grin innocent in nature, or at least seemed like it, but her emeralds were honest and felt like anything but innocent. In a midst of it all, Jaune's hand found its way to her round rear, with other one pulling her fully against himself.

How she could make an awkward, timid guy like him do something like this, he had to idea. Not that it mattered much at the moment as he had thoughts completely different running rampant through his mind. She seemed to notice it too.

"See…" She whispered under his breath, admitting to herself how pleasant it was to make Jaune's gears moving in peculiar directions. "All you need is a light push and you're ready to go."

Jaune pressed his face so close to hers their noses touched. "I'd say it's a little bit more than a light push."

"Even if it is, the result is as wonderful as I would dream it to be." She just brushed her lips against his, a dreamy gleam in her eyes.

He couldn't resist any longer and started to kiss her vigorously. Much like the scene before sparring, he pinned her against the wall, one of his hands massaging her breast. What was different however, was that both of them were naked, so he could play with her body with no cloth getting in between. From the way she hummed into his mouth, Jaune could tell that he wasn't the only one who appreciated this difference. His tongue vigorously circling around hers, both of his hands started to caress her breasts, at times his fingertips would either gently pinch or circle her hard nipples which earned even more audible hums from her. In other words, everything was going perfectly so far…Until Pyrrha repeated the same misfortune she did before. As Jaune was really getting into it, she pushed him slightly back, immediately earning a hurt, confused look from him.

"Pyrrha..?" He sounded like a wounded puppy.

She almost regretted what she did, but instead caressed his face and explained. "I just wanted to know."

"What?"

"…What do you want right now?"

At first, he was confused as to why she would ask. Wasn't it clear enough? But then, it slowly started to dawn on him, or at least he felt that it did. Caressing her cheek, he managed a shy, but honest smile.

"You, Pyrrha. I want you…all of you."

Those words she would burn into her mind.

"Then all you have to know is that I'm here…You'll give me your everything and in return, you can have everything that is me." She meant it on deeper meaning than simply physically.

"Pyrrha…"

"Yes..?"

"…I just remembered, we don't have any protection."

"…"

…

Jaune and Pyrrha exchanged a look and a smile.

"Looks like we're not the only ones who enjoyed the night," She said in a hushed tone.

A darkness covered his blush. "It seems so."

Both of them exchanged a look again, then turned back to their teammates who were sharing a bed.

"Though I believe that our night has been quite a bit more eventful." She kissed him under the ear.

Jaune said nothing in return, but only scratched the back of his head. _Then we'll do the half of it._ He suddenly remembered her words, as well as the sight of her kneeling down in front of him, and then she…And he then returned the pleasure to her.

"Eventful, but more so enjoyable," He quietly said.

"That works as well." She agreed. "Also, did you know that my bed has enough room for two as well?" She caressed his chin, her tone soft and gentle.

He smiled shyly, but otherwise gave into her offer with ease. "I take up quite a bit of space." However, he left like teasing her a little.

She dragged him to her bed, then lightly pushed him on it. "I'm sure we'll manage," She said before both of them got comfortable, her head resting in the crook of his neck. With her washed hair so close to his face, Jaune could easily appreciate the scent of it. If he would make a guess, he would say that the fresh scent was reminiscent of a mint. Pressing his face slightly closer, he ran his fingers through her hair which was tied back into a ponytail. Something which he realized actually somewhat upset him. He did adore her long ponytail, he really did, but there was just something special, alluring about her hair falling freely by her side. It gave her appearance this weird, but fine contrast to her personality, even if it did feel like her personality was changed as well.

"I really enjoyed your free hairstyle." He voiced his thoughts.

He felt how she shuffled a bit in his arms, but didn't think much of it.

"You did?"

"Yea, it…I don't know." He pondered. "It really suited you and in a really interesting way. Like…you were a different person, but also the same…Okay, all I'm trying to say is that you looked great with your hair all wild and free, interesting look, but also gorgeous. I mean, you look gorgeous all the time, but with your hair falling freely, you looked-"

"Jaune." She chuckled. "I get it."

He chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry."

As he remained quiet, she pondered over his words. _So he really liked it._ She found comfort knowing that. _I wonder, would he like my true self as well…or at least what used to be my true self._ She corrected herself. Still, would Jaune love her if he knew?

If he were to learn her past?

Her other self?

Her imperfections in full light?

Would Jaune still love her if he knew of all that? _Would you?_ Pyrrha tilted her head back a bit, her eyes meeting his.

"Jaune?"

"Hmm?"

"…Would you care to listen about my past sometime?"

He blinked a couple of times. "Sure." It seemed odd at first, but then he realized just how little he actually knew about her life before they met, before the Beacon. Her life before it…It was actually almost bizarre that he knew almost nothing of it. Well, Pyrrha never really spoke about it so there was that, and the few times he did ask her questions about her life before the Beacon, she always answered vaguely.

Then something else suddenly weighted his mind down. His heart as well.

"Pyrrha." He embraced her stronger.

"Yes?"

His voice was full of trepidation. "It's not as painful as mine was, right?"

"…"

He didn't like that pause.

"Don't worry." She reassured. "It's not."

"Please, Pyrrha, I want you to be honest."

"And I am." _For the most part._ "I didn't experience hardships as tough as you did."

That eased him up only a little bit. "But it was still painful."

"Even if so." She moved herself fully atop of him, her weight balanced on her elbows, both hands cupping his face. "That doesn't say much. No one's childhood is perfect, after all."

He disagreed. "Yes, but the thing is," His hand caressed her cheek. "You're not no one or just _someone._ You're the girl I love from the bottom of my heart." He smiled earnestly to her, even if just briefly.

Pyrrha returned the smile, her heart singing in chest. She doubted he would ever know just how much those words meant to her, or how much she depended on him.

How much his love meant for her.

"And you're not just someone either." She softly replied. "You couldn't grasp just how much your presence has changed my life. How much I treasure your love. You always talk about how I'm the one who gives you strength and how I'm the one you have to depend on so much, but…you never seem to realize how truthful it is the other way round." She leaned in to kiss him, to try to prove him. "How much _I'm_ the one to depend on you, or how much easier my life is with _you_ being there by my side." As she kissed him again, he stayed silent for a moment. Not because he didn't want to say anything, he really wanted to, actually, but simply because he was too stunned to form any words.

Truth be told, he never really did think of it that way. He was simply too busy to express his gratitude for her. His damaged self-esteem had a part in it as well, he knew. Hence, hearing his partner speak so genuinely about such things was rather odd to him, but a lot more than that, it was heartwarming. So much so that he felt himself struggling to sniff back the tears. Pyrrha noticed that too so she caressed his face gently, her grimace a kind, caring expression.

"That's why I want you to believe me when I say that your love far out weights the troubles and pain of my past. I maybe haven't been honest about them, the fear of letting my past being know having its say in it, but with friends I have made in Beacon, and you, the love of my life, it matters only so much in the end. The fact that I want you to know being a solid proof of it."

Jaune closed his eyes briefly, allowing himself a moment to settle emotions in place. With it done, his blue was back into the view, his smile thereafter bright and meaningful. "Make sure to tell me. I want to know."

"Settled then." She nodded.

"Though I want to add," He suddenly flipped her sideways, his upper body hovering over her. Caressing her cheek gently, his face spoke of aplenty of emotions, but all of them expressions of love. "If there's anything else you want me know. _Anything,_ no matter how small or minuscule, as long as you feel the need to share it with someone, know that I'm always there. To listen and help." This time, he was the one to kiss her. Parting away, he could see that her emeralds shined in the dark.

"See," Just a single, tiny tear slid down her cheek. "With-out realizing, you're helping me immensely."

"Just doing what my heart tells me to."

"And that's plenty and more." She whispered tenderly, a moment of silence between them.

In the end, the night was spent with-out uttering a single more word. Rightfully so as their lips moved together and they needed naught more. When they eventually did stop, the pair settled for nothing more than a caring embrace and the very proximity of each-others presence. Very simple things, but things that mattered.

Such was their love.


	20. From me to you

Hey, everyone.

So it's been almost 4 and a half months since I last updated a story huh…Quite messed up, I know. Well…this time, I guess I'll go into details as to why I haven't. Not to beat around the bush, I'll just admit that this is it for this story. The last chapter I uploaded will remain to be the last one.

Yea, so much for me promising to end the story…

To be honest, I really did believe that I would, I really did, but…well, things turned out quite differently. The biggest reason I suppose as to why this story won't continue is because it is flawed, like, there are a lot of flaws with it, plot wise, I mean. And the reason for it is because I didn't plan this story to be a lengthy one. Well, sort of, at least. Maybe I should just say that I made a huge mistake and didn't invest nearly as much time in planning things out as I should have. I should have invested a lot, lot more time than I had. But I didn't and because of it the story suffered a lot. And yet…yet there were quite a lot of you who still liked it in spite of it.

I remember when I first uploaded the first chapter and waited how it would do. At that time I really didn't think that the story would be longer than just couple of chapters and I was content with that. But then came the reviews, the fav's and followers and views. And man, I was both surprised and happy to see the first chapter doing so well. Truly didn't think it would.

Then I uploaded the second one, 3 months later. Can't remember why it took me so long, but anyways, I posted the second chapter and even more people liked the story. Again, making me excited and happy. I figured, oh well, I'll upload a few more and see how it goes from there.

And it went awesome!

I mean, I knew that as a whole, my story was far, far from the most popular ones, but I didn't care. Seeing it slowly grow gave me such a lovely feeling, and I was content. Of course, I have to mention that reading reviews was always such a blast. Doesn't matter if it was critique or praise, I always read them with interest and delight. However, I would like to mention that those reviews which did praise the story, never, absolutely never failed to make me grin like an idiot. Seriously, my smile probably reached my ears and from someone else's view, I would look borderline creepy:D But…you know, it would be a small price to pay for such genuine joy. The joy of working on this piece of writing and joy in knowing that there are some who like it.

'My fists are weapons, but weapons to protect' is precious to me, even if unfinished and with so lot uncovered. Those uncovered pieces being nothing more than scribbles, and staying so. I didn't what so ever regret working on it. Not one bit. It is because of this story that I have developed as a writer(if you'll allow me to call myself like that) And it's of this same development that I'll leave this story as it is. I now see so many mistakes I have made, so many plot holes most result of me underestimating the need to plan story out. And of course, my inexperience has a lot to do with it as well. As the story grew progressively bigger, so did my knowledge on writing. I developed along with my story, to say in short. Truly awesome thing, but unfortunately, the exact same thing which has lead to this. To the incomplete ending of this journey. And to every person who enjoyed it, please, I know this won't mean a lot, but truly-I'm sorry. Sorry for ending it like this despite you all investing time in this and enjoying it.

Now, even though all of the reviews and reviewers were appreciated, there are a couple of you who I would like to give special thanks. Hope that won't disturb you:D

Jkdelta38-If no one else, I knew that you always would leave a review:D They never were lengthy, but you were always there and I appreciated it. Thanks, man.

brandon2071-I remember that one time where I was wondering if you were reading my story anymore, and then just Bam! You left a review saying that you did and kept enjoying it. It somehow really stuck to my mind. Probably because I was happy;)

Jaune hater-It was interesting to read your points and think over what you wrote. Even though you were blunt with your negatives, you never crossed the line and never were an asshole. I've seen a lot who can't do that.

H20 Ferrum Dominus-I doubt I'll ever forget you leaving 5 reviews in one day:D

DARKPHANTOM13-For all the simple reasons like-calling my story great, leaving quite a few reviews, saying stuff like(can't wait for more) All the little, but really delightful things.

WarRedMachine20-Even though you made only 2 reviews, one response to me so technically one. That one review left such a heartwarming feeling in my gut that I could not, not mention you. Even as I read it today, it still made me crack a smile.

Thank you all, really, thanks.

Thanks to everyone else as well. You all were awesome.

With that being said I…I'm not sure if there's anything more to be said. I mean, I could also share some of my ideas for the future chapters which I had planned, but…there's part of me, little one, but still there which doesn't want to. Heh…I guess some part of me still wants to cling to an idea that I'll finish this story, but…you know, I won't. Sure, life is uncertain and maybe I could upload a chapter or two in some distant future, but how much would that mean by that time? Not a lot, I figure. The more time passes with-out any updates, the less interest there is in the story so…it is what it is.

This is what it is.

One last thing though, the way I always ended it...allow me to do it for one last time.

To everyone, to all of you especially. Please-

Have a nice one:)


	21. Bits and pieces

"New challenger."

So, me posting another chapter after the one I did some time ago, as well as updating story to the status-complete, it might seem rather peculiar of me to update this again.

In all honesty, it is, but I figured I could actually share all of the bits I had planned for the future chapters. Leaving them all to no one, but me just somehow makes it feel like I'm not finished, you know. Like there's something more I should do before claiming this story complete…Besides the fact that I should have finished it clean and proper, that is.

Anyways though, this really will be just me sharing everything I had planned for the story in quick stripes. Not sure how many will be interested at this point, but I believe that some of you still are. So…with-out further ado, let me give you the rest my story had to offer. More or less, of course.

The first thing I'll go over is actually the next chapter I had planned. Right after the one where Jaune and Pyrrha had their 'steamy' moment. While I'm not sure of the title completely, it would be something like, "Berserk vs Lighting God" "My challenge to you" or something along those lines.

Yang vs Nora is what the chapter would be about if you didn't figure it out from the first title. It would be basically Yang challenging Nora to a duel in combat class. Reason for it would be to test out her new set of gauntlets 'Twin dragons', to have a little payback for the scene Nora caused in the JNPR dormitory and to claim challenge to Pyrrha.

"Sorry, but it's about time you shared your throne with someone else…Or give it over completely." Is a possible line Yang would say to Pyrrha after she would defeat Nora. Now, the battle between two powerhouses wouldn't be easy for either of them, but thanks to her new weapons, as well as her getting back on the track with training, Yang would succeed to win. What exactly her new weapons would be capable of, I'm not completely sure even right now. I figured they would be able to use different elements, much like Weiss', and they'd have some sort of trump card as well. One of the possibilities I had was that her gauntlets could have some sort of build in needles which would inject into her at her own will and then she'd receive some sort of damage to herself and boost her semblance. This would mean she'd no longer need to be hit by an enemy attacks and risk herself to be too injured and could just activate her semblance completely on her own, as well as she could choose how much damage she would absorb before sending it back to some unlucky bastard. Something like that I was thinking about. Anyways though, the chapter would end with Yang being victorious and then stating in front of everyone, Pyrrha especially so, that she'd prove herself to be the strongest among all of her peers. Pyrrha would accept the challenge and from them on, they'd be each-others greatest rival.

The end.

Such would be the chapter in a nutshell. The main purpose of this chapter I guess would actually not even be connected with Yang, but rather Pyrrha. You see, the way I wrote her in my story was one of the flaws I mentioned.

More than 100'000 words into the story yet we barely knew anything at all about Pyrrha's character. Besides the fact that she madly loves Jaune, that is. Of course, Jaune is the main, _main_ character of the story, but I really needed to give Pyrrha some more as well. Something I planned to do in the future chapters, as maybe some of you had guessed based on the last, real chapter.

Anyways though, the rivalry between Yang and Pyrrha would give our favorite redhead a clear, defined goal. She'd not only prove she's stronger than Yang, but also she's the strongest among all of her peers. With it done, at least we would have something going on with Pyrrha. She wouldn't just be nothing more than girlfriend to our main hero, but would slowly become a real character on her own.

Quick note-I also wanted to write a little bonding moment between Nora and Ren during the chapter. Something like them secretly holding hands under the dinner table or something.

About Pyrrha, I also finally planned to reveal her backstory, her life before the Beacon. Now, I had planned something really interesting regarding that, but then realized that if taking canon material into account, sadly, my created backstory for our redhead would have one or two plot holes. Something which maybe some of you wouldn't even notice, but I would.

I'll share the backstory either ways, though.

Basically, Pyrrha would be found in the woods, a fox cuddling around her, almost parent like. Of course, People who found her would take her in and adopt her.

'Wild fox,' such would be her first nick-name. Not only because of her red hair, but also because she was so much different from her present self. She was a lot more like Yang, bold, straight-forward, adventurous and just overall wild. Yes, much like Jaune, she too would be the case where a character is completely different from the present self due to some serious reasons. In Pyrrha's case, all of those reasons would be connected with her becoming a huntress. Her road to 'Goddess of victory,' In a nutshell, since Pyrrha would become more and more famous, the teachers and other people would desire to present her more and more to the world. Tournaments, ads, interviews and so on. Pyrrha wouldn't actually mind the attention, but it would slowly start to change. You see, since Pyrrha would be seen more and more as a future huntress to be looked upon, an example to follow for children and adults alike, it would be demanded of her to be more presentable. Her straightforward, rude, bold behavior just wouldn't fit for the image the other world and people around her wanted to see her as. Little by little, Pyrrha would change. Her parents also thought that her changing her ways would be better for her own future, so it's not like they wished her bad. Its just they didn't ask Pyrrha herself often enough what she wanted, and since Pyrrha really, genuinely loved her parents, she wanted to make them proud as well. Good intentions all around, but somewhere down the line it started to backfire. At first, Pyrrha only put on an act around teachers, some famous people like huntsmen or what not and journalists. Then she slowly started to use that same mask around people closer to her, eventually, even her parents and closest of friends. In the end, it came to the point where Pyrrha even used the mask when she was alone. There was almost no trace of the energetic, rude, wild child she used to be. She became what everyone else saw her as. 'Goddess of victory' A polite, humble, always acting nice and absolutely righteous hero. Because of it, the bonds she had with other people just didn't feel real to her. Since she was nothing like she used to be, her old, true friends were no longer friends with her and the new relationships she formed just felt feeble, fake.

All of that until she started to attend Beacon. Until she met people like Ren, Nora, Ruby and especially our favorite blond, Jaune. Even if Pyrrha still has her mask on when being with them, the reason why she truly thinks of them as friends is because she believes they'd accept her true side as well. Pyrrha believes they would stick around with her through thick and thin, and they would cherish her no matter the person she truly was under the armor, the image created by the world, her mask. These people would love her real self and as such, Pyrrha would sincerely love them back. Jaune of course, especially so because he was the first with whom she felt she could be the person she wants to be.

Such is Pyrrha's reason to fall in love with him and loving him even more as the story progresses. As well as such is her backstory in a nutshell. Sadly, as I mentioned earlier it wouldn't work so nicely with canon material we have. Not necessarily because it would be unbelievable that Pyrrha was so different, but because someone, anyone would have pointed it out in the canon material. Since Pyrrha is more or less a superstar, there would surely be materials which would reveal her past, true character and someone in Beacon would surely know that, if not a lot of them so…yea, because nothing like that is shown in canon RWBY, such backstory for her would not fit in with-out making any compromise. Who knows, maybe I would because as I said, I really like the story I had created for Pyrrha so maybe I would rather change canon material a bit or something. Me changing her backstory is of course also an option, but I'm not sure. Whatever I would opt for doesn't really matter that much though, I just wanted to share what I had planned for Pyrrha;)

It's not all, however.

I also had planned that Pyrrha and Lilianna would start to meet a lot more often. My way of giving them a chance to develop, as well as progress their characters. Basically, Pyrrha would ask Lilianna to train her and after some consideration and Pyrrha being stubborn about it, Lilianna would give in and accept it. During their together spent time, they would actually form a powerful bond in and on itself, as well as learn a lot from each other, about each other. Pyrrha would be the first to hear Lilianna's backstory and Arc woman would be the first to learn Pyrrha's. They would start to understand each other on deeper level and share the weight of their world with each other. And as such, somewhere down the line they would become passionate lesbians, marry each other, become the first and most badass gay duo and prove that anything is possible as long as you have someone to scissor with.

…

I hope you didn't take that last line seriously. If you did, then please consider the choices you have made in your life and to what they have brought you to.

…Just kidding:D Seriously though, nothing romantic between Lilianna and Pyrrha, but a deep, strong bond in its own right. Almost like mother and daughter.

Anyhow, that's more or less it for Pyrrha. The rest I'll reveal by the end of it. Now, since I touched upon Lilianna, I'll say some about her.

I'm sort of conflicted about her. Not in a sense that I don't like her character or I think she shouldn't have been included. No, I like her character and I am absolutely sure of my choice including her in the story. What I'm conflicted about is the relationship between her and Jaune. The execution of it. Maybe I really did rush their bonding as some of the people pointed it out. Honestly, the conflict between them could have added so much more to the story if only I had been patient and allowed their bond to grow at much steadier pace. It's not that I hate that they bonded so fast or even think of it being utterly unrealistic, but I do see a lot missed potential the way I wrote it. So…yea, it's sort of a mixed bag for me.

Anyhow, about the character herself. In all honesty, I still have details missing regarding her backstory, but here it goes-Lilianna's true dream from an early age had been singing. She was fantastic in it and truly adored it. However, it isn't to say that Lilianna hated swordsmanship and huntress training in general. No, she respected that side of her family and had no qualms regarding the training itself. She, even among the Arcs, was a prodigy. A rare talent and because her training was rigorous and tough, her putting effort into it too, Lilianna obviously excelled at being a huntress. Her peers and family noticed it too so they always figured that's what she'd do. Be a huntress. Besides her father though. He was very supportive of an idea of Arc being whatever he/she wanted to be.

"Your divine singing itself can heal this world. If such is your true way of life, then follow it till the end." Such was Adalard's stance about it. With her father being there for her, Lilianna was sure that being a singer was what she would offer the most to the world. Her gift to the rest and to herself. However, not all agreed on that. Her teachers and people in power especially were not fond of such an idea. They knew what she was capable of as a huntress and were against her wasting such talent, knowing how much good she could do with it. Also, at that time, some people did know of Arc's darker past and what they had done before so that also fueled their belief that Arc's were in eternal debt because of it. Moreover, the only way they could repay for it was by being pillars of strength for society. By sacrificing everything else and do what they all excelled at, being huntsmen. However, since Lilianna had her father's back in the matter, she did not give in. She would finish the combat school, maybe even join an Academy, but after that, she'd follow her true passion, singing.

For some time, things worked quite well for her and she was content with life. Unfortunately, with a nasty rumor being spread around that her father had committed a sexual assault, things became more complicated. She lost a great deal of her friends, which she didn't have that many to begin with, and was rather lonely while being at school. She was also at constant pressure from teachers and alike about her being irresponsible in her way of thinking, and a much rougher time she had to endure because of it. However, being a strong Arc she was, physically and emotionally, Lilianna still didn't give up. She worked through it all and was still bright about her future. Her father was an immense inspiration at the time as well since he too, worked for his dream of being a boxer, champion, after retiring from huntsman duties. Despite his humble age, he worked doubly hard and showed to his daughter how much will and perseverance can help to fight through toughest of times. In a sense, he was that supportive pillar she leaned against whenever she herself wanted to give up.

So when suddenly her father gave up on boxing, day before his championship fight, it's rather obvious how painful of a blow it would be for her. This is the part which I haven't really figured out at all. I mean I haven't exactly figured out how Adalard was pressured to drop boxing and how Lilianna learned that it was because he was an Arc. Ah yes, the reason why Adalard was demanded by some group of people to drop boxing was due to him being an Arc. Basically, they loathed an idea of an Arc being able to claim over something as desired, inspiring as a champion status. So they threatened him one way or another and because of it, he would suddenly retire from boxing. Lilianna somehow would find that out and that's where she would realize that Arc's don't really have dreams of their own. So she figured herself, at least. Shortly after the incident, Lilianna would absorb herself in huntress training and later join the Academy. A place where she would meet her love, Julien is what we'll call him. A guy who managed not only to ignite her old spark back, but also made her fall in love with him. He himself was a passionate dancer, but due to some circumstances, I hadn't figured them out, he joined the Beacon Academy. As a person, he was bright, free spirited and at times, unpredictable. Lilianna wasn't always fond of that, but the way he would make her feel alive again would compromise that. He himself would absolutely adore, love her singing as well as her striking beauty. These passions would connect and lead them falling in love. Thereafter, they would make love. Lots of it.

Hey, she had like 8 children or something.

However, even this happiness she couldn't hold onto for all too long. Julien, due to being free spirited in nature was desiring a life where he wouldn't feel restrained. In short, being a family man wasn't exactly his call, with 8 children to take care of even less so. He wanted to perform and not only in Vale but all around the Remnant. A life like that he desired. Lilianna on the other hand wasn't fond of it and she wanted to be there for her children as well. Naturally, things didn't work out in the end and Julien began to follow his passion, leaving Lilianna with all the children behind. That too, was a massive blow for her and changed her personality yet again. Basically, she became a lot more bitter, angry and unhappy. Of course, she still had her children to take care of so she did just that. Sort of. In all honestly, I had planned that Adalard is the one whom all the children were a lot more attached to. Lilianna for the most part watched from sidelines and worked as a huntress. The grief and anger she felt inside of her she unleashed during her missions, but at times, also at children. Jaune of course, receiving absolutely the worst of it.

Such was her life. Of course, there are still some details I haven't included, but for the most part, this is it for her. Crushed dream and her lover leaving her behind with all the children while he himself, pursues his passion. As well as the pain before that and Lilianna became the person she was for many years. In the present though, you do know yourself that she's really trying to change and it works. She herself is tired and disgusted of whom she allowed herself to be and desires to change. Since Jaune is the one who was hurt the most by her, she wants to reconcile with him the most. Such is her goal in the story. Going back to singing as well. Even after all these years, she still loves it. However, little does Lilianna know how much Jaune loves her singing as well. In fact, since Jaune was very little when she did and she didn't do it often, he himself doesn't even realize how much he loved to hear her voice, her singing voice. Not until he would hear it again, at least. I had planned a chapter right before his first match where Jaune would visit his home again and would get to hear his mother sing. It would cease all of his anxieties and tension before the day of his comeback match and from then on, Jaune would try to get his mum sing some more for him. He would tell her that if he did excellent during his matches, she in return would sing for him, something like that. Lilianna would more or less agree and through her singing, they would actually bond together. I had also planned a birthday chapter where Lilianna and Jaune would spend a whole day together, again, a bonding moment between them. And on top of it all, I had also planned a chapter where Lilianna would burst out laughing because of something and Jaune would be there when it happened. He would be mesmerized by the simple fact alone that she laughed so heartily, honestly, as well as by how beautiful her laughter would seem to him.

...

"Is something wrong?" She asked as her laughter subsided, yet his gaze was firmly kept to her face.

"O-oh, no, not really." He jolted, scratching the back of his head.

She shrugged and thought nothing much of it.

"It's just…it's a shame, really."

She cocked her eyebrow.

"You have such…such bright laughter, yet you use it so rarely. It's such a shame for you to laugh so rarely."

She smiled. As she was walking past him, she said "I'll think about it."

Jaune said nothing and proceeded to follow her. _I want to hear it again too._ He thought to himself as he was walking beside her.

Her singing voice was beautiful, it was mesmerizing, he loved to hear her sing, but her laughter…her honest, genuine, free laughter…it was something almost divine. Something beautiful, something he would never forget he heard.

He only wished that this wouldn't be the last time he ever heard her laugh.

...

The scene would be something like this. Anyhow, I guess I could now move forward and talk a bit about Lilianna's father, Adalard.

A proud Arc who did offer plenty of his time to serve as a huntsman, but always loved boxing as well. However, since Adalard took his duties with sincerity and respect, he did follow a huntsman's path for quite some time. All the way till he retired from his duties which I more or less figured would be around age 40 or maybe little bit more. The moment he retired being a huntsman, he took up boxing. Despite his humble age, Adalard was a fast rising contender and was a force to be reckoned with both in amateur ranks and then in pro's as well.

"Freaks of nature." Adalard spat in disgust and turned to leave.

Now, some of you may wonder what he meant with that, but if you stop for a moment and think, you could have a pretty good idea what he's talking about.

…Maybe you guessed it, maybe not, either way the thing is that Adalard was a racist towards the faunus. From one side it was due to complicated relationship between the faunus and human back then, the propaganda, but even more than that, the fact that he lost his beloved sweetheart because of one of the bloodiest conflicts between the two races. It all just build up in him and Adalard came to hate the faunus kind.

…

"Neither human, neither animal. Just freaks tarnishing our lands is what they are." He explained to his grandfather.

…

Something like this. Also, just want to say that I had planned his crush to be very much like Yang, even appearance wise, but with even more fierce spirit, for her, stepping back or retreating was simply never an option. Hence, she lost her life with such thinking when situation just got too grim even for someone as powerful like her. For Adalard, losing her was a heavy blow and that final nail in the coffin for him to utterly despise the faunus.

At least until he met a certain someone.

As Adalard was training in the gym, a faunus man approached him and said that he too, wished to train here. Older Arc of course, was not fond of the idea at all.

Faunus weren't allowed to compete in the sport of boxing at the time anyway. Only train and even then it was rather difficult to find a gym which would accept.

However, the man, let's call him August, was much too stubborn to quit and refused to leave. It got to the point where Adalard simply offered him a challenge. If he could beat him in the ring, then he would accept August into the gym. Faunus accepted and so they fought. And August lost, badly. He didn't even land a single, clean punch. Satisfied, Adalard demanded him to leave and so he did. Until the next day came and he returned back.

August demanded they would have a rematch. They did and faunus lost again. Even worse than the last time. The next day came and same faunus demanded another chance. No matter how much Adalard protested and what not, August refused to quit or to give in.

…

"I'll fight you no matter how many times it will take me to win. If such is the way to gain your respect and accept me here, then so be it." August declared and put the gloves on again.

Adalard figured it would have been much easier to kill him, but wouldn't allow himself to do that. He knew when to limit himself so he put the gloves on as well.

"Bark as much as you desire, lowlife, I'll break your spirit till there will be naught left."

…

Is what Adalrd would say to the faunus, yet those words would never come to be true. As much or as many times as Adalard would beat him up, August would always return and demand a rematch.

In short, Adalard's hatred could not overcome the spirit of August's. No matter how he tried.

…

"You literal son of a bitch…" Adalard fumed through clenched teeth. He lost count of how many knockdowns he scored during these 5 rounds. 5 rounds or 15 minutes of him pounding the bastard with-out any mercy, turning him into a bloody-pulp and sending his ass on the mat so many times. All of that plus more yet the guy still got up. Every damn time.

Adalard started to feel humiliated.

"I'll kill…if you'll get up, I'll kill. Stay on the God damn mat you lowlife!" He bellowed, his right fist colliding again with the bloody mess which was supposed to be someone's face.

Blood and spit alike flew in all direction as August back paddled to ropes, wrapping his one arm around them for support, refusing to go down this time.

Furious, enraged, humiliated so much more than he ever remembered to be, Adalard dashed forward.

Left hook.

He didn't go down.

Right hook.

He didn't go down.

Uppercut.

Still refused to go down.

Right straight.

He still stood on his feet.

Adalard unleashed every punch, _combination,_ he knew yet the damn freak had an audacity to refuse going down. Right until his body and spirit alike finally broke and he went down to the mat. Not getting up this time.

Adalard gasped for breath and gazed intently at the faunus laying down to his feet. A sight, which should have been a pleasure, yet Adalard clenched his eyes, his eyebrow knitted in plentiful of emotions.

"You fool, you God damn fool," He cursed under his breath. "I could have killed, I could have seriously killed you, you damn lowlife…you damn…fool." He barely pushed the last word out and then took the gloves off.

Several hours later.

August barely, but somehow managed to open up his right eye just a little bit. His whole body was in pain and he wished he did not get up so early, at least not until the pain would be more bearable.

"Don't move." He managed to hear and turned to look for the source. To his surprise, it was the same man responsible for the state he was in, yet now was treating his wounds.

"It will hurt like a bitch, but better that than to look like a truck ran over you," He said.

August stayed silent, his mind still an utter mess.

Adalard patched him up some more and then rose to his feet.

"For someone whose body is so sturdy, it's utterly pathetic to be so miserable when it comes down to landing a punch.

"…"

"Your technique, it hurts my very soul how bad you are at fighting back. If you want to challenge someone, make sure you at least know how to throw a damn punch you fool."

Before August managed to utter a word, Adalard finished. "Come back when your wounds are healed. We'll have a long, hard road ahead of us before you'll learn how to fight back. And be sure to have the same kind of spirit as when enduring a beating. Trust me, August, you'll need that," He said and turned to go.

August closed his eyes and continued to rest. One corner of his mouth turned slightly upwards.

…

And from then on, August and Adalard started to train together. The more time they spent together, the more Adalard's opinion started to change on this one faunus. They became friends, best friends. Also, as much as August was training for boxing, he also was fighting for equal rights for both races. Adalard even began to help him a little, but at times was hesitant. You see, it's not like he just suddenly viewed all of the faunes as equals, it's just that August managed to break through his hatred towards them. Of course, Adalard did improve his opinions on the faunus, but it was a slow, gradual progress.

Worth mentioning that Adalards grandfather also helped him to fight against his inner hatred towards the other race.

Anyhow, during one of the protests which was organized by August, a terrible accident happened, maybe an attack from human, and August lost his life.

Out of respect towards his friend, Adalard continued to fight for the equal rights even till the present time. So I had planned it.

One of the most noteworthy achievements regarding that was Adalard being one of the major reasons why the faunus were allowed to compete in boxing or any other combat sport. Both as amateurs and pro's.

So that's that.

So I had planned for our geezer. A racist whose perception was slowly changing because of a single faunus. To be honest, Adalard isn't sure even in present time if he truly views faunus and humans as equals or if he ever will. Maybe it's simply respect towards his friend that forces him to view the faunus like that. However it is, Adalard will never forget August and the resolve he had. Nor the brotherly friendship they had.

"Your memory will always be treasured, my friend. Today and until the day we'll meet again."

Adalard Arc.

Now, I'll very briefly go over what I had in store for Yang.

Honestly, not that much. Basically, Yang would realize that she indeed has fallen for Jaune, yet would also know she has no chance to win over his heart.

You know already, Pyrrha Nikos.

So after she would realize how hopeless her love for Jaune is, she would go to a bar to cool off or not go, but drive with her trusty motorcycle. There she would meet the story's main antagonist, Ray Eagle aka 'The phenomenal'

Yes, I deliberately first mentioned 'White fang' the other antagonist to make readers feel like he's the main boxer Jaune will face against. In actuality, I had planned all along that 'White fang' wouldn't be the main one, but not someone to be taken lightly either.

Anyways, Ray would try to flirt with Yang and she would just tag along to an extent. Later, she would offer him a ride to his place and drop him there. For several chapters nothing much would happen between them, but eventually they would get along quite nicely. As I had planned it, they wouldn't really be a couple during the story, but it would slowly move to that direction. Whenever they would become a couple or not would be up to an individual reader's interpretation of what happened after the story ended. Something like that. Also, in the very last chapter Yang would finally be able to keep up with Jaune's best running pace. After that, she'd receive a message from Ray about a date, and she would agree.

Whatever happened after would be up to your imagination.

That's about it. Could also mention that Yang would become good friends with Ray's daughter. Well, maybe not exactly like friends, but maybe mother and daughter or sisters sort of relationship. Or just all three of them in one.

Ray Eagle.

The main antagonist of the story as well as the only person more talented than Jaune. A fact. From what I planned, he would be around age of 22 or something and his daughter around 12. His daughter, Lilly, would not be related by blood, but adopted.

Anyhow, Ray would have a really tough childhood. Both parent's alcoholic's, both ending up dying as they tried to rob a bank or something as the last resort to fix their shitty lives, or at least improve their son's one. With parents gone, Ray avoided whatever little Child protection services there were in his hometown and lived on the streets. While lurking all around, he would meet a person who would introduce him to an underground boxing. A place where he would discover his ungodly talent for the sport. After that, his life would change in more ways than just one. He himself would change from timid, shy child to a rude, straightforward young adult, as well as the world around him would change in a sense.

That would be the first, major turn in life for him. If not including everything what happened before, of course. The second would be him meeting Jaune.

From how I had planned it, they would meet after Ray would beat up a group of thugs. He would bash their faces in just a bit too much and Jaune would run by and stop him. Being a rash person Ray is, he would be quick to fight with Jaune and lose. Of course, Jaune would notice how insanely talented Ray is and would say something along the lines of, "I'm not a street fighter, but a boxer. If you want a revenge, meet me in a ring and we'll settle this completely." Then Jaune would run further and leave Ray be.

Humiliation.

Ray would feel humiliated from losing a fight. One thing which he could trust in, rely on would simply turn its back to him. Enraged, he would walk away and sometime during that same day, meet the person who would change his life yet again.

Lilly, his present daughter. The reason why Ray took her under his care is because he saw himself in her, as well as he felt moved from how happy she looked just eating a warm meal.

…

"Just when was the last time I made someone this happy…" He questioned, not knowing the answer as he couldn't remember when.

Despite the meal being the cheapest, her face was lit as she ate it, her eyes sparkling, her lips tugged to a smile.

…

After that, Lilly would warm up to Ray little by little until he could no longer accept a notion of her living on a street. Giving her over to a Child center or something was also unacceptable for him. He decided he'd take care of her. She wouldn't go through the hardships he did. Instead, she'd smile the same way like she did when eating that meal.

That's more or less his side of the story. His daughter and boxing trainer are the reason why he puts effort into the boxing, despite his ungodly talent. The last fight in the story, between Jaune and Ray, he would show to his daughter the best man he can be. Such would be the promise between him and her, and by holding onto that promise, Ray would prove to the whole world that he had every God damn right to be a father, despite the failure he is as a person.

'White fang' aka Wladimir Lomachenko. I probably would have changed his name, but now it matters little.

So Vlad would be Jaune's faunus opponent and he would be the first, real threat to our awkward blondey. He, unlike many of the characters in my story would have a pretty chill childhood. Not easy, but not utterly difficult either. Both of his parents are alive and well, mother would be a doctor or something while father would be his personal boxing couch. Vlad would take up boxing from his father and soon discover just how naturally gifted he is at it. Basically as gifted as Jaune is. Anyways, Vlad would partially train for his father's sake as well because his father used to be a boxer himself. A great boxer, in fact, at least in the amateurs, but wasn't able to rise too much in the ranks of pro's. Not so much because of his inability to do so, but because there was a lot of criticism towards him from humans. Since he wasn't that good at taking such pressure, it ended his pro career rather abruptly. He then moved pn to being a coach and train other boxers, his finest work being Vlad. As a person, Vlad's dad is actually decent, but the negativity he received in his younger days made him bitter towards humans. Because of it, his reasons for training his son aren't exactly so pure. Partly, he wants Vlad to succeed in amateurs and pro's alike because he couldn't and because he seeks a sort of form of vengeance. If Vlad would become a champion then it would prove that the faunus are equal or better than human. Something like that.

Anyways, Vlad's dad is morbidly obsessed about Vlad winning every single fight, a fact which would play a major role in fight between Vlad and Jaune. Before I'll continue that, would like to say that there would be a chapter where Vlad and Adalard would meet and old Arc would tell him a story of how he was in his younger days, his racism included. The reason why Old pops would tell him that I'm not sure myself. But he would, and it would leave a rather deep impression in Vlad. Then they would part their ways and sometime later, the fight between Jaune and Vlad would happen.

A fight which Jaune would lose…Yes, I actually had planned Jaune to lose the fight right before the finals. Before I'll tell you why, I'll give you a title of the chapter which also works as a hint.

"Weight of my pride, do I really need that?"

…

Vlad would use illegal substance or more like his father would force him to. It would be a sort of painkiller actually, mixed into the water. It would help Vlad to withstand body shots which he isn't good at enduring. His one and only real weakness. Though I want to add it would be the first time his father would make his use it. Basically, Jaune would be the first, real opponent with a more than solid chance to win him. In fact, Jaune would actually be ahead in the fight right until the point where Vlad would be forced to use the substance. Of course, he could have refused if he really wanted to, but he agreed due to lacking a backbone against his father. So, as Jaune would go in for a kill in the next round, right after landing a crushing combination to Vlad's midsection, he would be utterly caught off guard and receive a blood freezing one-two, as a perfect counter.

…

"Forget about winning or losing, a combination like that could easily take a man's life away." Old pops grabbed a towel and was ready to throw it in...His arm stayed frozen, eyes wide open.

Jaune, he was still standing.

…

After that, it would be a one sided beating with Jaune receiving the absolutely worst of it. Audience would wish it to stop, referee would wish it to stop(even though by my story's logic, he can't do anything about it.) Vlad himself would wish it to stop, Old pops would wish it to stop and even Pyrrha would run up to the elder Arc and demand that the fight should be stopped at once. Basically no one believed he had any chance of winning.

Here's a raw, unpolished snippet from the fight's nearing ending.

…

"Hate me as much as you want, but I won't repeat the same mistake twice!" Adalard cocked his arm back and wanted to throw in the towel. His arm went nowhere as he heard a certain voice over the audience.

Then Jaune suddenly hit Vlad square on the chin.

He had no strength to spare.

No light to be seen.

No chances of him winning.

Not even the slightest of shimmers of hope for him.

Yet he still refused to go down…

 _Tell me, when you're falling down, what do you see?_

For Vlad, it would be his pride going down with reality.

For Jaune, a realization that even if he stayed upright, his dreams, they were already gone. But there was something that he missed in his life. A hole in his heart that not even Pyrrha could fill in. Even so…

He was hopeless.

His legs had already given up.

He had no strength to throw a punch with.

Nor any light visible in his other-wise pitch black demise.

Even so, he could still envision a victory, and as he tried to realize a reason for it, he heard a voice. That's when he figured out that his dreams were still here. His mother, she was the only one who still believed in him.

…

A scene of similar atmosphere. Shortly after that, Vlad would unleash the last bits of strength he had on Jaune but he would still stay standing, his guard up strong and solid, leaning into the ropes.

…

 _This is it, I lost._ Vlad thought to himself as he just barely limped back to his corner, not having enough strength to even lift his head properly. Everything he had left, he wasted on that last barrage.

Now he was utterly empty. Both in strength and spirit alike.

…

Shortly after, referee would come over to Jaune and tell him to go back to his corner. After Jaune wouldn't even after several attempts from the referee, everyone around would slowly start to realize that something just isn't right. Old pops would be the first to know what's going on. With tears in in his eyes, he would come to Jaune and hug him. Tell him that it's okay, he can rest now, he did splendidly. He'd tell him that there's absolutely no way he's a failure, nor as a boxer, nor as a lover, nor as a son. Thereafter, Jaune's arms would drop to his sides, revealing his face.

Two, pale orbs would stare in an unknown distance, place known to none.

Jaune, he would no longer be conscious. The match would end then and there, Vlad being declared as a winner. Only after several hours would Jaune wake up and to his bad luck, his mother would be the one to be beside him. Ashamed, defeated, he couldn't even be able to properly look into her face. He could not achieve what he set out to yet again. The sour truth about him and what he ultimately was. He was a failu-

"You made me so proud." Her voice would suddenly sound.

"…"

"Never had I seen a fight more awesome than that…And you…" Her hand would reach to caress his face. "You are the best son a mother could ask for."

"…Mom?"

She would pause before saying. "Yes?"

"Could I…could I hug you?"

At first, it would be rage seeping through her, then sorrow, then regret and only then it would be kindness. "In what world does a child ask for a permission to hug his own mother?"

"…"

He'd lung to her chest, their arms wrapping around each other. For as long as he'd cry, she'd hold him. After the pain and sorrow and everything else which had been weighting their hearts down would be let out, only then would they part from each other. A kiss on his forehead, she'd rose to her feet. He'd see that he wasn't the only one crying and would got hold of her hand.

"Mom, I…"

Her heart would flutter, she'd wait for him to say.

"…Take care of yourself."

She'd smile. Not exactly the words she wanted to hear, but they'd be precious none the less.

"You too, El Jauney."

…He'd finally remember that the silly nickname was given by her so many years ago. The doors would open, then close and Jaune would be left on his own for some time. Later that same day, Pyrrha would pay him a visit as well. To her mild surprise, Jaune would not be asleep, but the thing which would confuse her the most would be Jaune's expression.

Despite the heavy lose, he'd look content as if suddenly, everything was right in his world. Pyrrha would soon figure out the reason, her lips forming a smile. She'd come over to him and rest against his side, he in return would rest against her. One hand wrapped around hers, the other resting over his chest.

A hole in his heart, Jaune could no longer feel it. The sensation of mother's love however, he could even as she wasn't beside him.

And then the chapter would end. Something like that. In a sense, such ending could be even a definitive one. After all, Jaune got what he missed the most in his life. His mother's love. Of course, it's not like he fought for only that no, but her admitting he was a fine son was definitely one of the most important reasons he worked so hard, even in a sport which he loved from the bottom of his heart to begin with. Anyhow, I did plan that the story wouldn't end there. I mean, there definitely would be at least a single more chapter. Sort of an epilogue, I guess. Who knows really, maybe I wouldn't write Vlad taking the substance and he would win fair and square. Then a scene with Jaune and Lilianna and then the last chapter to wrap it all up. Eh, who knows, really. Anyways, originally, I had planned that after Vlad's victory over Jaune, Vlad would admit he used illegal substance. Partially it would be due to the story of Old pops; how a faunus could gain a respect from a racist like him, even with-out winning once. After the revelation, his victory over Jaune would be marked as invalid and Jaune would move to the finals.

Jaune 'The dancing Arc angel' vs Ray Eagle 'The phenomenal'

The final rumble in the story.

I had planned for Jaune to be trained with the only people who had defeated him. Yang, Vlad and that very first guy. Yang for her wild boxing, Vlad because he's the best out fighter, the other guy because he's a superb infighter. People who had defeated him, yet they all knew that Jaune was the only guy in the world who had a chance against Ray.

However, before the training would even begin, Old pops would admit for the first time he's not confident Jaune has a chance of winning. Ray's simply that amazing. Also, Old pops would fear that Jaune could not handle the training regime he had planned for him. It would simply be insane, even for Old pops standards. Frankly, they'd work not on exploiting a weakness from Ray because Old pops could not find any, but simply improve the basics and Jaune's own boxing to the highest degree. Anyhow, our favorite blonde would show a true backbone and determination and would say something like this "If my body won't be able to handle the routine, then it simply means I never had a chance to beat him to begin with."

Old pops would smirk proudly and soon the training would be in motion. Of course, Jaune wouldn't be the only one to struggle through insane training regime, Ray would too. After it would be over, the fight would come next and rumble it'd be.

Now, I had planned two options for this match. No, not Jaune winning and losing, he'd win in both, but more like the way he'd win. Either he'd truly knock Ray down in one of the later rounds or last one and he wouldn't be able to make a ten count or the other option. As Jaune and Ray would sit in their corners, Old pops would say how proud he is of Jaune. Our blonde would of course understand what he meant and wouldn't qualm against his decision.

At that point, Jaune wouldn't be even able to stand on his feet so even he wouldn't protest against his grandfather stopping it. He simply couldn't continue, no matter how hard he'd want to. Also, I had planned that somewhere around 5th or 6th round, the insane training camp would kick in. Well, the exhaustion, exertion and absolute overwork, that is. However, what Jaune and old pops wouldn't know right away is that Ray would be the same so ultimately, Jaune and Ray would be at equal disadvantages. Anyways though, as Old pops would be ready to remove the gloves from Jaune, both of them would suddenly hear the fight is over. Confused, they'd turn to the other corner and would soon realize what had happened.

Ray's corner quit just before they were to do it.

Jaune is a winner, he achieved what he wanted to. People would cheer and applaud for the two absolutely amazing athletes and chapter would be close to its end.

The final scene would be between Ray and his daughter.

He'd tell her he did his absolutely best.

She'd say she knew and it was amazing.

He'd move closer to her.

She would closer to him.

His arms around her.

Hers around him.

The chapter would end with both of them being thankful they had each other in their lives.

The epilogue.

It would take place a year or two after the graduation. Vlad would still be banned from the boxing, but not permanently. For 5 years or so. He would train though and would definitely return to boxing, no matter what critics would say about it.

Ray would already have at least one champion belt and he'd still try to woo Yang. Sometimes better, sometimes worse.

Yang would be Yang…Okay, she'd probably be a badass huntress by the time and spend quite a bit of time adventuring here and there. Though she'd spend her time with Ray and his daughter as well. Her sister and other teammates too, when there would be a chance to do so. She'd probably have some fonder feelings for Ray by that time as well. Whenever it'd be love…Who knows, the time would tell.

Old pops would still train and look after Jaune. Besides that he'd also still fight for the equal rights between the faunus and human.

Lilianna would fully go back to singing, as well as she'd start to write songs. The very first one she'd still be working on would be dedicated to Jaune. Whenever it'd go public or only Jaune himself would be allowed to hear, she wouldn't be sure.

Our favorite redhead would be pregnant with two girls. One's name Lilly, others Anna. She would continue to spend quite a bit of time with Lilianna, learning from the older woman how to be a good mother.

And Jaune…well, Jaune of course would go for a champions belt. As well as be supportive to his pregnant wife and determined to be an awesome dad. Rather simple path, but definitely not an easy one. However, Jaune, much like the rest of the characters would simply not think about it, but rather _do_ something about it.

Such is the lesson all of them learned. Or rather…that is what they all had become. Life never stopped moving forward and so wouldn't they. Achieving the goals they had just wasn't enough. No, they'd set out some new ones and challenge themselves yet again.

None of them would look back anymore. Only forward. And as long as they did, each and every one of them would always remain to be-

A new challenger.


End file.
